Fotografias & Desenhos
by Souhait
Summary: "Você me desenha, eu tiro foto sua" retruquei, divertido, tirando outra. É, ela parecia ser bem fotogênica mesmo com a cara parcialmente amassada e o cabelo parecendo estar sem começo nem fim "Acho uma troca justa" - à adorável e divertida MR27
1. Chapter 1

"O que está fazendo acordado a essa hora?" ouvi Marlene perguntar, a voz meio rouca com o sono ainda abafada contra o travesseiro. Ela não se importou que o lençol escorregasse por suas costas nuas no movimento de abraçá-lo, e eu sorri antes de pegar a minha câmera e tirar mais uma foto dela "Ei, isso são cliques?"

Eu ri.

"Você me desenha, eu tiro foto sua" retruquei, divertido, tirando outra. É, ela parecia ser bem fotogênica mesmo com a cara parcialmente amassada e o cabelo parecendo estar sem começo nem fim "Acho uma troca justa"

"Você não tem a menor noção de justiça, Black" ela falou, e parecendo fazer o maior esforço do mundo – como ela sempre fazia ao acordar, o que me dava a impressão de que ela realmente preferiria caminhar para uma forca do que ter que sair da cama – para sentar. Virou-se para mim, passando os dedos pelos fios negros enquanto bocejava "Fiz dois desenhos, e um deles naquele estilo japonês fofinho em uma situação totalmente irreal..."

"Que bom que você acha que eu não vou sentar como um cachorrinho e comer biscoitos em forma de osso"

"...que ficou extremamente fofo" ela continuou, sem nem se importar com o que eu falei "Você já deve ter tirado umas dez minhas, e eu devo estar tudo menos fofa"

"Quem quer fofura quando se pode ser sexy?"

"Você também tem um senso deturpado do que pode te excitar"

"Claro que não. Cabelo bagunçado, maquiagem borrada, mãos segurando o lençol na altura do peito em uma cama bagunçada para um fim libidinoso são extremamente excitantes" disse, levantando a câmera para bater mais uma foto. Ela não colocou a mão no rosto nem se escondeu atrás do travesseiro; ao contrário, riu e fez careta para mim "Até suas caretas me excitam, McKinnon"

Ela riu de novo, mais alto, o corpo caindo até se apoiar na parte de trás da cama. Não se importou que o lençol escorregasse mais por seu corpo, e eu até mesmo diria que seus olhos estavam preguiçosos não fosse o brilho meio lascivo no tom escuro.

"Certo, então. Hora de retribuir" disse, exatamente como se estivesse comentando sobre... qualquer coisa que os ingleses comentassem no tom monótono e entediado de sempre. E, mesmo assim, eu senti que poderia transformar aquele tom de voz em um sussurro apaixonado e quente perto do ouvido "Você tirando fotos me excita"

Sorri.

"O que não quer dizer que eu prefira que você fique aí e não venha para cá"

Mas eu já estava deixando a câmera na mesa e indo em direção à cama.

**********************

* * *

**

Entrei no meu escritório, jogando o chaveiro em um dos protótipos de cadeiras que tinha na sala. Era um daqueles em um modelo meio futurista, que a maioria das pessoas estava procurando e desejando e implorando por agora – alguma coisa a ver com apartamentos pequenos e espaço escasso, algo que só era corrigido com formas finas que ajudavam a economizar metros quadrados – e que, consequentemente, dava algumas milhares de libras para qualquer pessoa que conseguisse desenvolver uma para colocar no mercado, ou então qualquer uma que conseguisse sincronizar os móveis vitorianos com o novo século XXI.

Não, não eram muitos. O que realmente me dava um bom dinheiro, o suficiente para reinventar meu apartamento quando eu quisesse, comprar qualquer lançamento de Steve Jobs assim que saísse e poder me dar uma viagem ao ano para o sul da França ou o interior da Itália.

Nada como ser profissional nova no mercado com idéias suficientes.

"Oi, Lene. É a Lily, caso você não reconheça a minha voz mesmo depois de me conhecer a vida inteira" era impressionante como todo e qualquer recado de Lily para mim começava com algo parecido. Era quase como se ela esperasse que eu cometesse alguma falha para posterior chantagem "É só para dizer que eu vou voltar para casa hoje. Claro que eu não sei se você está em casa, mas o amigo do James também não responde e eu tive que fazer uma dedução..."

Eu adorava quando ela fazia deduções erradas.

"... que, claro, pode estar errada. Talvez o Sirius – eu ainda me impressiono com o nome dele, você não? Sei lá, acho que me lembro de quando papai costumava me apontar constelações e falou alguma coisa sobre ser a estrela mais brilhante do céu depois do sol. O que não tem muita lógica, porque o sol não aparece à noite e... estou fugindo do assunto – ahn... onde eu estava? Ah, sim, obrigada, James. Então, talvez o Sirius simplesmente não queira dar aquele dinheiro da aposta do jogo, porque embora James insista em dizer que ele paga tudo direitinho, ele pode não ter 150 libras no bolso e...

Deu o bip do fim do tempo. Algo que era meio óbvio, claro, porque apesar de Lily ser tão ligada quanto eu em novas tecnologias, era quase tão tagarela quando as avós que deixamos em Yorkshire.

"Oiiiii, sou eu de novo. A Lily, caso você... eu sei que eu já falei isso, James, mas... olha, não vou discutir isso com você, ok? Lene, caso você escute algum grunhido de um homem preguiçoso, não dê atenção. É isso que dá não ter horário fixo. São nove da manhã e ele está largado na cama e... tanto faz, você não precisa saber como. A questão é que eu vou voltar para casa hoje. Sabe como é apartamento de homem, não dá para ficar mais de dois dias sem ter um armário completo para escolher a roupa de trabalho e... sim, eu estou há oito. E daí? Se estiver reclamando, eu posso sair agora mesmo e..."

Outro clique.

"Desculpa, eu de novo. Eu só queria saber se você vai estar em casa. É realmente uma pena seu celular estar, aparentemente, sem bateria , porque eu poderia ser muito mais objetiva em uma mensagem, porque eu não teria nenhum James para retrucar. Se não estiver, é só para não levar um susto caso... não, James, não é caso encontre peças derrubadas por causa de sexo selvagem. Você não vai lá para casa depois desse troço dois 'oito dias'. Mas se estiver, Lene..." é, ela sempre fora o tipo de pessoa que conseguia mudar de assunto em meio milésimo. Aquela espécie que até mesmo Hawking teria que se esforçar para acompanhar "é só para que _eu_ não tenha um susto e realmente encontre coisas derrubadas pelo chão. Porque, sinceramente,..."

O recado deveria continuar, mas eu terminei a mensagem porque eu sabia que o resto se estenderia em coisas totalmente repetitivas e totalmente Lilys que me tomariam o resto da tarde. Então, simplesmente joguei minha bolsa em cima da mesa-que-não-era-de-desenho e procurei meu celular no sobretudo, sem achá-lo. Depois, catei-o na bolsa, e por último peguei o telefone anteriormente ocupado pela voz de Lily e disquei para ver se o encontrava.

Claro que eu não me surpreendi quando ouvi a voz de Sirius.

"Black"

"McKinnon" ele deu uma pausa, e eu ouvi o som da TV ao fundo. Esperei um comentário do tipo 'É você ligando para você mesma' o que seria algo idiota o suficiente para me fazer desligar o telefone e algo irônico o bastante para me fazer pensar em como eu achava ironia a coisa mais sexy do mundo "Sentiu falta do seu celular só agora ou acabou de encontrar um telefone?"

Eu sorri, sem responder.

"Aliás, você tem um namorado? Eu estava meio que tentando dormir quando, meio sem querer, atendi seu telefone, e saiu uma voz de homem que não ficou nem um pouco contente quando eu disse que tinha esquecido o celular na minha casa. Mesmo depois que eu disse que era só um cliente que você foi ver e..."

"Eu quase nunca vejo clientes em casa"

"O que quer dizer que você tem um namorado?"

"Não" eu ri ao reparar que ele não tinha um tom ciumento como qualquer outro teria "É meu número particular. Deveria ser só meu pai ou meu irmão mais velho"

Ele assoviou.

"Isso é, definitivamente, pior" brincou "Os homens do seu núcleo familiar ficariam irritados se eu te chamasse aqui de novo para pegar?"

Ri "Possivelmente"

"Bom" eu sabia que viria um tom de voz extremamente divertido e maroto "Adoro perigo. Passe às oito"

Eu não respondi, desligando direto o telefone, um sorriso surgindo em meus lábios quando reparei que Lily havia dito que não conseguira falar comigo no celular. Lembro de tê-lo desligado por volta das sete da noite de ontem, mas não me lembro de tê-lo ligado.

É, ele o fizera por mim. Esperando que eu ligasse.

* * *

Desliguei o celular de Marlene e o deixei na mesa de cabeceira, exatamente para substituir o aparelho pela câmera fotográfica. Passei as fotos enquanto andava para o quarto em que as revelava; a primeira, a mais comportada de todos – ela ainda dormia seu sono pesado, o corpo encolhido embaixo do lençol – e a última a mais despreocupada, como se ela realmente não se importasse em ser clicada quase nua e com uma careta divertida no rosto.

Ela era... demais, se eu tivesse que resumir tudo em uma palavra. E foi desde o momento em que eu a conheci, sentada naquele bar perto do estádio do Manchester, puxando o suéter por debaixo da blusa para cobrir as mãos; sem querer parecer clichê ou algo assim, eu percebi que ela... ahn, estava mesmo querendo visitar o banheiro na minha companhia. E, quando eu achava exatamente que ela ia fazer joguinhos e fugir de mim enquanto colocava um cartão com um número de telefone no bolso da frente da minha calça, ela aceitou totalmente meu beijo e ainda fez questão de me puxar pelo casaco sem que eu tivesse que fazer qualquer pressão para isso.

Era óbvio que eu tinha que tirar fotos dela.

Entrando no quarto escuro que eu usava para revelar todas as minhas fotografias – mesmo as de concurso, e mesmo as profissionais-que-tinham-que-medir-dez-metros. Remus, um amigo meu, me dizia que eu era como um vovô que não se acostumava com as coisas novas e queria continuar fazendo tudo em casa, mas eu nem ligava -, retirei o filme da câmera e olhei os negativos, mais uma vez sorrindo ao imaginar como ficariam.

Eu já meio que sabia a resposta.

**********************

* * *

**

Saí do metrô e subi correndo as escadas, a tempestade conseguindo me encharcar em dois segundos. O trânsito estava até melhor do que eu achava que estaria - o que, para mim, era pior, já que os carros estavam andando e, provavelmente, não parariam para uma mulher que quer atravessar – e a calçada escura e deserta, de modo que fui tirando os saltos enquanto corria para a rua e para o prédio em que Sirius morava.

Não seria nem preciso dizer que o porteiro – que chegou a esboçar um pedido de dinheiro por segurar o elevador para mim – olhou para mim com a mais feia das caras por ter molhado todo o hall, por molhar o carpete do elevador e por encher de água todo o corredor do andar de Sirius.

"Desculpe por alagar seu apartamento. Realmente espero que esse piso seja daqueles impermeáveis, ou então que você..."

"Você veio andando?"

"Claro que não. Andei por dois minutos, quase fui atropelado por dois carros – como naquele filme da Anne Hathaway, lembra? – e ainda demorou para abrirem o portão do prédio" respondi, indo parar logo em seu banheiro. Entrei no boxe para não fazer muito estrago e torci o cabelo, sem levantar os olhos quando o senti na porta "Foi mal, de verdade"

"Mal?" eu olhei para ele, e ele sorria divertido "Fala sério, você está sexy"

Eu sorri também.

"O que só serve para constatar a minha opinião de que você tem uma noção deturpada do que é sexy" respondi, prendendo o cabelo em um coque apressado. Tirei o sobretudo e o deixei no registro para tirar minha blusa, fazendo-o assoviar com o soutien de renda negra "Pode pegar uma toalha para mim?"

Ele não me respondeu, mas eu o senti se aproximar até que eu pudesse sentir o calor de seu corpo bem próximo do meu. Estava apoiado na bancada de mármore – que, claro, deveria servir de apoio para produtos a serem usados no banho, mas esses estavam todos jogados em algum lugar por ali – que preenchia uma das paredes do boxe, um sorrisinho safado e cafajeste ao levar as mãos até minha cintura.

"Eu precisava mesmo de um banho" disse, as mesmas nuances do sorriso escapando de sua voz "Quente"

Foi a minha vez de ficar quieta, desviando o rosto de sua boca para apoiá-lo em seu ombro. Ele tinha cheiro de sabonete – o que significava, claro, que ele já tinha tomado banho, e seu cabelo não estava molhado por causa da chuva lá fora – e de shampoo, e não pareceu se importar em ter que me abraçar todo molhada.

"Muito quente?"

"Nem tanto pela água"

Eu ri, alto, e me separei um pouco dele, adorando a cara de 'eu-sou-sexy-mesmo-com-cantadas-baratas'. Foi exatamente por isso – ele era o único homem que eu conhecia que fazia brincadeiras de si mesmo – que eu resolvi puxá-lo pelo casaco para lhe beijar a boca, meu corpo cedendo à força de sua mão e só parando quando encontrou a parede aposta.

Eu nem me importei em sentir o pouco de dor ao bater nos registros, e ri com ele depois de soltar meu muxoxo de dor. Ajudei-o a baixar o zíper da minha saia mas, logo depois, deixei-o com todo o trabalho e comecei a tirar sua roupa, minhas mãos correndo por seu corpo e minha boca descendo por seu pescoço e por seu tórax até que tive que me inclinar.

Não, nem tanto pela água.

******

* * *

**

Mckinnon bocejou contra meu ombro, o rosto ainda suado pressionando meu corpo. Sua respiração, já calma – e eu sabia o quanto ela podia ficar acelerada – arranhava meu pescoço, e suas pernas se misturavam às minhas de um jeito preguiçoso.

"Barulho de chuva é a melhor coisa do mundo" ela murmurou, a voz saindo meio complicada por causa do bocejo "Com cheiro de grama. O que faz de St. James o melhor – talvez único – lugar de Londres bom o suficiente para pegar uma gripe"

Ri, leve.

"Você parece uma menina falando assim. Nada da mulher que é na cama, e nada da mulher que dá a impressão de ser fora dela" porque até eu sabia que não a conhecia o suficiente para dizer qualquer coisa relativa à sua vida fora do meu apartamento ou fora do dela "Você me deu mais surpresas nesses dois meses do que... sei lá, do que..."

"Peguei o que você quer dizer" ela interrompeu ao reparar que eu não conseguia achar um exemplo bom o suficiente. Na realidade, nenhum vinha à minha cabeça "Não é bom com palavras?"

"Por que acha que não...?"

Ela deu de ombros e se afastou um pouco, virando-se na cama até que fosse capaz de fitar o teto. Como sempre, não se preocupou em endireitar o lençol, o que fez meus olhos correram pela lateral nua de seu corpo antes de voltar aos seus olhos.

"Li, uma vez, um livro de Lily que mostrava a evolução da psicologia. Até 1900-e-quase-2000, todos os psicólogos eram orientados a fazerem trabalhos baseados na percepção maior de cada pessoa" ela desviou os olhos para mim "Você deveria ser algo como visão espacial, perspectiva ou alguma coisa assim*"

"Não seria a mesma coisa que você?"

"Eu não desenho paisagens"

"Mas pode desenhá-las" minha vez de dar de ombros "Agora, a minha visão de você é de uma garota apaixonada. Consigo perfeitamente te imaginar em um pôr-do-sol em Veneza, desenhando os barquinhos"

Ela riu "Já foi lá?"

"Não"

"E Paris?"

"Acho que prefiro escalar uma montanha e viajar por Santiago de Compostela do que ter uma tarde romântica na Torre Eiffel" respondi, e ela riu mais uma vez "Ou andar nos tais barquinhos"

"É legal"

"Mas eu gosto é de adrenalina"

"Gostar de Paris e Veneza e Aspen e qualquer outro lugar romântico não quer dizer que eu não goste de adrenalina" Mckinnon retrucou, piscando os olhos. Quando voltou a abri-los, olhava para o teto "Pode escrever, ainda vou entrar para história por ir nadar ao lado de tubarões no Caribe"

"Talvez possa começar com algo menos... radical" peguei uma mecha sua com o indicador, brincando distraidamente com ela e fazendo-a voltar a olhar para mim "Vou ter que voltar a Gales esse final de semana. Vem comigo"

Ela não me respondeu, os olhos escuros parecendo estudar os meus por três segundos antes dela deixar o sorriso vir ao rosto.

"Posso até ir" começou, e eu esperei por mais "Mas, antes, tem que me mostrar as fotos que tirou de mim. Você sabe, não vou gastar dois dias da minha vida por um fotógrafo que não seja capaz de improvisar"

Sorri como ela, meio contido, e me levantei da cama, sem me preocupar em cobrir o corpo. Peguei o envelope que guardara as fotografias – de tamanhos variados, claro, porque algumas mereciam ficar grandes enquanto outras ficariam melhor pequenas para dar o tom que eu queria – e dei na mão dela, jogando-me ao seu lado quando ela se sentou e abriu o papel pardo.

Sem querer parecer convencido, eu também já sabia qual seria sua reação.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**O**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**

* * *

**

*_isso é verdade – siiiim, eu me interesso por essas coisas XD – e está edição extra de um livro cuja sigla é DSM, e indica as medidas de psicologia a serem tomadas. Nesse livro, por exemplo, tem a tese de que as letras de médico são feias não apenas pela pressa, mas porque são obrigados a utilizar demais o lado esquerdo do cérebro – o da raciocínio – em detrimento do lado artístico, o direito._

Então, gente, aqui está o meu prometido Sirius/Marlene. Com um pouco de atraso, claro, porque se tem uma pessoa que se revelou péssima nos prazos fui eu : ( Maaaaaas não se preocupem, saibam que do outro lado do computador tem sempre uma autora tentando manter a ordem com o máximo de esforço. E tenham um pouco de paciência também porque, se tudo der certo, eu vou ter mais ou menos cinco – cinco...! – fics para serem atualizadas de quinze em quinze dias.

E essa daqui, como eu já disse lááááááá no sumário, vai para MR27. Para ela e seu gosto por futebol, para ela e nossas discussões sobre irmãos, para ela e para o maior incentivo para que essa fic saísse do papel. Tenho muito o que agradecer a ela *-*

Beeeeeeijos, e até a próxima *-*

PS: pensem como se fosse um presente de Natal. Reviews?

PPS: sabe, essa fic está um pouco adiantada em relação a Drinks no momento da história. Então, posso pegar um pouquinho da outra para ajudar nessa, e três ou qautro momentos dessa para complementar.

PPPS: está cada vez mais difícil conseguir arrumar um jeito de separar as cenas. Pode ser incapacidade minha, mas eu não consigo mais fazer como há dois minutos fiz com Drinks :/


	2. Chapter 2

"Potter?" perguntei ao entrar no apartamento, largando minhas sandálias no hall de entrada enquanto levantava meus olhos em direção à cozinha. Ele estava lá, sem camisa – e, bom, digamos que eu entenda o porquê de Lily não ter se preocupado em buscar outro cara na boate – abandonando um copo de água lavado na pia ao sorrir para mim em reconhecimento "Achei que Lily não fosse te convidar depois da secretária eletrônica e..."

"Segundo ela..." ele tinha um tom divertido e maroto enquanto colocava o mesmo copo de antes no armário "... é só para me desafiar a passar oito dias aqui sem reclamar"

Ah, claro. Com um homem desses, eu realmente não pensaria nem um pouco no tal sexo selvagem que derrubava tudo da sala.

"O que, segundo ela, vai ser extremamente difícil, já que nem vocês duas conseguem fazer isso"

Eu ri, sem parar para pensar para ter certeza que aquilo era verdade. Quer dizer, Lily deveria estar falando mesmo muito mais de mim do que dela; eu levava um ou dois produtos novos no mercado para casa a cada semana, e desde que compramos o apartamento já reinventara praticamente todos os cômodos dele.

Acho que a única coisa que deixei passar foi o metro quadrado para colocar plantas.

"Onde ela está?"

"No banho. Ou talvez já tenha saído" ele levantou os olhos para mim "Uma paciente dela ligou"

"E ela vai encontrá-la?" não seria a primeira vez que ela faria isso, e isso me deixava um pouco preocupada. Não que eu achasse que ela tivesse pacientes com um quê suicida ou algo assim, mas eu sabia que não conseguir resolver determinados problemas para todos que a pagavam – e eu digo essa última parte por mim mesma, porque se eu pagasse a hora de Lily eu com certeza ia querer uma solução em menos de dois dias de consulta – a deixavam meio triste "Agora?"

James meneou a cabeça para mim, relanceando os olhos – que, dessa distância, pareciam meio acastanhados. Quer dizer, eu nunca estive mesmo perto o suficiente dele para reparar, e quando podia tê-lo feito um pouco melhor preferi olhar para o amigo dele. Uma disputa difícil, claro, mas para mim Sirius ganhava de leve – para o corredor quando um som de queda se fez ouvir mesmo do outro lado do quarteirão.

"Só até ela se levantar e tentar colocar aquele bonequinho de ferro no lugar" ele brincou, saindo da cozinha e me piscando o olho antes de desaparecer pelo corredor. Eu sorri e me deitei no sofá assim que ele o fez, ouvindo as meias risadas dele e os murmúrios divertidos de Lily.

É, eles pareciam um bom casal. Daquele tipo que provoca um ao outro em qualquer situação – e, por aí, eu digo desde sexo até a uma briga realmente grande, que possa terminar com porta batendo e promessas de 'ele que tem que me pedir desculpas' – mas que sabe a hora certa de parar para que possam falar sério, e também do tipo que é orgulhoso até não poder mais, mas que tem cara e meio que uma humildade para admitir que estavam errados.

Eu não precisava saber muito mais que isso para saber que eles dariam certos juntos. Mas, de vez em quando, eu os via aqui em casa, e havia uma certa cumplicidade no que eles diziam e faziam mesmo com os aproximadamente dois meses de convivência; o que, se eu fosse parar para analisar, provavelmente começara porque eles começaram aquilo tudo despreocupados.

Como Sirius e eu.

* * *

"A gente vai de moto?"

Eu sorri com a pergunta dela "Preocupada com a bagagem e com o cabelo?"

Mckinnon riu "E também com problemas de nivelação nas estradas que possam machucar minha bunda"

"Quanto a isso, não se preocupe" retruquei, apoiando o celular entre o rosto e o ombro enquanto esquentava a lasanha no microondas "Ela agüenta bastante coisa"

Ela soltou outra risada, daquelas que seu pescoço caía para trás e seu cabelo escuro escorregava pelos ombros e caía por suas costas "Não se coloque em tão alto posto"

"Pelo que eu vejo e escuto, eu com certeza posso fazer isso" voltei a retrucar, meu sorriso sem deixar meu rosto "Mas, de qualquer jeito, eu vou de carro. Equipamento, você sabe"

"Você tem um?"

"Tenho"

"E prefere moto?"

"Mil vezes"

"Você realmente não sabe o que diz"

Eu ri.

"Mais fácil de achar vaga, de não pegar engarrafamento, de conseguir mulheres" defendi enquanto pegava os pratos, sem conseguir – e não conseguiria mesmo que tivesse tentado – tirar o sorriso do rosto "O primeiro é indiscutível, o segundo ligeiramente perigoso mas real, e o terceiro deliciosamente verdadeiro"

Senti que ela estava deliciada somente pelo pouco que eu conseguia escutar da sua quebra de respiração.

"Você não vai me deixar esquecer que transamos em cima dela, vai?" ela perguntou, e eu fiz um muxoxo negativo divertidamente "É, realmente ótimo"

"E podemos comparar com o carro"

"Não acha que está pervertido demais para a hora do almoço?"

"Sexo é tudo. E nunca é cedo ou tarde demais para se fazer apologia a ele ou, então, fazer de verdade" repliquei "Mas, como você está do outro lado da cidade, desenhando..."

"... para um cliente que deve chegar em dez minutos. Que bom que me lembrou" ela me interrompeu, e eu soltei um muxoxo de desânimo por ela ter que desligar o telefone. É, poderia ser extrema e deliciosamente bom transar com ela, mas ela parecia ser mesmo uma mulher divertida por além dos lençóis "Black?"

"Hum?"

"Você não precisa ficar me lembrando da moto" disse, leve, parecendo travessa e brincalhona. O que não queria dizer, de qualquer jeito, que viria alguma coisa não libidinosa; Mckinnon parecia ser o tipo de mulher descompromissada, sem vergonha, que poderia conversar sobre sadomasoquismo como quem fala sobre a arquitetura do St. James "Não vou esquecer"

E desligou.

* * *

"Onde?"

"Gales" eu respondi para Lily, roubando de sua bolsa mais um daqueles potes com umas bolinhas crocantes de chocolate. Eram deliciosas e, como ela parecia renovar o estoque toda vez que saía para almoçar com o Potter – o que, claro, eram quatro de cinco dia úteis por semana -, eu realmente não me sentia culpada de furtar minha melhor amiga "Ele vai tirar algumas fotos lá"

Ela, por um momento, concentrou-se ao passar o delineador, mas depois voltou os olhos para mim.

"Vai ser bom" comentou, pegando agora o rímel "James me falou que, uma vez, ele foi para lá com Sirius, e que depois das fotos – que não demoraram quase nada – eles saíam para boates e viam sex-shops no caminho. Vocês podem tentar um desses"

Eu revirei os olhos, terminando de me jogar de vez no puff lilás do meu quarto. Lily, cinco minutos antes, empurrara a porta de supetão com a justificativa de que não poderia se arrumar na frente de James – algo como estragar a surpresa – e tomara conta do banheiro e da maquiagem logo depois de me ver arrumando as malas.

"Eu até ofereceria perguntar ao James se ele sabe do que o Sirius mais gosta – porque homens, definitivamente, conversam sobre isso também -, mas eu sei que você tem uma cara de pau suficientemente grande para perguntar" ela continuou, piscando os olhos para o espelho e decidindo que estava tudo bem. Tirou, então, o nó do roupão, ficando só de calcinha e soutien e pegando a blusa antes da calça "E, de qualquer jeito, ele parece ser meio pervertido. Deve gostar de tudo e..."

"Lily" interrompi antes que aquilo tudo pudesse se tornar um discurso de duas horas. É, eu realmente sabia dessa capacidade dela "São dois dias. Não acho que nós vamos ter tempo para brincar com dadinhos, algemas, géis, lubrificantes, calcinhas comestíveis e tudo o mais"

"Podem ficar mais tempo lá"

"Ele pode até poder. Eu não posso" e apontei para a minha mesa de desenho do quarto. Estava cheia de projetos "Você sabe, eu..."

"Os sex-shop londrinos são bons também. Passei em um há uns dias que..."

"Por que você quer tanto que eu pare em um sex-shop?"

Lily riu uma risada espontânea, mas prendeu-a depois.

"Só acho que você se sente à vontade com ele. Você sabe, mesmo com essa relação não-compromissada que você diz ter com ele" me respondeu, abotoando a calça agora. As sandálias – e não botas. E, quando eu coloco essa observação aqui, é porque ela ficou meia hora escolhendo entre os dois – foram colocadas logo depois "Estão há dois meses nessa, dormindo quase toda as noites juntos, e vão viajar e..."

"Sinceramente, Lily, eu sou o tipo de garota que pararia em um sex-shop sem isso tudo"

"Certo" ela pegou a bolsa "Eu quero chegar na parte de que eu acho que ele te faz bem e..."

"Ruiva?"

Obrigada, Potter.

"Siiim, estamos atrasados. Eu sei" ela retrucou, também meio gritando "Depois falo com você, Lene"

Se inclinou, me deu um beijo na bochecha e sorriu para mim em despedida, dando uma corridinha. Ouvi, do corredor, James dizer algo como 'É, você está linda. E com um decote que me faz querer te jogar na cama' e Lily rir em deleite como resposta, os saltos já fazendo um som alto no corredor quando ele gritou um 'Tchau' para mim.

Eu soltei o cumprimento de volta, já totalmente dispersa. Piscando meus olhos, virei meu braço em meu colo e mirei a tatuagem nas costas do meu punho; os dois 'm's, entrelaçados, precisavam de um pequeno retoque na tinta preta mas, fora isso, estava tudo como estivera há dez anos.

Bom,_ quase_ tudo.

Me levantando de um salto, peguei meu celular na mesinha de canto e, enquanto tirava algumas peças de roupa da cama para me deitar nela – jogando no chão mesmo, sem dó nem piedade – disquei o número de Sirius, esperando exatamente dois toques até que ele atendesse.

"Fala aê, Mckinnon" ele cumprimentou, e eu sorri "Sozinha, na cama, pensando em mim?"

"Você meio que acertou"

Ele riu.

"Vem para cá"

"Em quinze minutos chego aí"

"Ok" soltei outro sorrisinho "Vou entrar no banho e deixar a porta aberta"

"Hmm, delícia"

Eu revirei os olhos e desliguei o telefone, com outro salto indo direto para o banheiro. Liguei o chuveiro antes de tirar a roupa, torcendo para que Lily tivesse decidido deixar a porta aberta e Sirius pudesse entrar.

Eu estava prestes a contar os minutos.

* * *

Saí do elevador e fui direto para a porta do apartamento da Mckinnon, abrindo-a. A sala estava com a luz apagada, e o único ponto de luz que eu conseguia ver vinha do final do corredor – ou o quarto dela ou o da Evans, namorada do James. Mas, como eu sabia que ia com ela em uma boate para comemorar o aniversário de uma tal de Alice ou Allyson ou algo assim, só podia ser mesmo da Marlene -, e mesmo assim uma fonte bem fraca.

O que não era de todo ruim. Quer dizer, se perdíamos a visão estimulávamos o toque.

"Black?"

"Quem mais?" retruquei, sem dar uma batidinha na porta aberta do quarto para avisar que estava entrando. Não era um cara de formalidades, e muito menos com uma mulher que eu já vira dos mais variados ângulos, e cuja recíproca era verdadeira "O que aconteceu por aqui?"

Ela me levantou os olhos do espelho, um sorrisinho travesso nos lábios quando me viu procurar um caminho por entre as peças de roupas "Mulheres nunca sabem do que precisam"

"Você certamente não precisa de um... certo, eu nem sei o que é isso" analisei o objeto prateado, cuja anatomia parecia ficar entre uma lixa de unhas e algum objeto para tortura "E meias com dedinhos também"

"Estava tirando do closet, bobo. Elas vieram junto" ela deu dois passos para o lado para que me visse melhor, mas eu desviei o olhar ao pegar de relance uns quatro ou cinco soutiens. Olhando-a por tempo suficiente para lhe piscar o olho, travesso e safado, me inclinei na direção da lingerie "Não mexa nisso"

"Por que não? É uma distração, já que você está... o que está fazendo aí mesmo?"

Mckinnon mordeu o lábio inferior, estreitando os olhos "Penteando o cabelo"

"Para quê...?" voltei a lhe piscar o olho, mas logo depois desviei a atenção para a roupa íntima. Não fora na primeira vez que dormira com ela nem na última, mas vez ou outra ela vestia conjuntos de estrelinhas e bolinhas, algo que eu realmente não esperava ver nela logo no começo; me lembro de ter sorrido, ter dito que aquilo era uma surpresa deliciosa mas que o principal mesmo estava por baixo de tudo aquilo "Você é mesmo versátil, Mckinnon"

"Não sabia disso?"

"De mulher fofa e romântica..." mostrei a ela um rosinha com um laço de cetim branco "... a femme fatale"

Ela não me respondeu, e eu peguei pelo seu reflexo que ela abandonava a escova e começava a vir para o quarto. A toalha, curta, se movia com seu andar e delineava seu corpo ainda molhado, os pés sem se preocupar muito em abrir caminho por entre as roupas.

"Deixa isso quieto" pediu, com um toque meio fraco – mas sempre presente – de dedos no ombro me fazendo chegar um pouco mais para trás na cama. Sentou-se em meu colo com uma perna de cada lado da minha cintura, o rosto meio baixo deixando seus lábios tocarem a maçã do meu rosto "Tira o casaco, Black"

Eu sorri e, sem contestar, me afastei o suficiente para fazer o que ela pedia. Suas mãos, de imediato, tocaram a minha pele, deslizando pelos ombros até resolverem baixar pelo meio do meu tronco, um ritmo constante mas não calmo que a levaria até minha calça.

Sorri.

"Sua vez"

"Só tenho a toalha"

"É exatamente disso que eu estou falando"

Ela riu, parecendo deliciada, e voltou a inclinar o corpo para o meu. Beijou minha boca, a língua quente contra a minha sem cerimônia, o corpo se apoiando nos joelhos enquanto tentava me fazer deitar.

"Sem chance" murmurei, deslizando a boca para o seu pescoço enquanto minhas mãos iam para seu colo. Baixei o tecido e, quando senti as duas extremidades se separarem, deixei que ela caísse no chão "Não hoje"

Toquei sua cintura e, com um pouco de força, a pressionei contra o colchão. Nua, subiu um pouco as pernas e tentou descer minha calça jeans, o pescoço caindo para trás e uma risada escapando dos lábios quando eu a impedi de continuar o movimento.

"É a minha vez, Mckinnon"

É. Seria a minha vez.

* * *

Eu nunca achei que fosse sentir alguma coisa assim antes.

_Sério_, sem clichê algum. Sem parecer estar em um daqueles romances baratos de fundo de livraria ou naquelas histórias de adolescentes, em que a mocinha se apaixona pelo mocinho – até porque eu não estava apaixonada. Era só o melhor dos sexos – e tem todos os tipos de sensações pela primeira vez, como se a perfeição da outra pessoa fosse percebida em dois segundos e em três palavras e meio gesto. Não, não, não, ia além disso tudo; eu não era movida a romances em que as cenas no pôr-do-sol eram mais importantes que as horas passadas na cama, e nem era uma virgem puritana que se excitava com um toque de mãos, mas eu poderia desejar ver o sol cair se transássemos na areia, e a sensação de seus dedos subindo por minhas costas era demais para mim.

Eu não conseguia segurar. Eu não _queria_ me segurar. Não tinha nenhum pudor perto dele, quando se tratava de entremear meus dedos em seu cabelo e de rodear sua cintura com as minhas pernas para que ele não saísse de perto de mim, minha boca entreaberta em um gemido toda vez que qualquer parte do corpo dele me tocava. E ele provocava; eram raras as vezes em que ele, ao me ouvir, não apoiava a testa na minha e sorria seu sorriso convencido, os fios negros caindo por sua testa.

Como agora.

"Você é..." sua mão juntou algumas de minhas mechas em minha nuca, puxando meu cabelo para trás. Estávamos ritmados agora mas, quando eu começava a apertar sua pele com as unhas, eu sabia que a gente se perderia em algum ponto.

E de um jeito delicioso.

"... perfeito"

Eu o senti sorrir em minha bochecha, os lábios escorregando para baixo até alcançar meu ouvido.

"Olha quem fala" ele me respondeu, mordiscando meu lóbulo. Ouvi seu gemido e, imediatamente, soltei o meu, podendo apostar que deixava marcas em sua pele.

Eu, sinceramente, não me importava. E ele também não.

* * *

"Você estava certo" Mckinnon comentou, lá do banheiro, e eu tive que me esforçar para abrir os olhos e olhar para ela. Devia ser alguma coisa como sete da manhã – o que, para mim, era extremamente cedo quando eu não tinha que acordar para pegar a luz da manhã ou algo assim -, mas o sol raro de Londres entrava pela janela e caía a dois centímetros do meu nariz "Não sei porque penteei o cabelo"

Eu sorri, voltando a apoiar meu rosto no travesseiro. Não desviei os olhos dela, entretanto; passei-os pela curva de seus ombros, por suas costas manchadas por seu cabelo, pela curva de seu bumbum guardado pela calcinha e por suas pernas.

Assoviei.

"Volta para cá"

"De jeito nenhum" ela me respondeu, travessa "Você está quase dormindo. O que eu vou fazer aí?"

Sorri, sem responder, e virei na cama, fitando o teto. Por um segundo, me perdi nas bolinhas rosas e lilases que tinham de enfeite ali – e não que eu fosse especialmente observador, mas eu tenho certeza de que elas não estavam ali semana passada –, imaginando como eu queria fumar um cigarro ali.

"Acordo no mesmo instante" retruquei, sorrindo, olhando para ela de canto. Inclinada no espelho, estava em uma posição possivelmente irresistível "Aliás, já estou me acordando"

Ela riu e saiu do meu ponto de vista.

"Tenho que ir para o escritório" ouvi o som do chuveiro ligando, a água caindo em um ritmo mais acelerado depois de um tempo "Faltei ontem o aniversário da Alice para adiantar um projeto, mas não fiz nada"

"E ainda não dormiu" dessa vez, vi sua calcinha parar no chão, o soutien ainda desaparecido. Me endireitei na cama de modo que pudesse ver seu reflexo no espelho, encontrando uma parte de seu corpo; a água caindo em seu rosto e escorrendo por entre seus seios "Vamos tomar café?"

Ela pegou o shampoo "Fora?"

"É"

O creme, ou o condicionador. Nunca entendi a diferença entre os dois "Vamos"

"E quanto tempo você teria?" e eu perguntei isso não apenas porque ela pegou o sabonete e minha imaginação começou a fazer coisas com meu corpo, mas porque eu já sentia falta daquilo "Até chegar ao escritório?"

"Não mais que uma hora e... ah, não, Black. Volte para lá, eu realmente... você acha mesmo bom transar no banho, não é?"

"Acho bom transar em qualquer lugar"

Ela levantou os olhos para mim, os cílios molhados guardando os olhos.

"E já estamos os dois sem roupa" continuei, embora soubesse que iria querer mesmo que estivéssemos em uma pista de snowboard e ela tivesse uns sete casacos e quatro calças "É um bom jeito de começar o dia"

O melhor deles, na realidade.

* * *

Genteeeeee, não tenho muito tempo para colocar a nota que eu queria. Aliás, só vou agradecer aqui a todas que mandaram reviews - e parando um pouquinho para a Anna Leal, a leitora que não tem conta por aqui e que parece não ler Drinks. No próximo capítulo (estou realmente caindo de sono, e ainda tenho que postar um monte de cois e escrever FL) eu vou dar uma explicada básica para você, ok? Desculpe o mal jeito ;) - imensamente, e podem esperar respostas e considerações melhores no próximo capítulo *-*


	3. Chapter 3

"Certo" eu comecei, sem a menor das cerimônias colocando meus pés do painel do carro de Black. Se eu fosse adolescente, provavelmente eu estaria de All Star e de short jeans enquanto fazia uma viagem pela Europa, mas eu já tinha vinte e seis anos e usavas botas caras e estava com uma meia calça por debaixo da saia.

Não se brinca com o frio de Gales.

"Cortemos o silêncio embaraçoso"

"Você não me parece embaraçada"

Eu sorri, me apoiando no banco. Não olhei para ele, mas peguei com o canto de olho o cigarro sendo aceso, os olhos de tom indefinido desviando para os meus pelo retrovisor sem se preocupar com a estrada.

"Eu não estou" concordei, com um gesto pedindo uma tragada "Foi só um jeito de começar uma conversa"

"Você sabe, poderia simplesmente dizer"

"Quero é perguntar"

"Pergunte, então"

Devolvi-lhe o cigarro.

"Por que você tem o nome de uma estrela?" eu perguntei, curiosa, devolvendo o olhar para ele quando ouvi sua risada. Black até chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas eu o cortei antes que ele pudesse soltar qualquer uma das suas besteiras "Responda 'porque mamãe sabia que eu seria brilhante' que eu vou te achar um nerd gay"

Ele quase gargalhou.

"E, de qualquer jeito, eu preferiria a minha teoria"

"Que é...?"

"Você nasceu em dezembro/janeiro*. Ou, pelo menos, no inverno"

"Nasci" ele concordou, parecendo realmente se divertir comigo "Mas não foi por isso. Quer dizer, a escolha da estrela pode ter sido, mas praticamente toda a minha família tem nome de estrelas"

Pisquei "Sério?"

Ele meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Meu pai é Orion, uma constelação. Tenho uma prima chamada Bellatrix e outra Andrômeda. Meu irmão é Regulus" disse, relanceando os olhos para a estrada por dois segundos antes de voltar a olhar para mim "Coisa da minha avó, ou algo assim. Nunca prestei atenção na história"

"Não se interessa?"

"Deveria?"

"Ah, sei lá. Você é... bom, a mais brilhante dessas daí. Tirando a constelação, claro"

Eu o vi estreitar os olhos, mas finalmente desviar para o concreto quando começou a cair uma chuva fina. Não diminuiu a velocidade mas, mesmo assim, eu não senti qualquer tipo de medo – e eu era propícia a isso – tamanha a confiança que ele exalava.

E eu confiava.

"Lê muito horóscopo?"

"Fiz um trabalho no Ensino Médio, bobo" retruquei, prendendo um sorriso "Sirius só perde para o sol no céu. Bellatrix é a terceira estrela mais brilhante da constelação de Orion, e Regulus a terceira da de Leão"

"Ponto para você, Mckinnon" tragou mais uma vez o cigarro antes de entregá-lo, de novo, para mim "Acho que perdi a conta de quantas vezes ouvi essa história"

"É uma história divertida" defendi, dando de ombros. Fechei os olhos e me endireitei mais no banco, abandonando minha bolsa no chão para ficar mais confortável "Tudo bem, talvez para garotas. Quer dizer, se vocês fossem personagens de um livro, você seria o herói que todas as adolescentes gostariam"

Eu o ouvi rir.

"E seu irmão seria o vilão. Daqueles hollywoodianos, que querem a personalidade do mais velho"

"Como sabe que ele é mais novo?"

"Canis majoris e Canis minor. É óbvio que você é o primogênito"

Dessa vez, ele sorriu, e seus olhos se voltaram para os meus. Eu não conseguia me acostumar com o tom deles; de vez em quando, pendia para o azul, e no resto do tempo era do melhor tom de cinza que eu poderia imaginar.

Ou _ver_.

"Você está certa" ele disse, sorrindo. Seu sorriso pendia ligeiramente para a esquerda, a mesma sobrancelha que sempre se arqueava quando ele o fazia com apenas uma delas "Minha vez?"

Eu ri e fiz um gesto de descaso.

"Por que quis ser arquiteta?"

Eu não respondi de imediato "Tantas perguntas e escolhe essa?"

"É"

"Por quê?"

"A pergunta é minha, não é?"

Dei de ombros, prendendo um sorriso.

"Sempre gostei de desenhar" respondi, trocando o cigarro de mão. Abri a janela e joguei-o fora, por dois segundos me permitindo sentir o vento frio no rosto antes de decidir fechá-la "E eu gosto de criação e de decoração. Fiz um curso para a área de design"

"Mas não parece ser o que mais gosta" ele apontou, parecendo divertido "Além do quê, Mckinnon, arquitetos não precisam desenhar do jeito que você desenha. Você sabe, estamos no século XXI. E Steve Jobs existe"

Sorri "Ele não faz os programas especializados em desenhos"

"Não, mas fez o iPad. Que você não tira da bolsa, vale lembrar"

Não respondi nada, tentando me ajeitar no banco para ficar o mais confortável possível mesmo com o cinto de segurança.

"Poderia ser só desenhista"

"Não se vive de desenho, Black"

"E você falaria que se vive de fotos?"

Estreitei os olhos.

"Certo" cedi, sem pensar demais "Você me pegou"

Eu só o vi fazer uma expressão exagerada de vitória.

"Achei que não fosse conseguir um bom mercado"

"Tem para arquitetos?"

"Isso" cutuquei-o na cintura por causa do seu tom provocativo "é relativo. Menos do que para psicólogos como a Lily, mais do que para fotógrafos como você"

Ele riu alto, a cabeça caindo para trás. Isso fez com que seu cabelo escorregasse por sua testa e com que os traços de seu pescoço ficassem mais acentuados; o que, por conseqüência, terminou na minha vontade de tocar seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos e reconhecer, de novo, cada contorno seu.

Quase o mandei parar o carro.

"E, agora, é a minha vez de novo" tirei qualquer chance dele de continuar a falar. Não que eu não pudesse continuar respondendo nem que eu tivesse uma pergunta pronta – porque, além de tudo, uma das coisas que eu mais gostava na gente junto era a facilidade de uma conversa sem nada premeditado -; eu só queria ouvir mais e mais sobre o cara que me tirara de Londres em direção à uma região que eu não ia há séculos.

Era melhor mesmo eu conhecer quem fizera isso comigo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Você tem certeza que não quer ajuda com isso?" perguntei para Mckinnon enquanto colocava minha mochila nas costas e segurava apenas uma bolsa pequena dela nas mãos. A que estava aos seus pés tinha praticamente o meu tamanho "Ela é mais pesada que você"

Ela riu, pegando o cartão magnético e meneando a cabeça para a recepcionista antes de se abaixar e pegar a mala "É de rodinhas, Black"

"E daí?" dei de ombros, com vontade de dizer que, mesmo assim, ela fazia um pouco de esforço para puxar "Eu juro que não vou te achar uma patricinha que tem medo de quebrar a unha recém-feita"

"Eu não me importo com o que você pensa"

"Alguém já te disse que você deveria ser menos sincera?"

Ela piscou os olhos na minha direção.

"Olha quem fala" brincou, sorrindo, apertando o botão do elevador. Não tentei manter uma expressão séria, sorrindo como ela exatamente quando a porta se abriu e revelou o ascensorista. Ela só mostrou o cartão a ele, sem falar nada enquanto endireitava a si mesma e à mala em um dos cantos "E, pode ter certeza, eu daria a você se fosse daquelas de carregar"

"De qualquer jeito, Mckinnon..." eu resolvi recomeçar, vendo que a luta estava perdida. Eu também não me importava demais com isso para continuar "... são dois dias. Aí tem roupa para um mês"

"Talvez para você, mas não para mim" ela discordou, a cabeça caindo para o lado. Sempre que ela fazia isso sua franja caía um pouco para o lado e chamava minha atenção – e talvez de quem estivesse por perto, observando-a. O que, claro, não era raro – para seus olhos, de um tom surpreendentemente escuro e que eu não saberia definir a cor exata "Te mostro quando..."

"Chegamos" o ascensorista interrompeu, pressionando o botão para manter a porta aberta. Ainda tentei, uma última vez – mas mais de brincadeira, porque já sabia a resposta – pegar sua mala, mas tive que sair com mais uma negativa e um olhar de diversão do ascensorista.

Algo como código entre homens, que dizia 'Mulheres e suas tralhas'.

"Eu vou querer ver outra coisa" discordei assim que a porta se fechou, seguindo seus movimentos de pegar o cartão "Você sabe, com um pouco menos de roupas. Sem roupa alguma, na realidade, a não ser que você tenha nessa mala um daqueles conjuntos de..."

"Quero conhecer o lugar"

"Ah, fala sério. Nunca esteve em Gales?"

Ela se virou para mim enquanto deixava a mala no canto do quarto, com um gesto aparentemente calmo puxando minha mochila pela alça. O que eu segurava dela foi junto, caindo no chão com um baque meio silencioso exatamente quando suas mãos me puxaram pelo cós da calça.

"Eu poderia rebater essa pergunta" ela disse, e eu tinha certeza que poderia assim como estava certo que não queria. Ela era o tipo de mulher que, quando se lançava às coisas, esquecia de todo o resto de verdade.

E eu sabia ao que ela estava lançada agora.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Acordei ao ouvir o som de algum metal caindo no chão e de um palavrão contido sendo solto, e tentei ignorar todo o resto logo em seguida. Enfiei a cabeça no travesseiro e peguei um pouco mais da coberta, meus olhos entreabertos pegando de relance o pouco de sol que entrava pela janela.

"Você vê a previsão do tempo...?" perguntei, preguiçosa, olhando para ele ao não conseguir ignorar. Black vestia só uma calça jeans, a cueca negra aparecendo com tons ligeiramente azulados por causa da luz fraca.

Não, eu não poderia ignorar.

"Foi mal" ele disse, sem responder "Não queria te acordar, Mckinnon"

Eu só sorri por um tempo.

"Tanto faz" respondi, prendendo um bocejo "O que houve?"

"Vou tirar fotos"

"Não, Black. Estava falando do palavrão e do sangue que está na sua mão"

Ele olhou para a própria mão, dando de ombros.

"Fechei a lente da câmera em mim mesmo" disse, piscando um olho para mim em seguida "É o que dá quando durmo pouco e quando o lençol escorrega pelo corpo de uma mulher nua na minha cama"

Eu tive que rir, levantando um pouco minha cabeça para poder olhá-lo melhor. O cabelo estava bagunçado e sua barriga se contraía enquanto ele sentava ao meu lado, com um toque leve me empurrando mais para o meio da cama antes de se inclinar e morder a ponta do meu nariz.

"Principalmente se essa mulher é você" ele disse, o tom travesso me fazendo morder o dedo que brincava com a pele da minha bochecha. Ele riu com isso, sem se importar demais com as marcas de dente que deixei em perto de sua unha enquanto se levantava e ia para o banheiro "Você é daquelas que não consegue voltar a dormir, não é?"

Fiz um muxoxo em afirmação, sentando-me na cama e catando o lençol para ir junto comigo. Relanceei os olhos para o relógio da parede e, surpresa com o seis como primeiro dígito, pisquei e me vi obrigada a reunir um pouco mais de forças para levantar de vez.

"Vem comigo"

"É claro que vou"

Ele olhou para mim pelo espelho.

"Quero realmente ver o que fez você levantar cedo da cama" continuei, entrando no banheiro. Nem quis me ver no espelho direito – já havia pego um pouco de cabelo bagunçado e um pouquinho mais de cara amassada, e era o suficiente para mim – e já segui para o outro lado, abrindo a porta do boxe "Dá tempo de um banho?"

"Depende" ele me respondeu, com um quê na voz que me fez ter certeza de que seus olhos seguiam meu corpo conforme o lençol caía. Eu tive que prender um sorriso com isso, mordendo meu lábio inferior enquanto entrava no boxe e deslizava a torneira com a água quente "Do jeito que eu estou ficando, acho que não"

"É só sair daqui"

"Não acho que seja tão simples"

Eu ri, prendendo meu cabelo sem olhar para ele. Testei a temperatura da água com o pé e esperei até que o aquecimento fizesse efeito, de segundo a segundo tendo mais coragem de molhar mais partes do corpo.

"Com certeza não é tão simples" ele continuou, tocando minha nuca com as pontas dos dedos. Ela estava seca, o que me fez pensar que era a que não tinha o corte pequeno causado pela lente da câmera "Acho melhor acabar logo com isso"

"'Logo'?" era divertido pensar nele com esse conceito. O pouco que eu conhecia dele – além, claro, do sexo, no qual eu conhecia bastante embora tivesse a impressão de que nunca seria 100% - me deixava acreditar que Black era um cara imediatista que fazia tudo o que queria apesar de todo o resto. E eu sabia o suficiente dele para ter certeza que quinze minutos não eram o bastante "Vamos, saia"

Fiz um movimento com o ombro e o tirei dali, finalmente molhando um pouco meu rosto. Tirando as mãos de debaixo da água, fechei a porta e fiz com que ele tivesse que tirar a parte de seu tronco de dentro do chuveiro, ouvindo-o resmungar alguma coisa enquanto saía do banheiro sem fechar a porta.

Eu iria o mais rápido que pudesse, ansiando por ver como ele trabalhava e por ver o que havia por trás do homem viciado em café que fumava na escada de incêndio mesmo que estivesse congelando lá fora. O que tornava tudo ainda mais excitante era que eu não fazia idéia do que poderia encontrar; não tinha a menor noção de que tipo de foto ele gostava ou ao menos qualquer coisa sobre fotografia. Eu até mesmo já admitira a ele, enquanto jogávamos minha mala no porta-malas do carro, que tudo o que eu conhecia sobre foto era olhar na imagem digitalizada e apertar o botãozinho em frente a pontos turísticos ou em passeios com amigos, e ele rira e dissera que eu ia mudar vinte e seis anos em dois dias.

E isso só aumentava minha excitação.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Era meio da manhã quando o céu começou a se fechar e os primeiros pingos de chuva começaram a cair. Eu já havia parado de tirar as fotos há um tempo, mas continuava no alto de uma das colinas de Ludlow sem me importar demais com os pingos fracos, só estreitando os olhos por causa deles para ter certeza que era mesmo Mckinnon subindo por uma estradinha de terra feita em 1490.

"Você poderia ter dito 'Tênis, Mckinnon', ao invés de me deixar vir com esse salto" ela disse assim que chegou perto de mim, estendendo um copo de café na minha direção. Sorri em agradecimento, bebendo imediatamente um gole como se estivesse morrendo de frio "Eu trouxe um par"

"Não esperava menos" retruquei, brincando com ela, rindo ao receber uma cotovelada na região da cintura antes de virar o corpo e começar a andar um pouco mais para cima. Ouvi o som dela me seguindo de perto e senti, logo depois, uma de suas mãos se apoiando em meu braço para buscar apoio para subir "Doendo?"

"Ande de salto para saber" ela retrucou, sentando-se em uma pedra. Desceu o zíper das botas exatamente quando eu me sentava atrás dela, abrindo minhas pernas para acomodar seu corpo entre elas "Acabou?"

"Pela manhã" eu respondi, bocejando contra a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Passei o braço por seu colo e pendi seu corpo para trás, alcançando sua bochecha com minha boca e beijando-a antes de me separar um pouco "Vai querer vir?"

"Claro que vou" ela respondeu, deixando as botas caírem na grama molhada. Levantou um pouco mais o corpo até apoiar a nuca em meu ombro, os olhos se fechando. Devia estar mesmo cansada; além de ter dormido pouco, quando ela chegara no castelo e descobrira que era Ludlow, praticamente saíra correndo por todas as áreas acessíveis enquanto eu arrumava tudo o que precisava para tirar as fotos "Não quer tirar umas fotos de dentro do castelo? Não dos retratos de Charles e companhia, mas dos Tudor?"

Eu tive que rir, mais uma vez me divertindo com a admiração que ela tinha por esse pedaço da história. Segundo me contara – de um jeito extremamente animado, com o qual eu só ouvira falando quando teve uma idéia aparentemente única para a estrutura de um anexo na casa de um magnata – acreditava piamente que Catarina de Aragão só se casara com Henrique VIII por causa de uma promessa no leito da morte de Artur. Gostava da ousadia de Ana Bolena mas ninguém poderia substituir a 'infanta de Espanha', e achava que Henrique era uma criança que recebera o trono e não sabia o que fazer com ele.

Eu conhecia de verdade esse lado dela só agora. Ele me deixava com vontade de conhecer o resto dela; e esse era um projeto ao qual eu queria me lançar já há algum tempo.

"Coloque suas botas" disse, dando um tapinha na lateral de seu corpo. Ela abriu os olhos e me soltou um sorriso, levantando o corpo até praticamente inverter a posição e tocar o joelho com a cabeça para se calçar. Eu esperei tudo bebendo de uma vez só o resto do café, amassando o copinho nas mãos quando ela se levantou e se virou para mim "Pense que descer é sempre mais fácil"

Ela riu, chegando um pouco para trás para que eu pudesse seguir o mesmo caminho dela. Sustentei sua mão enquanto descíamos entre as árvores quase nuas, reparando em como seus olhos percorriam a visão lateral do castelo e frontal do povoado.

"Gosta mesmo disso, não é?"

"Ô" paramos, finalmente, na pequena pracinha que a equipe fez por ali. Ela pegou a bolsa dela com a mão livre e continuou a me puxar, ainda animada, agora pelo caminho plano que levava à entrada principal do castelo "Do que você gosta, senhor dispenso-a-hitória-da-Inglaterra'?"

Ri mais uma vez, agora deixando sua mão para que ela pudesse carregar com mais facilidade os blocos de papel que eu sabia que ela não me deixaria ajudar. Fora eu que insistira a ela para levá-lo – 'A sua amiga não é psicóloga? Então, deveria saber da teoria de que, se você trouxe, é porque quer usá-lo' – e, enquanto eu tirava algumas fotos, ela fazia um esboço rápido em uma folha de papel realmente grande. Alguns caras da minha equipe até chegaram a perguntar se ela era desenhista ou algo assim, mas devem ter descoberto que não estava especialmente no meio artístico quando ela perguntara se eu tinha uma equipe só para mim.

É, ela realmente não entendia muito bem desse negócio de fotografia.

"Acredito mais em ambição de ser rainha do que em promessas de amor de futuras viúvas de dezesseis anos"

"Onde está seu romantismo, Black?"

"Na realidade" comecei a responder, entrando com ela no castelo. Estava frio; era a única herança da monarquia britânica que ainda poderia servir de casa para o príncipe de Gales que não possuía aquecimento centralizado – e eu só sabia disso porque ela me contara "estava me perguntando onde está esse romantismo todo que não percebi até agora"

Ela sorriu, levantando os olhos para mim. Mordia o lábio inferior quando parou de andar, a cabeça caindo para o lado em uma expressão de curiosidade e interesse.

Não contive o sorriso também.

"Não nos conhecemos, claramente"

"Nem um pouquinho"

"Não, um pouquinho sim" ela riu, discordando "Sei o nome de pelo menos cinco pessoas da sua família, e sei que quem escolhe continuar com a tradição realmente esperava muito de você. Ou, então, gostava de olhar para o céu, mas a primeira versão é mais interessante"

"E mais verdadeira" concordei, piscando o olho para ela "Mas eu sei pouco de você. Foi bem mais evasiva"

"As suas perguntas não foram tão boas"

"Foram menos consistentes, Mckinnon. Totalmente válido quando você não se chama Leah ou Zelda" defendi, e ela gargalhou sem se importar com o resto das pessoas que estavam por ali "Precisamos corrigir isso. Almoço?"

Ela só fez que sim, recomeçando a andar mesmo antes de parar de rir. No meio do segundo passo, colocou as duas mãos no meu braço e me puxou para o que era a 'parte legal' – segundo ela, claro - do castelo, me fazendo tirar fotos e mais fotos enquanto me dava uma aula de história.

Nunca gostei tanto disso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Havíamos almoçado em um restaurante pequeno no meio do povoado e sentado em um canto um pouco mais silencioso, o que fez com que praticamente todas as pessoas que estavam por ali olhassem para a gente cada vez que ríamos com alguma história contada. Ele havia sido, como eu reparei assim que saímos para a tarde de fotos, mais aberto que eu; embora nós dois contássemos coisas que fizéramos quando na escola ou na faculdade – aliás, eu descobri que ele se formara em 'alguma-coisa-visual' – ele respondia a todas as minhas perguntas sem a menor das restrições, enquanto eu já tinha algumas respostas ligeiramente prontas.

Eu senti vontade, assim que pisei na rua, de ter sido um pouco diferente. E fui; ao chegarmos onde ele ia tirar o resto das fotos do dia – e, dessa vez, ele conseguiu um carro para mim -, sentei embaixo de uma marquise e fiquei observando-o, meio surpresa com toda a equipe que trabalhava em um concurso de fotografias. Perdi a menor quantidade possível de detalhes e, assim que ele parou para tomar um pouco mais de café e veio até mim, perguntei tudo o que queria e tive que dar em troca mais algumas coisas minhas.

Foi uma tarde divertida, apesar dele ter me zoado com tudo o que podia quando eu contei a ele as minhas maiores vergonhas. Tão divertida que, quando a chuva começou a apertar e a noite a cair, eu teria ficado com uma expressão meio saudosista ao entrar no carro e descer até o início do povoado para pegar o carro de Sirius e, finalmente, pararmos em uma cidade próxima do castelo e irmos para um bar. Foi só depois de eu ter insistido com ele e o chantageado de quatro formas diferentes que ele aceitou tomar um Bloody Mary – 'Por Deus, Mckinnon, tem milhares de drinks melhores que esse' –, me impedindo de pedir mais dois ao dizer que era a vez dele de escolher. E, depois de mais duas ou três rodadas, voltamos para o hotel, o mesmo tom despreocupado de conversa enquanto subíamos no elevador.

Tomamos banho juntos e continuamos tudo na cama, sem a menor pretensão de sair dela pelo resto da noite. E realmente não saímos; agora – devia ser por volta de duas da manhã, e estávamos nela há um tempo que eu não saberia precisar – eu estava apoiada nele, deixando que ele brincasse com meus dedos de um jeito displicente enquanto conversava comigo.

"Essa história é o suficiente para substituir a do seu nome" eu disse, beijando a pele de seu ombro "Esqueça o Leah e o Zelda. Agora, estamos empatados"

"Nah. Eu saí ganhando" ele discordou, apertando meu indicador "Eu me teria dado por satisfeito quando me contou que Lily te impedira de fazer sexo grupal, mas essa história de esconder um cara no armário enquanto seu irmão falava com você e tentava ver se a sua falta de ar era um mal estar foi a melhor"

Eu não impedi um sorriso.

"Ele é mais velho?"

"Tem vinte e oito. Isso foi há dez anos, acho"

"Ah, claro. Você ainda era a irmãzinha mais nova que, de repente, deixou o aparelho e a barriga de lado e se tornou a líder de torcida gostosa" ele brincou, a outra mão começando a mexer em meu cabelo "Ou você sempre deu indícios de que passaria de bonitinha à mulher sexy?"

"Eu sempre fui liiiiiinda" brinquei de volta, arrancando uma gargalhada e um 'Metiiiiiiida' dele antes de termos que nos rearranjar por causa do movimento "Você também?"

Ele nem terminou de rir direito.

"Fico lisonjeado com o elogio, Mckinnon" disse, me piscando um olho, maroto. Foi a última coisa que eu vi antes de voltar a apoiar minha cabeça em seu corpo, minha vez de procurar por sua mão para brincar com seus dedos "Você, então, sempre foi meio louca?"

"Louca?" ri, achando quando ele facilitou meu trabalho e tocou minha palma com os dedos "Não mesmo, apesar de todos terem essa impressão de mim"

"Ficou com essa fama no grupo das amigas?"

"Fiquei. E olha que Lily sempre foi minha amiga"

"Mas ela não parece fazer nem metade do que você fez"

"Tá brincando?" sorri "Ela e seu amigo roubaram drinks de uma boate e fizeram tatuagens bêbados às três da madrugada. E ela tem vinte e seis anos"

"Isso quer dizer que a sua lista dos seus feitos não inclui tatuagens inconseqüentes?" ele me perguntou, apertando minha cintura em diversão pura e simples antes de afastar meu cabelo e beijar meu lóbulo "Nem as estrelinhas da orelha nem os seus 'm's no punho?"

Ele levantou minha mão para beijar minha tatuagem, os lábios quentes demorando-se em minha pele. Fechei os olhos de um jeito inconsciente, meu coração começando a se acelerar com seu toque e com sua fala sem que eu tivesse tempo ao menos de tentar impedir. Não cheguei a ficar desconfortável como achei que ficaria, e consegui soltar um sorriso leve enquanto tornava a abrir os olhos e a me levantar um pouco para que pudesse alcançar sua boca.

"Sempre tem um pouco de inconseqüência na adolescência" defendi, a cada palavra minha boca tocando a dele. Eu ia continuar, mas ele não deixou; pegou meu lábio inferior entre os dele antes de sua língua procurar pela minha e de sua mão deslizar por minha cintura.

A conversa acabava aí.

****

* * *

*época em que Canis Majoris é mais visível no extremo norte.

Infelizmente, eu não posso me demorar muito nessa nota. Vou fazer só uma rapidinha aqui para explicar ao pessoal que não lê Drinks o que tem de importante dessa história por aqui; Marlene vive com Lily, é arquiteta, adora futebol e conheceu o Sirius em uma partida do Manchester, transando com ele no banheiro. O Sirius é, como eu não poderia deixar de colocar, melhor amigo do James, com toda aquela mesma história de já ter morado com ele e tudo o mais. Eles nunca se encontraram tão regularmente quanto o James e a Lily e, exatamente por isso eu me contentei com o fato de F&D estar mais adiantada que Drinks. Mas, em um futuro, pretendo parear as duas.

Se tiverem alguma dúvida sobre alguma cena que envolva o passado recente dos dois ou uma frase ou outra de James e Lily, sintam-se à vontade para perguntar.

Beeeeeeijos *-*

PS: o Sirius deveria ser um fotógrafo de quê?


	4. Chapter 4

Bebi um gole do meu copo de café assim que ele chegou, agradecendo com um aceno de cabeça ao garçom. Eu havia escolhido uma mesa ao canto da cafeteria, o melhor lugar que eu conseguiria encontrar; era reservado o suficiente para que eu pudesse desenhar à vontade, e com uma janela ao lado grande o bastante para que eu pudesse observar tudo o que acontecia do lado de fora. Agora, quase na hora do almoço, a única coisa de interessante que tinha era observar Black conversando com um cara esquisito, baixinho e magro na parte de cima e gordo na parte de baixo.

Perto dele, eu poderia ficar ainda mais orgulhosa de dormir com um cara como Black.

Sorri, meio travessa, antes de voltar a atenção para o bloco de desenhos aberto à minha frente. Era só um esboço – tudo o que eu ousava fazer para ter tempo de seguir Black e não perder nada do que ele faria – de uma vista da lateral de cima de Ludlow, e que exatamente por me custar uma subida por uma trilha íngreme até conseguir a visão perfeita me fizera escolhê-lo como ser o primeiro para que eu passasse a limpo. Além do quê, era a primeira tentativa minha de desenhar algo do tipo em séculos, e eu simplesmente sentia que poderia perder a vontade de acabar com esse intervalo se eu me lançasse a completar os meus desenhos.

Mas, conforme fui deixando os traços mais precisos, tive certeza que não deixaria aquilo dali tão cedo. Estava cada vez mais absorta naquilo; precisando a torre do castelo onde ficava o quarto do príncipe, desenhando a vista lateral da entrada principal, dando um jeito do lago parecer mais real e ajeitando a janela na beirado do...

"Paisagens" eu tive que me controlar para não deixar o lápis correr e manchar o desenho, seguindo Black com os olhos enquanto ele sentava na minha frente. Trazia em uma bandeja mais três copos de café e alguma coisa – que parecia deliciosa, apesar de eu não fazer idéia do que era – para comer, sorrindo para mim enquanto me piscava o olho esquerdo "Gostei mais do que o meu desenho com orelhas de cachorro mordendo o tal biscoito-osso"

Ri.

"É meu preferido" discordei, pensando no desenho. Não sei o que me deu quando o desenhei mas, em um momento, eu estava pensando em como ele era um cachorro e, no outro, já pegava o lápis e a folha de papel para desenhar o que eu pensava "Nada supera ele"

Ele não me respondeu, tomando um gole de café. Ver isso me fez sentir o sono de novo – não havíamos dormido quase nada – e eu me peguei mais um gole do meu, com a outra mão pegando um pedaço do salgado que ele trouxera.

Hmm, bom.

"Mas você parecia bem mais concentrada nesse"

"Você tirou minha concentração"

Ele fez um gesto exagerado de satisfação.

"Principalmente com isso daqui" peguei outro pedaço "O que é?"

Deu um sorriso para mim, debochado.

"Ah, vamos lá. Você não esperava que eu dissesse algo como 'seu tom de voz me excita' ou 'ver você me enlouquece', por favor" eu disse, e ele riu. Eu não me cansava de pensar em como eu gostava de quando ele ria; parecia que nada importava nessas horas.

E talvez não importasse mesmo.

"Eu vi você me olhando" ele retrucou, maroto, de novo me piscando um olho. Pegou também um pedaço – maior que o meu, claro, embora eu achasse que nunca ia deixar de me impressionar em como a boca dos homens era aparentemente um buraco sem fundo – e bebeu um gole de um dos copos de café. Parecia menos cansado que eu, e seus olhos chegavam mesmo a estar vívidos atrás de alguns fios negros "Não tente negar"

"Eu não ia" discordei, sorrindo. Quer dizer, ele realmente parecia mais bonito ao lado daquele outro cara, e apesar de ter a típica beleza inglesa – os olhos acinzentados, o cabelo negro, o nariz arrebitado – ele realmente se destacava "Aliás, esse é um lugar estratégico"

"Aposto que sim" sorriu de novo, olhando para mim enquanto eu terminava com meu café. Peguei um dos outros copos de imediato, a temperatura ainda quente do café só sendo possível pelo ambiente aquecido da cafeteria. Era início de dezembro e a temperatura realmente congelava do lado de fora; as chuvas perdiam um pouco de intensidade e davam espaço ao clima seco característico de antes da neve, os últimos dias de outono dando lugar ao que parecia ser um inverno clássico na Inglaterra e em Gales "Eu só achei que não quisesse ser discreta o suficiente para desenhar"

"Não gosto de gente me olhando enquanto desenho"

"Isso foi uma indireta para eu parar de tentar ver o resto deles?"

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, dando de ombros. Ele, então, pegou o restante das folhas, encostando-se no banco acolchoado – outra razão para eu quase sempre escolher cantos – e pronto a passar os desenhos pelos dedos.

"Você desenha bem" ele disse, e só então eu percebi que havia parado de desenhar e estava observando-o. Também gostava de vê-lo concentrado; o cenho sempre se franzia um pouco apesar de toda a aparente displicência "Nem todos foram feitos aqui, não é?"

Só fiz que sim.

"Você fez essa casa?"

Eu olhei para o desenho "Fazer em que sentido?"

"Projetou?"

"Não, ainda não. Nem pretendo" respondi, bebendo mais um gole "Era como eu queria que fosse a minha"

"E por que não pretende?"

"Londres está dada aos apartamentos"

"Só pode ser Londres?" ele soltou um sorriso divertido "Ludlow tem história, por exemplo"

Ri.

"Não sei se gostaria de morar aqui" disse, me divertindo com sua expressão curiosa e interessada pela minha resposta "Sério, Black. Não gostaria de me acostumar com isso. Acho que adoraria muito mais Londres se não morasse nela"

Eu nunca realmente gostara de me acostumar com as coisas. Depois de um tempo, você acaba entrando em uma situação de conforto, e se alguma coisa mudasse – o que, invariavelmente, mudava – havia sempre um momento em que você desejava não ter se acostumado com a facilidade de tudo aquilo. Além do quê, era sempre pior quando acabasse – e também acabava, claro – e quando viesse aquele sentimento de perda; o primeiro pensamento óbvio de qualquer pessoa era desejar que aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido.

E havia, sempre, o costume chamado de _relaxamento_ por um dos livros de Lily. Eu não poderia querer alguma coisa assim; queria sempre mais, e eu sabia que se um dia eu realmente chegasse a me acostumar com muita coisa, eu ia cair em uma rotina que eu não queria. Tinha essa impressão com tudo o que eu fazia, e se eu pudesse fazer alguma para impedir isso – mesmo que pegar a linha de metrô que dava a volta pelo outro lado – eu fazia.

O legal de Black é que ele fazia por mim sem se esforçar.

"Aproveitando isso..." eu disse de novo ao olhar para ele, reparando em seus olhos estreitados em interesse. Havia parado realmente de passar os desenhos, sentado tão confortavelmente naquele banco que eu tive que sorrir "... acabou?"

Ele meneou a cabeça, ainda sem dizer nada.

"E quando vamos?"

"Tem que arrumar sua mala?"

Revirei os olhos embora fosse verdade.

"Quando você quiser, Mckinnon" ele terminou por dizer, dando de ombros "Quer ir ao jogo?"

"Vamos chegar a tempo?"

Sirius soltou um sorrisinho travesso "Depende da sua mala"

E eu me vi obrigada a sorrir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mckinnon abriu a porta do apartamento meio atrapalhada, a bolsa caindo pelo ombro até parar na dobra do cotovelo. Estava irritada mas, como eu já sabia, era o que acontecia quando ela estava morrendo de fome, e intensificado porque ela demorou a arrumar as malas e a culpa era única e exclusivamente dela.

E eu, claro, provocava.

"Eu procuro o número enquanto você faz alguma coisa" eu disse, jogando minha mochila ao lado da porta. Não tive nem tempo de entrar direito e ela já me jogava uma daquelas listas que só existiam na casa de vovós que tricotavam, falando alguma coisa parecido com 'começa com 'b' e vende comida italiana' antes de entrar na cozinha e abrir a geladeira "Onde fica?"

"Harley"

"Ok" me joguei no sofá e comecei a procurar, tentando entender como funcionava aquilo de verdade. Quer dizer, eu só havia feito isso quatro vezes para os pais do James antes de apresentar Charlus à internet. Não que isso tenha ajudado muito, de qualquer jeito; de vez em quando, eles esqueciam os nomes do que queriam procurar e tinham que recorrer à lista como Mckinnon fazia agora.

Ou eu, na realidade.

"Você vai querer um pouco?"

"Quero"

Eu a ouvi mexer em um saco antes de abrir de novo a geladeira, outra exclamação irritada que me fez levantar os olhos.

"Droga. Eu dava tudo por um pouco de Ice agora" disse, apontando para mim quatro ou três garrafas vazias. Não pude deixar de sorrir; vê-la irritada era extremamente sexy "Será que Lily está aqui? Liiiiiiiiiiily"

Ri dessa vez.

"Não está, não. James me ligou um pouco antes de sairmos de Gales, e falou que estava no apartamento dele tentando convencê-la a 'parecer enorme em um casaco vermelho'. Possível?" perguntei, e por dois segundos vi a irritação ser deixada de lado e uma expressão divertida tomar conta do seu rosto ao negar "O que ele pensou, também"

"Isso significa que ela não vai?" Mckinnon perguntou, a cabeça a meio caminho de pender para o lado quando a torradeira apitou. Deu uma corridinha em direção à bancada e eu aproveitei o tempo para tentar de novo achar o tal restaurante italiano que começa com 'b' e fica na Harley Street, passando os olhos por não mais que dois segundos antes dela voltar à minha frente e me erguer um prato, inquieta.

Mckinnon era mesmo uma pessoa divertida quando ficava em um meio desespero. Só podia manter aquele corpo com algum exercício físico, porque comia muito mais do que qualquer garota que eu já tinha visto – quase tanto quanto eu, na realidade, e isso era bastante – e ficava em um estado de irritação quando era privada de comida por mais que três horas.

"Quer ficar com a minha?"

Ela me deu um soco com meu tom provocativo.

"Eu deveria aceitar, bobo" me respondeu, sentando-se ao meu lado. Metade da sua torrada já fora embora "E aí?"

"Estou no nome 'Basco'" virei a página enquanto mordia, olhando de um jeito rápido os nomes. Terminei minha torrada e já havia passado por outras três folhas quando – e Mckinnon diria 'finalmente' – vi um nome italiano cujo endereço ficava na Harley. Foi o suficiente para ela quase arrancar a lista das minhas mãos e mexer no bolso para pegar o celular, mordendo o lábio inferior no que eu achava ser uma tentativa de não pedir o restaurante inteiro "Mais calma agora?"

Ela só me lançou um olhar irônico por um tempo, mas depois de apenas uns dois segundos sorriu e deu de ombros. Eu ri com isso antes de me levantar para deixar os pratos na cozinha, abrindo a geladeira para pegar um pouco de água exatamente quando ouvi o som da TV sendo ligada.

Veríamos os programas, riríamos e nos divertiríamos enquanto esperávamos pelo almoço.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Vamos ter que ir de carro" eu comentei com Black, prendendo meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo quase improvisado. Tentei prender a franja para trás com um daqueles tic-tacs e, mesmo sem gostar muito do resultado, saí do banheiro para o meu quarto "Ou vamos passar na sua casa para pegar a moto?"

"Isso daí" ele me respondeu, bocejando enquanto passava a toalha pelo cabelo. Vestia só uma cueca e eu estava apenas com a lingerie, e de vez em quando pegávamos um ao outro olhando para os nossos corpos "Lily vai, sabia?"

"Sério?" acompanhei o movimento de sua cabeça ao concordar, buscando no meu armário uma calça qualquer. Já havia separado o que teria que colocar por debaixo dela para agüentar o frio, e até mesmo os casacos já estavam separados em cima da cama "O que o James disse para convencê-la?"

"Acho que ela, afinal de contas, não vai com o casaco que a deixa gorda" ele fechou a calça jeans, prendendo outro bocejo. Sentou-se na cama e calçou os tênis, ainda sem nada na parte de cima do corpo e ainda fazendo com que eu o olhasse de um jeito meio safado. Adorava as costas dele, e se tinha alguma coisa que eu realmente gostava de fazer depois de transar com ele era beijar o ponto que ficava entre sua nuca e seus braços, apertando a lateral de seu corpo antes de puxá-lo para dormirmos ou transarmos de novo.

O que, geralmente, acontecia.

"De qualquer jeito, acho que ela gostou quando foi lá naquele jogo"

"Bom, eu com certeza gostei" ele retrucou, levantando-se e piscando o olho para mim. Pegou o mesmo casaco com que voltara mas na colocara nada por baixo, o que me fez pensar que ele poderia aproveitar a ida até o apartamento dele para pegar uma blusa do Manchester "Podemos tentar outro bar hoje"

"Está frio demais para beber cerveja"

"Não era você que queria beber Ice?"

Eu abri a boca para retrucar, mas vi que ele estava certo, e fechei-a logo em seguida. Black, sem deixar passar despercebido, riu e veio até mim, segurando meu rosto nas mãos antes de me dar um beijinho divertido nos lábios.

"Sim, era você" provocou, outro beijinho antes de eu me desvencilhar, mordendo com força o lábio inferior para não rir "Posso dizer alguma coisa como 'Eu te esquento' ou você prefere um..."

"Só termine de colocar a roupa, ok?"

"Mas é você quem está quase nua"

Ri, finalmente.

"Deliciosamente quase nua"

"Vou me vestir assim que você sair de perto de mim" empurrei-o pela cintura e voltei a me virar para o armário, sentindo-o sair de trás de mim e vir para o meu lado. Olhava com aparente curiosidade para os cabides, os olhos piscando uma ou duas vezes até que ele conseguiu o que queria.

Atenção, claro.

"O que foi?"

"Use isto" ele disse, travesso, pegando do cabide um conjunto de lingerie "É vermelho. Vermelho, Manchester. Manchester, vermelho. É uma lógica inabalável, admita"

Olhei para ele pronta a negar, mas alguma coisa impediu minha cabeça de se mover para os lados. Sem estar totalmente consciente disso – só tinha mesmo certeza do olhar dele sobre mim – peguei o que ele me estendia e deixei na cama antes de abrir o fecho do soutien. Escorreguei-o pelos meus braços, sorrindo ao ver seu olhar descer do meu para meus seios, mas sem aumentar meu sorriso ao tirar a calcinha e tê-lo descendo ainda mais.

Vesti, primeiro, a calcinha, olhando para ele enquanto pegava a parte de cima. A renda terminava pouco antes do umbigo, exatamente onde os olhos dele pararam antes de, de novo, voltarem ao meu colo, e daí para meu rosto.

"Quer ajuda?" ele me perguntou, pegando a espécie de meia sem desviar os olhos dos meus. Com um empurrão leve, me fez sentar na cama, as mãos – ágeis, sempre ágeis – correndo o tecido fino por minha perna direita antes de fazer a mesma coisa com a esquerda.

Dessa vez, passou o tempo todo sem deixar de me fitar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Onde vocês estavam?" Lily perguntou, abraçando Marlene antes de me dar um beijo no rosto. Não pude me impedir de dar uma olhada rápida nela, constatando que não, ela não estava gorda naquele sobretudo "Faltam dez minut..."

"Quinze, ruiva"

"Quinze minutos" ela se consertou, fazendo um gesto de descaso com a mão. James só riu e, passando o braço por seu colo, puxou-a de volta para o lado dele "Ele esteve tentando me ensinar os nomes dos jogadores nos últimos quarenta minutos, e tentando me fazer aceitar que o jogo começa às nove horas. Seria muito mais fácil e muito mais cabível se começasse com alguma coisa cuja unidade seja cinco, mas ele não me escuta e..."

"Ela fala demais, não fala?" ele interrompeu, piscando o olho para mim. Eu ia abrir a boca para responder quando vi, atrás dele, Remus, e do lado dele uma garota que pulava por detrás das cadeiras da arquibancada para se jogar em cima de mim.

Tonks.

"Ei, gostoso" ela me beijou a bochecha, descendo da cadeira e parando ao meu lado. Mckinnon chegou um pouco para o lado, a sobrancelha se arqueando, sem se preocupar em desfazer o movimento quando Tonks olhou para ela curiosa "É a namorada dele? Prazer, eu sou a Tonks, a priminha mais nova e agora namorada de um dos melhores amigos dele. Não do James, claro, porque ele tá namorando a ruiva ali, mas a do Remus ali que... você conhece o Remus? Reeeeeeem, vem aqui!"

"Já estamos quase caindo aqui, Tonks" eu discordei, tocando o braço da Mckinnon para que ela buscasse equilíbrio. Agora, estava de tênis, mas a inclinação da arquibancada era alta demais e eu não queria correr o risco dela descer dois degraus "Dê um 'oi' para o Remus"

Ela inclinou o corpo para o outro lado e deu tchauzinho divertido, sendo retribuída com um sorriso e um piscar de olhos.

"Qual o seu nome? Você tem cara de irlandesa. É irlandesa? Ou..."

"Marlene" ela interrompeu, sorrindo, passando para a minha frente "E, o seu, Tonks"

"É, prazer..."

"Sério mesmo?"

Eu olhei para Remus e para James, e até mesmo Lily soltou um sorriso.

"Bom, não. Me chamo Dora, mas..."

"Dora? De... sei lá, Isadora?"

"Não" Tonks baixou os olhos, praticamente envergonhada. O que era meio estranho, claro, porque ela tinha mechas rosas no cabelo escuro, os olhos claros maquiados fortemente de preto e roupas sempre rasgadas em algum lugar "De Ninfadora. Mas eu não gosto desse nome, então me chame de Tonks"

"É de família, como você pode ver" eu entrei na conversa, piscando o olho para Mckinnon. Ela tinha uma expressão divertida ao olhar para mim por pouco tempo antes de voltar a fitar Dora, dizendo alguma coisa como 'Achei que fosse uma estrela também' "É a filha da Andromeda"

"Andie. Sei lá, mamãe deve ter olhado para mim e pensado 'Háh, eu não vou ficar sozinha nessa' e me batizou com esse nome. Quer dizer, Bellatrix – uma tia minha, sabe, Marlene...? – até que não é tão feio, O melhor de todos nós, não é, Sirius? Quer dizer, eu também acho que o tio Orion olhou para você e disse que ia se vingar. E não deve ter sido suficiente, porque o Regulus se chama Regulus e..."

"Olha só, ruiva" James interrompeu "Vocês duas devem mesmo se dar bem. Falam, falam e falam"

Vi Lily dar uma cotovelada de leve na barriga dele, mesmo que um sorriso divertido estivesse em seu rosto.

"Não liga para ele, Lily. Sempre implica" Tonks disse, mandando a língua para ele antes de voltar a se virar para a gente "Vou voltar ao meu lugar, ok? Marlene, é um prazer. Sirius, se sentir ciúmes de mim não olhe muito para o lado"

E, dizendo isso, saltou por trás de James de novo e voltou para o lado de Remus exatamente quando o time entrou em campo. Olhei para os dois; ele a abraçava pela cintura e beijava a lateral de sua testa antes de olhar para mim e simular um 'Fique tranqüilo' brincalhão.

Eu não consegui não rir.

"Ninfadora" Mckinnon sussurrou para mim, tocando meu braço "É, Black. É de família"

Dei um peteleco em sua testa, e ela só afastou minha mão para prestar atenção no jogo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Depois do jogo – ganhamos de dois a zero. Não adianta, o campeonato era nosso – Lily e eu conseguimos convencer todo mundo a ir a um bar ali perto. Estava vazio devido à hora avançada de um domingo, mas mesmo assim escolhemos uma mesa no canto, empilhando nossos casacos em uma poltrona ali do lado enquanto os homens juntavam duas daquelas mesas redondas altas e pegavam os bancos. Não sentei de imediato, procurando por qualquer espécie de cardápio que indicasse as bebidas, mal reparando quando Lily parou do meu lado e sorriu para mim.

"Como foi lá?"

"Maravilhoso" respondi, sincera, sem ligar que ele estivesse a três metros de mim, no bar, rindo de alguma coisa que Potter falava e o Remus concordava, e também sem me importar que Tonks estivesse falando ao celular do outro lado da mesa "É um lugar lindo"

"Eu não estava falando do lugar"

Eu ri, dando de ombros. Olhei para Black, que agora gargalhava junto com o Remus, e não tirei o sorriso do rosto, passando os olhos por seu corpo até parar em seu rosto. O cabelo bagunçado, os ombros se movimentando até ele parar a risada, os olhos brilhando em diversão.

Não poderia dizer outra coisa.

"Melhor?"

"Claro que sim"

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, travessa, e eu desviei os olhos tanto de Sirius quanto dela assim que Tonks desligou o telefone e voltou para perto da mesa. Ela era uma garota divertida; mais nova que a gente, ainda estava na época em que pintar as pontas do cabelo de rosa e vestir um All Star nos pés mesmo em um jantar de negócios eram duas das coisas mais importantes do mundo, e nas pouco mais de duas horas que estávamos juntas eu não me lembrava de tê-la visto sem um chiclete na boca.

"Sinceramente" ela disse, abandonando o celular na mesa "não vejo a hora de ser independente financeiramente e poder ficar sem ouvir conselhos da mamãe e do papai durante um dia"

"Não fique com tanta pressa. Não muda quase nada" discordei, sorrindo "Está na faculdade?"

"De direito" ela respondeu, também sorrindo. Mas eu acho que era muito mais pela minha cara de que era difícil imaginá-la em um fórum do que pelos meus sonhos de final de adolescência "Quero ser investigadora, e o caminho mais certo de se fazer isso é pela faculdade"

"Investigadora?"

"É. Tipo Bones, CSI, Law & Order"

"Quer entrar para a Scotland?" Lily perguntou dessa vez, o rosto pendendo para o lado. Era a expressão dela de interesse; há mais ou menos um mês, ela decidira, finalmente, que iria conseguir duas especializações, e uma delas se encaixava perfeitamente no que Tonks falava.

"É meu sonho desde que eu tenho oito anos" Dora respondeu, fazendo uma bola com o chiclete "Antes, eu queria ser hacker da CIA. Pensei em não desistir quando consegui acessar o sistema da escola com a ajuda de Sirius, mas depois vi as merdas que a CIA tinha feito e decidi não me arriscar e ficar mesmo na Scotland"

Lily e eu rimos, eu imaginando Black burlando as leis pelo simples prazer de sentir a adrenalina. Era exatamente isso o que ele faria pelo o que eu conhecia dele – tanto naquela noite da tequila, na qual James e ele contaram a Lily e a mim sobre as coisas que fizeram, quando nessa mini-viagem de hoje – e isso não me surpreendia de jeito nenhum.

Era divertido demais.

"Estudavam na mesma escola?"

"É, mas ele já tinha saído. Remus tentou dizer a ele que ele sofreria muito mais que uma detenção, mas ele roubou a chave do apartamento da Bellatrix e fez do computador de lá, caso fosse descoberto. Acho que ele quase torceu por isso, na realidade, já que chegou até mesmo a deixar uma cópia do que fizera na lixeira de papel do prédio, que só é retirado uma vez por mês"

"Do jeito que ele é, aposto que foi no dia primeiro" eu comentei, rindo de leve quando ela completou com um 'De outubro' divertido "Ele não contou isso para a gente, não é?"

"Sei lá. Já estava meio bêbada quando começou essa conversa" Lily respondeu, travessa "Aliás, acho que devo causar uma péssima impressão a ele. Acho que é a segunda vez que nos vemos que não estou bêbada"

"Engraçado" Tonks começou, a cabeça também pendendo para o lado "Acho que você tem cara de certinha"

"Ah, todo mundo acha. Na escola, a Marlene aqui quase sempre levava a fama, apesar de todas nós sermos culpadas"

"E, acredite, elas eram" concordei, abrindo a boca para continuar quando senti o braço de Sirius passar por meus ombros. Tive que sorrir ao ver que ele me estendia uma garrafa de Ice, sorrindo ao abrir a dele e beber logo dois goles "Bebendo também?"

"Não precisa desse tom de vitória, Mckinnon" ele respondeu, me mandando a língua "E, de qualquer jeito, era você quem dizia que estava com frio ou algo assim e..."

"Certo, você venceu" admiti, abrindo a garrafa. Também bebi logo dois goles, o gosto gelado e fraco de álcool descendo por minha garganta enquanto eu deixava meu pescoço cair para trás para ajudar no movimento "Segunda vez hoje, Black. Não se acostume"

Ele sorriu para mim, os olhos pendendo para o azul ao se baixarem até os meus. Era o gesto dele de dizer que sabia do que eu falava; mais cedo, quando ele estava colocando o conjunto de lingerie em mim, eu o empurrara logo depois dele terminar de ligar a calcinha às meias, um sorriso no rosto ao provocá-lo e dizer que tínhamos que parar por ali se quiséssemos chegar ao jogo. Ele não me respondera nada de imediato, e terminara por levantar o corpo até ficar totalmente ajoelhado – estivera sobre os calcanhares, à beira da cama -, as mãos abrindo minhas pernas até que seu corpo coubesse entre elas, a boca deslizando por meu rosto até chegar em meu ouvido. Seus dentes roçaram os brincos que preenchiam os três furos da minha orelha, e seus dedos corriam para as mesmas roupas que ele me ajudara a colocar enquanto seus lábios sussurravam coisas das quais eu não me lembrava.

Eu acabei ficando.

"Eu não gostaria mesmo"

"Aposto que não"

Acontecia a mesma coisa comigo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Estou entregue?" Mckinnon perguntou para mim, piscando os olhos preguiçosamente. Bocejou contra a própria mão e desencostou-se do banco da frente – não, não tivemos tempo de pegar a moto -, o cabelo escuro caindo por seus ombros meio despenteados "Acho que estou com tanto sono que não reconheço mais nada"

Sorri "Quer que eu te leve lá em cima?"

"Não, bobo"

"Era um jeito de te fazer me chamar"

"Você nunca precisou de um convite"

Ri dessa vez.

"Está rápida como sempre. Não pode estar com muito sono" disse, fazendo-a rir e voltar a se apoiar na banco, endireitando com um toque rápido de dedos o cabelo. Não desviou o olhar do meu "Apesar da incidência de bocejos que deu lá no bar"

"Não dormimos nada esse final de semana" ela se defendeu, piscando os olhos "Quando é a próxima?"

Eu não respondi, observando-a. Não conseguia ver quase nada ali, no escuro da rua, mas também não estava afim de acender a luz; conhecia seus traços. O repuxar leve para cima que seus olhos faziam, o arrebitar de seu nariz, a linha fina de seu queixo e o vermelho natural de seus lábios. O contorno de sua sobrancelha naturalmente arqueada, as maçãs altas do seu rosto, o cabelo caindo mais curto perto de seu ouvido até aumentar de comprimento em suas costas, de vez em quando se ondulando um pouco nas pontas.

Não era um desses dias.

"Quando você quiser"

Ela não pareceu pesar qualquer espécie de palavra ao me perguntar, e eu não tive tempo de pesar qualquer espécie delas ao responder.

Não que eu fosse pesar se tivesse.

"Final de semana que vem, então" ela me respondeu, sorrindo. Não disse mais nada antes de se desapoiar de novo e abrir a porta, segurando a bolsa junto ao corpo enquanto saía do carro e esboçava uma corridinha até a entrada do prédio.

Nem terminei de estacionar direito antes de sair e segui-la.

* * *

Infelizmente, tenho que ser rapidinha por aqui. À você, Renata, que é a única com quem eu não posso falar por não ter conta, obrigada pela review e pela opinião ^-^ Às com quem eu posso falar, prometo responder até sábado.

Beeeeeeijos *-*

PS: só para não reformular a frase lá de cima, a B . a também não tem conta XD Não ache que eu te esqueci; coloco sempre na página das reviews referentes ao último capítulo postado, mas vi uma de suas reviews para Drinks e me lembrei dela ^-^ Foi pensando nela, aliás, que aqui está um capítulo. Como eu continuo tendo que ser rápida, que só vou dizer um 'espero que tenha gostado', mas espere mais comentários sobre isso da próxima vez.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mandou um beijo para você" Black disse de algum ponto atrás de mim, um dos braços passando por meu colo e puxando meu corpo para trás, os lábios na lateral da minha testa "A Tonks. Disse que nunca viu mais divertida"

"Ninfadora?"

"Sério, ela odeia"

Eu ri.

"Juro que não quis forçá-la a dizer" disse, divertida, levantando o rosto para ele "Ou melhor, quis, mas achei que fosse uma outra estrela. De verdade. Ou é uma e eu não sei?"

Black riu em meu ouvido, tirando o aperto do braço para me virar. Eu sorri, levantei meu rosto e aceitei seu beijo, rindo contra sua boca quando ele tentou prender minha língua entre os dentes.

Ele não prestava.

"O que é isso daí?" ele resolveu perguntar depois de ver que eu não ia ceder, mas mesmo assim não deixou que eu me afastasse demais "Brigadeiro?"

"Uhum"

"Da última vez que tentei fazer um, coloquei fogo na cozinha"

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

"Estava bêbado, acho"

"Só podia. Isso é ridiculamente fácil" retruquei, empurrando-o pela cintura para que se afastasse mais um pouco. Depois, me virei e continuei a mexer, sem prender o sorriso que surgiu em meu rosto quando ele, mesmo assim, segurou minha cintura "Quer um pouco agora?"

"Tem uma colher por aí?"

"É o seu apartamento, Black"

"E, mesmo assim, você achou a panela" ele retrucou, mas saiu de trás de mim e abriu uma gaveta. Nessa, entretanto, não encontrou nada, mas conseguiu achar o que queria na do lado direito "Você se dá melhor aqui que eu"

"Realmente não é um homem de cozinha?"

"Não chego nem perto"

"O incidente com o brigadeiro não foi único?"

"Claro que não" ele meteu a colher na panela e pegou um pouco, colocando-a logo na boca. Depois, ofereceu uma outra a mim, piscando os olhos – hoje, eles estavam mais pra o cinza – quando eu neguei "Você não gosta?"

Fiz que não.

"Prefiro as coisas duras" brinquei, fazendo-o gargalhar. Black era assim, movido a provocações, e pelo visto ninguém fazia isso melhor que eu "Vamos lá, pegue alguma coisa para colocar um pouco disso antes que você se queime"

Ele não me respondeu, e eu me senti obrigada a desviar os olhos do fogão para olhá-lo. Black já havia jogado a colher na pia e, agora, estendia o braço para desligar o fogo, o rosto baixando até sua boca tocar a lateral da minha testa.

"Você entendeu a parte de que eu gosto dele durinho e..."

"Prestei mais atenção na ambigüidade"

"É, mas eu estou com fome e..."

"Eu também"

"Mas a minha fome é de colocar alguma coisa na boca, morder, engolir e..." mas me calei quando ele gargalhou, me fazendo revirar os olhos de um jeito divertido enquanto me pegava pela cintura e me tirava de frente do fogão. Praticamente me tirou do chão quando eu insisti em lutar, minhas pernas balançando no ar enquanto tentava alcançar de novo o doce "Será que dá para deixar a sua mente depravada de lado por cinco minutos até acabar com meu brigadeiro?"

"Duro?"

"Duro"

"Eu duro mais tempo"

Não consegui não rir, e quando eu o fiz ele pareceu perceber que eu já estava vencida e que era seguro ele me colocar no chão. Mais uma vez, ele soltou uma risada quando eu tentei sair de seu abraço, mas me segurou com tal força e tal presença que eu nem tentei sair de novo.

"Ainda estou tentando descobrir como você faz isso" tive que dizer, sorrindo, beijando a pele de seu tórax ao meu alcance. Me abracei também a ele e nossos passos, consequentemente, se embolaram, e nós dois quase perdemos o equilíbrio ao batermos em alguma coisa no canto do corredor "Me levar para a cama em qualquer horário do dia"

"Eu sei por que eu quero ir para a cama a qualquer hora do dia com você" abrimos a porta do quarto, tropeçamos em mais alguma coisa e caímos na cama meio desajeitados, nós dois rindo quando tentamos nos colocar por cima na mesma hora "Olha para você, Mckinnon"

Só olhei para ele, aceitando ser deitada. Me apoiei nos cotovelos e pendi os olhos dos dele para sua boca, um sorriso pouco a pouco se formando em meu rosto enquanto ele aproximava o rosto do meu.

"É a mulher mais..." ele começou, mas eu o impedi de continuar por beijar sua boca em um beijo leve, sem tirar os olhos dos dele. Estavam mais para azul agora "...perfeita que eu já conheci"

Ele me beijou, dessa vez prendendo a minha resposta. Eu não fiz questão de me separar dele; nós dois não precisávamos daquilo agora, e teríamos tempo demais para falarmos o que quiséssemos.

E era muita coisa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Que tipo de trabalho você mais pega?" perguntei à Mckinnon enquanto ligava a TV, piscando os olhos na direção do desenho que ela fazia. Parecia um projeto comercial, agora "Isso daí me parece um shopping"

"Uma espécie de um" ela concordou, chegando mais para o lado na cama. Inclinada sobre uma prancheta, eu não teria melhor exemplo para profissionalismo do que ela mesmo que vestindo minha blusa social e com um coque displicente, que só poderia ser feito depois de transar "Onde você acha que deve ficar o estacionamento?"

Sorri "Me testando ou só quer minha opinião?"

"Estaria te testando se não te mostrasse o projeto" respondeu, mais uma vez se endireitando. Eu sentei ao seu lado e relanceei os olhos para o desenho, tendo a certeza de que teria me surpreendido com a perfeição das linhas não fosse já tê-la visto desenhando antes "O estacionamento pode ficar tanto aqui quanto do outro lado. Vira uma questão de estética"

"Não pode ser interno?"

"Também é, e chega a ser subterrâneo" ela me respondeu, podendo suspirar "Mas eu tenho que apostar nisso, porque a reclamação no outro projeto era exatamente ter poucas vagas"

Fiz que sim, mais uma vez analisando o desenho. Era, como já disse, firme e preciso, mas dessa vez eu mantinha a atenção na beleza deles "À esquerda"

"Do desenho?"

"É"

Ela fez que sim, virando a folha. Sem régua ou algo assim, começou a desenhar, mas mesmo assim aquilo não parecia um rascunho.

Mckinnon era perfeita em tudo o que fazia, pelo visto.

"Você faz maquetes?"

Ela soltou uma risada "Faço"

"Onde ficam?"

"No escritório"

"Só tem você...?"

"Não, mas cada um tem sua sala" parou de traçar a linha e me olhou, divertida "Vou retribuir as perguntas, ok?"

Sorri.

"Claro que sim" pisquei-lhe o olho em resposta "É a toda-poderosa?"

Riu mais uma vez "Não"

"Quer ser um dia?"

"Não sei" e parecia sincera ao dizer, o que meio que me surpreendeu "Você estava certo lá em Gales, gosto mais de desenhar. Não vou fazer muito disso se for promovida"

"Não quer saber do aumento?"

"Meu contrato me permite fazer projetos por fora da empresa, desde que não sejam clientes antigos. Além do quê, o aumento de salário não compensa a perda de tempo"

"Não poderia estar comigo agora se recebesse suas 'dez vezes mais' libras?"

"Exatamente"

"Quem precisa de dinheiro, não é mesmo?"

Ela gargalhou, deixando o lápis cair na cama e abandonando a prancheta do lado. Deitou um pouco mais o corpo e se apoiou em mim, passou o braço por minha barriga e se aconchegou, roubando o controle de mim sem cerimônia.

"Vou escolher um filme"

"Que não seja 'Marley e eu'"

"Ei" reclamou, beliscando minha cintura "É um filme legal, ok?"

Só pisquei os olhos.

"Tudo bem, talvez não seja o melhor deles" ela cedeu, prendendo a risada "Mas com certeza é melhor que muita coisa que tem por aí, tipo... ei, é esse!"

Mckinnon parou de passar os canais, e eu tive que olhar para a televisão para ver o que ela tinha escolhido. Não era um filme, mas um seriado policial – 'Viu...? Também é para homem, não reclame' – que fez a gente apostar em quem seria o assassino, eu escolhendo um cara gordo de cara malvada e ela um loiro que parecia ser... simpático, para dizer o mínimo. Até pensamos em trocar de opção durante o episódio, mas entramos em um consenso comum de que deveríamos nos manter firmes em nossas primeiras impressões.

Embora eu, claro, não me mantivesse firme nas minhas. A primeira coisa que eu pensei quando vi Mckinnon naquele bar foi que ela era uma mulher para se levar para cama, trocar duas palavras com ela entre baforadas de cigarro antes de cada um seguir para a sua casa, e a segunda – depois de já ter transado com ela, no banheiro – foi que eu, definitivamente, gostaria de ter mais do que uma vez com ela. Nunca passaria ao nível de conversa de verdade, de conhecimento mais que necessário da rotina de outro, de perguntas como 'por que você se chama Sirius?' e muito menos chegaríamos ao momento de nos abraçarmos na cama e conversávamos sobre as coisas mais banais do mundo.

E eu percebia que, por ela, também não teria chegado a isso. Não que eu fosse uma pessoa observadora, mas eu sabia – porque queria saber, porque queria que tivesse acontecido tudo isso – que ela também queria isso de mim no começo, e que agora também era obrigada a ter as expectativas superadas. Não aparentava pensar demais nisso, mas eu sabia que pensava mais que mim; nós dois deixávamos levar, mas eu mais do que ela.

Não sabia por que, e também não queria.

"É no próximo intervalo" ela começou, a respiração batendo em meu peito "que você perde nossa primeira aposta"

Ri contra sua cabeça, apoiando o queixo no topo dela enquanto meus dedos deslizavam por sua perna.

"Vamos ver" disse, apertando sua coxa perto do joelho. Ela sempre fechava os olhos "Depois decidimos o que é?"

"Uhum" senti-a sorrir "Agora, cale a boca"

Eu calei, mas sorri com ela.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nenhum de nós dois ganhou a aposta, afinal de contas. Não era nem o gordo estranho nem o loiro tímido, mas o cara bem sucedido que carregava aquela pasta de profissional responsável da Wall Street. Nenhum de nós apostou nele porque ele era, ao mesmo tempo, óbvio demais, o que fazia dele o menos óbvio, e o menos óbvio, o que fazia dele o maior candidato.

Bom, o raciocínio passou por aí, mas pelo visto ele não era muito certo.

'Pelo menos, nenhum dos dois tem que ficar por baixo'

'Nah, é tão bom quanto'

Esse foi o nosso diálogo antes de rirmos, nos desfazermos um pouco do abraço para nos beijar e procurarmos por tirar as roupas um do outro. Não me lembro de quando eu dormi e nem tenho certeza se ele dormiu também, mas me lembro de acordar e de sentir seus dedos passeando por minha barriga nua de um jeito preguiçoso e tão dele que eu não senti vontade de sair dali nunca mais.

Mas, piscando os olhos, eu fiz. Peguei sua mão e parei o carinho mesmo que aceitando o entrelaçar de dedos, me levantando tão preguiçosa quanto ele quando ele me puxou um pouco e perguntou se eu ainda estava afim de fazer o brigadeiro.

Com aquele homem, sem roupa alguma, me pedindo, não havia como negar.

"Você vai realmente comer outra panela dessas depois de acabar com esse daí?" eu perguntei a ele, já abrindo uma lata de leite condensado sem esperar resposta. Eu já sabia, quer dizer "Está bom?"

Ele sorriu e concordou "Quer um pouco?"

Não respondi, mas fiz um gesto para pegar a colher que estava em sua mão. É, estava bom mesmo que em um estado meio andrógeno, ainda mole na panela e consideravelmente não aquecido.

"Podemos melhorar" eu disse, arrancando dele uma risada. Peguei uma outra panela e coloquei ali o leite condensado, abrindo a mesma gaveta na qual ele pegara a colher de antes para tirar o restinho da lata "Vem aqui, aprende a fazer"

Eu o ouvi se mover e, um segundo depois, ele estava atrás de mim.

"Inacreditável você comer fora todo dia"

Ele riu "Me acostumei por causa das fotos"

"Muitas viagens no começo?"

"Ainda agora" Black discordou, e eu nem precisei relancear os olhos para ele para ver que não, ele não prestava atenção na panela "Vou ter que ir para Paris daqui a pouco"

"Concurso?"

"Uhum"

"No Natal?"

"Não sei se vou no Natal"

"Por quê? Fica lindo lá, não fica?"

"É o antigo dilema do óbvio não ser óbvio" ele riu mais uma vez "Como no seriado"

Ri também, misturando o chocolate.

"A França é um lugar legal" comentei, mexendo com a colher "Tirando o scargot. Você já comeu?"

"Não"

"Não prove"

Sem saber por que, tive certeza de que ele sorria.

"Minha vez" e, de novo, eu soube o que ele falaria "Acha que eu devo ir no Natal? No Réveillon?"

Não respondi nada de imediato, baixando um pouco os ombros ao tentar me decidir. Não parei, entretanto, de mexer o brigadeiro, e o movimento do doce indo de lá para cá até me ajudava a tentar me decidir "Uma pergunta antes?"

"Hum?"

"Aqui tem três quartos"

Black riu dessa vez.

"Um meu, e os outros dois formam uma espécie de estúdio" me respondeu, o tom ainda risonho "Quer ir lá ver?"

"Quero" respondi, sem demorar nem um pouco e sem desviar os olhos do brigadeiro como se isso fosse acelerar todo o processo dele ficar pronto. Já estava um pouco impaciente com isso; premeditava todas as fotos que ia encontrar lá, tentava adivinhar as que teriam ganhado um prêmio e já pensava até mesmo em quais eu ia gostar mais "É como aqueles de filme? Pretos, obscuros, nos quais sempre ocorrem assassinatos, revelações ou transas?"

Ele riu mais uma vez, mas agora eu o senti sair um pouco de perto de mim. Por cima do ombro, peguei-o sentando na mesa – na mesa mesmo, de verdade -, o sorriso se mantendo no rosto ao me piscar o olho antes de eu voltar a atenção para a panela.

"Você vê se não serve para isso tudo" disse, e pelo seu tom de voz – brincalhão, safado, cafajeste e maroto – eu quis realmente abandonar aquilo tudo dali para fazermos a terceira opção "Muito tempo aí, Mckinnon?"

"Um minuto"

"Quer alguma coisa?"

Neguei, passando a colher pelo fundo da panela para ver se o doce demorava muito a voltar. Aumentei um pouco o fogo, mexi mais um pouco e, depois de um pouco menos de tempo, estava pronto.

"Posso ir com a panela?" perguntei, só tirando-a do fogão quando ele fez que sim e desceu da mesa. Com um movimento, pediu a panela, e em outra pegou-a da minha mão para que eu pudesse pegar um pouco sem me preocupar em me queimar "Tem mesmo duas entradas ou uma das portas..."

"É subdividido lá dentro também" ele me interrompeu, pegando a colher da minha mão para comer um pouco também "Uma parte para a revelação, outra para efeitos"

"Efeitos?"

"A foto não sai em preto e branco, você deveria saber"

Belisquei sua cintura nua.

"Pelo visto, nem tudo é só ângulo" cedi, abrindo a porta. Olhei em volta por muito menos tempo do que gostaria, parando o olhar em um conjunto de fotografias no fim da sala "Onde é isso daqui?"

Ele demorou um pouco, o que me fez olhar por cima do ombro para tentar descobrir o porquê da demora.

"Na América do Sul, no Chile" respondeu, pegando mais um pouco do brigadeiro mas sem levá-la à boca "Uma espécie de vilarejo a 150 km de Santiago, a capital"

"Ela devia estar com frio" comentei, mordendo o lábio inferior quando ele riu, parecendo deliciado demais "Só de casaco de pele, e com os pés nessa parte do gelo quebrado"

"Foi quebrado para a foto"

"Não era inverno de verdade?"

"O começo de um"

Não respondi nada, correndo os olhos pela foto "Lugar bonito"

"Nunca saiu da Europa?"

"Nunca fui para a América do Sul" demorei um segundo "Achei que fosse quente"

"A maior parte é"

"Brasil?" perguntei, me virando para ele "Sempre que eu vejo alguma coisa de lá tem sol e praias lotadas. No interior, os documentários sempre aparecem com alguém de shortinho e na sombra. Estou sendo preconceituosa?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Já foi?"

"Já" sorriu "E, pelo menos nas partes em que eu fui, é basicamente isso. Tirando um estado do sul"

"Para onde você foi?"

"Rio de Janeiro, alguma praia isolada do Nordeste – não consigo falar o nome, desculpe. Péssimo em português – e uma cidade colonizada por alemães"

"Tudo para foto?"

Ele fez que sim.

"Onde estão?" perguntei, seguindo o movimento de sua cabeça até uma bancada perto da que eu estava "Foi para concurso?"

Outro movimento afirmativo.

"Ganhou?"

"Com a do Rio e a do sul. A outra não"

Peguei as fotos e, com um olhar sem um quê crítico, analisei-as.

"Tem vontade de conhecer?"

"Tinha vontade de ver um estado do Sudeste" respondi, sem levantar os olhos "Estudei na faculdade a arquitetura dele. Essa é a do Rio?"

"Uhum" ele se aproximou um pouco de mim, me estendendo a colher. Dessa vez, olhei para ele, soltando um sorriso de agradecimento ao ver que estava cheia "Mais algum lugar que gostaria de ir?"

"Lá?"

"Em qualquer lugar"

Não precisei pensar muito.

"Japão" disse, sem me importar muito de estar de boca cheia "Adoro aqueles templos se misturando aos prédios de alta tecnologia. E também a China, pela mesma razão"

"Algum outro sem ser por isso?"

"O interior dos EUA"

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

"É, todo mundo faz isso" comentei, divertida, levantando uma das mãos até tocar sua testa e fazer com que ele, rindo, deixasse de lado o movimento "Mas é um desejo antigo"

"Quanto tempo?"

"Eu tinha quatorze anos"

Black olhou para mim com curiosidade agora, um sorriso pequeno no rosto ao afastar algumas fotos da bancada e sentar nela. Bateu com a mão ao lado e eu, praticamente pulando para conseguir alcançar.

Não que eu fosse propriamente baixinha, mas a bancada que era alta.

"Sonhos de adolescente" brincou, mordendo a maçã do meu rosto antes de tirar a colher da minha boca "Fazendo com que a gente queira ir para Utah e Nebraska"

Ri "Você nunca teve um sonho desses?"

"O que eu mais queria fazer nessa idade era sair de casa" me respondeu, comendo um pouco mais "O mais perto que eu cheguei de querer conhecer o interior do EUA foi fazer o caminho de Santiago de Compostela"

Olhei para ele com um pouco de interesse, deixando meu rosto cair para o lado mas desfazendo o movimento quando ele pareceu perceber. Tentei afastar aquilo da minha cabeça e, para isso, mudei um pouco de assunto, voltando a descer e a ver as fotos e a fazer comentários sobre elas.

Ele aceitou.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Vamos jantar fora?" Mckinnon perguntou enquanto eu a ajudava a fechar o soutien, olhando para mim pelo espelho "Ou tem compromisso?"

"Está me chamando para sair?"

"Estou"

Ri.

"Aceito" respondi, piscando-lhe o olho pelo reflexo. Deixei-a e, depois de rodar os olhos pelo quarto, peguei a primeira calça jeans que vi "Para onde vamos?"

Ela demorou um pouco, concentrada em se apoiar para colocar a meia calça que ia até o início – ou fim – de sua coxa.

"Tem um restaurante aqui perto que eu gosto" respondeu, pegando agora a saia. Eu desviei logo depois o olhar, tirando com cuidado as folhas nas quais ela estivera desenhando da frente de uma gaveta "Não precisamos nem ir de moto"

"Gosta de andar à noite?"

"Quem não gosta?"

"Conheço um monte de gente, Mckinnon"

"Não conheceu gente legal, então"

Ri.

"Perto de você? Não mesmo" disse, pegando um casaco. Senti seu olhar em minhas costas e, embora mantivesse o sorriso, não me virei só para provocá-la "Quer um meu ou vai com seu sobretudo?"

"... Seu"

"Tá bom?"

Ela pegou o que eu lhe estendia, soltando um olhar exagerado de análise para a peça de roupa. Ri mais uma vez, apertando seu nariz entre os dedos antes de deixá-la para vestir duas blusas e mais o casaco.

"Como estou?"

"Sexy"

Ela fez uma expressão descrente "Sério, Black. Você não ia querer transar comigo no banheiro se eu estivesse desse jeito"

"Ah, ia sim. Só que só ia pensar nas suas pernas, não também nos seus peitos"

Revirou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior mas, mesmo assim, sorrindo.

"Elas continuam lindas, e essa saia continua sugestiva mesmo que tampada por parte do casaco" continuei, terminando de colocar a roupa enquanto ela rodava os olhos para procurar o prendedor de cabelo. Aproveitei e procurei meu celular e minha carteira, pegando a bolsa dela e colocando-os ali dentro "Deixa solto mesmo, Mckinnon"

"Acho que vou te ouvir" ela me disse, correndo para o banheiro para, por dois segundos, dar uma olhada rápida no espelho. Voltou com a mesma rapidez de antes e me puxou pelo punho para fora do quarto, o cabelo negro balançando conforme passávamos pelo corredor "Fome é a única coisa que consegue me fazer esquecer que alguma coisa pode estar errada na minha aparência"

Ri, sentindo-a me soltar assim que chegamos na sala. Ela foi para o elevador e eu fechei a porta, estendendo a ela a chave para que ela também guardasse com ela.

"O bom de lá é que a comida sai rápido"

"É por isso que você não sai de lá...?"

Ela riu.

"Mais ou menos. Acho que todo mundo tem um lugar favorito em uma cidade que não é a sua, mas que você vem com certa freqüência" disse, sem nem mesmo esperar a porta do elevador abrir antes de entrar "Essa era Londres para mim"

"Sempre quis vir para cá?"

"Sempre" ela sorriu "Mas é como eu te disse, adoraria muito mais se não morasse aqui"

Só sorri em resposta.

"E você?"

"Eu..."

"Onde passou a infância?"

"Harrow on the Hill" respondi, me desencostando da parede um andar antes do elevador chegar. Mckinnon olhou para o visor dos andares e me imitou, passando na minha frente "No noroeste da cidad..."

"Eu sei. O sonho da minha prima era ter uma casa de lá, mas não estava à venda"

"O que é engraçado, já que todas as casas lá estão"

"E eu não sei por que. É tão liiiiindo"

Pisquei.

"Lembra daquela casa que eu desenhei? Então, queria fazer lá ou em Northwood"

"Que não tem tantas casas à venda"

"Não. Mas tanto faz, eu também não tenho dinheiro para comprar nesses lugares valorizados" ela disse, tocando meu braço para que parássemos no sinal mais próximo. Caía uma chuva fraca e o vento estava frio, mas nenhum de nós dois se preocupou "E sou de verdade uma pessoa volúvel. Quer dizer, já estou na cabeça com um projeto de loft"

Sorri, tocando seu ombro para que atravessássemos "Tenho a impressão de que a casa é o que fica"

"Mas é mesmo"

"Como o restaurante?"

Riu.

"Mais ou menos" cedeu, divertida "Eu gostava dele porque tinha peixinhos em um chafariz do lado de fora. Eu roubava pão com meu irmão para jogar para eles"

"Eu fazia isso com o meu também" disse, seguindo-a para a esquerda mesmo antes de chegarmos à calçada "Até mesmo com o cachorro lá de casa, o que fazia minha mãe soltar gritos para nós dois por envenenarmos o bicho com bacon. Está vivo até hoje. Cego, sem cheirar direito e mal conseguindo respirar, mas está vivo"

Ela riu "Qual a raça?"

"Golden"

"Era meu sonho ter um quando criança" disse "É o terceiro mais inteligente, sabe? Mas o mais bonito. Era caramelo?"

"Preto"

"Pena"

Sorri.

"O máximo que consegui foi um poodle, branquinho com as orelhas meio caramelo"

"O que houve com ele?"

"Morreu. Antes de ficar cego, surdo, sem olfato e tudo o mais"

"Deus, como é implicante" passei a mão por seus ombros e puxei-a mais para perto, beijando a lateral de sua testa "E não disse que ele ficou surdo"

"Mas ficou"

"É"

"Está tetraplégico?"

"... Uma pata está meio incapaz"

Mckinnon quase gargalhou, e eu, por um tempo, perdi a fala aos seus movimentos.

Não parei de olhá-la.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Mas eu posso te levar até lá"

"É do outro lado da cidade, e você já está confortavelmente no seu apartamento" retruquei, finalmente prendendo o cabelo. Ele não sobrevivera muito bem ao vento que pegamos depois de sairmos do restaurante e ao sexo que começamos assim que chegamos no corredor dele "Está chovendo, além disso"

"Posso ir de carro"

"Mas..." calei minha boca, e dei de ombros "Se esperava que eu recusasse mais de três vezes, se deu mal"

Ele riu.

"Mesmo que eu só esteja aceitando porque já é tarde"

"E uma dama não pode pegar o metrô sozinha" concordou comigo – mesmo que eu não tivesse dito nada disso – enquanto se levantava da cama, mexendo na minha bolsa. Tirou de lá o celular e a carteira, a chave já perdida em algum lugar da sala "Tem certeza que quer trabalhar?"

"Não" murmurei em resposta, terminando de colocar o sobretudo enquanto rodava nos calcanhares e saía do quarto. No meio do caminho, lembrei que ele continuava com a minha bolsa, o que me fez parar e esperar que me alcançasse "Mas quero ir com você para Middles ver o jogo"

Algo que havíamos decidido enquanto comíamos, conversando sobre futebol. Eu falei do jogo, ele me chamou para ir, eu decidi que não podia perder essa chance e fiquei desesperado com o prazo para concorrer com o projeto.

Não o suficiente para não transar com ele mesmo assim.

"Além do quê, estou acostumada a ficar acordada desenhando maquetes e montando como se tudo fosse Lego depois de passar para o computador" continuei, entrando no elevador que já estava no nosso andar "Brincou disso?"

"Nunca tive muita paciência" ele respondeu, divertido "Futebol, sempre"

"Devia ter adivinhado" pisquei "Atacante?"

"Claro que sim" a porta abriu agora, e nós dois saímos ao mesmo tempo. Por dois segundos, segui para onde estava sua moto, só me lembrando que íamos de carro quando reparei que ele não estava do meu lado, até mesmo prendendo a risada de diversão "Você praticava alguma coisa?"

Não respondi nada, usando a desculpa de voltar até ele para me dar um tempo extra para pensar. Nos quatro últimos dias, com a viagem, o jogo com o Remus e a Tonks, e essa terça-feira, eu descobrira mais dele do que havia descoberto nos dois meses anteriores. Isso deveria me assustar um pouco – nunca quis passar do limite de sexo despreocupado com ninguém – mas acontecia exatamente o contrário; eu me deliciava cada momento mais. E queria descobrir cada vez mais, ir além de curiosidades sobre origem de nomes e de confissões feitas sob tequila e vodka, além das conversas que tínhamos na cama – e que eram maravilhosas – e que terminavam porque um de nós tinha que ir embora ou porque nós dois estávamos com sono.

Eu poderia me esquivar, como ele dissera que eu fizera lá em Gales. Poderia comentar sobre a posição dele, fazer um trocadilho sobre ele sempre chegar na frente, e poderia simplesmente dizer que deveríamos ficar no âmbito do sexo puro e simples. Poderia fazer um monte de coisas, e se fosse qualquer outro cara eu não ia querer fazer a única coisa que fiz.

Responder.

E, depois, continuar com a conversa despreocupada enquanto cruzávamos Londres. E, ainda, não sair do carro mesmo depois de meia hora em que estivemos estacionados, quando finalmente um vigia veio dizer que não poderíamos ficar ali. Se fosse qualquer outro cara, eu sairia do carro com um aceno de despedida e não faria promessa nenhuma, mas como era Black eu até mesmo cheguei a dar um beijo de despedida e a olhar, da portaria do prédio, a piscadela de olho na minha direção antes de se afastar.

E pensaria nele por toda a madrugada, sem me importar demais que parte da felicidade de eu ter conseguido passar todos os dados do projeto para o computador passava por ele. Não me importei nem mesmo com o horário avançado; peguei o celular, abri nas mensagens e digitei uma para ele, esperando com uma ansiedade que eu não sentia desde que tinha dezoito anos.

Ele me respondeu, mesmo que quatro da manhã. E eu não impedi o sorriso nem a aceleração do meu peito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mais sentimentos por parte dos dois. Acho que merecem ^-^

Obrigada pelas reviews, e desculpem o atraso ;p

PS: o que pode ter feito o Sirius romper com a família? Ir para uma escola diferente da planejada, seguir uma carreira diferente do resto da família ou os dois juntos?


	6. Chapter 6

Esfreguei os olhos – que, eu já aprendera devido à quantidade de vezes que tivera que ficar acordada para trabalhar, estavam somente um pouco maquiados com um lápis de dezenas de libras – e prendi um bocejo, vendo minha respiração devido ao ar gelado da cidade. Era noite, mas não muito tarde, e caía uma chuva fraca, apesar da meteorologia ter dito que o tempo estaria seco para se preparar para a neve.

"Ok, amanhã" concordei, desligando o celular assim que abri a porta da Bloomsbury. Era simplesmente a melhor livraria da melhor editora de Londres, com um pequeno café que eu aprendera a adorar desde que fora assistir a uma palestra na Universidade de Londres.

De vez em quando, eu pensava que não tinha lugar mais aconchegante que ali.

"Boa noite" disse para a mulher do balcão, sem nem mesmo relancear os olhos para ver se havia alguma mesa disponível. A loja toda estava praticamente vazia "Moka latte. Sem chantilly, com calda extra"

"Nome?"

"Mckinnon. M-c-k-i-n-n-o-n"

"Irlandesa ou galesa?" ela perguntou, levantando os olhos para mim pela primeira vez. Verdes como os da Lily "Tenho uma avó que é de Gales, e o nome de solteira dela é parecido com o seu"

Eu poderia ser a mais antipática das pessoas agora e dizer que ela não tinha nada a ver com a minha vida, mas decidi não ser tão cortante assim.

"É meu nome de casada" menti, escondendo a mão para que ela não visse a falta de uma aliança. Não gostava, simplesmente, de gente que saía perguntando o menor detalhe da vida dos outros "Olha, vou ver uns livros. Se ficar pronto antes de eu chegar, deixa ali no canto da bancada para mim? Obrigada"

Ela sorriu para mim e disse algo como 'Veja o novo do Stieg Larsson' enquanto eu estava a meio caminho de me virar para ver as estantes. Não fui a nenhuma em especial, me satisfazendo em correr os olhos pelos títulos e pelas capas para ver se algum livro me chamava atenção.

No final do primeiro corredor, eu já tinha três exemplares na mão. Era do tipo de pessoa que comprava mais do que poderia ler, mas me sentia extremamente reconfortada em saber que tinha a opção de uma boa – ou não, visto o número de vezes que eu me decepcionara com a escrita ou a história – leitura sempre que estava entediada. O que, eu admitia, era um sentimento totalmente aleatório em mim; graças à minha capacidade de estar totalmente rendida ao tédio de manhã e à tarde chegar mesmo a acreditar que não havia tido horas melhores, Lily sempre brincava comigo dizendo que eu era bipolar ou coisa...

Ei.

Pisquei os olhos, apertei mais os livros que estavam no meu braço e estendi o outro para a estante, mal conseguindo equilibrar o livro pesado de modo que conseguisse ver a capa. Era apenas preta o que, de início, não deveria chamar muita atenção, mas foi só baixar os olhos para os nomes escritos que eu não consegui mais desviar.

Tinha um 'Black' entre eles.

Sem pensar muito, virei nos calcanhares e fui direto para o caixa, colocando os livros no balcão enquanto tirava a carteira da bolsa e pegava o cartão. A mulher do caixa era rápida - o que me fez ser mais simpática com ela, afinal de contas – e, menos de dois minutos depois de ter saído da cafeteria, eu já estava sentada tomando o café e colocando nas fotos de Black.

Passei primeiro por todas as páginas – adorei uma tirada na Itália, sério – para, depois, voltar para ler o que estava escrito. Um sorriso ia se formando em meu rosto conforme eu lia as primeiras palavras, e um completamente diferente ao ler a legenda da última foto e me lembrar de que eu havia visto aquela antes porque ele me mostrara.

Eu nem mesmo cheguei a me perguntar o que estava acontecendo comigo.

"Não sabia que gostava de fotografia" eu levantei os olhos assim que ouvi a voz do meu irmão, sorrindo para ele em cumprimento assim que puxou uma cadeira "Nem que era minha mulher, aliás"

Ri, dando de ombros "O que você respondeu?"

"Galês" piscou-me o olho "As pessoas tendem a gostar mais de Gales, sabe"

Ri mais uma vez, sem responder, tomando mais um gole do café. Ele ainda esperava o dele e, agora, abandonava uma pasta ao lado da mesa e deixava o celular ao alcance da mão, tirando o cabelo molhado dos olhos enquanto me olhava.

Era meu irmão, mas isso não me impedia de achá-lo lindo. Eu meio que entendia, quer dizer, por que Mary tem uma queda gigantesca por ele.

"Como foi lá?"

"Hum?"

"Em Gales" ele respondeu, tirando os olhos de mim para olhar a mulher que chamava seu nome. Bastou um sorriso para que ela viesse trazer o café "Ludlow, acho"

"Como você sabe que eu fui?"

"Não conseguia falar com você no celular e liguei para o seu trabalho. Disseram que você saiu mais cedo porque ia para lá passar o final de semana" bebeu um gole do café "Trabalho?"

Demorei um pouco para responder, pegando o livro e fechando-o antes de afastá-lo um pouco para a mesa ficar mais livre "Fui com um cara"

Marc era o tipo de irmão superprotetor, mas eu não pude deixar de falar. E, até onde minha análise incompleta sobre mim mesma permitia, por alguma coisa além da provocação pura e simples.

O que era ainda pior.

"Não sabia que estava namorando"

Sorri com o tom contido de ciúmes.

"E não estou" respondi, divertida "Ele me chamou, eu fui"

"Do meio do nada?"

"Quer saber se ele me chamou do meio do nada?"

"É"

"Sei lá, Marc. Não nos esbarramos na rua e ele me chamou, se é isso que quer dizer" embora nossa primeira vez juntos tivesse sido em um banheiro de um bar, acho que eu não deveria dizer isso "Mas sim, acho que mesmo assim eu não esperava"

"Qual o nome dele?"

"E a profissão, e a renda mensal, e os pais, e a idade, e a aparência..."

"Que bom que você sabe que vou perguntar tudo isso"

Revirei os olhos.

"Não me chamou aqui para me interrogar, não é?" perguntei, um sorriso de canto no rosto. Marc seria sempre Marc "Me daria o direito de fazer de volta e contar tudo o que eu descobri para Mary"

Ele soltou uma careta "Como ela está?"

"Surtou quando disse que ia te encontrar. Nunca superou você"

"Nós nunca tivemos nada"

"Pois é. Ela nunca superou isso"

Ele sorriu "Lily?"

"Namorando" respondi, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa "O nome dele eu digo, se você quiser"

Vi que ele prendeu uma risada "Quem é?"

"James Potter"

"O colunista?"

"Uhum"

"Que coincidência, não é? Quando penso no pai da Lily, a primeira coisa que me vem à cabeça é uma discussão dele no aniversário de casamento da Petúnia sobre a coluna desse cara" comentou, o sorriso teimando em ficar no rosto. Acho que nunca vi Marc rir tanto quanto nesse dia, depois que o Vernon falou que não concordava com o Potter porque a França era absolutista ou algo assim "Alice?"

"Saiu daquela revista e entrou em outra" respondi, bebendo outro gole. Ia acabar logo mas, mesmo assim, não me levantei de imediato para pedir outro "Acho que está namorando, também. Você está?"

"Quase lá" piscou-me o olho de novo "Como você, espero, porque eu não consigo acreditar que a minha irmã mais nova viaje com um cara e..."

"Estamos no século XXI"

"A minha quase-namorada, sim. Mas você não"

"E nem você, pelo visto" chutei sua canela "Qual o nome dela?"

Ele me soltou um olhar maroto, e eu não pude me impedir de rir.

"Black, Marc" acabei por dizer, risonha "Sirius Black"

"Ah, claro. Por isso o livro" ele apontou com o queixo para o exemplar, sorrindo em diversão "Conheço ele"

Pisquei "De onde?"

De novo, ele apontou para o livro.

"Por causa da Jade" falou, e eu pisquei de novo sem entender "Simons. Ela também está aí, e é com quem estou saindo"

Não conseguia acreditar.

"Não acho que ele saiba meu nome, acho. A Jade foi em uma dessas convenções e ele e eu nos esbarramos, e depois ela me disse quem ele era"

"_Isso_ que é coincidência, Marc"

"Fazer o quê?" ele riu "Sempre tivemos quedas por artistas, não é?"

Abri a boca para responder, mas não consegui encontrar nada para dizer. Marc percebeu e, no segundo seguinte, a diversão foi substituída por uma expressão que eu não consegui entender direito.

Eu nem queria.

"Marlene, eu..."

"Vou pegar mais café"

Me levantei tão rápido que quase derrubei a cadeira.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Mckinnon?" pisquei os olhos ao vê-la, parte do sono escapando pela surpresa "Ei"

"Ei" ela cumprimentou de volta, sem corresponder ao meu selinho "Posso entrar? Sei que são quase onze da noite e... e você tá com cara de sono, acho"

Ri.

"Estava indo dormir" concordei, puxando-a pelo punho "E realmente não esperava você aqui. Acho que ainda não me acostumei com o porteiro sem interfonar"

Porque não houve nenhuma mulher que viesse aqui tanto quanto ela.

"Como está o projeto?"

Ela deu de ombros, deixando a bolsa na poltrona ao lado da porta. Virou-se para mim e, dessa vez, colocou-se nas pontas dos pés, as mãos segurando meu rosto. Mordeu meu lábio inferior antes de voltar a se apoiar totalmente no chão, apoiando parte do peso no meu corpo e fechando os olhos enquanto descia as mãos para minha cintura.

"Apresento amanhã" respondeu, beijando a pele ao alcance da boca "Consegui adiantar"

"Estava trabalhando até agora?"

"Não" negou também com a cabeça "Estava com meu irmão, na Bloomsbury"

"Perto do complexo de medicina da Universidade de Londres?"

"É"

"Boa livraria" comentei, sorrindo contra o topo de sua cabeça "Vem, vamos para cama"

Ela levantou o rosto para mim, as mãos agora segurando meus braços para que não embolássemos demais os passos em direção ao quarto. Tinha um sorriso travesso no rosto e um olhar tão maroto quanto, a expressão me deliciando por completo.

"Disse que estava com sono" apontou, mordendo o lábio inferior para não sorrir demais "Espero que não seja para dormir"

"Não mesmo" concordei, sorrindo também, com o corpo dela terminando de abrir a porta apenas encostada. Não demoramos muito a cair na cama, minhas mãos já desabotoando sua calça enquanto ela tirava o sobretudo "Roupa demais, como sempre"

Ela riu, empurrando o sobretudo para o chão antes de tirar o suéter e a blusa. Estendeu as mãos para o meu cabelo e tirou-o dos meus olhos exatamente quando eu terminei de tirar a sua segunda bota e recomecei a baixar sua calça, tacando-a no chão ao voltar o olhar para o dela.

Estava linda.

"Senti sua falta" porque, apesar de nos falarmos todo dia – por celular, por mensagem, por qualquer jeito possível -, havia quatro que não nos encontrávamos. Só aí eu descobri como era ficar sem as conversas divertidas, sem os olhares lascivos, sem a pele quente e o perfume característico de sua pele contra a minha enquanto transávamos e, depois, tentávamos dormir "Tanto, Mckinnon..."

Ela não me respondeu, mas parou o beijo que ia me dar no meio do caminho e sorriu contra a minha boca. Cedeu mais rápido do que eu esperava ao empurrão em sua cintura, as pernas se abrindo e subindo pelas laterais de meu corpo quando impulsionei-o sobre o dela.

"Também senti a sua" respondeu por fim, a cabeça caindo no travesseiro mas puxando a minha em direção à sua. Minha testa se apoiou na dela e nossos olhares ficaram no do outro, as respirações se misturando ainda compassadas "Demais"

Sorri, baixando o rosto para beijá-la. Sentir o gosto de seu beijo depois de tanto tempo – porque era, definitivamente, tempo demais – causou mais em mim do que eu achei que fosse causar, e antes que eu pudesse pensar direito eu gemia em sua boca e a apertava contra mim.

Eu não queria, e nem poderia, pensar. E não saberia dizer se pensei em alguma coisa enquanto escorregava os lábios pela linha de seu soutien só para arrancá-lo depois, não poderia precisar qualquer pensamento quando ela pressionou meu rosto contra seu colo e só liberou o aperto quando fiz menção de baixar a boca. Tinha sentido falta demais do jeito como ela apertava o lençol entre os dedos ao tirar sua calcinha e arrastar os lábios pela parte interna de sua coxa, e ainda mais de como ela enfiava as unhas em meus ombros e gemia meu nome como se não existisse mais nada.

E talvez não existisse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Você me parece nervosa" Black comentou enquanto voltava a levantar o corpo depois de calçar o tênis, o rosto se voltando para o meu antes de, com calma, tirar o cabelo da minha bochecha. Sentados lada o lado, na cama, esse gesto só me fez querer esquecer o projeto e deitar de novo "Trabalho?"

Não respondi nada, fechando os olhos quando seus lábios tocaram a pele imediatamente abaixo da minha orelha "É"

Senti que ele sorria, sua mão apertando minha cintura.

"Não pensei que fosse te ver assim" disse, levantando-se, depositando um beijo em minha testa antes de se afastar. Pegou o primeiro casaco que viu e o vestiu, desarrumando o cabelo mas sem se preocupar demais com isso "Tá tão legal o desenho que você me mostrou"

Tive a minha vez de sorrir, também me levantando. Anteontem, ele me pediu uma cópia do que eu ia apresentar, e depois me ligou dizendo que nós dois poderíamos estrear aquela parte de descanso paga "Além das quase-camas?"

Ele riu.

"Além das quase camas" concordou, pegando as chaves "Prefere chegar com antecedência ou atrasada?"

"Antecedência"

"Sério?" olhou para mim "Sempre gostei de chegar em cima da hora. O pior momento é sempre o de espera"

"Gosto de ver se tem alguma coisa de errado"

"Não tem nada de errado, Mckinnon"

"Você não sabe" discordei, correndo os olhos pelo quarto para ver se achava minha bolsa. Só me lembrei que havia deixado na sala quando ele começou a andar em direção à porta, me chamando com um movimento de cabeça como se soubesse o que eu queria "O computador pode travar. A projeção pode não funcionar. O arquivo pode estar corrompido, ou então em uma pasta que tenha algo pessoal"

"Descontrai" brincou, pegando minha bolsa para mim. Piscou os olhos, fez um movimento para testar o peso e, finalmente, olhou para mim "O que tem aqui, hein?"

Pensei no livro com as fotos dele.

"Comprei algumas coisas na livraria"

"Livros?"

Mandei-lhe a língua.

"Também" tentei pegar a bolsa, sem sucesso algum "Marc, meu irmão, conseguiu me convencer a entrar na parte dos CDs, e quase me convenceu a comprar um da Taylor Swift, ou algo assim, para ele"

Black ergueu uma sobrancelha "Fala sério"

"Ele gosta de brincar comigo"

"Você não caiu"

"Quase. Precisei perguntar a ele o nome de três músicas antes de perceber que ele não fazia idéia do que ela cantava" falei, sorrindo, seguindo-o para fora do apartamento "Acredito nas pessoas, e principalmente nele, apesar de já dever ter aprendido que ele nunca fala sério em relação aos presentes. Já comprei para ele uma daquelas cuecas de sex-shop com cauda de elefante, sabe?"

Black gargalhou.

"E dei na frente da família toda"

"Poderia ser seu namorado" disse, entrando no elevador "Seria pior"

Sorri.

"Seria" concordei, dando de ombros, me aproximando dele. Abracei-o pela cintura e soltei um sorriso quando ele me prendeu com um dos braços contra seu corpo, pensando em como sentira falta daquilo também "Embora eu nunca fosse dar um troço desses para o meu namorado"

"Não?"

"Não"

"Engraçado" mordeu a parte alta de minha orelha "Me deu várias demonstrações de que gosta de sex shops"

"Ah, fala sério. Você usaria uma tromba de elefante?"

Ele riu.

"Não" disse, impulsionando o corpo para que saíssemos "Se fosse o contrário, eu até acho que riria"

"Eu tenho certeza"

Ele só riu.

"Além do quê, nós dois sabemos que sex shops têm muito mais que isso"

"Ô" concordou, abrindo a porta do carro "E como sei"

Revirei os olhos, mas sorri. É, era verdade.

"Te deixo lá, ok?"

"Não precisa" discordei, prendendo o cinto. À essa altura, eu já sabia que, quando ele pegava o carro, tinha que trabalhar "Me deixa na estação do..."

"E se seu laptop for roubado?"

"Você vai no ponto fraco" provoquei, cutucando a lateral de seu corpo enquanto saíamos da garagem. Na realidade, não importava demais – eu tinha uma cópia em cada um dos três pendrives, duas em pastas diferentes do computador do escritório e ainda uma no computador de Lily – mas eu não disse isso a ele, e poderia até mesmo ter certeza de que sim, ele sabia "Me deixe na porta, então"

"Na porta" ele concordou, divertido, acelerando um pouco o carro para pegar o sinal aberto. Passamos os quinze minutos no carro conversando, rindo e até mesmo gargalhando, o que me fez quase esquecer a minha vontade de chegar horas mais cedo só para ficar com ele.

Mas eu fui embora. Me obriguei a dizer um 'tchau', a abrir a porta e a dar a volta no carro, sem me atrever a olhar para ele para que não aumentasse minha vontade de ficar.

"Mckinnon...?"

Tive que me virar, indo até ele para que não tivéssemos que conversar por gritos.

"Você vai conseguir" disse, o vidro terminando de baixar o vidro "Me liga"

E me deu um beijo, calmo, na boca, antes de dar a ré para sair da vaga.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Fala aê, James" cumprimentei assim que cheguei à primeira esquina depois de deixar Mckinnon no trabalho, apoiando o celular no ombro enquanto virava o volante "E rápido, antes que o guarda ali olhe para mim"

Ele riu "Estou perto da fila para a compra antecipada dos ingressos. Quer que eu compre para você?"

"Tem como?"

"Estou com a credencial de jornalista"

Eu sempre terminava por agradecer a James por ter escolhido essa profissão.

"Quero" respondi "Você vai?"

"Tá brincando?" ele riu de novo "Vou para York conhecer os pais da Lily"

Assoviei.

"Além do quê, não quero forçar muito esse negócio de futebol. Não estou afim de correr o risco dela querer me levar a um musical da Broadway sob a justificativa de ser o programa dela da vez" continuou, divertido "Está trabalhando?"

"Daqui a pouco vou ter que ir para Westminster"

"Passa aqui"

"Onde é 'aqui'?"

"Naquela loja especializada de esportes que o News..." pisei imediatamente no freio quando ele terminou essa parte da frase, entrando na primeira vaga que encontrei. Elas eram até mesmo comuns nessa área, com a maioria dos prédios com vagas para os empregados e com o maior número de linhas de metrô "... o que foi essa quantidade de buzina?"

"Estou há dez metros de você" respondi, endireitando o carro. Como eu queria estar de moto agora "Podia ter me dito antes"

"Achei que você soubesse" ele respondeu "Eu falei para você que a Lily comentou que a Marlene sempre comprava aqui quando..."

"Não gravo tudo o que você fala" interrompi, desligando o carro e abrindo a porta "O que é muito bom, porque se eu tivesse guardado tudo o que você falou quando tinha quatorze anos e bebeu naquela festa, eu..."

"Estou te vendo" me interrompeu, me fazendo rodar os olhos para ver se o encontrava "À sua esquerda. Não quer que eu comece a acenar desesperadamente, quer?"

Soltei uma risada.

"Já te vi" desliguei o telefone e fui até ele, sorrindo em cumprimento "Você consegue comprar dois?"

Ele fez que sim, com um gesto de mão me chamando para dentro da loja. Deixei que ele fosse para a atendente e fiquei quase na entrada, olhando para tudo o que estava à venda sem realmente parar em alguma coisa.

"Olha isso, Jay*" chamei, segurando nas mãos uma almofada que era a cara do Rooney. Literalmente "Quem teria um troço desses em casa?"

"Torcedores do Arsenal"

"Para jogar dardos, claro"

Ele riu, mas falou alguma coisa para a atendente antes de pegar os ingressos e voltar. Entregou-os a mim para pegar a cabeça e, com um sorriso no rosto, apertá-la como que analisando.

"Pelo menos é fofa. Deve servir para crianças apertarem até tirarem espuma" brincou, devolvendo-a ao lugar. Me chamou com um gesto e nós, mais uma fez, fomos para rua, mas ele seguiu para a direção contrária à do meu carro "Tomou café?"

Tive que rir "Você já, aposto. E isso não te impede de tomar de novo"

"Nem um pouco" olhou para mim e me piscou o olho "E aí?"

Neguei.

"Achei que a Marlene gostasse"

"Ela está nervosa" respondi, sorrindo ao me lembrar dela. O olhar nervoso, os gestos imprecisos, a fala rápida mas cheia de interrupções "E, pelo o que ela me disse por umas cem vezes só enquanto penteava o cabelo, comer não faz bem quando se fica nervoso"

"O projeto, não é? Lily me disse que ela estava neurótica, e que só se acalmou um pouco quando descobriu que conseguiria furar a fila e apresentar no segundo dia"

"Lily disse, é...?"

Ele me deu uma cotovelada na lateral do corpo, rindo.

"James, James" brinquei, virando na esquina com ele "Me lembre de conversar mais com ela para ver o que tem de especial"

"Podemos sair" ele disse, divertido, entrando na cafeteria. Olhou para mim por cima do ombro e deu espaço para que eu entrasse ao seu lado, seguindo direto para o balcão "Vai voltar no domingo, não é?"

Não respondi, simplesmente por pensar um pouco na resposta. Na teoria, sim, deveríamos voltar, mas só porque ela, provavelmente, deveria trabalhar.

Senão, eu poderia ficar com ela por muito mais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

E, impressionantemente, a primeira coisa que fiz ao terminar de apresentar o projeto foi ligar para Black. Tinha acabado de entrar no banheiro imediatamente ao lado da sala de reuniões, abandonado o notebook na bancada em frente a um espelho e prendido o cabelo, esperando exatamente dois toques até que ele atendesse.

"Como foi?" ele perguntou, sem nem mesmo soltar algum outro tipo de cumprimento "Mais calma?"

"Sei lá" respondi, sincera, causando uma risada nele "Onde você está?"

"Westminster" respondeu, rápido "Deu tudo certo, não deu?"

"Deu"

"E por que você não estaria mais calma?"

"Ah, sabe como é" soltei uma risada "Dei o melhor de mim. Se não for escolhido, é mais ou menos como se eu não fosse suficiente"

"Você é mais do que suficiente" ele retrucou, e eu pude imaginá-lo dando de ombros como se aquilo não fosse tudo o que eu quisesse ouvir "Sabe disso"

"Sei, mas..."

"Não pode deixar de pensar?"

"É"

Ele riu.

"Mas esquece isso" eu comecei antes que a conversa se tornasse íntima demais "Posso passar aí ou está trabalhando?"

"Uma coisa não exclui a outra, Mckinnon" ele respondeu, de novo dando uma risada "Sim, estou trabalhando, e sim, pode passar aqui. Duas estações depois daquela da lateral da Abadia"

"Ok"

"Te pego lá"

"Eu sei andar sozinha, por favor"

Riu de novo.

"Vai precisar de permissão para entrar onde eu estou" disse "Ou seja, te pego lá"

"Certo, chato" falei, divertida, mordendo o lábio inferior para não sorrir demais e nem mesmo chegar a rir "Te ligo quando estiver chegando"

E desliguei o telefone, voltando a me olhar no espelho para ver se estava ao menos apresentável. Gostei do que vi, e a única mudança que fiz foi voltar a soltar o cabelo e endireitá-lo ao redor do meu rosto antes de sair, passar na minha sala, pegar o resto das minhas coisas e finalmente ir embora.

Tinha uma estação logo em frente ao prédio mas, mesmo assim, tive que esperar por uns dez minutos até o próximo horário. Não estava cheio – passava somente um pouco das quatro da tarde – o que me fez arranjar um lugar para sentar logo no vagão em que entrei. Endireitei a bolsa no colo e peguei o celular, discando o número de Marc sem me importar que ele pudesse estar no trabalho.

"Ei" me cumprimentou "Como foi lá?"

"Ok" respondi, sorrindo. Pelo visto, eu realmente estava nervosa "No trabalho?"

"Sempre tenho tempo para você"

"Sou sua irmã, Marc. Não precisa me bajular"

Ele riu.

"Não vai custar muito do seu tempo, de qualquer jeito" continuei, apoiando a cabeça no vidro da janela "Só queria... sei lá, pedir desculpas por ontem. Virei uma antipática, admito"

Ele não demorou muito "Está tudo bem"

"Sei que está. Só queria..."

"Eu sei, Lene" parou, mas pela respiração entrecortada que eu ouvi no fundo da linha eu tive certeza que ele continuaria "Podemos nos encontrar amanhã de novo? É sexta, e..."

"Vou viajar" interrompi "Para ver o jogo do Manchester. Mas o sócio majoritário lá da empresa acha que você vai fazer uma operação perigosa e delicada depois de sofrer um acidente de moto, e que pediu por sua irmãzinha mais nova para ficar com você"

Dessa vez, ele demorou um pouco mais "O que ele disse?"

"'Você seria a única que falaria a verdade para ele' ou algo assim"

"Que bom que ele sabe" mesmo assim, ele soltou um risada breve "Eu até me convidaria a ir com você, mas acho que não vai sozinha"

"E você tem que estar em casa para atender ao telefone e dizer ao sócio que eu estou dormindo depois de cuidar de você a noite toda"

"Amo você, irmãzinha..." ele começou, divertido "... mas não o suficiente para perder meu fim de semana ao lado do telefone, em outra cidade e com voz de doente quando posso..."

"... Eu sei o que é, Marc" tive minha vez de interromper, rindo "Beijo. Te ligo quando chegar lá para você não se preocupar comigo"

"Vai sair hoje ou amanhã?"

"Não sei"

"É o Black? Você não me disse como ele é. O dinheiro deve ser bom, porque..."

"Tchau, Marc"

"Ei, calma aí"

"O-que-é?"

"Podemos nos ver quando você voltar?"

"Não sei quando vou voltar"

"Por que não diz logo 'não' ao invés de..."

"Quinta-feira que vem. É só quando eu tenho certeza que..."

"Só lá? Marlene, eu..."

"_Marc_"

"Ótimo. Até lá"

Ri, desligando, olhando para o celular com um sorriso divertido no rosto, começando a contar as estações até chegar em Westminster.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Mais calma?" perguntei, sorrindo, piscando o olho para Mckinnon enquanto me virava para que subíssemos as escadas do metrô "Me conta, vai"

"Não tem nada para contar" ela respondeu "Você vai lá, apresenta a maquete e a projeção, e torce para que tudo fique bem"

"Você fala coisas como 'aqui fica o banheiro'?" perguntei, brincando, recebendo de volta um beliscão na cintura. Mas ela riu, divertida, mostrando uma atitude completamente contrária ao que eu achava que ia acontecer.

Ela ainda me surpreendia.

"Ainda trabalhando?"

"Nem tanto" saímos da proteção da estação e eu a levei logo para o meio do quarteirão, esperando o sinal da outra esquina fechar para poder atravessar "Você demorou"

"Perdi o horário por uns três segundos"

Ri.

"Isso é frustrante" concordei "Nunca pensou em ter um carro?"

Ela não me respondeu de imediato mas, como eu a puxei pelo braço para que pudéssemos atravessar antes dos carros da rua transversal conseguissem nos alcançar, deduzi que estava simplesmente concentrada em prestar atenção caso tivesse que dar uma corridinha até alcançar a calçada.

"No horário em que geralmente saio do trabalho, é muito mais rápido pegar o metrô" terminou por dizer assim que chegamos do outro lado, puxando de volta o braço "Mesmo que com aquele bando de gente se empurrando"

"Não tem que levar trabalho para casa?"

"Quando tenho, pego um táxi" respondeu, com um tom que me fez olhar para ela. Endireitava a bolsa no ombro e tirava o cabelo do meio do caminho, depois ainda passando a mão pela saia "Você, de qualquer jeito, deve odiar ter um carro agora. Acho que se sente na obrigação de me dar carona para tudo quanto é lugar"

"Não me sinto, não"

"Não?"

"Nem um pouco"

"Achei que fosse daqueles caras que deixassem as mulheres com quem dormia em casa"

"Só as que torcem para o Manchester" brinquei mais uma vez, dessa vez conseguindo uma gargalhada alta de volta "E, ao mesmo tempo, as que tem bundas como a sua. O que faz de você a única, porque acho que não é o tipo de combinação que se encontra a cada esquina"

Continuou rindo por um tempo "Se continuar procurando, aposto que acha"

"Não quero"

Foi naquele momento que eu percebi que não queria mesmo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Você ainda vai escolher?" perguntei, curiosa, piscando os olhos quando Black sentou ao meu lado no banco, pegando da minha mão o copo de café ao mesmo tempo em que assentia "Posso ver?"

Ele me entregou a câmera, cruzando as pernas e apontando para mim o espaço para passar as fotos "Vai escolher para mim?"

Revirei os olhos com a provocação.

"Não acho que seja uma boa idéia" discordei mesmo assim, dando de ombros "Daquelas fotos que você me mostrou lá no seu apartamento, as que eu mais gostei não foram as vencedoras"

"Depende do motivo pelo qual você gostou" ele disse, bebendo um gole "Sei lá, você pode..."

"Como assim?"

Ele riu.

"Dependendo do concurso, só um quesito é analisado. Talvez o conjunto fosse melhor, mas não a... sei lá, a pose" respondeu, piscando-me o olho "Como um banheiro legal, um quarto foda, mas uma varanda que não presta"

"Não é que você entende de arquitetura?" provoquei, cutucando sua cintura com o indicador "Nunca mais te subestimo"

Ele riu de novo "Eles gostaram das caminhas, não foi?"

"Gostaram" admiti "Meio que te devo essa"

"Quê isso" voltou a se endireitar no banco, colocou-se de frente para mim – que, sem me importar demais, mantinha uma perna de cada lado do banco – e colocou o café entre a gente para, também sem se importar muito, puxar minhas pernas para que envolvesse sua cintura "Já disse, vou tirar vantagem de ter te ajudado nisso"

"Não sabe nem se vai ser aprovado"

"Confio no poder do sexo"

Revirei os olhos "É para descanso, como o carinha me pediu que..."

"Duvido que as pessoas não transem ali"

"Não é porque você pensa assim que..."

"Você pensa?"

Tive que calar a boca para não me trair.

"É aí que eu quero chegar"

"Ok" concordei, mordendo seu queixo "Você ganhou"

"Obrigado"

Ri, levantando o rosto ao senti-lo baixar o dele. Aceitei o beijo mas, depois de um tempo, me separei dele e comecei a dar a volta no banco, terminando por apoiar minhas costas em seu corpo depois de pegar o café.

Era melhor ver as fotos com ele me abraçando daquele jeito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

*siiiiim, eu sinto falta de 'Prongs' e 'Padfoot'/'Pads'. Um 'Jay' foi o que eu encontrei para suprir essa minha necessidade, por mais não adulto – e, sei lá, gay, embora não veja desse jeito - que isso possa parecer XD

Ei, gente ^-^ Atrasada, não é? Eu sei, não tenho desculpas – na realidade tenho, mas quem se importa com elas? XD – e só posso pedir que entendam.

Bom, é isso. Beeeeeeijo ;3


	7. Chapter 7

"Não acredito que vai trair a Lily" disse assim que Black desligou o telefone – falava com James sobre a meia aposta que fizera com Lily, sobre ela conseguir o presente de Potter e eu o dela -, apertando o travesseiro contra o meu rosto de um jeito preguiçoso. Ele não respondeu nada de imediato e só voltou para o meu lado, deitando também "Eu ligo para ela"

Ele riu.

"E vai ficar sem seu presente?" debochou, com o braço esquerdo me levando para perto de seu corpo. Me ajeitei um pouco mais e sorri, bocejando contra seu ombro enquanto ele também se ajeitava "Acho que não, Mckinnon"

Não respondi, um sorriso teimoso em meu rosto enquanto me deixava relaxar sob o toque dele.

"Mulher se importa com essas coisas, não é?"

"Homens não?"

"Menos que vocês" pausou um pouco "Na maioria das vezes, pelo menos"

Ri.

"Minha mãe, por exemplo. Sempre gostou de dar os melhores presentes para todo mundo, enquanto meu pai só entregava a ela o cartão de crédito" continuou, os dedos passeando displicentemente por minhas costas "Seus pais também?"

"É impossível falar de presente perto de mamãe na época do Natal" respondi, concordando "Não queria ser meu pai"

"Nem eu o meu"

De novo, não respondi, mas dessa vez pensava se seria justo eu entrar em uma parte da conversa na qual não sabia se estava na minha concepção de 'seguro'. Mas tinham tantas, tantas coisas que eu queria saber sobre ele que, de novo, não me importei e decidi perguntar "Por que você saiu de casa?"

Ele soltou um risinho "Você saiu de casa, Mckinnon. Eu fugi"

"Mas 'sair' deixa uma resposta evasiva mais fácil, se não quiser responder"

"Não é nenhum segredo" respondeu, sorrindo, passando os dedos por meu cabelo "Eles são uma família tradicional demais, aristocrata e com senso de nobreza de 1500. Nunca nos demos muito bem quando era criança, mas piorou quando fui para a escola e, depois, fui fazer faculdade de fotografia com estágio em Paris"

"Escola?"

"É"

"Mas não foram eles que escolheram?"

"Bom, não escolheram o que eu fazia lá dentro. Segundo eles, fiquei amigo dos caras errados" respondeu "Tirando, claro, o James"

"Por que ele?"

"Dinheiro" deu de ombros, com um gesto um pouco maior no esquerdo me afastando. Levantei um pouco e fiz menção de me afastar ainda mais, mas ele só me puxou de volta para cima de seu corpo, ajeitando-o para que eu coubesse melhor em seu abraço "Remus e Peter eram, literalmente, nomes proibidos por não terem uma família com a conta bancária muito alta. Cansei disso aos dezesseis, e fui para casa de James. Parei de falar de vez com eles depois que me decidi pela fotografia"

Não comentei nada de imediato, apoiando meus cotovelos ao lado de seu corpo e segurando seu rosto nas mãos "Se arrepende?"

"Nem um pouco"

"Sente falta?"

Parou para pensar um pouco.

"Não. Não dos meus pais" respondeu, retribuindo com um aperto e um carinho em minha nuca "Talvez, mas não posso dizer com certeza, do Regulus, o irmão-mais-novo-antagonista-das-meninas"

Sorri, de novo sem comentar, baixando o rosto até beijar sua boca. Ele prendeu meu lábio inferior entre os seus e não me deixou voltar à posição inicial, os olhos sem se desviar dos meus antes de me puxar com um pouco mais de força e me fazer entreabrir os lábios.

O beijo dele era maravilhoso.

"Você...?" perguntou, praticamente em um sussurro, mais uma vez passando meu cabelo pelos dedos. Voltei a fechar os olhos – que não, nem percebera que tinha fechado e depois aberto – e a baixar o rosto, facilitando o trabalho que sua mão fazia para me empurrar de volta ao colchão "Já quis fugir?"

"Quem nunca quis?" respondi, abrindo as pernas para que seu corpo coubesse entre elas "Só que meus motivos eram menos... sérios. Acho que a briga mais séria que tive foi com meu irmão, e por causa de um jogo de videogame"

"Ah, claro. O irmão que entrou no quarto e fez você esconder o namorado no armário" comentou, sorrindo, mordendo meu nariz "Gosta dele?"

"Adoro" respondi, fazendo com que ele apoiasse a testa na minha "Ciumento, é verdade, mas adorável"

"Todo irmão mais velho de garota é ciumento"

"Está defendendo?"

"Justificando" ele riu "Além do quê, não parece ser muito importante para você. Disse que adora, mesmo ele sendo ciumento"

"E provocante"

"E implicante?"

"Ciumento, provocante, implicante..."

"Adorável"

Rimos.

"Casado?" ele perguntou, piscando os olhos, beijando minha boca "Para ver se você também tem ciúmes dele"

"Morro" confessei, minha vez de beijar sua boca "Quando a Mary – você não sabe quem é, sabe...? – cismou em acreditar que ele era o homem da vida dela, perdi a conta de vezes em que mandei que ela calasse a boca"

"Sincera do jeito que é, não duvido" provocou, sorrindo, o rosto dessa vez deslizando pelo meu. Senti que seu sorriso continuava mas, pouco a pouco, se desfazia "Não, não conheço a Mary, aliás. Bonita?"

Prendi uma risada.

"Não acredito que estamos prestes a transar e você quer saber se uma das minhas melhores amigas é bonita" disse, sem conseguir e nem ao menos tentar fazer um tom de briga "Quem é que tem problemas com sinceridade mesmo...?"

"Não seja injusta" retrucou, sem prender risada nenhuma, o som de sua voz em conjunto com o toque de suas mãos fazendo um arrepio subir por minha espinha "Nunca disse que sinceridade era um problema"

Não consegui prender a risada, mordendo sua orelha em represália enquanto ele também ria em meu pescoço "Embora seja"

"Não com você"

"Para o meu lado ou para o seu?"

"É um só, Mckinnon"

E eu não soube o que retrucar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Mas o estádio fica para lá" Mckinnon disse quando a puxei para atravessar a rua, os passos um pouco hesitantes como se quisesse confirmar que estávamos indo para o caminho errado "Não gosto de comprar o ingresso no dia"

"Eu já tenho os ingressos"

"Mas só começaram a vender tem dez minutos"

Ri, leve, com o tom de curiosidade em sua voz "James conseguiu comprar com a credencial de jornalista"

"Ah, claro" ela sorriu, divertida, e deu um tapinha na própria testa "Quer dizer que Lily e ele vem ou nem ele conseguiu arrastá-la?"

"Acho que é mais o contrário" discordei, sorrindo em resposta "Ele vai conhecer os pais dela"

Piscou "No almoço?"

Dei de ombros.

"Deve ser" continuou, parecendo pensativa, os olhos voltados para cima "Tadinho"

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

"Você não sabe mas, tirando o jogo do Manchester e o sexo fácil, a viagem foi um ótimo motivo para faltar ao almoço de casamento da irmã da Lily"

"Sexo fácil, é...?"

Ela riu e tentou desviar dos meus dedos em sua cintura.

"E bom" completou, rindo, quase saindo da calçada em que havíamos acabado de chegar "Ótimo, maravilhoso, perfeito"

Parei com as cócegas, rindo com ela, mal pedindo desculpas para uma dupla de adolescentes na qual esbarramos. Mckinnon até tentou dizer um 'desculpa' com o tom de voz um pouco mais alto para que elas ouvissem, mas ainda ria o suficiente para não se importar muito com isso.

"Satisfeito" falei, terminando por sorrir ao despentear um pouco seu cabelo. Ela demorou para afastar minha mão e, quando o fez, não perdi a oportunidade e entrelacei nossos dedos "Conhece a cidade?"

"Você...?"

Fiz que sim.

"Faça as honras"

"Com todo o prazer" retruquei, apertando mais seus dedos "Pode ficar aqui até quando?"

Ela parou por um tempinho, parando de andar, a expressão pensativa "Falei para o sócio que meu irmão tinha caída de moto e estava se recuperando de uma cirurgia. Quanto tempo isso demora?"

Gargalhei , alto, deliciado, esperando um pouco da risada passar antes de retrucar "Ele machucou a perna ou o braço?"

"O que é pior?"

"A perna"

"A perna, então"

Ri de novo.

"Uma semana é um bom número" respondi "Eles se conhecem?"

"Não"

"Um ótimo número, então"

Ela riu "Tudo bem para você?"

"Ótimo" beijei a lateral de sua testa e deixei sua mão, abraçando-a pelas ombros agora. Ela chegava perto de tremer de frio, a mão que agora passava por minha cintura se enfiando em minha roupa e a outra repuxando o sobretudo para cobrir a outra mão "Melhor tomarmos um capuccinno"

"Preciso mesmo de um" ela concordou, se apertando um pouco mais "Longe?"

"Nem tanto, friorenta" brinquei "Talvez para esses saltos – eu ainda não sei por que você usa –, mas acho que..."

"Você consegue me imaginar sem eles?"

"Os saltos?"

"É"

"Óbvio" respondi, piscando-lhe o olho "Aliás, estou vendo você sem eles – e sem qualquer tipo de roupa – agora"

E sempre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Não era você quem estava morrendo de frio?" Black perguntou assim que passamos por uma das entradas de uma espécie de parque, entregando para mim o copo de café que eu havia pedido a ele para segurar por dois segundos enquanto eu endireitava o casaco "E, agora, quer sentar à beira de um lago praticamente congelado. É algum sonho romântico feminino, que envolva pontezinhas que cortam a água, árvores sem folha alguma e um pôr-do-sol mínimo entre essa quantidade de nuvens?"

Revirei os olhos, bebendo um gole de café enquanto andava pela espécie de trilha "Temos pontes aqui?"

Ele riu "Eu sei lá"

"Não tem nada de romance em você?"

"Estou surpreso de ter em você" ele retrucou, e eu prendi o sorriso ao pensar que sim, aquilo era verdade "E, de qualquer jeito, não tem como se prestar muita atenção nessas coisas quando suas companhias são masculinas"

"Sempre veio aqui por causa dos jogos?"

"É"

"Desde quantos anos?"

"Onze"

"Então, seus pais também torcem para o Manchester?"

Vi, de canto de olho, que ele soltou um sorriso.

"Torcem" concordou "Mas eu vinha com os de James. Os meus nunca gostaram de ir aos estádios"

Pisquei os olhos, me sentindo uma estúpida por nem ao menos ter pensado nisso depois de conversarmos ontem "Eu não..."

"Já disse, não é segredo" ele me interrompeu, alcançando minha mão livre e apertando-a "E eu também não me importo de dizer"

Fiz que sim e, devagar, entrelacei nossos dedos, desviando os olhos dos dele para beber mais um gole "Achei que se importasse um pouco"

"Por quê?"

"Ontem à noite"

Ele franziu o cenho.

"Quer dizer, você me respondeu" continuei, apertando o copo entre os dedos "Mas, depois, perguntou se eu também tinha tido vontade de fugir de casa. Achei que pudesse querer desviar o foco, sei lá"

Black sorriu de novo "Se eu quisesse, eu diria"

"Sei disso" concordei, mais um gole "Mas não tinha como ter certeza em relação à sua família. Nunca conversamos sobre nada mais sério, e surgir com esse assunto do meio do nada..."

"Do meio do nada?" ele me interrompeu de novo, o tom um pouco divertido "Tudo de você vem do meio do nada, Mckinnon"

Ri, deliciada.

"E eu gosto disso" apertou minha mão mais uma vez "E, sobre essa história de mudar o assunto, não pensei nisso. Só queria saber de você também"

Não respondi nada por um tempo, virando com ele em um outro caminho.

É, era tempo de dizer.

"Meu pai é formado em Economia e Administração, e minha mãe em História" comecei, mais que satisfeita que um sorriso fosse surgindo em seus lábios conforme ele realizava o que eu falava "Meu irmão é médico. Endocrinologista. Você?"

Black riu "Meu pai é advogado, mas exerce mais carreira política na província de Suffolk. Meu irmão, acho, acabou de se formar também em Direito. E minha mãe é a típica dona de casa com mania de grandeza, que dá ordens a todo mundo que aparece pela frente"

Abri a boca para falar, mas me contive e voltei a fechá-la. De novo, ele riu, e dessa vez me puxou um pouco mais para perto de seu corpo.

"Já disse, pode perguntar" disse "Não combina com você, senhorita-sou-sincera-e-digo-tudo-o-que-quero"

"E eu já disse, não em assuntos que julgo sérios" retruquei, levantando os olhos para ele. Ele já olhava para meu rosto, os olhos acinzentados um pouco estreitados por alguma razão que eu não sabia se queria descobrir "Não deve ter sido fácil"

"Não foi"

"Parou para pensar?"

"Acho que não. Foi... gradual" respondeu, dando de ombros "Fui passando mais tempo na casa de James do que na minha, e acho que simplesmente percebi que era mais fácil considerar Charlus e Dorea como pais do que os meus"

"Tinha quase dezesseis, não é?"

"Quando resolvi sair de vez"

"Antes disso?"

"Passava o máximo de tempo que conseguia longe de casa, principalmente com James. No começo, meus pais até ficavam contentes com as viagens – gostavam de Charlus – mas depois Remus e Peter começaram a ir também e, de repente, eu estava me misturando demais"

"Sua família é tão rica assim?"

"Menos do que eles gostariam. Era mais essa história de querer ser mais importante do que realmente é. Os empregados não podiam olhá-los nos olhos, e... é, é isso mesmo" ele riu, mas não era a risada divertida e despreocupada – embora também não fosse amarga ou triste – de sempre, o que só me fez piscar os olhos mais uma vez "Quando eles fizeram Peter sair da sala para entrar pela cozinha, vi que não dava mais"

"E foi para o Potter?"

"Fui"

Não disse nada de imediato, desviando os olhos dele pela primeira vez desde que... desde alguma parte da conversa, porque eu não conseguia me lembrar de um momento em que não estivera olhando-o. Era como se seus traços estivessem gravados; a linha forte de sua mandíbula, o jeito com que seus olhos eram expressivos – interesse, surpresa, alegria – mesmo quando alguns fios de seu cabelo caíam por eles, a maneira como ele sorria de canto toda vez que escutava o que gostava.

Ele também não tirava esse sorriso do rosto.

"Escolha a árvore"

"O quê...?" mas foi só virar o rosto para eu ver o lago, com realmente uma ponte um pouco mais à esquerda. Sem conseguir conter, ri um pouco, puxando-o para a mais próxima sem propriamente me importar "Vamos, sente"

Ele riu, deixou minha mão e sentou, uma das pernas esticada enquanto o joelho da outra servia de apoio para o braço. Sorrindo, virei de costas e sentei também, apoiando minhas costas quase totalmente na parte direita de seu peito e subindo minha mão até seu joelho da perna levantada. Black não deixou; tirou meu braço de lá e me abraçou, me apertando nos braços e beijando minha bochecha enquanto recomeçava a conversa.

Boa demais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Não, é a minha vez" Mckinnon disse, pegando meu celular da minha mão e puxando-o mais para ela. Era um joguinho bobo, mas ela ficara com uma vontade incrível de baixar no celular depois de ver um garotinho de cinco anos zoando o irmãos mais velho "Você é péssimo nisso"

Mordi a maçã de seu rosto em represália, fazendo-a rir ao realizar um movimento de ombro para que eu me afastasse um pouco. Escolhi ajeitá-la um pouco no abraço e apoiar meu queixo em sua cabeça, tirando uma das mãos de seu corpo para tirar meu cabelo dos olhos "Pule duas vezes para pegar"

"E você sabe disso por morrer ao só pular uma?"

"É, implicante" sorri "Será que dá para se sensibilizar com a parte em que eu te ajudo e não com a que eu perdi para isso?"

Ela riu mais uma vez, mas tocou a tela no local equivalente ao botão de 'pause' e se virou um pouco, subindo minimamente o corpo e deixando o rosto cair para trás para beijar a curva de meu pescoço com o ombro. Soltei um sorriso e recostei mais na árvore para ter mais liberdade, minha mão subindo para sua nuca antes de beijar sua boca.

"Obrigada" falou, brincando, mordendo meu lábio inferior e o puxando em sua direção antes de me beijar de novo. Fez menção de voltar a se afastar, mas parou na primeira tentativa quando apertei mais sua nuca e a impedi de voltar a descer o corpo.

Entreabriu os lábios mesmo que sorrindo um pouco, a língua se encontrando com a minha ainda fora da minha boca ou da dela. Terminou de se virar e se endireitou até se apoiar nos joelhos e se deixar cair mais em cima de mim, as mãos vindo até meu rosto para segurá-lo. Exatamente como eu gostava, enfiou os dedos em meu cabelo e tentou ter o controle do beijo, prendendo a risada quando eu não deixei.

"Prefere esse jeito de se agradecer?"

"Sempre" mas não deixei que ela retrucasse e voltei a beijá-la, pressionando suas costas em um abraço. Nossas cabeças caíram para lados contrários e eu a endireitei em meu colo para que nos juntássemos mais, suas pernas imediatamente rodeando minha cintura e sua boca suspirando na minha.

Suspirei também.

"Acho que não quer me deixar jogar"

"Não sou fã de perder"

Ela riu, as pálpebras caindo para minha boca. Ao perder o contato de seus olhos, fiz o mesmo, contornando seu lábio inferior com o polegar enquanto ela apoiava sua testa na minha.

"Quem é?" replicou, beijando rápido minha boca antes de voltar a se virar, as costas de novo em mim. Apertei-a – estava gelada, a ponta do nariz congelando – mesmo que não demonstrasse o frio de antes e só esperei que ela recomeçasse o jogo, mas Mckinnon me entregou de volta o celular e deitou um pouco mais "Podemos voltar aqui amanhã?"

"Por que não...?"

Entrelaçou nossos dedos, a mão por cima da minha "É bonita, não é? A paisagem?"

Sorri "Voltamos se desenhar"

"Está maluco?" ela retrucou, negando com a cabeça "Não trouxe nada para desenhar"

"Inventaram papelarias já há um tempo" discordei, enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo no indicador "Eu quero ver você desenhando"

"Você já me viu"

"Não alguma coisa parecida com isso. Vi seus desenhos, o que é diferente"

Mckinnon abriu a boca para responder, mas depois fechou-a.

"E você me viu trabalhando"

"... Ok" cedeu "Queria mesmo desenhar"

Não respondi nada por um tempo, parando o movimento com o indicador.

"Você sabe?"

"Desenhar?"

"É"

"Claro que não. Não conseguia nem desenhar círculos com compasso na aula de matemática"

"Linha reta era utópico?"

"Continua sendo, mesmo com régua"

Riu de novo.

"Achei que pudesse saber" comentou "Noção de espaço por causa das fotografias"

"Posso ter noção de espaço, mas daí a saber traçar?"

"Mas a proporção é o mais difícil"

"Ah, claro que não"

"Óbvio que sim"

"Duvido que você já tenha desenhado algo extremamente desproporcional"

"Mas já desenhei o suficiente para notar"

"Pessoas?"

"Tudo"

"O que é 'tudo'?"

E conversamos até anoitecer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"A gente... calma aí" Black começou, se interrompendo no meio do caminho e puxando minha mão para que não entrássemos no elevador. Tirou o celular do bolso e olhou o visor antes de atender, tirando a gente do meio do saguão para nos levar ao jardim de trás "Fala, Rem"

Ele abriu a porta e esperou que eu saísse, deixando minha mão para procurar alguma coisa em um dos bolsos do casaco.

"Estamos. Mckinnon e eu" ele parou por um tempo, tirando um maço de cigarro. Tentou fazer malabarismo com uma das mãos para abrir o maço até que eu peguei da mão dele e procurei meu próprio isqueiro, seguindo para perto do escape do aquecedor "Não, James não. Foi conhecer os pais da Evans. Cresceu, o nosso garoto irresponsável"

Soltei uma risada, totalmente involuntária.

"No hotel de sempre. Você vem?" ele, em um segundo, estava ao meu lado, sorrindo em agradecimento para mim quando lhe estendi o cigarro "Com a Tonks?"

"Diz que a gente pode comprar os ingressos"

"Vocês já tem os ingressos?" ele perguntou, estendendo para mim o cigarro. Eu peguei e traguei uma vez, apoiando a cabeça na parede para ver a fumaça desaparecer no ar congelado do inverno inglês "A gente compra, e Tonks não precisa ficar desesperada por matar aula ou não conseguir perto da... ah, claro. É minha prima, afinal de contas. Faltar um dia de aulas realmente não é um mal muito grande"

Ri de novo.

"A gente compra amanhã cedo"

"Quando eles vêm?"

"Sábado à noite" ele respondeu para mim, um pouco mais baixo, antes de se voltar para o celular "Ok, até lá"

"Aula?"

"Oxford"

Pisquei.

"De vez em quando, até eu esqueço que ela ainda estuda" ele disse, divertido, adivinhando exatamente o que eu pensava "Apesar de ser atrapalhada e tudo o mais, me parece adulta ao extremo de vez em quando"

"E, você, criança?"

"Não era eu que estava jogando a mesma coisa que um garoto de cinco anos?"

Abafei um riso e entreguei de volta o cigarro.

"É, era" concordei "Mas por minha causa"

"Nunca disse que você é sempre adulta"

Estreitei os olhos, mas ele só riu enquanto se desencostava da parede ao meu lado e, depois de soltar a fumaça, me oferecia o cigarro. Quando eu neguei com a cabeça, ele não voltou a tragar e mudou a rota para onde ficava o cinzeiro, apagando-o para, então, pegar minha mão.

E, mais uma vez, entrelaçar nossos dedos.

"Quer ir a um restaurante ou comer aqui?"

"Aqui" respondi, imediata. Era mais fácil; o frio estava insuportável, a comida saía mais rápido, e a gente podia ir para o quarto o mais... "Na realidade, a gente pode pedir no quarto"

Ele sorriu de canto, os olhos se estreitando com um brilho maroto "Acho que sim"

"Acha?" perguntei, divertida, parando de andar e levantando meu rosto para olhá-lo melhor. Black soltara uma risada, seu rosto simplesmente lindo demais com os traços recentes de riso enquanto subia as mãos geladas até meu rosto "Vamos lá, pode fazer melhor"

"Só porque você sabe o que faz" retrucou, a testa na minha e uma das mãos correndo à minha nuca. Pressionou de leve a minha pele de modo que fôssemos em direção ao elevador, um beijo rápido em minha boca antes de cumprimentar o ascensorista e me puxar para o canto contrário ao dele "E como, Mckinnon"

Sorri, mordendo o indicador que ele passara por meu nariz. Ele riu de novo e me puxou mais para perto, o rosto caindo um pouco para o lado até a boca roçar na minha e seus lábios se entreabrirem de leve para pegar o meu inferior em um toque quase gentil.

Quase.

"Fome?"

"Não muita"

Sorriu.

"Pena" comentou, impulsionando o corpo para frente assim que o elevador fez o som de que havíamos chegado no andar. Não nos separamos enquanto andávamos até o quarto, meu rosto alto e o dele baixo, só parando o beijo quando eu tive que me virar no abraço para abrir a porta "Estou morrendo de fome"

Ri, voltando a me virar, a bolsa caindo no chão. Não fomos para a cama de imediato; ficamos à beira dela, de pé, só nos separando e cortando o beijo o mínimo necessário para que tirássemos todas as peças de roupa um do outro. Eram casacos, sobretudos, blusas, calças e sapatos antes dele me empurrar em direção à parede, a boca forte contra a minha e suspirando _contra a minha_ e gemendo _contra a minha_ quando enfiei a mão em sua cueca e, com a perna contrária, rodeei sua cintura. Puxei-o mais para perto e, com a mão livre, pressionei sua nuca e tentei me impulsionar um pouco mais para cima.

Rimos, ainda no beijo, quando quase perdi o equilíbrio na tentativa. Ele teve que me segurar em um dos braços antes de me pegar no colo, minha pelve na dele e nossos colos se tocando e nossos corações batendo acelerados enquanto ele repuxava o tecido do soutien com uma mordida.

_Deus._

"Black..."

Ele respondeu afastando o elástico lateral de minha calcinha, o indicador correndo entre o tecido e a minha pele como se quisesse responder ao meu gesto de antes. Arqueei meu corpo na direção do dele e comecei a empurrá-lo para que caíssemos na cama, voltando a beijá-lo antes mesmo dele virar o corpo para que eu chegasse ao colchão primeiro.

"Tira isso" murmurei, tentando dar um jeito de continuar a baixar sua cueca mesmo que sem ângulo "Agora"

"Com muita pressa" ele discordou, seu sorriso sem falhar demais mesmo que fosse claro que ele prendesse um suspiro "Aproveite, Mckinnon"

Não disse nada por um momento, fechando os olhos e deixando meu pescoço cair para o lado para que seus lábios alcançassem mais de minha pele.

"Para quem está no controle..." e movimentei meus punhos que, sob a força de sua mãos, não se moviam mais que dois centímetros em qualquer direção "... com certeza é. Mas não é o meu caso"

"E nem vai ser" ele retrucou, chupando a pele logo abaixo de minha orelha. Sua voz, sempre um pouco enrouquecida mesmo normalmente, ficava ainda mais rouca cada vez que estava excitado, e saber que isso acontecia comigo – porque sim, era sempre maravilhoso saber que um cara como ele se excitava por mim – só me excitava ainda mais "Adoro te ver fazendo tudo o que eu quero"

Mordi o lábio inferior e não respondi, apertando sua cintura entre as pernas e tentando liberar meus punhos de seu aperto. Black não deixou e, pressionando ainda mais a pelve contra a minha, desceu o rosto seguindo a minha clavícula e, daí, o limite do meu soutien.

"Na hora que eu quero"

"Ninguém gosta de tanto controle"

"Ah, não?" ele foi rápido na resposta – sempre era – e, pelo seu tom de voz, eu soube que ele ia me provocar da melhor forma possível "Por que você suspira?"

Mais uma vez, não respondi, mordendo o lábio inferior para que não suspirasse, meu corpo reagindo como se só esperasse por sua provocação para fazê-lo.

"Sua respiração se prende ou se acelera por quê?"

Muda mais uma vez, com medo de que, se abrisse a boca para responder, saísse um suspiro ou algo ainda mais elaborado. Não que eu me importasse, de verdade, em ser a primeira a gemer ou algo assim, mas quando ele começava com essa história de meio que me desafiar a fazer alguma coisa eu ia com tudo até o final.

Embora, geralmente, eu adorasse perder tudo isso.

"Por que geme, Mckinnon?" sua boca passou pelo vale entre meus seios e, antes que eu pudesse pensar, meu colo e minha barriga subiam e desciam acelerados. Mais uma vez, forcei meus punhos para cima para ver se conseguia ter mais liberdade de movimento, quase grunhindo em frustração ao não conseguir "Por que chama o meu nome?"

Seus lábios se entreabriram um pouco mais conforme descia por minha barriga, os dentes chegando a roçar minha pele antes de segurarem o tecido da calcinha para afastá-lo de mim.

"Chega a gritar"

Como eu sabia que ia acontecer agora.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Virei na trilha do parque, desviando os olhos dos copos de café – apertei demais um deles, queimando a mão com o líquido extremamente quente – para ver se Mckinnon estava sentada na mesma árvore de ontem. Sorri ao ver que sim, estava; com os joelhos quase juntos ao corpo, o bloco de desenho apoiado neles e o cabelo preso em um coque apressado e mal feito, estava a imagem da concentração.

A mais bonita que eu já tinha visto.

"Ei" disse para me fazer presente, contornando seu corpo sentado para ir ao outro lado. Sentei-me ao seu lado e, sem ligar para o fato dela só ter murmurado um 'ei' de volta sem nem mesmo levantar os olhos, estendi-lhe o copo de café "Comprei biscoito também. Aquele, meio crocante, recheado com creme de avelã e..."

"Onde está?" ela me interrompeu, tão rápida e tão natural que me fez sorrir "E o que foi isso na sua mão? Está vermelha"

"Queimou um pouquinho, acho"

"Dói?"

"Incomoda"

"O que foi?"

"Apertei com força" respondi, dando de ombros "Aqui, toma"

Ela pegou a sacola, tirou o pacote de biscoitos e deixou o bloco de desenho nas pernas, a embalagem entre a gente enquanto abria a embalagem de dentro. Pegou um biscoito, colocou-o na boca e me deu outro, com cuidado deixando-os em cima da sacola.

"Sou viciada neles" comentou, mas sua atenção estava voltada para o desenho. Agora, concentrava-se em um banquinho, as linhas esboçadas pequenas demais para que, um dia, eu sonhasse em fazer algo assim "O que é estranho, acho"

"Estranho?"

"É" ela pendeu a cabeça um pouco para o lado, virando também o papel "O menino com quem dei meu primeiro beijo me deu um. Viciei na hora"

Sorri "Ainda não entendi o 'estranho'"

"Ah" dessa vez, ela olhou para mim "Você gostou do seu primeiro beijo?"

"Acho que não"

"Então. Eu também não. Na realidade, odiei" soltou um sorrisinho e me piscou o olho "Jura que não ri?"

"Não"

Mckinnon riu.

"Era o que eu esperava" confessou "Bom, eu odiei, como já disse. De verdade. Primeiro, porque ele chupava uma bala de hortelã – odeio hortelã, menta, e qualquer coisa assim -, e segundo porque ele simplesmente tentava me engolir. Depois de uns dois segundos, eu saí de perto, gritei um 'que nojo' e pedi água para uma das minhas amigas que estavam me esperando para perguntar como era"

Gargalhei.

"Foi um desastre" continuou, divertida, voltando-se para o desenho "O seu?"

"Não tão ruim" respondi, bebendo um gole do café. Mckinnon, agora, desenhava o assento "Tínhamos uma amiga em comum, e de repente ela começou a dizer que a Faith era muito bonita, muito legal e muito simpática, e que me achava exatamente as mesmas coisas. Combinamos de nos encontrar em um parque que tinha lá perto da casa dos meus pais, e ficamos atrás de uma árvore com todas as meninas cochichando de um lado e os garotos de outro"

"Eu odiava essa época. Quer dizer, a gente ficava atrás de uma pilastra ou algo assim, e quando saíamos éramos bombardeadas com as mais diferentes perguntas. Naquela época, éramos todas românticas; 'onde ele deixou a mão?', 'fez carinho no seu rosto?', 'te deu selinho depois?', 'sorriu para você?' e coisas mais"

"As dos garotos eram diferentes. 'E aí cara, apertou a bunda ou o peito primeiro?' era a mais importante"

Ela revirou os olhos "Achei mesmo que fosse. Quando mais novas, nós idealizamos tudo"

"Foi assim com você?"

"Tá brincando?" saiu do banco e foi para o que parecia ser o início de uma árvore, os olhos se levantando para a paisagem à frente "Eu tinha acabado de ler um livro, e queria porque queria um carinha como o protagonista para mim. Foi assim também com a primeira transa, embora tenha sido mais... complicado"

Arqueei a sobrancelha, tomando outro gole de café quando Mckinnon decidiu desenhar o contorno do tronco primeiro "Aquela história de..."

"... de que temos que estar apaixonadas, gostar do cara, para ser perfeito" ela continuou por mim "Mas eu já conhecia um monte de gente que já tinha perdido a virgindade, e pela minha experiência com o primeiro beijo eu sabia que não seria nada do jeito como nos livros. Fiquei em dúvida; transar com qualquer um e transar e transar e transar até ganhar prática para ter a transa perfeita com quem se gosta ou arriscar tudo de cara?"

"Mulheres" brinquei, recebendo de volta uma risada e uma cotovelada na altura das costelas "E então?"

"Arrisquei"

"E como foi?"

"Não foi perfeito. Tudo o que eu sabia na teoria desapareceu; não fazia idéia de quem tirava a roupa primeiro, fiquei morrendo de vergonha e, depois, não sabia se ficava deitada, se me vestia, se o abraçava e tudo o mais" desenhava, agora, alguns galhos, mas seu ritmo diminuíra "Ele era mais velho, e ter muito mais experiência que eu não me pareceu a melhor coisa no momento"

Sorri, sem responder nada por um momento. Era novo imaginá-la naquela posição; Mckinnon sempre me parecera tão segura, tão firme no que fazia que vê-la em situação contrária há mais ou menos dez anos era totalmente inesperado "Ficaram juntos?"

"...Por três anos"

Assoviei, culpando o desenho pela demora "Acredite, foi melhor ele ser mais velho. Comigo, nós dois não sabíamos o que fazer. Não tínhamos ritmo, ela estava com vergonha como você, fez de tudo para dormir abraçada comigo e, no dia seguinte, simplesmente não saiu do meu pé. E não foi bom, sabe. Para nenhum de nós dois, acho"

"Quantos anos?"

"Eu tinha treze, ela quinze"

"Eu tinha quase quinze, ele dezoito" comentou "Marc odiou, claro. Papai franziu o cenho e mamãe... bom, ela agiu como sempre. Praticamente perguntou a ele quando ia comprar o anel de noivado"

Ri "Mrs. Mckinnon, então, te dá algumas vergonhas?"

"Várias, Black. Várias"

"Parece divertida"

"Quando é com o Marc, com certeza é"

Ri mais uma vez.

"Nunca comigo. Fui tentar conversar com ela sobre sexo uma vez" as folhas agora, detalhadas como nunca, com algumas até mesmo caindo na grama e no lago. Era exatamente como estava à nossa frente, com a diferença de que o garoto do desenho estava sendo carregado pelo pai e o da vida real corria ao redor dele agora "E, depois, cheguei à conclusão de que era melhor com papai. Só para você ter noção"

"Admiro seu pai por isso" brinquei, agora pegando outro biscoito "Imagino que seja estranho ter a sua filha..."

"... da qual você trocou as fraldas..."

"... falando a você que já transou e lhe perguntando algumas coisas"

"E que coisas" ela sorriu e, sem qualquer aviso prévio, levou uma das mãos ao meu queixo e virou meu rosto para frente antes de, com um pouco de pressão, baixá-lo um pouco. Pensei em piscar os olhos e perguntar o que ela estava fazendo mas, depois de dois segundos, ela me deixou e voltou a atenção para o desenho, e eu sorri e me decidi por calar a boca "No começo, só perguntei se podia levar o namorado para casa, mas logo depois fui me soltando. Pedi que ele fosse ao ginecologista comigo – mamãe não ia sair do meu lado e ia fazer as perguntas mais vergonhosas -, perguntava a ele algumas coisas e soltava todas as minhas dúvidas desesperadas para cima dele. Queria que ele me dissesse por que aconteceu tal coisa, se eu estava errada, se ele poderia me dar dinheiro para comprar uma roupa nova para a reconciliação"

Não disse nada, seguindo o movimento de seus traços na folha de papel. A árvore que ela desenhara serviria, pelo visto, de apoio para mim; rabiscava o contorno de um corpo de perfil, a cabeça ligeiramente voltada para baixo como ela fizera a minha ficar.

Abri um sorriso.

"Eu não estou aí, Mckinnon"

Ela também abriu um sorriso, abandonando o lápis e pendendo um pouco o corpo para trás. A mão que não segurava os objetos para o desenho puxou minha blusa, e eu me inclinei e lhe beijei a boca exatamente como seus gestos pediam.

"Desenhos não são fotografias, Black" retrucou, mordiscando de leve meu lábio inferior quando soltei uma risada "E eu quero você aqui"

Baixei os olhos para o desenho como se não soubesse de quê ela falava.

"Então..." comecei, olhando-a de novo, para só então me afastar um pouco "... não quer se desenhar ao meu lado?"

Era onde eu queria que ela estivesse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ei" chamei, puxando a manga do casaco de Black assim saímos pela porta do hotel, tentando chamar a atenção dele "Não é o carro do seu amigo?"

Ele olhou por cima do topo da minha cabeça e, abrindo o sorriso, fez que sim. Me abraçou pelos ombros e fez com que déssemos meia-volta, voltando ao calorzinho da recepção do hotel antes de andarmos em direção à saída da garagem "Preparando os ouvidos para Tonks?"

Ri "Gostei dela, ok? Posso parecer uma velha falando agora, mas me lembra um pouco de mim quando era uns quatro anos mais nova que ela"

"Calças rasgadas, All Star, mechas coloridas, tribal nas costas?"

"Por aí"

Ele riu como eu "Rosas também?"

"Azuis" discordei "E elas vinham desde cima, não ficavam nas pontas"

"Quando colocou?"

"Começo dos dezoito"

"E tirou...?"

"Aos dezenove"

"Por quê?"

"Não dava para ficar para sempre, não é?"

Black não me respondeu, um sorriso surgindo no rosto ao seus dedos segurarem uma mecha minha.

"Linda" disse, simplesmente, piscando-me o olho "Mesmo se o tom..."

"Sirius!" nos viramos ao ouvirmos a voz de Tonks, ele abrindo um sorriso diferente e eu me endireitando, mordendo o lábio inferior em diversão ao vê-la abraçada a Black "Ei, Marlene"

"Ei" cumprimentei, sorrindo, retribuindo um meio abraço. Pelo canto de olho, vi Black e Remus se cumprimentando, e logo depois soltei um sorriso na direção desse último "Remus"

"Marlene"

"Olha só, Mckinnon" Black comentou, divertido, o indicador apontado para alguma coisa atrás da prima "Ela trouxe duas malas. É quase tanto quanto você"

"Mas ela só fica três dias, então é mais"

"É inverno, casacos ocupam lugar demais"

"A gente também usa, não sei se reparou"

"Infelizmente" Tonks me piscou o olho, divertida, e eu ri, Black e Remus rindo comigo enquanto ela abraçava o namorado pela cintura "Vocês estavam aqui esperando?"

"Ela viu vocês chegando" Black discordou "Estávamos indo para o cinema. Querem ir?"

"Filme?"

"'Meia-noite em Paris'"

"Ela ganhou uma aposta" Black explicou quando Remus estreitou os olhos na direção dele, parecendo divertido "Escolheu esse filme"

"E fez muito bem" Tonks olhou para mim agora, mais uma vez me piscando o olho "Esperam dez minutos pela gente?"

"Estaremos lá" comentei, apontando com o queixo para algumas poltronas. Os dois fizeram que sim e seguiram para a recepção do hotel antes de darmos o primeiro passo, Black pegando a minha mão e me puxando para o lado esquerdo da mesa que dividia os locais para sentar "Viu? O Remus nem reclamou"

"Ele é muito bonzinho para isso"

"Parece mesmo" concordei, divertida, sentando ao seu lado. Já pensara nisso; Black tinha uma expressão que inspirava liberdade, Potter uma de superioridade que beirava a arrogância de vez em quando e ele, Remus, uma carinha complacente e bonita que inspirava confiança "Principalmente comparado com Potter e você"

"Como são as aparências, não é?" ele perguntou, brincando "E, de qualquer jeito, não reclamar não quer dizer que ele não prefira ver outro filme"

"O_ seu_ filme?"

"Claro que sim"

Ri e, deliciada, apoiei meu rosto em seu ombro, fechando os olhos quando senti que ele pendeu a cabeça um pouco para o meu lado. Seu queixo se apoiou no topo de minha cabeça e sua mão apertou meus dedos em um gesto carinhoso, a curva de seu pescoço com o ombro a perfeito alcance de minha boca. Sorrindo com isso, entreabri os lábios e puxei de leve sua pele, rindo outra vez quando ele soltou um muxoxo de prazer.

Era um toque tão simples.

"Melhor parar" ele murmurou, e eu pude imaginá-lo sorrindo de canto quando o beijei de novo "Entre a possibilidade de um filme minimamente bom e a certeza de uma noite perfeita começada mais cedo, fico com a segunda opção"

Não respondi, me deliciando ainda mais enquanto ele se afastava um pouco. Beijou minha boca em um beijo leve, os olhos ainda abertos, o tom acinzentado fixo no meu enquanto seu sorriso aumentava um pouco.

"Então, se afaste" mas ele mesmo ficou ali, a boca escorregando por minha mandíbula até meu ouvido "Porque, se..."

"Isso quer dizer que, se fosse o seu filme..."

"Ah, por favor. Desde quando um enredo policial é prioridade quando eu tenho essa segunda escolha?"

"Sei lá" respondi, tirando o enlace de nossos dedos para segurar seu rosto e, assim, fitá-lo "Não sei o que se passa na cabeça de um homem"

"Por que você está generalizando?"

"Vocês não generalizam?"

"De novo, generalizando" ele discordou, sorrindo "Aliás, o único homem que eu conheço que generaliza é o Peter, um amigo meu. Não aprendeu nem mesmo quando recebeu um copo de suco de laranja na cabeça depois de dizer que mulher era tudo igual"

Sorri "Não acha que sejamos?"

"Claro que não"

"Nunca se decepcionou e pensou 'Mulher é tudo igual, só está atrás de comodidade e dinheiro'?"

"Nunca"

Demorei.

"Deve ser bom" comentei, quase quieta "Nunca se decepcionar"

"Não disse isso, Mckinnon" Black, ao contrário, foi até mais rápido do que eu esperava, o olhar sem desviar do meu e o sorriso sem vacilar no rosto "Já me decepcionei, sim. Só não pensei que o que aconteceu foi porque todas vocês eram iguais"

Agora sim fiquei quieta.

"Você...?"

"Eu?"

Black sorriu "Já se decepcionou?"

Prendi o impulso de morder o lábio inferior "O que você acha?"

"Pela sua frase de 'deve ser bom e blábláblá', acho que sim. Pelo o que você é, eu..."

"Prontinho! Já colocamos tudo lá em cima, podemos ir. O cinema fica em um shopping? Remus disse que sim. Já pensou, Marlene, que vamos poder fazer compras? Eu precisava mesmo de..."

"O que deu em você para falar que era em um shopping, Lupin?"

"Escapou. Assumo a culpa, Sirius"

E, antes que eu pudesse perceber, eu estava me divertindo com aquilo tudo, aceitando a mão de Black para que eu me levantasse e dando risadas com eles.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Mas de jeito nenhum" Tonks disse ao meu lado, sem se preocupar em baixar o tom de voz. Não que o filme estivesse prestes a começar mas, pelo o que eu conheço dela, ela falaria mesmo se fosse a cena mais importante da história "Eu não vou deixar vocês dois sentarem juntos. Vão passar todos os minutos conversando sem dar a mínima, e depois vão perguntar à gente o que aconteceu nas três últimas cenas"

Revirei os olhos, divertido, sorrindo exatamente como Remus.

"Ok, sentamos intercalados e..."

"Não, amor. Marlene e eu no meio"

"Eu concordo com ela" Mckinnon disse, risonha, com o indicador pressionando minhas costas "Vamos, não faça essa cara de..."

"... de 'Vocês vão passar o filme todo conversando?'" Remus interrompeu, me fazendo rir "É, é exatamente isso que estamos pensando"

"Antes nós que vocês" era Tonks agora "Podemos entrar nessa fileira?"

Mckinnon, em resposta, voltou a pressionar minha pele, dessa vez a mão inteira me direcionando para a fileira. Já havíamos seguido até o meio da sequência de cadeiras quando ela apertou minha cintura em um gesto para me fazer parar, sentando ao meu lado e trocando a bolsa de braço para que ela não ficasse entre a gente.

Sorri.

"Vocês vão ficar aqui até quando?" ela perguntou na direção de Remus e Tonks, o corpo caindo um pouco para o lado para se apoiar no meu e as mãos subindo ao meu antebraço quando passei-o por seu colo "Só até depois do jogo?"

"Terça" Tonks respondeu "Ainda tenho essa semana de aulas, mas as de segunda e terça são insuportáveis e só devem servir para uma entrega desastrosa de provas ainda piores. O Remus ainda tem que trabalhar um pouco mais mas, como já está perto do Natal e o movimento sempre diminui, ele conseguiu fazer com que trabalhasse daqui. Nada como computador e celular"

Mckinnon fez que sim, pelo o que eu conseguia ver de seu rosto soltando um sorriso divertido. As duas pareciam se dar realmente bem; nas quase duas horas em que andamos pelo shopping – porque chegamos aqui com cinco minutos de uma sessão iniciada, mas nenhuma das duas quis realmente direcionar um pouco de atenção à gente ao tentarmos argumentar que aquilo tudo era trailer – conversaram, riram, conseguiram provocar a gente de pelo menos cinco maneiras diferentes e descobriram que tinham alguns gostos parecidos. Remus e eu até mesmo nos divertimos apesar de pararmos na maioria das vitrines, provocando-as de volta, entrando na conversa mesmo quando envolvia algo que deveria ser exclusivamente feminino.

Mas era bom eu não ser injusto porque, para ser sincero, elas nem falaram tanto assim sobre roupas.

"Vou pegar a pipoca" Tonks anunciou, e só nesse momento eu percebi que as duas tinham tido mais duas ou três frases no diálogo antes de eu sair dos meus pensamentos "Quem vem comigo?"

"Eu vou" Mckinnon anunciou, e eu sorri mais uma vez ao deixá-la ir. Segui-a com o olhar até desaparecerem na curva que as levaria para fora da sala e, dali, para a loja de conveniência, rindo quando as duas gargalharam com alguma coisa.

É, realmente bem.

"Me fala do James" Remus pediu, divertindo, virando-se para mim "Ele já está lá em York?"

"Pelo horário, já deve estar no momento de 'estou-sozinho-com-os-pais'" concordei, retribuindo a diversão "Mckinnon e ele falaram que é em um almoço de aniversário de casamento da irmã da Evans. Uma peste, segundo o que me disseram"

"Marlene?"

"E a própria Lily"

Ele assoviou "Pelo menos não é o pai"

"Mckinnon falou que ele é legal, até" completei "A preocupação, segundo ela, é a mãe. E também a mãe dela que, ela aposta, vai fazer alguma pergunta pelo menos parcialmente constrangedora"

Outro assovio "Mas todas fazem, mais cedo ou mais tarde"

"Você já chegou nessa parte?"

"Com Ted? Claro que sim" ele respondeu, rindo um pouco "Sua prima também não é nada fácil. Dora já me disse que Andie chegou a perguntar os detalhes mais... detalhados dos 'nossos momentos de amor'"

Ri, alto o suficiente para receber alguns daqueles sons de silêncio mesmo que o filme não tivesse começado.

"Andie chega a ser estranha, tamanho o romantismo" comentei "E ela fica envergonhada, acho"

"Como Dora me contou, corava dos pés à cabeça"

"Tradicional demais para quem saiu de casa para casar"

"Você _acha_. Você também saiu de casa – tudo bem, não para casar, mas saiu – mas duvido que veja sua filhinha levando o namorado e abra os braços para isso"

"Depende. Esse namorado..."

"Não, não depende não"

"Claro que sim"

"Não tente me enganar. Por Deus, você é possessivo"

Estreitei os olhos.

"Confesse" pedi, divertido, tendo a certeza de que um sorriso surgiria em meus lábios "Morreu de medo de eu não aprovar seu namoro com ela"

"Não preciso da sua aprovação, Six"

"Desculpe, mau uso de termos"

Ele riu.

"Se você quer dizer que fiquei _receoso_ – não com medo, por favor. Conheço você demais para ter medo de você – de você torcer o nariz, acertou" disse "Mas você não é nada perto de Ted"

"Ele gosta de você"

"E vai gostar ainda mais se eu arranjar um bom presente de Natal..."

"Você parece uma mulher"

"O que custa você me dizer? Você o conhece praticamente desde que nasceu..."

"Nem tanto. Meus pais não me deixavam visitá-los, lembra?"

"... você é bom com presentes..."

"Sou?"

"Sempre acerta tudo. Não se faça de dissimulado"

Sorri.

"Você gosta de mim, não gosta? Sou seu amigo há quinze anos, te livrei de várias enrascadas na escola, ajudei você a contrabandear algumas coisas para dentro do dormitório, apesar de poder perder a minha bolsa..."

"Ok, peguei o recado" interrompi, divertido, com um gesto de mão fazendo com que ele se calasse "Chantagem?"

"Não" ele sorriu também "É só um jeito um pouco desesperado de te fazer ver que... ou você funciona mais sendo chantageado?"

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

"Definitivamente chantageado" Remus continuou "Teve aquela vez que..."

"Vocês repararam que deixaram a gente pagar?" e Tonks e Mckinnon estavam chegando perto da gente de novo, a primeira carregando dois potes gigantescos de pipoca e a segunda uma espécie de bandeja com quatro copos tão grandes quanto, se levássemos em consideração a proporção "O cavalheirismo morreu?"

Mas eu deixei de prestar atenção quando Mckinnon sentou ao meu lado, apoiando os copos no colo e me estendendo um deles logo depois.

"Não tenho certeza se você gosta desse, mas como tomou lá no estádio quando tinha que dirigir, foi a única coisa que consegui realmente pensar. Sobre a pipoca, eu pedi todos os tipos de tempero também porque não sabia se..."

"Valeu" interrompi, beijando sua boca "E isso daí?"

"Doce" ela respondeu, escorregando a sacola no braço para que eu pegasse "Não consigo ficar sem"

"Do que você consegue?"

Ela riu e, como estava começando a acontecer agora, me perdi em sua risada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Vocês estão há meia hora tentando convencer a gente a dizer que o filme foi bom" Black disse logo depois de fazermos os pedidos no bar, pegando minha bolsa e colocando-a na cadeira vazia ao seu lado "Esqueçam, de mim não tiram nada"

"O que significa que não odiou"

"Isso é bem diferente de gostar" Remus retrucou, piscando, divertido, um olho para mim logo depois do que eu disse "Mas eu cheguei perto, acho. Six?"

"Já vi piores"

"É um jeito de não ceder e dizer 'é muito bom' ao mesmo tempo"

Ele riu.

"Não é, Tonks. Você me conhece" e mesmo eu, que o conhecia há tão pouco tempo, sabia disso "Aquele que Dorea fez a gente ver no cinema era incrivelmente pior, o que torna totalmente válida a minha afirmativa"

"Falando em Dorea..." Tonks começou "... o James está mesmo em York?"

"Uhum"

"Conhecendo os pais da Lily"

"E você não deveria estar lá?"

"Deveria" concordei, sorrindo "Mas é o aniversário de casamento da irmã da Lily, e ela é insuportável. Disse a todos eles que ainda tinha um projeto de arquitetura para entregar"

"E, para o sócio, que o irmão havia sofrido um acidente de moto e faria uma operação de risco na perna" Black continuou por mim, sorrindo em diversão "O tipo de mentira que aprimoramos desde os tempos da escola"

Nós três rimos.

"Diz isso porque não tem horários fixos" Remus comentou "Também inventei a minha parcela de mentiras para vir aqui, Marlene. Mas foi mais fácil, acho, porque é o tipo de trabalho que dá para fazer à distância nessa época do ano"

"Sempre se fez de santinho, o Remus"

"Alguém tinha que ter uma postura mais responsável e menos delinqüente"

"Sempre achei que esse fosse o... qual é mesmo o nome dele?"

"Peter"

"Isso. Peter" Tonks disse, divertida "Você conhece ele, Marlene?"

Neguei com a cabeça.

"Não perdeu muita coisa"

"Dora!"

Ela fez um gesto de descaso.

"É verdade. Ele é gordinho, baixinho, e totalmente sem graça" ela continuou "Teve um tempo em que eu até achei que ele era apaixonado por James. Era bizarro; era só ele começar a fazer embaixadinha que o Peter batia palmas e dava pulinhos. Pareciam o grupo perfeito; James o mais popular e atraente, Sirius o cafajeste bonitão, Remus o que todas queriam namorar – e que eu peguei, veja só – e Peter o que seguia todos eles"

Eu ri, leve, desviando os olhos de Tonks – que, agora, agarrava Remus e dava vários beijinhos em seu rosto – para olhar para Black. Assim que o fiz, ele desfez o aperto que fez para chamar minha atenção e me piscou o olho, apontando com um gesto de cabeça para os dois.

"Olha só como ele é amaciado pelas palavras" disse, divertido, entrelaçando nossos dedos "Estava pronto para defender Peter com unhas e dentes, mas é só receber um elogio que se cala na hora"

"Defenda você" pedi, também divertida, puxando sua mão em direção à minha e beijando as costas desta "Porque, convenhamos, ele não ficou com uma imagem muito boa agora"

Ele riu "Pode não ser verdadeira"

"Eu tive a impressão de que ela acertou a sua descrição. Por que erraria a desse Peter?"

Agora, Black gargalhava "Se ligou mais na parte do 'cafajeste' ou na do 'bonitão'?"

"Cafajeste" respondi, brincalhona, sorrindo ao receber uma mordida no lábio inferior em represália "Embora não seja a primeira coisa que eu pense"

"Não pode mesmo ser" ele retrucou, o tom falsa e exageradamente superior ao inclinar um pouco o rosto para que nossas bocas se encaixassem melhor "Porque, você sabe, quando..."

"Com licença" eu me virei para trás para olhar a garçonete por cima do ombro, Black só levantando os olhos e soltando um sorrisinho em agradecimento quando tudo foi colocado na mesa "Mais alguma coisa?"

Nós quatro negamos, e eu logo tratei de inclinar um pouco o corpo para frente para pegar o meu copo de bebida. Tonks já bebia um gole do dela e soltava um sinal de 'ok', os olhos azuis como os de Black piscando em aprovação.

"Vocês entendem de bebida" comentou, e assim que eu bebi o meu concordei de imediato com o que ela dizia. Black sempre me surpreendia nesse quesito, e simplesmente porque eu também não era nenhuma iniciante no assunto "O que é isso?"

"Spinning Mary. Ninguém parece conhecer" Black respondeu, batendo a taça dele na minha "Você?"

"Nunca ouvi falar" neguei também com a cabeça, soltando um sorriso "Me lembre de te deixar escolher os drinks"

"Sempre" ele concordou, sorrindo também "O Peter, que a Tonks ali não gosta muito, foi quem nos apresentou"

"Dia memorável, esse"

"Nem me fale. Peter e eu tivemos que fazer dever para todos eles por uma semana"

"E nós não aceitávamos nota menor que nove"

"Eu tirei um 8.7 em biologia – simplesmente odeio – e eles não me perdoaram"

"Você?" perguntei, curiosa, enquanto aceitava o aperitivo que ele me dava "O Peter não te ajudou?"

"Aí é que está" Tonks respondeu por Sirius, o tom um pouquinho satisfeito "Peter não sabe de nada. Só deu sorte de cair no mesmo dormitório, quarto, andar, ou qualquer coisa assim, que eles"

"Ele é uma boa pessoa, Dora" Remus, dessa vez, defendeu "Influenciável, mas uma boa pessoa"

"Você não pode confiar em uma pessoa influenciável"

"Desde que sejamos nós a influenciar..." ele retrucou, com o indicador apontando de Sirius para ele e, então, o caminho inverso "... por que não?"

"Bom, isso é..."

"Querem parar de falar do Peter, por favor?" Black interrompeu, sua vez de beber um gole do drink. Pegou um pouco da comida para ele dessa vez mas, sem colocá-la imediatamente na boca, continuou olhando para a prima "Vocês dois não vão chegar a um acordo, e principalmente por causa de Tonks. Cabeça dura"

"Eu? Black, você adorou o filme de hoje mas não vai admitir porque vai contra todos os seus princípios dizer que gostou de alguma coisa que não tenha sangue a cada cena"

"Eu não gosto de filmes só desse jeito, priminha. Aliás, nem gosto de filmes assim se não tiver o mínimo de uso da inteligência Só acho que apenas romance não faz uma história, e..."

"Não tem só romance. Tem tristeza"

"Drama, Mckinnon. Drama"

"E dramas são tristes!" protestei "E é óbvio que fazem uma história. Eu vi você prestando atenção no final"

"Mas não viu, mesmo. Estava muito ocupada chorando" retrucou, divertido, fazendo com que Remus e Tonks, do outro lado da mesa, se dividissem em opiniões sobre quem estava certo e quem estava errado. Black, infelizmente, ganhava um pouco; sim, eu realmente tivera que depositar toda a minha atenção em controlar o choro e escondê-lo dele, que olhava para mim com uma expressão de 'não acredito'.

Ao invés de me consolar, praticamente riu na minha cara. E, mesmo assim, eu não poderia me sentir melhor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"O que vocês apostaram?" Mckinnon me perguntou assim que achamos nossos lugares na arquibancada, ignorando o assento dela e sentando em meu colo. Passou um dos braços por meu pescoço e apoiou a testa na lateral de minha cabeça, fechando os olhos enquanto seus dedos arranhavam a lateral contrária de meu rosto "Dinheiro?"

"Dinheiro" concordei, apertando sua cintura "E presentes de Natal"

Ela riu "Então, você realmente é bom com eles"

"Alguém tem que ser, não é?"

Mckinnon, ainda rindo, fez que sim, o queixo em meu ombro e a respiração quente em meu pescoço. Passara o dia todo com sono; depois de voltarmos do bar, transamos e passamos o resto todo da noite conversando, e quando poderíamos dormir um pouco já era hora do café e esse horário era sagrado para ela. E, logo depois, ficou com vontade de desenhar mais um pouco, e então saímos ainda de manhã para o mesmo parque de antes. Eu, sem me importar demais, dormira fazendo uma de suas pernas de travesseiro, a outra ela mesma usando o apoio para o bloco de desenho.

Não foi nenhuma grande surpresa quando descobri que a hora do almoço também era sagrada. Estávamos indo para o restaurante quando Remus e Tonks – esses sim usaram a manhã para dormir e, segundo ela fazia questão de me contar para tentar fazer com que eu ficasse com ciúmes, entre as duas horas e meia desse momento até nos encontrarmos, transarem – encontraram a gente, e de lá viemos direto para cá.

Mas, como Tonks dissera, aqui tinha mesmo aquela loja de café, e era tudo o que Mckinnon precisava.

"Eu tava pensando" ela começou, preguiçosa, enfiando os dedos em meu cabelo "Tô com tanto, tanto sono, que nem que os dois trouxessem todo o café para a gente eu acordaria o suficiente para ir a um bar depois daqui"

Não respondi, mas estreitei os olhos ao receber uma mordida leve na curva do meu pescoço com o ombro.

Como eu adorava aquela mulher.

"Aposto que a outra opção não é ir para o quarto dormir"

"Não mesmo" beijou meu pescoço e arrastou os lábios até minha orelha "O bar deve ter um banheiro"

"Isso é fetiche, Mckinnon?"

Senti-a sorrir e, devagar, desfazer um pouco do abraço "Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa a você"

"Poderia" concordei, beijando sua boca "A sua resposta?"

Sorriu.

"Digamos que..." e beijou minha boca, os olhos nos meus "... com você, sim"

Mais um beijo.

"Digamos que, com você..." comecei a imitar, apertando sua cintura nas mãos "... qualquer coisa vire"

Outro beijo, mas dessa vez entreabrimos os lábios. O beijo, entretanto, não durou muito; menos de um minuto depois, escutamos a torcida gritar, e nos separamos para levantar e ver o time entrar em campo.

"Lembro de quando Cristiano Ronaldo ainda estava no time" comentei, desviando os olhos do campo para olhar para ela "Cansei de ouvir gritos histéricos de mulheres que vinham única e exclusivamente ao estádio para vê-lo"

"Não é isso tudo" retrucou "Só parece incrivelmente lindo perto de Giggs, Rooney, van der Sar"

Ri.

"Sou mais o Beckham. E ele é inglês, ainda por cima"

"Somos os melhores?"

Ela riu.

"Como não?" e me piscou o olho, divertida "Mesmo que, de vez em quando, apareça um ou outro que deixe dúvidas. Tem o goleiro da Espanha, Casillas, que é realmente lindo, por exemplo"

"A namorada dele também"

"Você viu? Quase pensei em ficar com inveja quando ela tava entrevistando ele e foi interrompida por um beijo" respondeu "Não gosta da Victoria?"

"Beckham? Nah, magra ao extremo"

"Então, não gosta de nenhuma modelo?"

"Não conheço muitas, sabe. Pegar revistas de moda não está nos meus passatempos favoritos"

Mckinnon revirou os olhos "Espera em consultório médico? Dentista?"

"Não, obrigado"

"Fica sem fazer nada?"

"Depende. Como vocês, mulheres, monopolizam tudo – as revistas são para vocês, os programas na TV são para vocês e tudo o mais são para vocês como se nós não fôssemos ao dentista – eu geralmente vou para o celular. Desde a época em que o joguinho mais elaborado era o da cobrinha até os smartphones de hoje em dia"

"Nada de puxar assunto?"

Estreitei os olhos.

"É, eu sei. Eu odeio quem tenta puxar assunto comigo também"

"Eu não odeio, Mckinnon. Só acho forçado, e principalmente quando as pessoas me perguntam sobre o meu nome..."

"Sirius?"

"É, assim que eu me chamo"

Ela revirou os olhos de novo, divertida.

"Podia ser o sobrenome, bobo. Black também não é exatamente um comum" disse "Me perguntam se o meu é galês ou irlandês. De vez em quando, até escocês"

"E o que é...?"

Me acertou a lateral do corpo com o cotovelo, rindo "Vou começar a provocar também"

"Pode acreditar, eu..."

"Aqui estão" nos viramos e chegamos mais para perto das cadeiras para que Tonks e Remus passassem pela gente, e eu peguei os copos de café que ele me estendia "Uma fila enorme, desculpe"

"E o casal à nossa frente não conseguia se decidir" Tonks completou "Odeio isso. 'Mas o Moka é bom? Qual a diferença para o Swiss? Pode pedir quantidade extra de chantilly?'"

"Tive que contê-la. Estava começando a falar alto demais o 'por que não vê a diferença no cardápio?', e a mulher estava com cara de quem ia pular em cima dela"

"Eu gostaria de ter visto isso" comentei, brincalhão, mas depois pensei um pouquinho melhor "Ou não. Roupa demais, acho"

"E a outra mulher nem era tão..."

"Ah, pára. Só está falando isso porque Tonks está..."

"E isso não faz dele um amor?"

Rimos, e continuamos a rir mesmo durante o jogo.

* * *

**-X-**

**-X-**

Hey ^-^ Então, gente, eu sei que demorei. De verdade. Mas, para aquelas que estão aqui e não lêem Drinks também, devo dizer que o motivo é extremamente válido; fui assaltada, levaram tudo meu - TUDO...! - e, entre tudo isso, estava o netbook com todas as fics. Perdi dois capítulos de Drinks, um e meio dessa fic daqui, e o capítulo mais difícil de toda FL. Estou recuperando tudo aos poucos; ainda não consegui um computador novo só meu, e escrever com meu irmão atrás de mim vendo cada passo que eu dou não é uma alternativa exatamente viável XD

Me perdoem pela demora? *esperança*

No mais, um pouco de Remus e Tonks. Sei lá, acho que não me acostumo em vê-lo só pouco mais velho que ela, e sem a parte do lobisomem u.u E, claro, o início de dois ou três capítulos que devem levar à primeira conversa séria dos dois. Mal posso esperar para escrever \o/ Faço e refaço essa cena na minha cabeça sempre que tenho a oportunidade e, acreditem, ela já trocou de uma esquina qualquer para um parque, do parque para um hotel, do hotel para o apartamento Sirius, onde agora está XD

É, sou indecisa.

Agora, agradecimentos à **bal - live; Nanda Soares; Mandy BrixX; Marmaduke Scarlet, Nathália; NG; Samantha; Justine; Meguxa e Sophie Ev Potter**. Pode parecer que não, mas eu vou responder vocês pela conta do e-mail XD Por mais que demore, ok?

Eeeee...

**Renata -** ahn... bom, quem não quer, não é? ^-^Quisera eu ter esse poder em minhas mãos. Já imaginou o que faríamos com um Sirius em nosso poder? Sério, vai além da minha imaginação - e olha que ela é poderosa XD

**Annne -** não sei se estou certa, mas acho que essa história do Sirius ser sempre o tarado-sexual-mor do grupo vem da memória do Snape no quinto livro de HP. O Harry diz que ele é 'bonitão' - o motivo da Tonks ter dito isso ali em cima XD - e que tem uma espécie de elegância que nem ele nem James poderiam sonhar em ter. Além de, claro, ter aquela garota olhando para ele com cara de esperançosa e ele nem ligar. Como a JK não nos diz muito sobre os marotos - e eu sou uma frustrada por causa disso, acredite -, temos que pegar algumas poucas frases e aumentá-las para personalidades inteiras. Não que eu concorde com essa idéia por completo; acho sim que o Sirius era lindo, sabia disso e usava em seu favor, mas não acho que ele nunca tenha olhado diferente para uma garota em especial. Motivo pelo qual também coloquei que ele se decepcionou ;D E, obviamente, motivo pelo qual ele vai ser o que vai se entregar primeiro ^-^ Bom, antes que eu me despeça... obrigada, muito obrigada, pelos elogios. É bom saber que eu consigo manter as personalidades mesmo em universos completamente alternativos *-*

Beeeeeijos, pessoal ;*


	8. Chapter 8

"Bom dia!" Tonks disse assim que alcançamos a mesa em que ela estava com Remus no café da manhã, baixando os olhos para nos acompanhar no movimento de sentar "Dormiram bem?"

"Bom" eu comecei, piscando o olho em sua direção "'Dormir não é bem o verbo exato, se é que me entende"

"Um bom jeito de tirar a espécie de depressão que surge depois de um resultado decepcionante desses, não é?"

"Nymphadora, por favor. Você continua sendo a minha prima mais nova"

"Você quem começou" ela retrucou, divertida, bebendo um gole do suco à sua frente antes de resolver continuar "Vocês apostaram mais alguma coisa e a Marlene ganhou? Ela é realmente boa em escolher filmes"

"Penso em alguma coisa até o final do dia para conseguirmos aproveitar o último dia de vocês dois aqui" Mckinnon respondeu, brincalhona "Ficam até amanhã, não é?"

"Isso.E, por favor, nos leve ao cinema de novo"

"Já disse, deixa comigo"

"O que é isso? Ninguém ganha de mim duas vezes na mesma semana"

"E ele está sendo gentil com você, Marlene" Remus comentou, parecendo divertido ao sorrir de canto na direção dela "Na escola, o discurso era de que ninguém ganhava dele duas vezes em um ano"

"Continua sendo esse. Eu só sou um pouco mais gentil com ela" retruquei, brincando, beijando a bochecha de Mckinnon quando ela estreitou os olhos "Mas vamos lá, faça a aposta. Eu entro, não importa o que seja"

"Entra, é...?" ela replicou, mordendo o lábio inferior e se inclinando um pouco na minha direção. Remus e Tonks assoviaram, exagerados, quando eu fiz o mesmo para ajudá-la, quase fechando os olhos ao sentir sua boca chupar o lóbulo de minha orelha "Vamos ver quem geme primeiro hoje à noite"

Sorri.

"É isso, é...?" perguntei, baixo também, quase sussurrando "Dobro o valor dessa aposta, Mckinnon"

"Feito" respondeu, beijando-me mais uma vez antes de voltar a se afastar "Amanhã você tem seu filme, Tonks"

"Amanhã, Remus, você aproveita seu dia aqui sem ter que agüentar sua namorada chorando"

"E hoje?" Tonks perguntou, cortando um pãozinho com a mão enquanto se endireitava no banco. Eu me lembrei de que estava ali para comer também e peguei alguma coisa da mesa, de relance pegando a imagem do garçom apontando para a nossa mesa para um outro cara "Vocês têm planos para hoje? Remus ficou de me mostrar um pouco da cidade antes de termos que ir, e..."

"A gente vai junto. Estou mesmo devendo uma volta para a Mckinnon aqui" interrompi, alcançando um copo de suco para ela quando percebi seu gesto "Tudo bem?"

"Ótimo" ela respondeu, agradecendo com um sorriso. Nesse momento, o garçom chegou, e nós paramos a conversa e esperamos que ele terminasse de colocar mais comida na mesa antes de agradecermos "Mas Tonks e eu escolhemos os lugares"

"Vocês duas sabem que conhecer a cidade não significa entrar nos dois shoppings principais e gastar mais do que podem, não sabem?" Remus perguntou, brincando, rindo um pouco ao receber uma cotovelada de Tonks na altura das costelas "Tudo bem que não temos exatamente pontos turísticos aqui, mas..."

"Ah, então um ou dois, como você disse, não faz muito problema"

"Isso. Aproveitamos, passamos no cinema e escolhemos um filme" Mckinnon provocou, cutucando minha cintura no que eu achava ser uma tentativa de me lembrar que eu perderia isso no momento que alcançássemos um lugar menos público. Estreitei os olhos com isso e, tão divertido quanto ela, fiz com que parasse, beliscando seu nariz para provocá-la de volta "Acho que nesse estilo do que a gente viu tem o..."

"Pode esquecer, Mckinnon" interrompi, alcançando uma cesta de pães para ela quando tentou se esticar para pegá-la. Mas não; negou com a cabeça e apontou para o lado, e então eu peguei o prato com presunto e afins e o dei a ela "E pode começar a pensar, Remus. Sabe os filmes que temos em cartaz?"

E, então. a discussão estava dada; Mckinnon começou a dizer que era perda de tempo, Remus que teríamos tempo de sobra quando elas resolvessem passear sozinhas, eu que era impossível agüentar dois filmes mais românticos e Tonks que, não interessava o resultado, Remus iria fazer o que ela quisesse se pedisse com jeitinho.

O que, infelizmente, era verdade.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A cidade era bonita, afinal de contas. Não era nada daquelas mais do interior, com dois ou três castelos rodeando o perímetro, mas havia uma casa do período de Elizabeth I que, hoje em dia, seria uma mansão cara e linda e totalmente disputada por um monte de gente. O jardim também era apaixonante, e foi pela combinação dele com as pedras antigas que formavam a casa que me fez simplesmente pensar em implorar a Black para voltarmos ali para que eu pudesse desenhar aquilo. Não que eu precisasse daquilo, na realidade; acho que só cheguei a falar que seria lindo desenhar que ele concordou e disse que voltaríamos.

E, além do mais, eu sabia que poderia convencê-lo com mais que palavras caso ele negasse.

A questão é que, depois disso, passamos por mais duas ou três casas que também me deram vontade de desenhá-las, e talvez mais três paisagens que me fizeram ter vontade de desenhar e não largar o papel até que tudo estivesse exatamente do jeito que estava à minha frente. Foi até mesmo um alívio para mim quando paramos para almoçar, já no meio da tarde, em um shopping diferente do qual havíamos estado antes, e um alívio ainda maior quando entramos nele.

Ver as vitrines me deixava com vontade de comprar, não de desenhar.

"Nós podíamos nos separar agora" Tonks disse ao meu lado em um determinado momento, parando de andar "Vocês podem ficar de saco cheio"

"Ah, nós podemos?" Remus replicou, sorrindo para ela e também parando. Sirius e eu fomos os últimos mas, sincronizados, paramos logo depois, olhando para os dois depois de nos entreolharmos, divertidos, por esperarmos meio que uma discussão "Então, quer dizer que não vão precisar da gente para carregar sacolas e bolsas e afins?"

"Ela está falando por ela. Eu adoraria, mas..." me cortei ao ver Tonks, discreta, fazer um gesto para mim, não percebido nem por Black nem por Remus que, ainda, me olhavam. Sorri, então, e desviei os olhos dela para olhar para o primeiro, piscando-lhe divertidamente o olho "... não vou fazer isso com você. Com vocês"

"Esperem a gente..." Tonks começou, sorrindo, sua vez de desviar os olhos de mim para olhar para o namorado "... em algum lugar próprio para homens"

"Não existem lugares próprios para homens em shoppings"

"Está sendo exagerado e preconceituoso"

"Estou sendo realista. Tirando uma ou duas lojas, o resto é tudo para vocês"

"Ou de coisas que podemos usar para vocês" Tonks discordou, brincalhona, também piscando olho para o primo "Portanto, tchau"

Os dois homens se entreolharam.

"Falando desse jeito..."

"... dando essa impressão..."

"... quem somos nós para discordar?" e, dizendo isso, Black se inclinou e me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios "Liguem. Estaremos por aí, vagando sem rumo, sem..."

"Deixe de exagero e suma logo da minha frente" interrompi, beijando-a mais uma vez antes de empurrá-lo. Ele sorriu para mim e estreitou os olhos, mas escolheu não responder porque Remus e Tonks já terminavam de se despedir "E deixa que a gente liga"

"Como quiser, senhorita"

E, então, os dois haviam nos dado as costas.

"Para quem não queria contar, disse rapidinho"

"Conheço o primo que eu tenho. Ele consegue o que quer, geralmente, e conseguiria fazer com que falássemos mais cedo ou mais tarde" ela riu "É bom que você seja a namorada dele, sabe. Se tem alguém que consegue cortar isso, é você, então..."

"Nós não estamos namorando" interrompi, eu mesma piscando os olhos por me surpreender com a minha fala. Não sabia o que tinha me feito dizer aquilo de um modo tão súbito e praticamente cortante, mas o fato é que eu havia dito e, agora, não dava para mudar o tom da frase.

Já que a frase, em si, eu não iria mudar.

Porque não, nós não éramos namorados. Poderíamos parecer – eu sei, parecíamos, até mesmo eu admitia isso– até mesmo pelo nosso jeito de agir; apesar de não sermos tão dados a toques e a carinhos como a maioria dos casais, várias coisas das quais fazíamos ajudavam à nossa percepção como casal. Talvez fossem as viagens, talvez fosse o fato de dormirmos sempre juntos ou, ainda, o fato de que não tentávamos cortar nada disso; mas o fato é que isso tudo funcionava para a gente. Não criávamos caso, não criávamos _qualquer_ tipo de caso; fazíamos o que queríamos fazer, sem pensar no que os outros pensariam e no que os outros julgariam que fôssemos.

Não nos importávamos, na realidade. Desde o começo, não nos importávamos. Se eu percebia que ele estava afim de dormir lá em casa, ele dormiria lá em casa, e se ele percebesse que eu estava afim de dormir na dele eu dormia lá. Se nós quiséssemos perguntar qualquer coisa, perguntaríamos; perguntei se poderia deixar uma nécessaire na casa dele e ele perguntou se eu queria ficar com um capacete na minha, sem pensarmos que aquilo era um compromisso de encontros eternos.

Nós sabíamos o que era aquilo. Sabíamos que era sexo sem compromisso – feito todos os dias sim, mas não era como se tivéssemos essa obrigação – e que, se não estivesse tão bom quanto estava agora, não precisaríamos nem conversar sobre isso antes de pegarmos as nossas coisas na casa do outro e deixarmos de nos encontrar. Não era difícil agora, não fora difícil desde o começo, e não faríamos que fosse difícil em qualquer momento disso tudo.

Não era difícil estar com ele, quer dizer. Era mais do que fácil desejá-lo por inteiro; eu desejava seus beijos, desejava seu sexo, desejava o jeito único com o qual ele me levava ao orgasmo. E mais do que isso, desejava até mesmo sua companhia; ele era divertido, me fazia sorrir e me fazia rir como poucas pessoas conseguiam, e me deixava à vontade o suficiente para que eu fizesse o que quisesse sem me preocupar – o que não acontecia, nunca, mas facilitava bastante a nossa convivência o jeito de ele ser como é – com o que ele acharia de mim.

Estava bom do jeito que estava. Estava perfeito do jeito que estava. Nós simplesmente não precisávamos de rótulos para descrever o que nós dois sabíamos que tínhamos.

Era suficiente que nós dois vivêssemos isso.

"Bom, só posso imaginar como seria se vocês estivessem namorando" Tonks disse, aparentemente sem hesitar nada, sem olhar para mim de um jeito estranho como se estranhasse que eu não quisesse namorar com alguém como Black, com alguém que me fizesse me sentir daquele jeito único "Não me lembro de ninguém vencendo uma aposta dele antes, sabe? Remus deve ter algumas histórias, mas nada que faça parte da minha vida de verdade"

Sorri.

"Falando em aposta..." comecei "... você pretende mesmo ir à uma loja de lingerie?"

Ela sorriu, travessa "Claro que sim"

"Então, vamos. Vou precisar mesmo de uma para ganhar a minha"

"Não podemos perder um segundo, então"

E eu não podia fazê-lo porque, só em pensar em Black, já estava mais que excitada.

Para ganhar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Olha só, você sobreviveu direitinho" Mckinnon provocou assim que ficamos sozinhos no quarto do hotel, os olhos se estreitando provocativamente na direção dos meus quando sentei na cama para tirar o que calçava. Por um ou dois segundos, me perguntei porque ela não havia falado isso antes, mas foi só ver o brilho em seu olhar que eu calei minha boca e esperei pelo resto.

Porque sim, vinha alguma coisa. Ela não ia, pura e simplesmente não ia, seguir para algum lugar sem mim e, depois disso, ficar me provocando com sussurros e toques sempre que tinha – ou não, porque ela não ligava muito para isso – a oportunidade de fazê-lo se não tivesse algo em mente.

E ela, aliás, nunca ficava muito tempo sem pensar em algo desse tipo.

"O que vai ser agora, Mckinnon?" perguntei, tirando o casaco e, depois, a blusa "Vai me recompensar por isso?"

Ela riu com meu tom de deboche, abandonando a bolsa em uma cadeira antes de, calma como quase nunca era, desabotoar o sobretudo. Tirou-o e, então, revelou o vestido e mais a blusa que estava por baixo dele, tirando os saltos ao mesmo tempo em que começava a deslizar o zíper do vestido.

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

"Acha que devo?"

"Acho"

Sorriu para mim dessa vez.

"Dessa vez, eu concordo com você" falou, deixando o tecido do vestido cair aos seus pés antes de, calma, chutá-lo para o lado. A próxima coisa que fez foi baixar a meia calça; descendo, devagar, pelo início de suas coxas, revelou uma calcinha vermelha ligada a uma cinta liga, e então a uma daquelas meias que iam até o meio de sua coxa.

Ela não saíra com isso daqui.

"Tira a blusa" disse, estreitando os olhos ao imaginar como estaria seu soutien "Tira logo essa blusa, Mckinnon"

"Por que está com tanta pressa?" mas, mesmo assim, ela fez o que eu pedi, e eu tive que suspirar ao vê-la só com a lingerie "Não ficaria, se fosse você. Mais tempo para você acreditar que tem uma aposta vencida nas mãos"

Desci os olhos por seu corpo e mordi o lábio inferior, observando-a conforme se inclinava um pouco para pegar a bolsa antes de vir até mim. Abandonando o acessório no chão perto da cama, colocou uma perna de cada lado de minha cintura e me empurrou para trás com as mãos em meu peito, o cabelo ultrapassando seus ombros e tocando minha pele quando inclinou o corpo para vir junto com o meu.

"Porque eu vou fazer você gemer antes que eu pense em fazer isso, Black" continuou, encaixando o rosto no meu como se fosse me beijar, mas mantendo a boca a uma distância que, mesmo se eu quisesse, não conseguiria superar mais rápido do que se ela poderia se afastar um pouco mais "Ou, ao menos, antes que eu me permita fazer isso. Porque eu já estou pensando, especialmente porque..."

Mas ela mesma se cortou para, num gesto brusco, afastar-se, como se não pudesse mais ficar tão perto desse jeito antes dela mesma gemer. Sorri por isso e, rindo um pouco quando ela afastou minha mão quando fiz menção de levá-las até seu colo, deixei meu corpo cair um pouco mais rente ao colchão ao vê-la pegar a bolsa.

Eu não poderia fazer idéia de que, de lá, ela ia tirar um tubo de lubrificante.

"... mal posso esperar para fazer isso" _puta__que__pariu_ "Mal posso esperar para ter você enfiando cada centímetros até que eu..."

E eu gemi. Puta merda, eu gemi.

Não que eu me importasse tanto, na realidade.

"Mais fácil do que eu pensei" ela sorriu, satisfeita, mais havia mais que isso; havia excitação, havia desejo, e havia mais do que os dois juntos quando ela voltou a se inclinar para mim. Nunca a havia visto desse jeito – e isso era dizer alguma coisa –, e isso não poderia me excitar mais do que eu já me sentira excitado.

E isso também era dizer alguma coisa. Isso era sim dizer alguma coisa, porque eu já havia transado com mais mulheres do que poderia contar e, mais do que isso, já havia transado com ela; sabia tudo o que poderia fazer, sabia tudo o que poderia fazer a mim e sabia tudo o que poderia me fazer sentir. Era a melhor mulher na cama, a melhor mulher fora dela e a melhor mulher no conjunto dos dois, e me descobrir mais que excitado com aquilo era...

"Acabe comigo, Black" ela sussurrou, puxando meu lábio inferior para as dela "Faça o que quiser comigo e acabe comigo"

Suspirei e, com isso, ela gemeu, e então gemeu de novo quando eu a empurrei pela lateral de sua cintura para que eu ficasse por cima. Seus olhos se fixaram nos meus enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por minha barriga até encontrar minha calça, os dedos mais do que ágeis e mais do que desesperados tentando abrir logo o botão.

"Você pode ter certeza de que sim" respondi, baixando o rosto até o dela, desviando no último segundo de sua boca para que, devagar, caísse para seu pescoço. Sua respiração perdeu o controle e suas pernas subiram pela lateral de meu corpo antes de descê-las para afastar o tecido da calça, rápidas como se não pudessem esperar "Não vou deixar sobrar nada de você"

Eu não precisava ter cuidados com ela. Dentro da cama, essa era a última coisa que parecia precisar; fazia o que queria, queria me deixar fazer o que eu quisesse, e isso ia muito, muito além dela querer ganhar uma aposta ou não.

Ela queria isso. Queria tanto quanto eu.

E eu faria.

"Nada de você Mckinnon" repeti, correndo meus lábios pelo limite de seu soutien com sua pele. Ela tremeu um pouco embaixo de mim quando tirei o fecho, meu rosto caindo para a esquerda para pegar seu seio em minha boca enquanto minha mão esquerda pegava o outro e minha direita escorregava por sua barriga "Você vai ver só o que eu faço com você"

Ela pressionou minha cabeça contra seu colo, suas pernas se abrindo para dar espaço aos meus dedos. Gemeu acima de mim quando mordisquei com mais força e afastei sua calcinha, um outro gemido sendo solto quando, de uma só vez, três de meus dedos entraram nela.

Fácil demais. Fácil demais, como se ela só tivesse controlado a própria excitação até me fazer gemer tão rápido, e depois disso perdesse total e completamente o auto-controle. Ela não queria ter controle – e ela nunca tinha controle – e não tinha medo de não tê-lo, não tinha medo de se expor e não tinha medo de me fazer vê-la exposta.

E vê-la exposta era o que eu queria.

"Mais alto" pedi quando ela gemeu mais uma vez, beijando seu colo uma última vez antes de deslizar a boca por seu corpo. Ela tirou as mãos de minhas costas e as levou ao colchão, agarrando o lençol e torcendo-o nos dedos quando afastei um pouco mais o tecido de sua lingerie, as pernas se abrindo um pouco mais sem que eu precisasse fazer nenhum esforço para isso "Geme mais alto"

E ela me atendeu, gemendo muito mais alto quando a toquei com a boca. Não demorou mais dois segundos para que seu corpo se arqueasse na direção de meu rosto e suas mãos, dessa vez, viessem até a minha cabeça, puxando-a no mesmo momento em que acelerei o ritmo de meus dedos.

"Mais" foi a vez dela de pedir, se abrindo mais um pouco, me puxando com mais força "Black, eu vou..."

Eu sabia que ia.

E, por isso, acelerei de novo, dedos e lábios e língua, prendendo meu próprio gemido ao ouvir os dela se intensificarem até que, pouco tempo depois, senti-a escorrer por meus dedos. Aquilo era delicioso, aquilo tudo era delicioso; tê-la gozando nos meus dedos e na minha boca, ter seu corpo tremendo por minha causa, ter meu nome saindo de sua voz em mais do que um gemido.

Era prazer. Era puro prazer.

"Isso, Mckinnon" murmurei, pressionando mais meus dedos para prolongar o orgasmo, minha outra mão procurando por uma das dela para que, desse jeito, a puxasse para cima. Demorou um pouco até que se mantivesse sentada mas, quando o fez, puxou meu cabelo de modo que meu rosto subisse em direção ao dela, a boca se pressionando contra a minha até que sua língua tivesse espaço.

E, então, eu gemi.

"Isso foi..." mas, então, ela mesma se cortou, a mão baixando até a minha que a tocara e pressionando-a para que ficasse sob seu comando. Levou-a, então, à sua boca, pegando meu anelar e colocando-o entre seus lábios antes de, leve, chupá-lo.

_Deus._

"Tira logo essa sua roupa" disse, em um tom mais do que firme, abandonando minha mão para conseguir se impulsionar para trás e, desse jeito, pegar o lubrificante. Terminou de tirar a calcinha exatamente quando terminei de baixar minha cueca, pegando a camisinha que eu acabara de tirar do bolso e colocando-a em mim antes de abrir o tubo e passar um pouco nas mãos para, então, passar somente um pouco em mim "E venha..."

"Vire" interrompi, sem ter que esperar nada para que ela virasse exatamente como eu dissera. Puxei, então, suas pernas até que seus pés se apoiassem no chão, ajoelhando-me entre elas e abrindo-a para, então, deslizar minha língua por ela "Parece que é você quem está com pressa agora"

Ela me respondeu com um gemido, meu nome escapando de seus lábios quando, de novo, fiz o movimento. Suas pernas vacilaram assim que enfiei minha língua nela, um som de prazer e vontade e desejo me fazendo ir mais fundo dentro dela.

"Black, eu..."

"O que você quer?" perguntei, sem me afastar demais, minha língua voltando a tocá-la e voltando a fazê-la gemer antes de eu, então, colocar um dedo – o mesmo que eu usara para masturbá-la, porque havia sim um motivo dela só ter chupado um – e movê-lo dentro dela "Quer que eu te foda, Mckinnon...?"

"Quero" ela respondeu rápida, urgente, mais um gemido do que uma palavra quando enfiei meu segundo dedo e comecei a abri-los dentro dela "Agora"

E não esperei. Subi o corpo e me inclinei para ela, apoiando uma de minhas mãos no colchão enquanto a outra afastava seu cabelo de sua nuca. Ela virou o rosto – até então enfiado em um travesseiro que ela deve ter alcançado em algum momento – para mim e mordeu o lábio inferior quando o começo de meu membro entrou, as pálpebras pendendo em uma mistura de prazer que me fez ir um pouco mais fundo.

"Mais" pediu, desfazendo o mordiscar quando puxei seu lábio para mim. Gemeu quando a atendi mas, dessa vez, parei um pouco para ver sua expressão, beijando sua boca quando sorriu para mim "Mais"

Fui um pouco mais fundo e, de novo, seus olhos se fecharam, um gemido escapando de sua boca.

"Isso" e eu já seguia, minha boca parando em sua bochecha para beijá-la dessa vez "Me fode"

E não precisei de mais nada para me movimentar de novo contra ela, mais rápido e mais forte, causando um gemido simultâneo em nós dois.

Era perfeito demais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Eu não acredito nisso" Remus comentou assim que terminamos de comprar os ingressos, olhando para tudo o que estava escrito neles como se realmente não acreditasse "Achei que estivesse brincando quando disse que ela ganhou"

"Não estava" Black discordou, um sorriso meio safado ao desviar os olhos dele e olhar para mim. Olhei-o de volta, estreitando os meus, e mordi o lábio inferior ao reparar que seu olhar acompanhava o tom de seu sorriso, esperando pela continuação que viria sussurrada em meu ouvido "E que bom que não"

Sorri para ele mas, sem responder, só me coloquei na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. Foi rápido, extremamente rápido, mas só foi desse jeito porque eu não precisaria de mais um motivo para me lembrar do que sua boca era capaz de fazer.

Tê-la tocando na minha era mais do que eu poderia agüentar se continuasse com esses pensamentos.

"Então, aqui estamos nós, prestes a entrar em um cinema para ver um drama francês por causa do Sirius" Remus continuou, agora o tom muito mais provocante que surpreso ou incrédulo "Dez anos atrás e eu internaria quem me dissesse isso. Ou melhor, cinco minutos atrás. Para que ir tão longe?"

Nós três gargalhamos enquanto seguíamos para as escadas, Tonks e Remus na minha frente e na de Black até que chegamos ao segundo piso e, de novo, ficamos lado a lado, tendo que seguir até o final do corredor para encontrarmos a nossa sala.

E a merda era que estávamos atrasados.

"Vocês, homens, pegam o que vamos comer, e nós duas vamos..."

"Tá brincando? Vocês não podem me deixar sozinho com ele. Vai ficar com esse tom de provocação pelo resto da..."

"Você merece ser provocado, Six" Tonks interrompeu, divertida, beliscando a bochecha dele em pura provocação antes de se virar para o namorado e lhe dar um beijo rápido na boca de 'até daqui a três minutinhos' que combinava perfeitamente com eles "Vamos logo, Marlene. Tem que me contar como conseguiu isso"

Sorri para ela e, esperando que ela me alcançasse, virei nos calcanhares para seguir até a sala.

"Engraçado o jeito como você o provoca" comentei, abrindo a porta para que pudéssemos entrar logo. A temperatura estava ainda mais agradável do que a do lado de fora do ambiente, e isso me fez apoiar a bolsa mais firmemente em um dos ombros para que pudesse tirar meu sobretudo "Ele me disse umas cem vezes que, mesmo que tivesse ganhado, Remus não deixaria que ele escolhesse um filme que você não gostasse"

Ela riu.

"Sirius não mentiu" respondeu "Ele é mesmo um amor. Sou apaixonada por ele desde... acho que desde sempre. E sem exageros"

Olha só, que romântico "Primeiro amor?"

"E único"

É, extremamente romântico.

"Eu nem acreditei quando a gente ficou pela primeira vez" continuou, animada, apontando para sete cadeiras livres em uma fileira um pouco acima do meio. Fiz que sim e entrei na frente dela, sentando exatamente no meio e colocando minha bolsa ao meu lado, esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo antes de voltar a olhá-la "Nem quando a gente transou. Não sei se foi nervosismo ou se a culpa foi desse meu jeito mesmo, mas eu tropecei no lençol e dei de cara com o 'você-sabe-o-quê dele, fui levantar do colchão e bati com a cabeça em seu queixo, rasguei duas – duas! – camisinhas ainda no pacote e outra quando eu tentava colocar nele"

Gargalhei, sem conseguir me conter, mas ela não se importou com isso e riu comigo.

"Achei que ele fosse me chutar na manhã seguinte. Ou melhor, nem esperar a manhã" continuou, ainda risonha "Que bom que não, porque ele é... uau"

Sorri para ela, reparando na alegria quase inocente com que falava. Por dois segundos, me perguntei se eram os anos de diferença entre a gente que fazia com que pensássemos diferente – tão, tão diferente uma da outra -, mas só quatro anos, à essa altura, não eram suficientes.

Aquilo ia muito além da idade.

"Não tem um segundo em que eu não olhe para ele e... olha os dois aí"

Observei-os entrar pela porta, carregados de coisas até não poderem mais, com Remus segurando os refrigerantes naquelas bandejas e mais duas sacolas e com Black equilibrando dois sacos de pipoca e mais três sacolas. Esperava que aquilo fosse tudo de doces – mataria, agora, por qualquer chocolate crocante – e, por isso, mal consegui tirar minha bolsa do meio do caminho para que Black sentasse antes de espiar o que havia por ali.

"Compraram metade da loja?" perguntei para ele, pegando um dos pacotes de pipoca para, então, dá-lo a Tonks. Ela passou para mim dois dos copos de refrigerante de volta antes que eu voltasse meu olhar para Black, provando cada um para saber qual era de quem "O que tem aí?"

Ele chegou o corpo para trás para que eu pudesse colocar o copo dele no apoio dele, me entregando a sacola logo em seguida. Espiei, esperançosa, e quase soltei um som de aprovação ao ver o chocolate que eu queria.

"O que é isso?" ele me perguntou, divertido, o olhar seguindo da embalagem do chocolate para o meu "Desejo?"

"Daqueles que passariam em dois segundos" concordei, mordendo um pedaço direto da barra antes de oferecê-la a ele. Pegou-a com as mãos e quebrou um pedaço,jogando-o na boca logo em seguida "Ou que passam assim que você finalmente come"

Ele riu, de novo chegando um pouco para trás quando fiz menção de levantar o braço da cadeira que nos separava. Ajeitou o corpo meio de lado e passou o braço por minha cintura quando me apoiei nele, o queixo se apoiando no topo de minha cabeça exatamente quando sua mão entrou em minha blusa para acarinhar minha pele.

Veríamos o filme, Tonks e eu choraríamos um pouco com a história e Remus e Black nos provocariam um pouco por causa disso durante até um tempinho depois do final da sessão. Sairíamos do shopping e iríamos para um bar – Remus pedindo água porque iria ter que dirigir e Tonks tentando acompanhá-lo sem muito sucesso – e, então, nos despediríamos, e Black e eu voltaríamos para o quarto e transaríamos até que não pudéssemos mais sair da cama.

Os dias seriam passados assim. Transando, saindo, conhecendo a cidade entre desenhos e bares e passeios e parques antes de voltarmos ao hotel e transarmos mais e mais e mais e mais.

Quando tivemos que pegar o carro para ir embora, eu senti muito. E sentiria ainda mais se James não tivesse ligado no meio da estrada para nos chamar para um bar; seria mais tempo com ele, com sua conversa e com seus toques antes de chegarmos no apartamento de qualquer um dos dois para mais sexo.

E seria perfeito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estávamos no bar já havia quase duas horas, sentados na mesa de novo depois da segunda rodada de aperitivos e de mais rodadas que eu poderia contar de bebidas. Não poderia dizer que estávamos bêbados não fosse por Lily; ela estava alta, mais do que alegre, claramente fraca para bebida como eu não me lembrava de conhecer alguém capaz de...

Ou melhor, Peter. Ele sempre conseguia ficar bêbado com dois goles de vodka.

A questão era que, naquilo tudo, eu havia descoberto mais de Mckinnon do que em qualquer outra conversa que nós dois tivemos. Sua paixão por futebol ultrapassa a paixão pelo Manchester; ela não só jogara no período de escola como conhecia os principais jogadores das principais seleções, e sempre sabia retrucar qualquer coisa que James e eu disséssemos sem que tivesse que pensar qualquer coisa sobre isso. Culpa, parece, realmente do pai; pelo o que Lily falou, entre um gole e outro de Cuba Libre, ele – Derryck, me parecia - sempre fizera questão de levar os dois filhos ao estádio, só não comprando uma briga de verdade com a mãe porque ela também não ficava muito atrás nisso.

E ia além disso. Do futebol, quer dizer. Eu ainda não sabia muita coisa sobre sua adolescência e muito menos sobre sua infância, mas já sabia que sua cor favorita era vermelho – 'Fica sexy em mim, não acha?' – e, como comprovado pelas vezes em que fomos ao cinema, seu gênero favorito era uma espécie de drama. Ela também havia cantado, displicente, algumas das músicas que haviam tocado no bar, e quando percebeu que eu a estava olhando enquanto fazia uma careta riu e disse que não conseguia gostar de alguém que transava como uma sereia.

Depois, descobri que era a Lady Gaga.

Mas isso não importava. Não importava, mesmo, porque em um determinado momento ela deixou de sentar no banco e veio para o meu colo, as pernas cruzadas separando-se um pouco para dar espaço à minha mão. Eu não conseguia me lembrar se, aí, James e Lily já haviam saído da mesa para dançar ou para pegarem mais bebida ou para irem, definitivamente, embora; só conseguia vê-la, só conseguia senti-la, e só conseguia querer fazer isso tudo com ela.

Não era como se todo o resto desaparecesse por completo. Não, não era, porque eu ainda conseguia ter total noção de que havia mais pessoas ao redor da gente, mesmo que a minha idéia de que tirar as roupas dela ali mesmo seria errado não estivesse tão forte assim. Eu ainda tinha idéia de que havia mulheres ao meu redor, ainda tinha idéia de que elas eram bonitas e gostosas e de que elas poderiam ser deliciosos na cama.

Mas também tinha idéia de que não queria nada daquilo. Além de não querer ver nenhuma outra, de não querer sentir nenhuma outra, eu queria levá-la, só ela, à cama, e só queria vê-la nua e queria ouvi-la gemendo e queria ouvi-la chamando meu nome como se não houvesse nenhum outro. Era assim, quer dizer, que eu me via chamando-a, e era como se eu não tivesse nenhuma outra opção para fazer diferente.

E eu não _queria_ fazer diferente.

"Vamos embora" chamei ao cortar mais um beijo, entreabrindo os olhos para que pudesse ver seu rosto. Sua boca estava inchada, seus olhos ainda fechados, e seu cabelo estava mais do que bagunçado pelo toque de minhas, seu colo subindo e descendo em um ritmo inconstante ao que sua testa se apoiou na minha "Vamos pagar"

Ela fez que sim, deixando o corpo cair para o lado, esticando-se para pegar a bolsa ao mesmo tempo em que me dava a mão. Pareceu levar um susto ao perceber que já estávamos sozinhos, mas não disse nada; apoiou a outra mão em minhas costas e me deixou abrir caminho por entre as mesas, seguindo-me de perto até o guichê de pagamento.

Demorou. Demorou mais do que eu achei que tivesse que demorar, e mais do que ela achou que tivesse que demorar também; ao chegarmos no táxi, ela se colocou em cima de mim e me deixou rasgar sua meia-calça e fazer o mesmo com o tecido leve da calcinha enquanto alcançava, na minha carteira, a camisinha, soltando uma risada leve quando o motorista subiu a separação entre nossos bancos para não ter que ver e ouvir demais. Porque, se dependesse de mim – e dependia – ela iria gemer demais. Ali, no minha sala, no meu quarto, na minha cama, ela não pararia de gemer.

Por mim.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"A gente podia sair amanhã" Black disse depois de um tempo, soltando um sorriso quando eu praticamente quiquei na cama com o susto de tê-lo falando. Para mim, ele já dormia fazia quase meia hora, o braço sobre minha cintura e a cabeça descansando no mesmo travesseiro que o meu "É sexta, quer dizer"

"Não dá" respondi, baixando os olhos para sua boca "Combinei de sair com o Marc"

"Até que horas?"

"Não sei"

"Vem para cá depois"

Não respondi nada de imediato, levando uma das mãos ao seu lábio inferior. Contornei-o com o polegar e, depois, levantei os olhos para os dele, me deliciando com o tom acinzentado "Pode estar tarde"

"Nunca é tarde para mim, Mckinnon"

Sorri "Não vai sair?"

"Para quê?" ele sorriu em retribuição, pegando minha mão e levando-a à boca. Beijou minha palma e aproximou um pouco mais o rosto do meu, a testa se apoiando na minha e nossas respirações se misturando "Aparece aqui"

Fiz que sim, fechando os olhos ao sentir um apertou maior de sua mão em minha cintura. Me aproximei um pouco mais e passei uma perna por seu corpo, rindo contra seu pescoço quando ele pegou minha coxa e nos virou na cama.

"Eu ligo antes" murmurei, entrelaçando meus dedos em sua nuca para puxá-lo para cima. Endireitei minhas pernas até poder apertar a lateral de seu corpo com os joelhos, deixando o resto do lençol cair entre a gente ao me separar o suficiente dele para que perdesse a pressão que o segurava "Em caso de já estar dormindo"

"Se faz você se sentir melhor" ele retrucou, a mão saindo de minha cintura para descer pelo vale entre meus seios. Eu adorava o jeito como ele não tentava disfarçar a maneira como olhava para mim, como se excitava comigo, como reagia ao meu corpo "Passa o dia aqui"

"Já pretendia fazer isso" respondi, lutando contra a queda de minhas pálpebras quando sua mão chegou em minha barriga, o tecido do lençol deslizando para a esquerda conforme ele o afastava "Exatamente isso"

Black riu, a voz um pouco mais enrouquecida que o normal parando contra meu ombro quando sua mão desceu um pouco mais. Fechei, sem tentar lutar mais, os olhos, minhas mãos escorregando por seu braço e juntando-se à dele enquanto eu, quase inconsciente, abri um pouco mais as pernas antes mesmo que ele me tocasse.

"Com pressa demais" ele murmurou, desviando o caminho dos dedos para a parte interna de minha coxa. Não acariciou-a; de uma vez só, empurrou meu corpo um pouco para trás e pressionou minha perna para que eu a afastasse da outra, a outra mão se unindo ao processo para fazer o mesmo que com a primeira "Como sempre"

Fiquei quieta, minha cabeça caindo para trás e meus lábios deixando escapar um meio gemido quando sua boca chupou a base de meu pescoço e sua mão percorreu a parte baixa de minha cintura. Subi as minhas até seu pescoço e arranhei sua nuca enquanto enfiava os dedos em seu cabelo, meu corpo se movendo embaixo do dele para procurar mais pelo seu toque apesar dele me provocar.

Era óbvio, mais do que óbvio, dizer que eu falhei.

"Black..."

"Shh" ele me interrompeu, descendo o rosto em direção ao meu seio esquerdo. Gemi em protesto, baixinho, quando sua mão ficou no limiar de me tocar, mas o gemido virou um de total prazer quando sua boca sugou minha pele "Só quero ouvir isso"

Gemi mais uma vez, meu corpo se arqueando e voltando a procurar por seu toque.

"Só isso" e tudo o que eu pude fazer foi ficar ali, sob seu toque, desesperada para que sua mão me encontrasse enquanto sua boca simplesmente me fazia gemer mais e mais a cada novo toque. Black sabia o que fazia e, nesses momentos, eu sentia que não havia mais ninguém que pudesse me fazer sentir daquele jeito "Você é tão gostosa, Mckinnon..."

Gemi mais uma vez, alto, e mais alto ainda quando dois de seus dedos deslizaram para mim com uma facilidade impressionante por causa da minha excitação. Ele gemeu também, mas baixo, e sua respiração se entrecortou em meu peito, os lábios entreabertos em minha pele voltando a chupá-la e a beijá-la enquanto seus dedos me masturbavam.

Não demorei muito.

Gemi seu nome, mais uma vez, e apertei seus ombros, minha respiração se desgovernando por completo e meu corpo perdendo o controle sem que eu visse possibilidade dele de encontrá-lo. Era tudo ao mesmo tempo; prazer, desejo, excitação, satisfação, deleite, e tudo isso só aumentava conforme sua boca descia mais, sempre mais, pelo meu corpo, suas mãos segurando minhas coxas de forma a afastá-las mais um pouco.

Mas, quando sua boca me tocou, eu percebi que era mais do que eu poderia agüentar.

"Não" murmurei, segurando seu cabelo e fazendo com que ele afastasse a boca apenas o suficiente, o queixo se apoiando em minha coxa "Não, agora não"

Ele riu, quase alto, uma das mãos subindo até minha barriga para, ao tentar pressioná-la, me controlar um pouco mais.

"Agora, sim" discordou, beijando o limite de minha coxa com minha pelve "Prazer nunca é demais, Mckinnon"

E, apenas poucos segundos mais, eu não podia mais me controlar de novo. De novo, de novo e de novo; não conseguia parar de transar com ele.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ah, aí está você" Mckinnon disse assim que pisei na sala, só de cueca e calça enquanto bocejava "E ainda com sono"

"Não é nem tarde ainda" retruquei, sorrindo. Cheguei à cozinha e sentei na pia, relanceando os olhos para ver se conseguia descobrir o que ela fazia por ali "Isso é...?"

"Adivinha?"

"'Alguma-coisa-com-chocolate' é suficiente?"

Ela riu.

"Bolo" respondeu "Comprei os ingredientes, não sabia o endereço e tive que interfonar para o seu porteiro, e como ele é um total usurpador de libras, roubei umas duas da sua carteira. Eu te dou..."

"Pode deixar. Conheço o cara, e posso jurar que a primeira palavra que ele aprendeu em inglês foi 'money'"

Ela sorriu "Mora aqui há quantos anos?"

"Três"

"E ele está aqui há...?"

"Para mim, desde sempre" completei, sorrindo "Tive esse desgosto"

"E eu achando que não poderia encontrar pior do que o que fica lá no prédio nos finais de semana"

"O ruivo?"

"É, esse mesmo. Um inferno, não é?"

"Ô" concordei, mas me mantive em silêncio por mais um tempinho embora minha primeira opção tenha sido continuar a resposta. E isso tudo porque, mais uma vez, eu olhava para ela; vestindo uma blusa social minha, com as mangas nos cotovelos e todos os botões abertos – deixando, então, aparecer a lingerie negra -, estava simplesmente linda.

Totalmente linda.

"Prova" ela disse depois de um tempo, me fazendo piscar os olhos e levantá-los para os dela. Estendia, na minha direção, uma espécie de colher que eu nem sabia que tinha, os olhos azuis se estreitando quando não peguei de imediato "Acredite, não vou te envenenar"

Ri e, sem retrucar, peguei a colher de sua mão para levá-la à boca "Deliciosa"

"Sem mais chocolate?"

"Sem"

"Ok" voltou a pegar a colher da minha mão mas, sem desviar os olhos dos meus, não continuou a mexer. Eu arqueei minha sobrancelha , divertido, prendendo uma risada quando ela alcançou minha mão e me puxou para baixo "Vem aqui aprender a mexer"

"Eu sei mexer, Mckinnon"

"Só não sabe ligar o fogão"

"Na terceira tentativa eu consigo"

Ela riu, só tirando a mão da colher quando eu a peguei. Chegou para o lado e me deu espaço, indo para trás de mim e rodeando minha cintura com ambos os braços enquanto pendia o corpo um pouco para a esquerda "Só pare quando estiver quente"

"E quando eu sei que está quente...?"

Abafou outra risada contra minhas costas.

"Quando você passar a colher pelo fundo da panela e perceber que a calda não volta imediatamente" respondeu, as unhas passando pelas laterais de meu corpo. Sua testa se apoiou em minhas costas e eu imaginei-a fechando os olhos, os lábios em um sorriso leve praticamente indecifrável "Ou você não quer quente?"

"Depende de onde estiver o resto do bolo"

"Na geladeira. Mas coloquei tem três minutos, ainda deve estar meio quentinho se quiser tirar"

"O que você quer?"

"Como de tudo"

"Como se eu não soubesse" retruquei, divertido, abrindo um outro sorriso quando seus dedos se enfiaram em minha cintura "Você é a especialista em culinária. Como fica melhor?"

"Prefiro quente no frio"

"Feito"

Mckinnon, então, saiu de trás de mim, indo até a geladeira e abrindo-a. Nesse momento, caí o corpo um pouco para trás para ver como era, estreitando um pouco os olhos ao ver a fôrma redonda, os pedaços – que pareciam de biscoito – e as lascas de chocolate.

"Nossa" disse, voltando a mexer logo que ela me soltou um olhar de 'continue' "Que horas acordou?"

"Tem uma hora e meia"

"E comprou isso tudo?"

"Você quase tinha isso tudo" ela discordou, divertida "Só precisei comprar dois ou três ingredientes"

"Eu tenho essa fôrma?"

"Tem"

Assoviei.

"Vivendo e aprendendo" ela brincou, roubando duas das lascas. Me entregou uma e comeu a outra, saindo da minha linha de visão ao sentar na pontinha de mesa "Não foi você quem comprou?"

"Tá brincando?" repliquei, rindo um pouco "James e eu, depois de vendermos o apartamento em que morávamos, até tentamos comprar, mas a mãe dele foi na frente e, de uma hora para outra, tínhamos quarenta entregadores cada um só de panelas e afins"

"É um pecado você não usá-las"

"Eu disse a ela que era exagero. James disse a ela que era exagero. Mas escutou? Não" respondi, passando a colher pelo fundo da panela. Não, o doce não voltava imediatamente, o que me fez desviar um pouco do caminho para que ela pudesse ver "Acho que, de tudo o que ela deu para a gente, o que mais usamos é a cafeteira e o microondas"

"Mães são sempre exageradas" concordou, desligando o fogo "A minha e a de Lily quiseram nos dar um fogão gigantesco sob a justificativa de querermos cozinhar ao mesmo tempo, mas Lily simplesmente não consegue. Nunca conseguiu"

Ri "Vocês parecem bem diferentes"

"E somos" deixou a panela onde estava e voltou à geladeira, dessa vez retirando o bolo. Parecia delicioso, e isso não era falar pouco "Ela odeia cozinhar, eu fiz até curso para doces. Ela odeia praticar esportes, eu adoro. Matemática é uma das matérias que ela mais odeia, e é minha favorita"

"A minha também" comentei, observando-a colocar, com a ajuda da colher, a calda por cima do bolo "Quase segui alguma coisa com isso. Nunca arquitetura, claro, porque..."

"Você podia tentar fazer um curso de desenho"

"Não tenho paciência para isso. É difícil, dá trabalho"

"Trabalho? Você já viu as fotos que você tira, Black?" ela me perguntou, piscando os olhos "Ângulo de luz, a neve no lugar certo, a roupa caindo..._isso_ dá trabalho"

"Ok" sorri "Uma questão de ponto de vista, e talvez... não, corta um pouco maior"

"Mas você ainda nem comeu"

"Comi o suficiente vindo de você para ter certeza que é bom"

Mckinnon mordeu o lábio inferior para conter o sorriso "Está sendo vulgar"

"A vulgaridade está nos olhos de quem vê" discordei, divertido "Juro que quis dizer..."

"... exatamente o que disse"

"Talvez"

Ela riu.

"Tome seu pedaço maior, Black" disse, ainda meio risonha, antes de sair da cozinha e ir até a sala. Segui-a e, juntos, sentamos no sofá, ela esticando o braço para alcançar o controle "Algum programa na TV?"

Encolhi os ombros "Você?"

"Que bom que perguntou. Assim, não me passo por déspota por querer ver 'American next top model, e...falando nisso, tem uma falha na sua argumentação"

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

"Lembra no jogo? Então. Você falou que não conhecia muitas modelos, mas é fotógrafo e trabalha com isso"

Ri.

"Mas eu realmente não conheço" retruquei "As minhas modelos não são famosas. São mais... sei lá,são realmente o tipo de mulher que você poderia pegar na rua, gastar só meia hora maquiando e colocar para posar sem ter nenhuma experiência nisso"

Ela franziu o cenho como quem tenta aceitar a explicação, e eu aproveitei o tempo para comer o primeiro pedaço do bolo. Estava delicioso mas, como eu sabia que seria, não me surpreendi com aquilo, só me preocupando em pegar uma das lascas para passá-la pela calda quente e, assim...

"Era bonita"

"Hum?"

"A modelo, na América do Sul, no lago congelando mas só com um casaco de pele. Tinha um cabelo preto, ondulado..."

"Eu sei qual é a foto, Mckinnon" interrompi, sorrindo, pausando um pouco para terminar de engolir "E a modelo. Gabrielle Dubois, se quiser chamá-la pelo nome"

Ela revirou os olhos "Gabi está mais íntimo, o que acha?"

Eu só ri em resposta por um tempo.

"E o quê que tem ela ser bonita? Nós encontramos pessoas bonitas na rua" comentei, estreitando os olhos "Em jogos de futebol, por exemplo, ou em bares ao redor do estádio. De vez em quando, até no banheiro desses bares, porque..."

"Como assim 'de vez em quando'? Não fui a única?" perguntou, brincando, me fazendo rir alto enquanto ela, claramente, prendia a própria risada "Olha só, vamos descobrindo as coisas pouco a pouco"

"Você pode ficar com a parte em que te elogiei?"

Ela riu.

"Não" respondeu, brincalhona, me piscando o olho "Vai ter que fazer duas ou três coisas para..."

"Faço, sempre" interrompi, pegando aquilo para mim "Uma pena que vá sair com seu irmão e vá demorar um pouco para isso, porque eu..."

"Podemos fazer agora"

Era isso que eu queria.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Fala aê, Marc" cumprimentei, sorrindo, inclinando-me para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha antes de contornar a mesa e sentar na cadeira à frente da dele "Desculpe, sei que estou..."

"Seria novidade se não estivesse" ele me interrompeu, divertido, com uma das mãos arrastando um copo para mim. Peguei-o e bebi sem nem mesmo perguntar o que era, o gosto forte descendo por minha garganta e quase me fazendo tossir, apesar de não ser exatamente uma inexperiente do assunto "Como foi?"

"Meu time não ganhou"

"Nem me fala. Perdi uma aposta, e se o Chelsea ganhar esse final de semana eu não vou ter dinheiro nem para pagar a gasolina" ele concordou "Não sei quem foi que disse que médicos eram pessoas altruístas"

"Eu posso dizer isso, acredite" brinquei de volta, piscando-lhe o olho "Também fiz uma, mas foi em relação ao placar"

"Lá na viagem?"

"Uhum"

"Vocês foram com alguém que não torce para o Manchester?"

"Não, mas na possibilidade de empate apostamos que quem levava era o que tivesse dito a quantidade certa de gols do Manchester. Tipo, eu disse 2 a 1 mas o jogo foi 3 a 3, então eu per..."

"Eu entendi, Marlene" ele me interrompeu, revirando os olhos "Eram a Lily e o...?"

"Não, claro que não. Eles foram para o almoço dos Dursley, lembra?" consertei, pegando mais um gole "Um casal de amigos dele. E a namorada é prima dele, também"

Ele assoviou "Ele tem irmã?"

"Irmão"

"Ele é próximo dessa prima? Porque, se for, é como se ela fosse uma irmã para ele, e eu acho que eu simplesmente morria – ou matava, mais justo – se você namorasse um amigo meu"

"É impossível alguém ter o seu nível de ciúmes, Marc" retruquei, mordendo o lábio inferior em diversão "E ele é um amor. Bonito, fofo, carinhoso, toma conta dela"

"Bem diferente do Heath"

"Mas igual à Mary"

Ele revirou os olhos de novo.

"Amigos sempre se apaixonam pelos irmãos dos amigos, e irmãos pelos amigos dos irmãos" continuei, não dando a mínima para a revirada de olhos dele. Até porque eu meio que concordava; Marc e Mary, apesar de toda a paixão que ela jurava ter por ele, não durariam mais que três noites juntos "Eu era apaixonada pelo Kyle quando tinha doze anos"

"Não me lembre disso" pediu, mas seu tom de voz tinha um quê divertido lá no fundo "Kyle já era um pouquinho mais responsável que o Heath"

"Acho que ninguém procura por responsabilidade"

"É, você está certa. Mas esse não é o meu discurso para você"

Ri.

"Vou pegar mais bebida" ele anunciou, afastando a cadeira da mesa mas sem se levantar ainda "O que vai querer?"

"Spinning Mary" respondi, lembrando-me imediatamente do drink que Black e Lupin haviam pedido. Fora um dos melhores que eu já havia provado, doce na medida certa e não com muito teor alcoólico caso Marc tivesse que dirigir "Pegue um para você também, Marc"

Ele fez que sim, levantando-se e fechando a cadeira antes de seguir para o bar. Não havia muita gente – ainda era cedo para uma sexta-feira – e ele foi logo atendido por uma mulher, que não demorou nem dois segundos para começar a fazer o que ele pedira.

Nós dois sabíamos a diferença que um rostinho bonito fazia.

Sorrindo um pouco, desviei os olhos dele e comecei a brincar, divertidamente, com o gelo no copo, observando-o se misturar ao líquido já quase transparente. Eu tinha mania de brincar com o gelo no copo desde que tinha uns cinco anos, depois de pegar um copo de whisky de papai e antes de receber uma bronca gigantesca dele por beber um gole. O pior de tudo, acho, foi que eu gostei de verdade naquele momento, e cheguei mesmo a armar um escândalo e chorar e gritar porque eu queria mais um pouco.

Sim, eu fui uma criança quase exageradamente birrenta. Estufava as bochechas por tudo, sentava emburrada em um canto sempre que Marc me vencia no videogame e só não chorava quando não conseguia um presente porque papai me pedia. Mamãe não; ela se sentia extremamente mal quando não podia comprar à gente o que queríamos e, por isso, sempre tentava arrumar um jeito de nos dar, mas depois de um tempo aprendemos que chorar perto dela era covardia.

Ou, pelo menos, eu aprendi. Marc, infelizmente, nunca foi chorão; era hiperativo demais para se prender a um detalhe. Se estava frio demais para ele jogar bola do lado de fora, ele arrumava trezentas brincadeiras diferentes para fazer dentro de casa. Se ele não podia ir até o campo de futebol a alguns quarteirões lá de casa, ele jogava em frente ao portão, e se...

"Isso é bom" ele disse, interrompendo meus pensamentos "Quando conheceu?"

"Sábado" respondi, pegando a minha taça. Bebi um gole e, mais uma vez, me deliciei com o gosto fraquinho de álcool misturado ao de morango "Conheci mais drinks em dois meses do que na minha vida inteira. Conhece Cuba Libre?"

"Esse, sim" Marc respondeu, divertido "Provou?"

"Ontem. Bom também, mas esse é definitivamente melhor"

"Definitivamente" concordou, sorrindo, colocando a taça na mesa "Quer me falar mais desse viagem, Lene?"

Não respondi nada de imediato, estreitando os olhos na direção dele. Ele parecia genuinamente interessado e, sendo o irmão que eu conhecia, estava mesmo, e sem esse quê de mamãe de sempre procurar algum namorado para mim.

"Foi muito boa" disse depois de dois segundos, sorrindo para ele "Maravilhosa, na verdade"

Ele sorriu em incentivo.

"Ele é maravilhoso" corrigi, sem medo "Faz tudo parecer e ficar fácil demais"

Marc sabia o motivo de eu estar dizendo aquilo.

"Poderíamos funcionar juntos"

"Vocês _podem_" ele corrigiu, devolvendo à mesa a taça que levaria à boca "É completamente diferente, você sabe"

"Sei" concordei, mas decidi não me prender naquilo simplesmente porque não queria me ultrapassar nesse assunto. Eu entendia como Black era, sabia de todas as qualidades dele e as admitia como totalmente verdadeiras, mas não conseguia encontrar um motivo, de verdade, que me fizesse ver o porquê de eu ter que ficar além disso. Ele era maravilhoso, ele era delicioso, ele era o máximo, mas nem por isso eu conseguia entender por que tínhamos que funcionar juntos além disso "A prima dele também é divertida. Divertidíssima, a Tonks. E o Remus, o amigo, um fofo ao extremo"

Ele sorriu "Eles também ficaram por uma semana?"

"Não. Ela tem vinte e dois anos, está no final do curso de direito..."

"E ainda tem aulas. É, lembro desse tempo"

"Fala o médico que tem plantão no dia vinte e quatro de dezembro"

"E que vai direto para York" ele completou "Mas podemos voltar a falar da viagem? Aproveita, não é sempre que eu escuta uma confissão da sua vida sexual e..."

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

"Viagem é igual a sexo mais sexo mais sexo ao cubo, na equação dos homens"

"Na minha também, Marc" retruquei, pura e simplesmente para provocá-lo "Mas, de qualquer jeito, com ele dá vontade de fazer alguma coisa além disso. Ele me mostrou a cidade, nós fomos aos bares que ele já conhecia, e também..."

"Já esteve lá?"

"Viajava com os amigos para ver os jogos desde os onze anos"

"Todos os jogos?"

"A maioria. Principalmente lá, que não é tão longe"

"Mesmo assim" ele disse, agora sim bebendo um gole "Os pais dele também tem que ser fanáticos..."

"Ah, não. Ele ia com os pais do Potter" respondi, dessa vez mordendo o lábio inferior por uma espécie de dúvida. Quer dizer, Black me dissera que não era nenhuma espécie de segredo e tudo o mais, mas isso também não queria dizer que eu poderia sair contando para qualquer um. Mesmo para Marc "Aparentemente, uma família tão fanática quanto a nossa"

"Péssimo para o Potter, já que Peter é fanático pelo Chelsea" Marc disse, sorrindo "Ótimo para Black que, se chegar a conhecer Derryck, já tem 90% do caminho percorrido"

Ri.

"Não se preocupe, James e Peter até que se deram bem" eu contei, ainda meio risonha "O time não importa muito quando o outro genro é o Vernon"

Marc gargalhou.

"E, pelo que eles contaram, quase nada importante"

"Encontrou com eles?"

"Ontem, saímos os quatro"

"Sem o... Remus e a Tonks?"

"É. Por isso, quatro"

"Cale a boca" mas ele riu, leve "Então, estão mesmo se dando todos bem?"

Respondi com um gesto de cabeça por estar a meio caminho de beber mais um gole daquilo. A partir daí, a conversa continuou com a facilidade de sempre – nada era muito difícil com ele, não como eu, de vez em quando, preferia pensar – e, se não fosse por ele ter plantão no dia seguinte e por eu querer, quase desesperadamente, encontrar Black, eu sentiria muito na hora de pegarmos sua moto.

Mais do que eu senti, quer dizer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ei" cumprimentei, sorrindo, sem desfazer nada do sorriso quando Mckinnon se colocou nas pontas dos pés para me beijar a boca. Segurei sua cintura quando não se afastou, as unhas longas arranhando meu pescoço ao segurar minha blusa na altura dos ombros "Como foi lá?"

"Bom. Muito bom" ela respondeu, batendo a porta com o pé "Por que está tão vestido?"

Ri "Você não estava aqui e eu não tinha o que comer"

"Ah, claro" ela retrucou, divertida, me puxando em direção ao sofá "Pode tirar agora. A blusa, a calça, e depois a cueca"

"É você quem está vestida demais"

"Ninguém está te impedindo de tirar"

"Na realidade, você está" discordei, fazendo-a gargalhar mas, mesmo assim, não se afastar o suficiente para que eu tirasse suas roupas. E, ao contrário, juntou-se ainda mais a mim ao cairmos no sofá, suas pernas se apoiando ao lado de minha cintura e o corpo subindo até que seu rosto ficasse mais alto "Chegou cedo"

"Ele tinha plantão, e ainda foi legal o suficiente para me deixar aqui de modo" ela respondeu, dessa vez deixando-se sentar em meu colo ao passar o indicador por meu nariz "Não ache que foi por sua causa"

"Mas é claro que eu acho" retruquei, sorrindo, começando a deslizar seu sobretudo por seus ombros "Olha só você, doida para transar"

"Estou. E você está cismando em abrir a boca e conversar"

Sorri "Você é insaciável, Mckinnon"

"Com quem eu posso ser. Podemos ir para a cama agora?"

Ri, satisfeito e deliciado, e tirei seu suéter e sua blusa de uma vez só. Deslizei o zíper de suas botas e abri o botão de sua calça antes de, ainda sem propriamente desviar o olhar, pegá-la no colo para levá-la ao meu quarto.

"Estive pensando em você" ela disse, baixo, a testa se apoiando na minha "Acho que isso explica o porquê de eu estar tão excitada apesar de nem estarmos nos tocando direito e de eu ainda estar com a calça"

Ri mais uma vez, de novo em satisfação e deleite.

"Acho que estou meio alta, também"

"Está"

"Culpa do seu Spinning Mary. Fraquinho, bebo centenas de taças e não percebo o álcool"

Sorri e, entrando no quarto, fui em direção à cama. Ela deixou-se ser colocada mas, assim que alcançou o colchão, sentou o corpo, as mãos correndo para o meu para me tirar a blusa.

"Deus" murmurou, descendo os dedos por meu peito "Você é tão gostoso"

Não respondi nada, meu rosto caindo um pouco para o lado para observá-la. A maquiagem não estava tão perfeita como quando ela saíra e seu cabelo estava um pouco fora do lugar por causa do capacete – era impressionante que, por mais que ela usasse comigo, ainda não conseguisse tirar de modo a não prender nenhum fio onde não devia -, mas tudo isso só me fazia desejá-la ainda mais; eu queria seu corpo, queria seus gemidos, queria meu nome sendo solto como se implorasse por mim.

E ela implorava, sempre.

"Mas eu nem preciso estar bêbada para falar isso, não é? Acho que sempre falei e acho que sempre vou falar. Quer dizer, olha só para você. É o cara mais gostoso com quem eu já transei, e eu não sou exatamente uma puritana" e seus olhos continuaram em meu corpo, estreitados, como se quisesse guardar cada traço "Mas você também sabe disso. Sabe que eu acho que está na hora de repetirmos a transa no banheiro? Quem sabe quando a gente...hmm, isso é bom"

Sorri, voltando a chupar a pele abaixo de sua orelha. Ela suspirou dessa vez, as pernas se abrindo para que meu corpo coubesse entre elas e as mãos deslizando de meu peito para minhas costas. Percorreu-as até que parasse em meus ombros, pressionando-os para baixo para que, desse jeito, meu corpo fosse junto, e então ficasse rente ao dela.

O máximo que poderia ficar naquele momento, mas muito menos do que ficaria.

"Você é bom" continuou, quieta, dando a impressão de que fechava os olhos para aproveitar mais de meu toque conforme eu descia por seu pescoço. Adorava o jeito como ela reagia a algo tão simples; além de deixar as pálpebras caírem, sempre mordiscava o lábio inferior e apertava a pele que estava ao seu alcance, como se não quisesse perder nenhum centímetro de mim "Você é tão bom, Black"

Respondi descendo mais os beijos, usando a linha de seu pescoço com seu colo para fazê-la suspirar. Desci, então, para o vale entre seus seios, escorregando até o fecho de seu soutien para abri-lo com os dentes. Ela foi rápida; tirou as mãos de mim para que pudesse deslizar o tecido por seus braços, tacando-o no chão sem pensar duas vezes.

"A melhor parte disso tudo, Mckinnon..." disse, pegando um de seus seios na boca enquanto descia as mãos até abrir sua calça. Ela levantou o corpo para que eu baixasse o tecido, mas gemeu em frustração quando eu me separei para que pudesse deixá-la só de calcinha "... é que você não precisa estar bêbada para ser você"

Ela não me respondeu nada de imediato, as próprias mãos baixando até a calcinha para que pudesse tirá-la. Deixei que ela o fizesse e aproveitei para tirar minha calça e minha cueca, tacando-as na mesma direção na qual ela deixara seu soutien antes de voltar a me colocar por sobre ela.

Mas, dessa vez, ela não deixou. Com um impulso de pernas e mais força do que eu poderia dizer que ela tinha nas mãos, me fez ter que me apoiar no chão para não cair, ainda pressionando minha outra perna para que se juntasse à primeira.

"Você sabe disso melhor que ninguém" disse, abrindo as pernas para que eu, de novo, coubesse entre elas. Dessa forma, pressionou o colo contra minha barriga ao me beijar a pele um pouco acima do umbigo, o queixo se apoiando nesse mesmo ponto para que pudesse olhar para mim "Eu faço tudo o que eu quero com você, e você comigo"

Nós fazíamos. Nós fazíamos sim, desde o começo, desde o momento em que eu a segui para aquele banheiro de bar e a pressionei contra a parede, subindo sua saia e descendo sua calcinha depois de levantar sua blusa e afastar seu soutien. E era isso, era isso tudo até agora; ela continuava sem todos os pudores, continuava me dizendo exatamente o que queria me dizer, continuava se entregando a mim de um jeito ainda melhor do que a primeira vez.

Não poderia ficar só nela. Eu sabia, eu simplesmente sabia, que tinha que ir além daquilo.

Da mesma forma que tinha que ir além disso.

"E o que eu quero agora..." ela continuou, estreitando os olhos para mim antes de, lenta, escorregar a língua por minha pele "... é chupar você até que goze na minha boca"

Era o que eu queria também. Porque, como sempre, nós queríamos a mesma coisa.

Não conseguiria imaginar diferente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Hmm, acho que sei o que vocês estão pensando. 'Será que essa atualização no meu e-mail é de Drinks mesmo? E de F&D também? Porque ela demorou tanto, mas tanto tempo, e não responde nenhum e-mail há séculos que, no mínimo, deve ser um capítulo para avisar que vai parar e...' ou algo assim. No mínimo, quer dizer. Porque eu, obviamente, também sou leitora – ou fui, já que tem séculos que não entro por aqui e nem no meu e-mail -, e sei como é horrível esperar uma fic ser atualizada, entrar uma vez, ou vez ou outra, ou todos os dias e todos os minutos, e ver que nada está lá.

Mas eu estou aqui agora. Depois de meses estou aqui, atualizando Drinks e F&D. Sei que deixei gente na mão, sei que várias pessoas me mandaram e-mails e mensagens – mas eu não abri, não ainda, e talvez nem seja por causa da minha demora que o número de 'não-lidas' na caixa de entrada tenha crescido tanto – que estou prestes a responder assim que terminar de postar isso; algumas delas, acho, devem mostrar palavras que me perguntem o porquê da demora, outras devem ter ameaças, outras brincadeirinhas, outras palavras irritadas.

Cada uma, juro, vai ser respondida. Juro, dou a minha palavra. Mas adianto alguma coisa aqui, para aquelas respostas que não vão chegar amanhã ou depois; passei por problemas pessoais. Por problemas pessoais _sérios_. Não foi uma coisinha à toa, não foi um desaparecimento à toa. Não foi falta de inspiração – isso é o que menos me falta. Idéias pulam da minha cabeça – e muito menos falta de vontade de escrever. Até o contrário; eu queria, eu queria muito, queria colocar tudo o que eu pensava e imaginava no laptop. Queria escrever, revisar, ler e reler até que ficasse direitinho.

Eu só não conseguia.

Acho que é mais ou menos como quando você passa um tempo preocupado com provas, sabe? Você chega da escola, vai para casa preocupado com aquela matéria dificílima, mas se permite dez minutos do computador para ver as atualizações do facebook. Dez minutos viram vinte, vinte viram quarenta, quarenta viram sessenta inteiros e, de repente, você está ultrapassando o limite de horas. E todas essas horas você passou pensando que tinha que estudar, com esse pensamento incomodando você, mas mesmo assim você foi incapaz de sair da frente do teclado.

Foi assim, exatamente assim, que eu me senti durante um tempão. Pensando em cada palavra e montando cada frase na minha cabeça da mesma forma que um estudante que vá fazer uma prova fica pensando em coisas que deve melhorar, sem que faça algo para que isso aconteça de verdade. Quer dizer, a força de vontade que um aluno tem para aprender a equação da circunferência ou o tipo de solo do pântano leste da floresta do Congo ou os gânglios periesofagianos não era, simplesmente, o suficiente para fazê-lo sair do computador. E a minha, de tirar aquilo tudo do pensamento, também não era das maiores.

Não me entendam mal. Eu queria escrever, queria que vissem, queria ao menos dar uma justificativa. Mas o que eu ia dizer? 'Me desculpem, mas sabem aqueles dias em que vocês só querem se enfiar na cama, colocar uma música triste e chorar ao perceber que cada verso foi feito para você? Então, aconteceu comigo nos últimos dois meses'. Não, não me parece bom o suficiente, justo o suficiente e explicativo o suficiente.

Decidi, por isso, suprimir a justificativa com um capítulo de Drinks de mais ou menos 20000 palavras. E de F&D também enorme, embora não saiba a contagem exata. Capítulos mais longos do que o que eu me lembro de ter postado para ambas as fics, e que servem para tentar compensar um pouco esses meses. Vou tentar fazer com que os próximos sejam tão grandes quanto – especialmente F&D, que precisa alcançar Drinks – mas, dessa vez, sem que seja para tentar restituir alguma coisa.

Não, não estou prometendo aqui que vou postar, rigorosamente, a cada doze dias, quatro horas e trinta e dois minutos. Mas estou prometendo que vou deixar essa lentidão, essa _incapacidade_ de lado, e escrever, de verdade, os capítulos. Eu me senti tão, mas tão bem finalmente percebendo que isso daqui estava completo – aquela sensação de satisfação pessoal, de dever cumprido, de 'eu-posso-e-eu-fiz' – que, eu já sei, é uma das soluções para que eu saia dessa apatia; não a única, claro, mas mesmo assim uma delas. Quem se dedica à uma atividade como eu me dedico à escrita sabe como é; de vez em quando, acontece alguma coisa completamente fora daquela realidade que tira você daquilo por um momento, mas então é só fazer e perceber como faz bem que, então, você meio que arruma forças e faz de novo e de novo e percebe que é mais importante do que o que você acreditava no início. Está me ajudando, me ajudando de _verdade_. E isso é mais um incentivo para que eu escreva e escreva e escreva mais um pouco.

Forças para mim \o/

**OoOoO**

Bom, sobre o capítulo; mais uma espécie de capítulo de transição do que qualquer outra coisa. O próximo vai ser sobre o Natal e, se for realmente tão grande quanto eu penso, até mesmo um pouco além disso. Se eu conseguir postar essa fic junto com Drinks – que flui mais fácil porque, convenhamos, Sirius e Marlene são pessoas um pouco mais difíceis -, em três ou quatro capítulos elas estão pareadas.

Bom, agora, as reviews; obrigada à **Ana – 815, bal – live, Justine, Sophie, Nanda Soares, Ayashi Purple, RecaLupin, MariaMaria6, Nathália, NG, Samantha.** Todas vocês serão respondidas por e-mail, ok?

Beeeeijos, gente. E desculpem ;*


	9. Chapter 9

"Você não vê TV" Black comentou, divertido, quando troquei de canal mais uma vez "Tem uma pura e simplesmente para se divertir de apertar o botão do controle. Porque, sinceramente, isso está ficando ridículo"

"Ridícula está a programação" retruquei, passando por mais um canal "Parece que o mundo, hoje em dia, se resume a animais brincalhões batendo nas câmeras do meio das florestas, a acidentes de trânsito causados por gente bêbada e à população do Egito naquela praça"

Ele gargalhou.

"E nem futebol temos nessa época do ano"continuei, encaixando-me com mais facilidade entre suas pernas ao movimentar o corpo de modo que apoiasse minhas costas em seu peito. Estávamos sentados mas, mesmo assim, eu não poderia estar mais confortável "Aliás, é Natal. A maioria dos filmes deve ser mesmo sobre o encanto do Papai Noel"

"Você não gosta desses filmes?" ele perguntou, a risada ainda na voz junto com, agora, um pouquinho de provocação "Geralmente, eles têm uma lição de moral no final, falando da importância da família e dos amigos acima do dinheiro, ou então algo que faça lembrar a infância deixada para trás pelos negócios. Nas duas situações – e em quaisquer uma que possam surgir – você chora, e então..."

"Não é justo ter que assistir três horas do filme para se emocionar só por dois segundos" interrompi, acertando o cotovelo em sua barriga em falsa represália "O que faz com que não, não tenha nada que eu goste de ver em nenhum canal"

Ele não me respondeu, e eu senti sua cabeça se movendo para olhar a TV de frente quando recomecei a passear os canais. Não falou nada durante boa parte da atrações – e não, eu não errei quando disse sobre as programações – e, por um momento, tudo o que eu tive dele foi o movimento lento de seu peito, causado por sua respiração.

Até que passou um filme com uma cena de sexo.

"Taí" comentou, de novo provocante, puxando o elástico de minha lingerie para chamar – ainda mais – minha atenção "Sexo. Disso você gosta. Perdi a conta das vezes em que praticamente me estuprou, e..."

"Cala a boca" interrompi, prendendo a risada "E, de qualquer jeito, não é desse jeito que eu prefiro o sexo"

Pelo canto de olho, no espelho em frente à cama, vi que ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Está muito romântico" expliquei "Olha para eles, Black"

"Qual o problema?" ele replicou para, então, começar a passar o indicador por minha coxa. Por seu reflexo, conseguia ver um sorriso em seu rosto, e a combinação entre os movimentos de seu corpo e esse seu jeito de sorrir me fez querer suspirar "Eles estão transando"

"Mais para 'fazer amor'" discordei, sem acreditar realmente na diferença entre as expressões, só usando-as para fazê-lo diferenciar "Não gosto disso. Prefiro..."

Suas mãos subiram por minha barriga e chegaram ao fecho do meu soutien.

"Prefere...?"

Ele o abriu e deslizou o tecido por meus braços.

"... algo mais passional"

Seus dedos percorreram meus seios.

"Aquilo é passional, Mckinnon"

Me apertou de leve, me fazendo sentir seu toque como nunca antes.

"No sentido mais..." mas eu mesma me cortei, suspirando quando sua boca tocou minha bochecha e, de leve, a beijou "... violento. Desesperado. Como a gente..."

Ele sorriu contra minha pele quando perdi a fala ao tê-lo baixando uma das mãos por minha barriga, o rosto caindo um pouco mais para o lado até que sua boca alcançasse o canto da minha. Quando virei meu rosto para ter seu beijo, entretanto, ele voltou a subir os lábios, arrastando meu cabelo com ele ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos alcançavam minha calcinha.

"Como a gente faz" recomecei, suspirando, meus olhos baixando para seus dedos para que eu visse o que ele fazia. Queria ver cada passo seu, descobrir tudo o que faria, tentar adivinhar seus gestos "São os melhores orgasmos que já tive"

"E o que te faz pensar que eu não vou te fazer gozar de qualquer jeito?"

Boa pergunta.

"Eu nunca..." onde estava a minha capacidade de pensar quando eu mais precisava dela? "... não é a mesma coisa. Não para mim"

"Não?" perguntou, deixando meu seio por um segundo para, desse jeito, colocar meu cabelo por sobre o ombro contrário "Tira sua calcinha"

Não fiz nada de imediato, somente levantando os olhos para vê-lo pelo espelho. Ele já me olhava, como se soubesse que eu ia tentar encontrar seu olhar, mas parecia só esperar por isso antes de desviá-los para, como eu fizera antes, mirar a parte baixa de meu corpo.

"Vamos lá" incitou de novo, sua mão subindo um pouco para que eu fizesse o que ele queria. Não havia como negar, na realidade; não quando sua voz estava tão excitada em meu ouvido, não quando eu estava prestes a descobrir da melhor maneira possível o que ele queria fazer, não quando eu já estava tirando minha calcinha para conseguir o que nós queríamos "Isso"

Suspirei.

"Abra as pernas" pediu, mordendo a parte alta de minha orelha quando sua mão voltou a se projetar um pouco mais para baixo "Abra as pernas para mim, Mckinnon"

Eu abri, sentindo que eu faria o que ele pedisse mesmo que fosse para pular daquela janela, e gemi quando seus dedos começaram a escorregar pelo novo caminho criado. Pararam em meu clitóris e, devagar como eu não estava acostumada, moveram-se contra ele, massageando-o de um jeito mais que torturante.

E que me fez gemer de um jeito totalmente novo.

"Não" ele murmurou quando fechei os olhos, a outra mão apertando meu seio esquerdo de um jeito gentil. De novo, eu gemi, mordendo o lábio inferior e deixando meu corpo cair ainda mais para trás para encontrar mais apoio nele "Abra os olhos. Quero que se veja"

Como da primeira vez, fiz o que ele pediu, outro gemido escapando de minha boca ao nos ver no reflexo. Lugar perfeito, nós não poderíamos estar...

"Quero que se veja gozando" interrompeu meu pensamento a outra mão descendo de encontro à primeira "Cada segundo"

Mordi meu lábio com mais força e, para conter a vontade de fechar os olhos, enfiei minhas unhas na pele de sua coxa. Sua respiração perdeu o ritmo por um tempo um pouco maior mas, logo depois, ele se controlou, colocando o indicador em mim enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo de minha orelha.

_Deus._

"Porque você vai gozar" continuou, enfiando seu dedo médio dessa vez. Meu impulso foi, como antes, fechar os olhos, mas eu lutei para mantê-los abertos e não perder um segundo da gente "Como nunca antes"

"Não é novidade para mim" retruquei, relaxando ainda mais em seus braços, deixando mais de meu corpo cair no dele. Me excitou ainda mais sentir que, por detrás de sua cueca, seu membro já estava em uma ereção, e o conjunto de tudo aquilo me fez tremer em expectativa "Você sempre me faz gozar como nunca antes"

Eu o senti sorrir.

"Vê...?" perguntou, mas era o tipo de pergunta que não tinha resposta "Só aproveite"

E foi o que eu fiz. Senti cada sensação como nunca havia sentido antes e cada toque como não achei que pudesse sentir, e aproveitei cada instante como não sabia que poderia aproveitar; era novo, era totalmente novo, e era maravilhoso ter a noção de que era algo dessa natureza que me fazia sentir desse jeito.

Era Black que me fazia me sentir assim. Era ele, só ele, que me fazia gemer daquele jeito, constante e fraco, com gestos tão simples e lentos e...

... e lindos.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando eu gozei, então. Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando perdi o controle entre seus braços, quando me apoiei ainda mais nele, quando me deixei completamente nele; eu estava esperando aquilo desde o momento em que tudo começara, desde o momento em que eu descobrira o que ele ia fazer, desde o momento em que eu o tivera me masturbando, desde o momento em que ele uniu beijos leves e sussurros de incentivos com quatro de seus dedos.

Não poderia ser suficiente.

"Isso foi..."comecei, sem saber como continuar, sem encontrar capacidade de continuar quando seus lábios desceram por meu pescoço. Eu fazia força, fazia força para encontrar as palavras e dar um jeito de colocá-las para fora; como eu poderia fazer tudo isso se estava além do limite da perfeição? "... foi..."

"Não precisa" ele disse, com um toque gentil levando as mãos para minha cintura e guiando meu corpo até que ele fosse capaz de sair de trás de mim. Abri a boca para reclamar, para chamá-lo de volta, mas voltei a fechá-la ao vê-lo tirar a cueca e estender a mão para pegar uma camisinha, abrindo o pacote e colocando-a nele mais rápido do que eu poderia reclamar "Só quero escutar isso"

Mordi o lábio inferior quando suas mãos voltaram ao meu corpo, deitando-me por completo na cama quando eu já abria as pernas de modo a aceitar seu corpo. Seu rosto veio, diretamente, para o meu, a testa se apoiando na minha e nossos olhos presos nos do outro quando ele, finalmente, entrou em mim, cada movimento lento, mas intenso – de boca, de dedos, de língua, de quadril –, me prometendo que aquele seria o meu maior orgasmo.

E foi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Já devia ser meio da manhã quando abri os olhos, pisquei-os e bocejei, virando meu corpo na cama de modo a fitar o teto. Não havia sol algum para que me indicasse o horário real mas, como estávamos em Londres, isso não era surpresa; eu tinha que levantar e catar meu celular ou um relógio qualquer em algum lugar, e então descobrir se estava cedo demais para sair da cama e começar o dia.

A questão é que era sempre cedo para mim.

Prendendo um meio suspiro, então, me levantei da cama, correndo os olhos pelo chão do quarto de Mckinnon – que, surpreendentemente, ainda continuava na cama, dormindo, encolhida embaixo do edredom – para procurar pela minha cueca e por minha calça. Vesti as peças de roupa antes de sair do quarto e, bocejando, segui direto para a cozinha, procurando pelo pó de café enquanto pegava a cafeteira.

Seis portas de armário, duas tentativas de ligar o fogão e dois minutos depois, eu já tomava o primeiro gole e, imediatamente, me sentia um pouco mais acordado. Na altura da metade da segunda xícara, eu já estava como estaria se fosse meio da tarde, e quando comecei a terceira era como...

"Não acredito que você até já fez café" Mckinnon resmungou do final do corredor, cruzando a sala, preguiçosa como eu estivera antes "O que deu em você?"

Sorri, tirando meu braço do meio do caminho quando ela sentou em meu colo "Vou viajar"

"Já? São umas oito da manhã"

Abri o sorriso.

"À tarde" discordei, deixando a xícara na mesa à minha frente para abraçá-la com um pouco mais de firmeza. Ela veio, mas desviou de meu beijo; enfiou a cabeça na curva do meu ombro com o pescoço e se aconchegou mais no abraço, a boca dando beijos preguiçosos em minha pele enquanto suas unhas arranhavam minha nuca "Duas horas"

"Isso deixa a gente com seis" ela murmurou em resposta, sorrindo antes de beijar todo o caminho de meu pescoço até meu maxilar. Sorri e movi meu rosto para o dela, acertando sua bochecha e sentindo a pele ceder à pressão de minha boca com uma facilidade impressionante.

Ela era sempre impressionante.

"Me leva para a cama e me acorda"

"Cama?" repliquei, com um toque firme em sua cintura fazendo-a desfazer o entrelaçar de pernas do jeito que estava para que, agora, mantivesse uma de cada lado do meu corpo "Podemos começar aqui"

Ela não me respondeu, a testa se apoiando na minha e o cabelo passando por seus ombros. Tinha os olhos fechados e a expressão ainda sonolenta, mas seus dedos se moviam por meus ombros e meu pescoço de um jeito cada vez mais acordado.

Mais excitado.

"O que é?" perguntei, provocante, dessa vez conseguindo alcançar sua boca com o beijo. Isso a fez abrir os olhos e, então, me olhar depois de pendê-lo para meus lábios, um sorriso se projetando em seu rosto "Se excita com a possibilidade de sermos pegos aqui na sua sala enquanto transamos?"

De novo, ficou quieta, sua vez de me beijar a boca enquanto seus dedos desciam por meu peito. Pararam em meu umbigo na impossibilidade de continuar pela junção dos nossos corpos, as unhas provocando minha pele enquanto a arranhava de um modo lento.

"Com você, em qualquer lugar" respondeu, mordendo o próprio lábio inferior "Aqui, no quarto, no banheiro, na rua, no banco do parque ou... sei lá, em uma montanha russa"

Ri.

"Uma boa idéia" disse, juntando mais seu quadril contra o meu e, nesse gesto, fazendo com que ela tivesse que tirar os dedos de meu corpo. Nenhum de nós se importou de verdade; eu senti uma pontada maior em minha cueca e ela suprimiu um gemido ao contato mesmo que por cima das roupas, a vontade começando a crescer e a dar indícios de que ficaria insuportável "Já que deixamos a roda gigante para trás"

"Para amadores" completou, sorrindo, o corpo começando a se mover para frente e para trás em um movimento lento. Ajudei-a ao pressionar sua cintura, meus olhos fixos nos dela enquanto eu suspirava de leve "Passei dessa fase aos quinze. Você?"

Ri de novo.

"Dezesseis, dezessete, sei lá" respondi, intensificando um pouco os movimentos dela em mim. Suspirei e ela suspirou também, mas não perdemos o contato visual por nenhum segundo "Boas lembranças?"

Negou, uma expressão breve de desconforto no rosto que, por um segundo, me fez duvidar da decisão. Mas, sem haver motivo para isso – era só uma conversa, afinal, e já havíamos conversado sobre nossa adolescência antes -, achei que tivesse imaginado e, por isso, deixei de lado.

E parecia que era para isso mesmo.

"Péssimas" respondeu "Podemos voltar"

"Quando quiser" e, então, voltei a beijar sua boca, dessa vez o toque de lábios não sendo suficiente para o que eu queria. Para ela, também não; abriu a boca para receber, de imediato, minha língua, um suspiro se perdendo em nosso beijo quando, com seu quadril se movendo sobre o meu, as partes baixas de nosso colo se uniram.

Descobri, ali, que não podia e não queria esperar mais; deslizei as mãos até sua perna e nos levantei da cadeira, afastando a xícara de café para trás enquanto a depositava na mesa. Ela também não demorou; com uma das mãos puxando meu cabelo e a outra levantando o que vestia, deitou-se na mesa, movimentando o rosto para que tirasse o cabelo da frente do caminho.

Tão óbvia. Tão óbvia por mim.

"Me faz gozar" pediu, em um sussurro, a mão deixando a minha blusa, vestida por ela, para descê-la por meu corpo. Já era o suficiente; a blusa já estava alta o bastante para que eu tivesse certeza definitiva de que ela estava sem calcinha, e eu já estava excitado o bastante só com sua visão e o caminho de seus dedos "Aqui"

"Em qualquer lugar"

Ela nem precisava pedir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Me pergunto como vocês, mulheres, se viram sozinhas" Black comentou, divertido, assim que terminou de fechar meu vestido, olhando para mim pelo mesmo espelho no qual, ontem, eu nos olhei enquanto ele me fazia gozar. Só essa lembrança me fez perder, por um segundo, o ritmo da respiração, e tudo o que eu pude fazer para me conter foi desviar os olhos dos dele e sair dali de perto.

Embora ficar não fosse, de jeito nenhum, uma má idéia.

"Não usam vestidos?"

"Isso, ou então moramos com amigas" brinquei de volta "Fecham os nossos vestidos mais ou menos como quando vocês, homens, eram meninos, e precisavam da ajuda de alguém para dar o nó da gravata do uniforme"

Ele riu "Descreveu meu amigo Peter"

"Você não?"

"Tá brincando? Provavelmente, aprendi antes mesmo de andar"

Peguei a meia calça e, enquanto sentava na cama para começar a colocá-la, olhei para ele. Estava, agora, com o meu celular nas mãos, fazendo alguma coisa antes de colocá-lo na mesinha de cabeceira perto de mim.

"Você não me parece o tipo de cara que se prende nessas coisas" comentei "Parece mais o tipo relaxado, que... esse é o seu celular?"

"É. Teoricamente, é você me ligando" respondeu, piscando-me o olho enquanto seguia para uma pilha de roupas. Agachou-se e pegou-as na mão, o celular caindo de uma altura de cinco centímetros depois de se desprender de um soutien meu "Me pergunto como isso acontece"

"Ah, eu sei. Só mudemos de assunto, porque você tem que viajar e eu tenho que fazer as últimas compras do Natal" respondi, agora colocando-me de pé para terminar de colocar o adereço no corpo. Não era suficiente para espantar o frio, entretanto, e por isso eu peguei uma outra por cima, um pouco mais grossa "Era sobre... gravatas? Quem te ensinou?"

Ele sorriu, fazendo que sim em resposta à mudança de assunto.

"Meu pai" e, então, respondia à minha pergunta "Até uns nove anos, ia à empresa da..."

"Empresa?"

"Advocacia. Orion é sócio de uma em Suffolk"

Pisquei "E ele te levava todo dia de manhã a partir dos nove anos?"

"_Até_ os nove anos" corrigiu "Quando ganhei um pouquinho mais de autonomia para dizer que não para alguns dias"

Terminei também com mais essa meia, lutando contra um franzir de cenho.

"Mas..." comecei, levantando os olhos para ele enquanto ia até minha bolsa. Depois de arrumá-la, eu ainda teria que pegar o casaco, o sobretudo e o cachecol, o que me fez tentar acelerar tudo aquilo "... você tinha nove anos"

"Não é surpresa que eu não gostasse, não é?" replicou "Mas eu era o filho mais velho, o herdeiro, tudo isso que caiu em desuso desde 1800. A empresa seria minha no futuro, então eu tinha que me acostumar desde cedo com tudo aquilo"

Não conseguia acreditar que era sério "E seu irmão?"

"Começou a ir aos doze"

"Mas isso ainda foi antes de você sair de casa"

"Mas depois de eu deixar claro que não seria advogado"

Não respondi, desviando, por um instante, os olhos dele, para então contar o dinheiro na minha carteira. Não que as notas, realmente, fizessem sentido na minha cabeça; eu estava um pouco surpresa com tudo o que Black havia me dito, tentando entender como, em pleno século XXI, uma família ainda agia como se estivesse na época de Henrique VIII.

"Suffolk" repeti, depois de um tempo, voltando a olhá-lo "É de lá?"

Concordou.

"Veio para cá definitivamente depois da escola?"

"Não, eu só nasci lá. Meus pais têm uma casa aqui"

"E ela tem nome?"

Ele soltou uma risada.

"Grimmauld Place" respondeu "Parece romance de Agatha Christie, não é?"

Ri com ele, concordando, acabando com a bolsa para, enfim, seguir para o final da roupa.

"Um pouquinho" concordei "Lê coisas dela?"

"Mais quando era mais novo" e, desapoiando-se na parede do meu quarto, veio até mim, colocando-se atrás de mim para, desse jeito, segurar meu cabelo para que eu pudesse ajeitar todos os pedaços de roupa que estavam no meu pescoço. Ficou mais fácil e, então, terminei mais rápido, só tendo que ir em direção à sapateira par pegar uma sandália "Já leu?"

"Leitura obrigatória para todo britânico, não é? Somos bons nisso, com ela e Conan Doyle" respondi, pegando o primeiro par de saltos pretos que vi à minha frente "Falando nele, lembra de 'Um estudo em vermelho'?"

Pareceu sorrir "'Rach'**?"

"Não é o máximo?"

Ele riu.

"Foi a primeira vez que reparei que, quando íamos apoiar alguma coisa na parede para escrever, realmente fazíamos isso na altura dos olhos" continuei, divertida, adorando sua risada "Hoje em dia, sou até um pouco alta, mas só fui ganhar altura mesmo quando tinha uns dezesseis anos. E tinha uma garota lá na escola, também do time de futebol, que antes disso fazia questão de me lembrar que ela era melhor na área do que eu"

"Ela era?"

"Não era o caso"

Quase gargalhou.

"Então, eu peguei uma lata de spray e escrevi alguma coisa qualquer no ginásio, mais ou menos na altura dos olhos dela. Levou a culpa e foi para a detenção" disse, mordendo o lábio inferior para não rir com ele "Só não parece mais coisa de filme do que as histórias que você me conta"

"Parece? Eu..."

E ficamos conversando, durante o final da minha arrumação e durante o elevador e durante todo o caminho que ele fizera para me levar até o shopping. Talvez tenha sido por isso, pela facilidade com que conversávamos, que eu senti ainda mais do que estava sentindo por termos que nos separar ali; descobri que realmente ia além do sexo, e que estar com ele em qualquer situação parecia muito melhor do que qualquer outra coisa.

Agora, e depois também.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Paris continuava a mesma de sempre.

Não que eu tivesse vindo muito à cidade, entretanto. Nunca foi meu lugar favorito; a Torre Eiffel não me chamava atenção, o rio Sena era só um amontoado de água e o Arco do Triunfo uma estrutura que, exatamente como o nome dizia, fazia um arco. O Natal aqui também não era tão maravilhoso como diziam e, mesmo assim, fazia com que tudo ficasse ainda mais lotado e infestado de turistas, que sempre que chegavam perto de mim estavam comentando – e em línguas que eu nem precisava entender para ter certeza – de como tudo era perfeito e magnífico e...

Definitivamente, a única coisa que me trazia aqui era trabalho.

"Pronto" disse, em francês, para a mulher ao meu lado "É o suficiente"

Ela fez que sim e, então, saiu de perto de mim e foi para a modelo, carregando alguma coisa para ela enquanto eu virava e analisava as fotos na câmera. De todas elas, eu precisava de apenas uma para o concurso, e precisava mandá-la antes mesmo de...

"Amour?" me virei ao ouvir a voz de Gabrielle atrás de mim, sorrindo para ela e andando de costas durante o meio tempo que ela levou até se colocar do meu lado. Estava de salto e, agora, com o casaco de peles, o cabelo já solto caindo um pouco abaixo dos ombros "Não nos vemos há tanto tempo que achei que não fosse mais reconhecer minha voz"

"Com esse sotaque?

Ela riu.

"Não consigo me livrar dele" admitiu "Ouvi um de seus assistentes, o que não sabe falar francês direito, dizer que era mais fácil me entender na minha língua nativa do que falando inglês esse jeito. Mas a questão é que..."

"Alguns hábitos são persistentes" interrompi, divertido, subindo em uma calçada para, então, entrar em um bistrô. Tive que desviar de umas quarenta pessoas só nos primeiros centímetros, sentindo a mão de Gabrielle se apoiar em minhas costas para seguir a minha abertura de caminho "Julian estava certo"

"O que posso fazer? Treino meu inglês com você, mas não nos falamos já há alguns meses" ela comentou, conseguindo se colocar ao meu lado quando fomos mais para perto do canto do balcão. Continuava cheio, incrivelmente cheio, mas pelo menos havia um lugar ali para que ela ficasse "A última vez que nos... _vimos_ foi em Calais"

Foi. Duas frases trocadas e caímos direto na cama.

"Há quatro meses"

"Não é muito tempo"

"Para mim, é uma eternidade"

Não respondi, deixando que ela passasse na minha frente para conseguir sentar no único banco.

"Senti sua falta" ela continuou, baixo, ignorando o som de todo mundo ao nosso redor "Você não me ligou"

"Não, eu não liguei" concordei, sem tentar me desculpar "Mas não prometi nada"

Ela estreitou os olhos.

"Não devia ficar esperando por mim"

"Esperei nas outras vezes e você sempre..."

"Você não é mulher de ficar esperando, Gabrielle"

"Qualquer mulher é quando se trata de você"

Estreitei os olhos.

"Seria estúpida se não fosse assim" continuou, olhando para mim, os olhos caindo dos meus para a minha boca e, lá, demorando-se por uns poucos segundos até voltarem a me olhar "A mais estúpida que eu deveria conhecer"

Abri um sorriso "Poderia. Poderia conhecer"

Ela sorriu comigo.

"Poderia conhecer, mon amour" consertou-se, um pouquinho divertida, endireitando-se onde estava ao mesmo tempo em que, em um gesto quase espontâneo, levantou a mão para tocar minha boca. Só senti o toque de suas unhas antes de tirá-la dali, negando de leve com a cabeça quando ela piscou os olhos em dúvida.

Mas não demorou.

"Namorada?"

Pensei em Mckinnon.

"Não importa" respondi, visualizando o olhar dela, os lábios dela, o corpo dela. E ia além disso; eu me lembrava de sua conversa, de sua risada, do jeito como seu cabelo passava por sobre seus ombros quando gargalhava quando estávamos na cama "Vale à pena"

Valia _muito_ à pena.

"Não vou estragar"

Gabrielle não me respondeu, a mão que antes estivera em minha boca baixando até sair do meu campo de visão. Não desviei os olhos dos dela nem por um segundo, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa e, ao mesmo tempo, procurando por sinais de que ela não diria nada e só...

"Eu não valho, pelo visto" disse, baixo, parecendo mais um lamento do que uma frase dita com raiva. E foi isso mesmo que vi; uma espécie de pesar quando, para concordar com ela, neguei, e então um sorrisinho um pouco triste ao descer do banco e se apoiar nos saltos "Promete me ligar se não der certo?"

Sorrindo de leve, neguei com a cabeça. Ela abriu o sorriso e, de um jeito até divertido, beliscou minha cintura em falsa represália, aproveitando o apoio em minha cintura para, colocando-se na ponta do pés, me beijar os lábios.

Ela mesma cortou o toque um segundo depois.

"Merry Christmas"

Sorri "Et heureuse nouvelle année"

Ela sorriu.

"Vou tentar" disse, alto o suficiente apenas para que eu ouvisse "Au revoir"

Meneei a cabeça para ela e dei um passo para trás para que ela pudesse passar, sem olhá-la mais uma vez antes de ocupar o lugar no qual ela estava antes. Havia apenas dois garçons que, mais do que ocupados, dividiram o balcão em dois e seguiam do centro para a extremidade e, como o que iria me atender ainda estava umas quatro pessoas distantes de mim, dei uma olhada ao redor; algumas xícaras estavam empilhadas em um canto perto da pia que, lotada de copos de mokaccinno, parecia incapaz de receber mais alguma coisa. Ao lado dela, havia uma máquina de café, e ao lado uma estante que, nas prateleiras superiores, guardava um monte de souvenirs. Não os olhei com muito interesse e, na realidade, decidi até desviar o olhar, até que peguei pelo canto de olho um pequeno objeto.

Que me lembrou muito Mckinnon.

"Avec sa permision" disse assim que o garçom chegou mais perto de mim, ignorando, agora, o fato de que ele não me atendia "Je peux voir qu'il ya?*"

Ele seguiu meu dedo, e então pegou o que eu queria e colocou à minha frente. Não tive nem tempo de agradecer antes que ele se voltasse para a mulher que atendia antes, mas também não dei atenção; olhei para o objeto mais de perto e, ao reparar em cada detalhe, sorri, estreitando meus olhos ao ter ainda mais certeza.

Eu iria levar aquilo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ué" perguntei assim que voltei para o vagão original do trem, sentando na poltrona em frente a que Potter estava. Lily, ele e eu estávamos indo para York passar o Natal, exatamente da mesma forma que todo mundo por ali; os compartimentos de bagagens estavam cheios de sacolas com presentes e, ao fundo, tocava uma daquelas músicas natalinas, um instrumental de piano ao fundo em combinação com uma vozinha chata "Onde está a Lily?"

"Banheiro. Ia esperar você – você sabe, essa história de mulheres irem juntas ao banheiro por algum motivo desconhecido -, mas desistiu, senão 'iria explodir' ou algo assim" ele me respondeu, divertido, sorrindo para mim "Aliás, ela apostou que você perguntaria sobre a demora do café antes de perguntar por ela"

"Bom" repliquei, também sorrindo, ajeitando-me no acolchoado "Eu estou surpresa com a falta dela, não com a demora do café"

"Que, aliás, nem é demora"

"O que não me impede de achar uma eternidade pela fome que estou sentindo"

Ele riu.

"Não, não impede" concordou "Mas achei que já tivesse comido o café"

Arqueei as sobrancelhas, esperando.

"Lily, e Sirius também, já me disseram que adora cozinhar. Achei que..."

"Ah, Black não te disse que, além de adorar cozinhar, ele me fez gostar ainda mais de acordar tarde?" interrompi, para logo depois piscar os olhos ao reparar na facilidade com que eu continuara a falar de Black na conversa. Quer dizer, era fácil estar com ele e falar com ele, mas eu não sabia que, também, era fácil colocá-lo em uma conversa. Parecia certo, simplesmente parecia certo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que eu me sentia bem com aquilo, também me sentia um pouco mal e nervosa e com a sensação de que alguma coisa deveria estar errada.

Eu só tinha que achar onde.

Porque tinha que haver algo dessa natureza, quer dizer. Não deveria estar certo, não deveria parecer certo eu descobrir, a cada novo segundo, o quanto estar com Black, de alguma maneira, parecia certo. Era errado eu, de todas as pessoas, me sentir bem com o fato de que ele estava tão... natural em minha vida, que eu transava com ele e conversava com ele – e sobre ele – e pensava nele. Era ele quando estávamos na cama, era ele quando conversávamos, era ele quando ele estava em Paris e eu aqui, em Londres; e mesmo isso, mesmo admitir que eu demorara a dormir por pensar nele, com saudades dele, parecia certo.

E tudo isso veio rápido, assim, de uma vez só. Como se sempre estivesse na minha frente, óbvio, mas ao mesmo tempo com uma sensação de algo totalmente novo. Me deixou, de imediato, confusa, e mais confusa do que eu me lembrava de ter estado nos últimos dez anos.

Porque eu sabia que estava errado mas, mesmo assim, eu queria. E sabia que estava certo mas, mesmo assim, não queria, e isso fazia com que...

Era só não pensar.

"Acordei tarde, não deu para preparar o café" continuei, devagar, tentando fazer com que parecesse natural a minha demora. Quer dizer, Potter já estreitava os olhos na minha direção, e eu não queria mais perguntas sobre coisas que eu nem saberia responder "Um erro, porque estou realmente caindo de fome"

Ele não respondeu nada, mas desfez o estreitar e só sorriu, mais uma vez, para mim.

"Me lembre de acordar lá na casa de vocês em um dia no qual você esteja lá" começou "Lily me disse que a sua comida vale a faxina superficial da casa, a louça lavada e mais a faxina do banheiro também"

Ri "Lily não faz faxina no banheiro"

"Não? Olha só, me enganou. Parecia tão certa quando disse que..."

"Lene?" Potter se cortou para, então, nós dois nos virarmos para Lily. Ela, agora, sentava ao lado dele, apoiando uma das mãos em sua perna enquanto a outra endireitava o cabelo "Não me diga que voltou assim que eu saí para o banheiro"

"Um pouco depois" ele respondeu por mim, caindo a parte de cima do corpo um pouco para o lado para que pudesse olhar melhor para ela "Mas foi tempo suficiente, adivinha só, para ela me contar que você não lava o banheiro"

Lily virou-se para mim, visivelmente prendendo um sorriso "Por que disse isso, Lene? Era a minha cartada final para que ele se apaixonasse de vez por mim"

Sorri, mas não tive tempo de responder.

"Não coloque a culpa nela"

"Frase errada, James"

"Já estou completamente apaixonado por você"

Lily sorriu, parecendo mais que satisfeita, e se esticou para lhe alcançar a boca. Revirei os olhos tanto à visão quanto à conversa, mas a verdade é que eu, também, sorria um pouco; eles pareciam perfeitos um para o outro, e eu torcia para que desse certo.

Dessa vez, sem dúvida alguma.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ah, Sirius. Que bom que chegou" Charlus disse, divertido, ao abrir a porta, deixando-me entrar antes de, breve, me abraçar "Não aguento mais Dorea. Acredita que ela está desde manhãzinha com um caderno de receitas nas mãos, descrevendo para mim os prós e os contras de cada uma de um jeito detalhado o suficiente para ser uma escritora romântica?"

Ri "Isso por causa da Lily?"

"Claro que sim. Não fosse isso, eu esconderia aquele livro"

Ri de novo.

"Não deixem Lily saber disso. Ela morreria se soubesse que criou tanto trabalho" comentei, abandonando a mala ao lado de um móvel para, só depois, levá-la para cima "Especialmente para os pais do namorado"

"Então, você a conhece?"

"Um pouco"

"Deixe isso claro desde o começo, senão ela vai ficar frustrada por você não saber todas as preferências da Lily" ele brincou, seguindo comigo para o corredor que levava à cozinha. Do ângulo em que estávamos, eu já conseguia ver Dorea; sentada em uma cadeira, estava com um livro nas mãos, uma expressão pensativa no rosto enquanto passava a página "Dorea?"

Ela levantou os olhos, um sorriso surgindo no rosto ao meu ver. Levantou-se, então, da cadeira, abandonando o livro em uma bancada e dando dois passos na minha direção para me abraçar. Sorri e, assim que pude, beijei sua testa, afastando-me um pouco para poder olhá-la.

"Feliz Natal, filho. Como foi a viagem?"cumprimentou e perguntou, animada, apontando com um gesto de cabeça uma das cadeiras da cozinha. Charlus e eu fomos para lá, praticamente ao seu lado, ele me apontando com um gesto discreto todos os livros e eu sorrindo com isso "Muito trabalho?"

"Algum" respondi mas, brincalhão, desviei de assunto "Menos que você, pelo visto"

Ela olhou para o que lia.

"Não sei o que escolher" confessou, como se não fosse óbvio "Do que será que ela gosta?"

"Estamos em Londres, Dorea. Precisamos gostar de tudo para sobrevivermos nos restaurantes daqui" porque, dependendo de onde estivéssemos, teríamos que comer da culinária turca, da libanesa, da italiana, e até mesmo da russa "Faça o tradicional que, com certeza, ela vai adorar"

"Você a conhece?"

Charlus e eu nos entreolhamos, divertidos.

"Pouco" respondi "James a monopoliza"

Os olhos dela brilharam "Apaixonado?"

Sorri, fazendo que sim.

"Como ela é?"

"Física ou..."

"Os dois"

Pisquei.

"Bom..." comecei, pensando em Lily, revivendo cada detalhe de sua aparência "Ruiva, olhos verdes, baixinha"

Eu não poderia dizer que ela tinha um colo um pouquinho avantajado, quer dizer.

"Boazinha demais" especialmente se eu comparasse com a melhor amiga dela "Simpática, divertida, animada. É incrivelmente inteligente e, sempre que conversamos sobre leitura, ela tem uma opinião mais que formada. Mas... é um pouco ansiosa, gosta de agradar todo mundo. Por isso, você pode colocar baratas para servirem de almoço que ela vai comer com a expressão de quem está na frente de chocolate suíço"

Ambos riram.

"Isso quer dizer que ela gosta de chocolate" ela comentou, feliz "Temos chocolate aqui. _Bastante_ chocolate aqui"

"Não me diga onde" brinquei, causando mais risada nos dois "Vai acabar"

"Sempre tem para você" ela retrucou, sorridente, com a cabeça apontando para algum ponto do lado de fora da cozinha. Eu poderia adivinhar onde estava; no corredor, havia alguns adereços de cristal que serviam única e exclusivamente para guardar os doces "Isso é, se tiver trazido alguma coisa para a gente"

Sorri "Presentes só dia vinte e seis, não?"

"E amanhã parece tão longe"

"Está ansiosa desde que o James ligou falando que iria trazê-la" Charlus comentou "Dê uma olhada nas geladeiras e na despensa e você vai entender a dimensão disso tudo"

"Imagina um almoço de noivado"

"Não dê idéias, Sirius. Não agora"

"Tem razão. O que se passou pela minha cabeça?"

"Você está há menos de cinco minutos aqui. Tem que ficar um pouquinho mais para..."

"Se vocês vão realmente ficar me provocando, considerem-se expulsos da minha cozinha" Dorea nos interrompeu, tentando colocar um tom de briga mas, como sempre, falhando. Eu poderia contar nos dedos os momentos nos quais ela brigara, especialmente, comigo ou com James; dois episódios – proibidos para menores – no Eton, uma noite em que pegamos o carro escondido e, talvez, aquela vez que ela apareceu de surpresa no apartamento que dera ao James "E impossibilitados de pegar alguma coisa de algum dos doces que eu vou fazer. E, acreditem, vão ser muitos, porque..."

"Fazemos o que você quiser"

"À hora que quiser"

Não poderia ser diferente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Eu sabia que você tinha que ter ido ao banheiro comigo lá no trem" Lily comentou assim que o táxi entrou na rua da casa dela, tentando colocar um tom um pouco mais provocante na voz para que, assim, pudesse brincar comigo. Mas a verdade é que eu nem conseguia pensar direito em qualquer outra coisa senão fazer xixi; sério, parecia que minha bexiga ia estourar a qualquer momento "Mas não, quis se entupir de suco de laranja, e..."

"Vou alugar seu namorado, ok? Eu realmente não estou... é nessa casa, senhor. Será que... obrigada" e saí correndo em direção à casa dos Evans, abrindo a porta e indo direto para o banheiro. A sensação de alívio veio de imediato; eu poderia jurar, jurar de verdade, que era uma das melhores sensações do mundo.

Depois, claro, de transar. E de transar _com Black_.

Sorrindo, então, me olhei no espelho, piscando os olhos na tentativa de afastar as imagens da minha cabeça. Acho que foi pura e simplesmente para ter mais tempo de fazê-lo que resolvi retocar um pouco a maquiagem; comecei pela boca e segui para os olhos, mas tudo o que consegui foi pensar em como Black colocava a boca sobre a minha e como ele me olhava durante todo o sexo.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando descobri que queria, que_ tinha_ que sair dali e desviar meus pensamentos sobre ele. Era tudo; meus pensamentos no trem, a personalidade dele, o sexo dele e tudo referente a ele. E, quando eu começava a ficar assim, era melhor me rodear de pessoas e de assuntos que...

"Vocês ainda estão aqui?" perguntei ao ver Lily, Potter e Peter, sentindo, mais uma vez, a sensação de alívio. Era súbito mas, nem por isso, menos forte; eu realmente tinha que desviá-lo e tirá-lo de perto de mim "E eu achei que tivesse demorado por causa da maquiagem"

"Nem um 'obrigada, Lily, por ter carregado tanto peso...'"

"Eu sei que você não carregou quase nada, com o Peter sempre te ajudando e o James aí tão desesperado para causar uma boa impressão nele que era capaz de trazer o carro"

"Até mesmo um daqueles ônibus de dois andares" ele comentou, entrando na brincadeira, me fazendo gargalhar enquanto Lily e o pai riam alto. E deve ter sido toda essa risada que chamou atenção do pessoal da cozinha; não se passaram dois segundos antes que Sophie e mamãe projetassem o corpo para fora da cozinha e sorrissem na nossa direção, vindo até a gente com o olhar pendendo entre cada um de nós quatro.

"James, Lily, Marlene. Feliz Natal!" Sophie exclamou, daquele jeito sempre mais que animado dela, o sorriso sempre tão presente no rosto que, eu tinha certeza, não era para nenhum de nós em particular. Eu sempre, desde que conseguia alcançar alguma lembrança, a adorara; se eu tinha uma segunda mãe, era Sophie, por todo o tempo que ela passara cuidando de mim e limpando a minha bagunça e lendo para mim e me ensinando a cozinhar "Tomaram café?"

Sorri.

"Desde quando isso é impedimento?" perguntei, divertida, alcançando-a para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. Fui, depois, para mamãe, abraçando-a e beijando-a no rosto antes de me virar para que pudesse ficar, realmente, ao lado delas "Tem bolo?"

"Tem. E chocolate quente" Sophie respondeu, piscando-me o olho antes de se virar para o Potter "Vamos lá, James. Quero que você prove"

"Só vou ajudar a Lily a levar algumas coisas para o quarto dela e..."

"Pode deixar que eu ajudo" Peter interrompeu, sorrindo, e sorrindo daquele jeito provocante que, eu sabia, ele usava para Sophie. Era da mesma forma com ele; eu também o adorava, e também o via como um segundo pai "Não perca um segundo"

"Ignore esse tom de 'ela vai te entupir de chocolate' que ele tem agora" Sophie voltou a dizer, fazendo um gesto de descaso com a mão que fez Potter rir "Aceite a oferta dele, perde menos pontos com ele do que perderia comigo"

"Tão pressionado desse jeito, acho que ele não tem outra opção" Lily disse, os olhos um pouco estreitados mesmo que, no fundo de sua expressão, aparecesse um sorriso. Estava satisfeita, mais que satisfeita, que tudo corresse bem entre a família dela e Potter "Deixa que eu levo seu casaco lá para cima, ok?"

"Ok" ele respondeu, sorrindo, tirando a peça de roupa e entregando-a a ela. "Valeu"

Ela sorriu em resposta, meneando a cabeça em afirmação antes de se virar para os presentes.

"Vai conhecer meu filho hoje também" Maggie disse para ele, sorrindo um pouco "Marc. Ele está aqui com a namorada, Jade"

"Ah, então ela foi promovida" comentei, causando um franzir de cenho tanto em Maggie quanto em Sophie "Encontrei com ele há um tempo, e ele disse que estava quase namorando. Jade Simons, não é?"

"É. E seja simpática"

"Eu sempre sou. Certo, Potter?"

"Certíssimo" concordou, sorrindo de canto "Um amor de pessoa"

Revirei os olhos, mas Sophie e minha mãe riram.

"Viu? Até ele sabe do que estamos falando" esta disse, ainda risonha, ao virar para entrarmos na cozinha. Rodei os olhos rapidinho; papai estava no canto, apoiado na pia, com meu irmão à frente dele. Praticamente entre os dois, estava quem eu achava ser Jade; ela era um pouco baixa, loira, com o cabelo no ombro, mas eu não conseguia ver muito mais que isso por ela estar de costas.

E eu estava doida para saber mais.

"Ei"

Os três se viraram para a gente, e eu olhei melhor para Jade. Ela parecia...

"Olha só, minha irmãzinha" Marc disse assim que me viu, sua frase, imediatamente, me fazendo emburrar um pouco a cara. Não era muito justo ele interromper meus pensamentos e me chamar de irmãzinha quando a própria namorada dele parecia ser incrivelmente mais nova que... "Marc Mckinnon, prazer"

Pisquei os olhos, mas entendi quando vi Potter estendendo a mão na direção dele "James Potter"

"Ah, já escutei dizer. Bastante, e só estou aqui há uma hora"

"Recíproca verdadeira, com a ressalva que estou aqui há cinco minutos"

Marc riu.

"Aposto que quatro com Maggie dizendo a Marlene para ser simpática com a Jade" provocou, me apertando em um meio abraço quando soltei um som de indignação. Tentei colocar um tom um pouco mais falso, claro – porque nem era tão cara de pau para realmente mostrar qualquer tipo de insatisfação – e, pelo visto, funcionou; pareceu, realmente, mais que brincadeira "Siga o conselho e dê 'oi' à Jade, Lene"

Estendi, educada – eu até sorria, veja só -, a mão para ela.

"É um prazer finalmente te conhecer" disse, sorrindo de volta "Se eu soubesse que você era a irmã do Marc, teria falado com você antes"

"Já se conhecem?" papai perguntou, piscando os olhos quando ela respondeu com um 'não exatamente' e eu franzi o cenho "De onde?"

"Ela estava na Abadia de Westminster" Jade respondeu, parecendo realmente satisfeita e excitada "Com um colega de trabalho meu, Sirius Black. Legal os dois irmãos namorarem fotógrafos, não é? Ele está aqui?"

Pisquei os olhos.

_Merda._

"Quem é, Lene?" mamãe perguntou antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, praticamente me poupando da resposta. E isso, incrivelmente, foi bom; por algum motivo desconhecido mesmo para mim, eu me sentia corar e perder, completamente, a capacidade de resposta "Está namorando? Ele é bonito? Por que não está...?"

"Não está aqui porque eu não estou namorando" e eu mesma me surpreendi com minha voz. O que estava acontecendo comigo? "Black é só um... conhecido"

"Meu amigo" eu ouvi Potter dizer de algum lugar, me sentindo incrivelmente agradecida por ele ter resolvido me ajudar. Uma das últimas coisas que eu queria, agora, era a minha mãe com esperanças de que eu estivesse namorando alguém "O do apartamento, que teve que mudar porque era fotógrafo"

De novo, pisquei os olhos, olhando de Potter para, então, ver que ele já olhava para Sophie.

"Ah, claro" e ela sorriu de volta "Você e Lily apresentaram os dois?"

Fez que sim.

"Ah, bom, eu... desculpe" Jade começou, sem graça "Eu só... vi vocês dois saindo juntos de lá. Desculpe, conclusões precipitadas"

Voltei a olhar para ela para, devagar, sorrir.

Isso não tranqüilizaria apenas a ela, quer dizer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Bom dia" ouvi alguém dizer atrás de mim, me virando para que pudesse ver quem era. À minha frente, estava um homem de mais ou menos cinqüenta e cinco anos, alto e negro, a voz forte com um sotaque mais que americanizado "Gente nova?"

"Eu poderia dizer o mesmo" retruquei, sorrindo de volta, pegando a mão que ele me estendia "Sirius Black"

"Ah, claro. Ouvi falar de você" ele comentou, estreitando os olhos "Kyle Johansson, mas não acho que tenha ouvido falar de mim. Estou aqui meio de surpresa, na realidade. Especialmente para vocês, britânicos, que marcam horário com dois anos de antecedência"

"Três" entrei na brincadeira arrancando uma risada dele "Estados Unidos?"

"Nova York" completou, me seguindo ao descer as escadas. Havíamos nos encontrado no quarto andar – o dos quartos -, logo depois de eu ter guardado a minha mala, e apesar de já passar das dez, ele parecia que tinha acabado de levantar da cama "Vim para cá por causa das palestras de Oxford, mas ainda estou tentando me acostumar"

"Horários?"

"Sempre" respondeu "Para mim, ainda é madrugada"

"Chegou quando?"

"Você vai rir de mim, mas desde segunda"

Sorri.

"É" concordei "Tempo mais que suficiente"

"Eu sei" mas ele riu, sem se importar "E acredite, o café de Dorea é um incentivo"

"Sem ele, só depois do almoço?"

"Quase na hora do chá"

Ri dessa vez, diminuindo o ritmo dos meus passos para que ele pudesse passar na minha frente na virada para o segundo andar. Do ângulo em que estava, eu já conseguia ver o corredor que levaria à sala de jantar, e também já era mais que suficiente para escutar a conversa de Charlus e Dorea.

Continuei a rir por mais tempo ao reparar que o assunto era, ainda, o almoço de amanhã.

"Uma coisa eu tenho que admitir; vocês ingleses, sabem fazer um café da manhã" ele continuou "Incrivelmente melhor do que o nosso bom e velho Mcdonald's. É uma uniformidade todo mundo fazer até mesmo os pães, e com todas essas variantes que temos aqui?"

"Não" discordei, virando, agora, para a sala de jantar. Dorea e Charlus conversavam, agora, sobre a entrada, e ela achava que deveria ser algo mais líquido enquanto ele achava que, na realidade, tanto fazia "Deu sorte de ficar hospedado justamente na casa de Dorea. Acho que ela não pede nada da padaria desde que o serviço de entrega foi inventado"

"Como você disse, sorte minha" reforçou, ao meu lado, os olhos passando rápidos por entre os quadros do corredor. Havia um praticamente a cada metro quadrado, desde heranças de família – inclusive algumas que o pai de Dorea dera de presente de casamento depois que Charlus conseguira o título de conde – até comprados ou recebidos de presentes; quando eu contei à Walburga sobre eles, quando tinha doze anos, a primeira coisa que ela me dissera fora que minha amizade com James, mais do que certa, valia milhares ou até mesmo milhões.

Minha mãe era realmente um amor de pessoa.

"Ah, olha só. Já se conheceram" Dorea disse assim que entramos no mesmo cômodo que ela, sorrindo para a gente enquanto abandonava um livrinho à mesa "Bom dia, Kyle"

Ele respondeu com um sorriso e mais um meneio de cabeça.

"Vou fazer um café para você"

"Ah, não. Pode deixar, eu esquento"

"Claro que não. Você não comer mal aqui"

"Dorea, esquentar um café não é comer mal. É, no máximo..."

"Não adianta. Eu..."

"É todo dia assim" Charlus comentou comigo assim que os dois, ainda discutindo, seguiram em direção à cozinha "Você tinha que ver a cara de Dorea quando ele falou que o melhor café que ele conseguia era no McDonald's. Eu sou capaz de jurar que ela ficou assustada de verdade em saber disso"

"Não me surpreenderia, acho" Dorea era sempre tão preocupada com todo mundo, tão 'vou-cuidar-de-você', que isso era quase natural "Mas e então? Ela conseguiu chegar a alguma conclusão sobre o que fazer?"

"O que você acha?"

"Não"

"Certíssimo" e, então, rimos de novo "Vamos lá, vou te liberar disso daqui. Chocolate?"

"Sempre"

E fomos roubar – como sempre fazíamos – os doces de Dorea.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Foi por pouco" Marc disse ao meu lado, alto o suficiente para que apenas eu escutasse, o braço tocando no meu ao me oferecer uma caneca de chocolate quente. Peguei-a – seria a primeira que eu teria condições de tomar de verdade, sem o interrogatório de mamãe sobre Black ou algo assim – e bebi do líquido de imediato, sem me importar de queimar a garganta por causa da temperatura "Só não entendo por que não responde..."

"Não entende porque não sabe do que está falando" interrompi, parando para beber mais um gole. Não era uma desculpa, de verdade; eu sabia o que dizer, sabia exatamente o que dizer "Nós não somos a mesma pessoa, Marc. E isso é suficiente para que ela... ela espera de mim coisas que nunca vai esperar de você"

Ele esperou.

"No momento em que eu disser 'Estou com um cara', ela vai se encher de esperança" continuei "Vai começar a querer saber de tudo – exatamente como lá dentro -, vai começar a querer que eu descreva tudo o que eu sinto por ele, vai começar a ver coisas que não existem e vai começar a pensar que eu 'superei o passado e blábláblá'. Vai começar a criar expectativas, e..."

"Você é filha dela. É óbvio que ela vai criar expectativas para cima de você" ele me interrompeu, mudando um pouco a postura do corpo para que pudesse me olhar mais de frente "E ela quer te ver bem, e qualquer mudança, para ela, é válida"

"Eu não preciso mudar para cuidar de mim mesma"

"Pode deixá-la cuidar um pouco de você?"

Estreitei os olhos para ele, e isso o fez suspirar um pouco.

"Ela quer te ver bem" repetiu "E é óbvio que vai fazer de tudo para saber cada detalhe de quem, ou do que, te deixou desse jeito"

"Eu sou capaz de julgar se estou ou não bem, ok?"

"Exatamente. Ela só precisa que você diga a ela, porque você cresceu e não chora mais por atenção"

Não respondi, fechando os olhos por um segundo e desviando o rosto do dele. Olhei para a cena que nós dois tínhamos à nossa frente; mamãe conversava com Jade, papai com Sophie e, agora, Lily entrava no escritório do pai, provavelmente atrás de James e Peter.

Tirando a namorada do Marc, todos ali eu conhecia desde sempre.

E não era como se eu não soubesse disso. Não era como se eu não reconhecesse que tudo isso tinha um peso enorme em mim. Eu conseguia me lembrar de cada um deles em vários, mas vários momentos da minha vida; eu me lembrava de mamãe me ajudando a colocar a roupa, de papai me levando ao parque de diversões, de Sophie cuidando de mim enquanto me ensinava a fazer doces, de Peter me ensinando a andar de bicicleta, de Lily roubando comigo a maquiagem das nossas mães, e até mesmo de Marc acertando uma bola no meu rosto e me fazendo chorar. Eu sabia que cada um deles queria – por mais romanceado que isso fosse – o meu bem, e que se interessariam por tudo o que eu tinha a dizer e a mostrar e a falar e a qualquer outra coisa.

Era só que eu não queria que eles se preocupassem mais desse jeito. Não queria ter que fazê-los cuidar de mim da mesma forma que sempre cuidaram, ou então da forma ainda mais... cuidadosa que todos eles tiveram quando eu mal tinha quinze anos e tudo aquilo aconteceu. Eu queria que eles soubessem que eu não era mais aquela adolescente assustada, que sentia vergonha de olhar para os próprios pais e medo de ser julgada por essas mesmas pessoas que estavam aqui hoje.

E que sempre estiveram.

Quer dizer, eu não precisava mais da minha mãe entrando no meu quarto no meio da noite e me observando com cuidado enquanto eu fingia dormir. Não precisava mais sentir que precisava que meu pai olhasse para mim, sorrisse para mim e cuidasse de mim para eu me sentir segura de novo. Não precisava que Sophie e Peter realmente me tratassem como uma filha de verdade, não precisava que os dois me dessem tanta atenção que me fazia me sentir, afinal, ainda com mais vergonha e ainda mais culpada. Não precisava que Marc parasse suas brincadeiras comigo, não precisava que ele parasse de fazer as coisas dele e viesse me ajudar porque eu queria falar com mais alguém que me dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem. E também não, não precisava de Lily guardando segredo por mim, de Lily me ouvindo sair do nosso quarto na escola e me seguindo para não me deixar sozinha, de Lily me ouvindo chorar e só chorar por não ser capaz de dizer nada a ela.

Ou a qualquer pessoa.

"Ela já se preocupou demais comigo" todos já o fizeram "Não precisa ficar..."

"De novo, Lene. Ela é sua mãe" ele me cortou, o tom se abrandando. Foi então que percebi que o meu também se abrandara um pouco, e foi então que percebi que, desde o início, eu mantinha um tom de defesa sem nem mesmo saber o motivo "É impressionante que ainda não tenha aprendido que, não importa a circunstância, ela vai se preocupar demais"

Sorri, mas fiquei quieta por saber que vinha uma continuação.

"E você tinha que agradecer, na realidade. Eu agradeço" ele comentou, um sorrisinho mal contido de canto se formando nos lábios "Pelo menos, ela mostra tudo isso nos perguntando algumas coisas. Imagina só se, ao invés disso, ela chegasse perto de Jade e dissesse que ela só era uma garota novinha que queria se aproveitar da minha experiência profissional e que estava de olho nela para que não machucasse meu pobre coraçãozinho com suas ambições maquiavélicas?"

Ri, alto, mas tentando controlar o volume da risada para que não chamasse muito a atenção das pessoas ali da sala "Mas você sabe que sim, as pessoas vão estranhar um pouco quando vocês contarem a elas que você é um médico de vinte e oito anos e ela uma fotógrafa que mal terminou a faculdade de..."

"Arte visual" ele completou por mim, sorrindo "E ela parece mais nova, não é?"

"Eu daria uns dezoito"

"Ah, calma aí, nem tanto. Vinte, no mínimo"

"Vinte? Marc, eu só acredito que ela tem vinte e três porque você é meu irmão e me disse isso. Mas se fosse um colega de trabalho, eu provavelmente m reuniria com as outras arquitetas na hora do café e diria que os dois nunca iam dar certo por causa da diferença de mundo entre eles"

"Bom, uma delas falaria que, quando você realmente está a fim da outra pessoa, nada mais importa e tudo é sufici..."

"Você está?" interrompi "Realmente a fim dela, quer dizer?"

Ele sorriu, meio maroto.

"Depende" e, então, me piscou o olho " Em qual das opções você a trata melhor?"

Prendi a risada.

"Deixa comigo, Marc" disse, ao invés de responder "Acho que consigo ser simpática"

E eu faria o máximo para isso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Sirius, o que acha de... está comendo chocolate?" Dorea perguntou assim que entrou no meu quarto, piscando os olhos ao me ver com a barra nas mãos. Abriu um sorriso divertido e, então, fechou a porta atrás de si, começando a se aproximar de mim "E eu subi quatro andares de escada para perguntar se você queria comer alguma coisa"

Ri, parando o movimento de levar o doce à boca por causa disso.

"E eu deveria ter aprendido que não deveria deixar nada dessa natureza solta por aqui"

"Não, não deveria" concordei, agora sim comendo mais um pouco, mas deixando o resto na mesinha de cabeceira para que pudesse ter as duas mãos livres. Eu precisava encontrar o carregador do celular, quer dizer, e quanto mais rápido melhor "Especialmente perto de Charlus"

"Que corrompeu James desde novo, e não perdeu tempo com você" concordou, sentando-se na cama ao lado da mala que eu, agora, abria "Charlus deveria gastar mais do tempo dele ensinando vocês dois, quando ainda eram meninos adolescentes, a fazer as malas, por exemplo"

Olhei para baixo. Infelizmente, ela estava certa; era realmente um amontoado de roupas.

Não que eu me importasse de verdade, entretanto.

"Ficaria na teoria"

"É mesmo, péssimo exemplo. Eu não sei onde... por que você está piorando a situação?" ela se interrompeu, me observando jogar as roupas para o lado para liberar o caminho "Me dê isso daqui, deixa eu te ajudar"

"Me ajudar a... eu não acredito nisso, Dorea"

"Nem eu. Você deveria, ao menos, dobrar as calças"

"Sabe por que eu não dobrei? Estava com pressa para pegar a EuroStar e chegar aqui, e..."

"Bonito, Sirius, mas sei que isso daí é pura e simplesmente para me amansar" interrompeu, divertida, pegando a primeira peça de roupa ao alcance "Conheço você bem, lembra?"

Não respondi, desistindo da idéia de procurar o carregador para, simplesmente, olhá-la. Sim, ela me conhecia; desde o começo, quando eu pisara nessa casa pela primeira vez – como convidado de James a passar o Natal que, naquele ano, fora na casa de campo -, fizera de tudo para saber tudo de mim e não me deixar, como ela mesma dizia, faltar nada. Começara com perguntas sobre o que eu queria no lanche, sobre minha preferência entre cobertor e edredom, sobre o tipo de cavalo que eu preferia para começar a cavalgar. Depois, as perguntas foram desnecessárias, especialmente porque a convivência se tornara tão comum que, observadora do jeito que era – nem um pouco atrás de Charlus, que observava e lia as pessoas como ninguém -, não deixara escapar um detalhe.

E fora mais do que isso, também. Mais, definitivamente mais, porque afeição fora criada entre nós três; os Potter me mandavam presentes no meu aniversário, me perguntavam como andava a escola, discutiam com meus pais sobre a presença de Remus e de Peter em tudo o que fazíamos. Eles sabiam que poderiam comprar uma briga com gente tão poderosa quanto eles e, mesmo assim, não hesitaram ao me levar para alguns lugares mesmo sem autorização, não pararam para pensar antes de pagar pelas viagens pelo Eton e muito menos antes de me aceitar na casa deles.

E isso era muito.

Eu ainda me lembrava desse dia, quer dizer. Eu estava com raiva, muita raiva, da minha mãe, e não única e exclusivamente por ela fazer o Peter sair da sala e entrar pela cozinha, ficando sempre do outro lado da porta mesmo durante a conversa; não, vinha desde muito antes disso. Vinha desde os comentários dela sobre as pessoas com as quais eu deveria me relacionar, vinha desde sua expressão de satisfação ao saber que eu era amigo de outro visconde, vinha desde suas perguntas sobre os títulos e o dinheiro de cada um antes de saber como qualquer um era como pessoa.

A questão foi que, depois disso, estava além de mim.

E eu não vi outra alternativa senão sair de casa. Não me importava com a época do ano, não ligava para o que aconteceria – como ficaria a minha escola, como ficaria a faculdade, como ficaria um lugar para morar – e muito menos para a opinião dos outros ou dos meus pais; queria sair dali, o mais depressa possível, pegar um táxi com um dinheiro que eu não tinha e ir em direção ao lugar que, realmente, era uma casa para mim.

E que continuou sendo. Continuou sendo, porque James abrira a porta, pagara o que eu estava devendo ao taxista e não me perguntara o que estava acontecendo, só me levando para dentro de casa e pedindo à governanta para fazer um lanche. Continuou sendo, porque Dorea e Charlus, quando chegaram em casa e, sem muitas perguntas, descobriram o que aconteceu, ficaram dispostos a enfrentar uma briga judicial para ficar comigo. James fora realmente como um irmão – até mesmo brincava que, dos filhos, eu devia ser o favorito - e eles foram realmente como meus pais; Charlus terminou de pagar o Eton e pagou parte de Oxford, e James e Dorea apoiaram cada instante mesmo que isso baixasse, mesmo que pouco, o nível de vida deles por um tempo.

Mas dinheiro era, realmente, uma das últimas coisas que importava ali. O que me importava era que eles tomaram conta de mim e isso não foi, por nenhum momento, um sacrifício. O que me importava é que eles me tratavam de um jeito que eu não poderia esperar pelo o que eu conhecia de uma família, e o que me importava é que esse cuidado vinha sem que esperassem que eu desse alguma coisa em troca. E continuava mesmo hoje; eles me ligavam, eu ligava para eles, eles me perguntavam se eu precisava de alguma coisa e eu perguntava se havia algo de algum lugar para o qual eu viajaria.

Era uma cumplicidade, um carinho e um amor que eu não conhecia até então.

"E eu só vou dobrar suas roupas. Tarefa relativamente simples para mim, apesar de parecer impossível para você" ela continuou, pegando agora a segunda peça "E você? Vai me contar detalhes de como foi Paris? Alguma modelo bonita, alguma namoradinha...?"

"Namoradinha?"

"Ah, sei lá. Como vocês chamam isso hoje em dia? Não, não responda, acho que prefiro ficar sem saber. Esses termos são muito..."

"Explicitam a mesma coisa que sempre aconteceu, só com..."

"Um tom mais pejorativo. Mas você está mudando de assunto?"

Ri "Claro que não. É só que..."

E essa conversa ia longe.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Depois, a casa começou a encher.

Não que isso fosse uma coisa ruim, não de verdade. Eu adorava todos os meus quatro avós, todos os meus três tios, todos os meus primos e, desde que eu ignorasse os choros e as birras, mesmo os bebês e os filhos pequenos de todos eles. A família da Lily também era superdivertida; tinha um primo dela, Kyle, que corava toda vez que eu chegava perto, e havia um namorado de uma das primas que tentava, desesperadamente, fazer com que o sogro gostasse dele.

Desnecessário dizer que falhava.

Mais a parte mais divertida, mais divertida mesmo, era observar Potter fazendo malabarismo para lidar com todas essas pessoas. Pelo o que eu conseguia ver, quer dizer, uma boa parte já o conhecia, mas isso não diminuía em nada o interesse de todo mundo nele; Lily teve que salvá-lo da irmã de Sophie, de uma tia-avó – quase surda, que não escutava o que ele dizia e repetia quase gritando o que achava ter ouvido – e do avô paterno, que estava parcialmente indignado por ele não torcer para o Chelsea.

Observá-lo com os Dursley também era engraçado. Petunia o olhava de um jeito estranho, quase como se quisesse manter distância, e Dudley parecia imerso em uma tentativa de seguir o que a mãe parecia impor apesar de, visivelmente, gostar do Potter. Mas Vernon, para mim, era a melhor parte; o contraste entre os dois era mais que impressionante e ambos, além de saberem disso, tinham total certeza de que toda a família sabia disso. Me fazia quase rir ver, por exemplo, Petunia e Lily em relação aos dois; a primeira parecia querer utilizar o tempo de convivência a favor do marido dela, enquanto a segunda sabia que poderia deixar tudo em cima do próprio Potter porque ele tinha muito mais a ver com Peter.

"Olha só isso" ela me dissera em algum momento de depois do almoço, pouco depois de eu ter falado a ela que Vernon não gostava de Potter. Já havíamos passado por uma rápida conversa por causa de um jogo de Dudley, por uma discussão sobre o papel da mulher na sociedade e por algo relativo a salários, e agora parecia que os homens estavam conversando sobre futebol "Vernon está achando o máximo o fato do James ser realmente torcedor do Manchester. Quer dizer, para ele que não torce, é fácil falar bem do Chelsea, mas o James? E o legal é que o papai não está dando a mínima para isso, deixando claro para todo mundo que percebe como ninguém o que o Vernon está tentando fazer"

"Confesse, está adorando" retruquei "Eu estou"

Era sempre bom ver Vernon não se dar muito bem.

Mas a questão é que, com isso tudo, a tarde foi extremamente divertida. Quase senti pena quando o pessoal começou a ir embora; começou com a minha família, e depois seguiu para os tios de Lily e, por último, os avós maternos dela. Todos nós – meus pais, Marc, Jade e eu – saímos enquanto Potter os ajudava a colocar algumas coisas no táxi, no exato momento em que começava a escurecer; o céu estava nublado pela iminência de neve e, por isso, escurecendo fácil, totalmente sem estrelas.

Me fazendo sentir a mais idiota das pessoas ao soltar um muxoxo ao reparar que não dava para ver Sirius.

"Lene?" meu pai me chamou, e eu quase saltei com o susto que foi ter voz me chamando. Isso causou uma risada nele, quase alta, mas eu disse a mim mesma que me pareceu assim porque ele já estava ao meu lado "Sonhando acordada?"

"Como se eu fosse uma garota de onze anos" concordei, sorrindo para ele, abraçando meu corpo por causa do frio. Quer dizer, ainda não estava insuportável, mas faltavam dois quarteirões para a nossa casa e eu sabia que poderia congelar até lá "Tem quanto tempo que eu não apareço por aqui. Uns dez meses?"

"Oito. Oito e mais um pouquinho" ele me consertou, sorrindo quando eu pisquei os olhos "Foi no aniversário da sua mãe"

"E você não sabe a data exata?"

"Achei que ficaria assustador se eu dissesse oito meses, uma semana e três dias"

Ri.

"Não?"

"Você estava certo. Totalmente"

"Especialmente para quem mal sabe a data do próprio aniversário"

Estreitei os olhos para ele, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter uma risada.

"Ok, então" falei "Estava com saudades?"

Ele sorriu.

"Estava" concordou "Achei que viesse no aniversário de casamento da Petunia, mas você tinha um projeto para..."

"Não" cortei, sem exatamente saber o motivo por tê-lo feito "Já estava entregue. Era só que... sei lá, era o aniversário de casamento do Vernon e tinha um jogo do Manchester, e eu escolhi o segundo"

Papai só me olhou por um tempo, mas depois sorriu.

E meio que me tranqüilizou por isso.

"Grupo de amigos?"

"Foi" não deixava de ser "Foi bom, tirando o resultado"

"Mesmo com isso, eu diria que foi uma boa escolha" ele retrucou, divertido "Tirando, claro, o James e os foras que ele dava no Vernon"

Ri.

"Eu ia mesmo adorar ver isso" concordei "Hoje não compensou?"

"Foi, definitivamente, mais direto. Margareth Thatcher..."

"Angela Merkel..."

"Hillary Clinton"

Rimos.

"Ele parece não saber o que dizer"

"Parece que trata toda a família como tradicional"

"O que, definitivamente, não são. Quer dizer, olha para o Peter, pai aos dezoito anos"

"Olha para você, pai aos dezesseis"

"Pois é" e rimos de novo "Mas mudemos de assunto, já tivemos o suficiente dele por..."

"... muitos e muitos meses"

Papai sorriu de novo, meneando a cabeça em afirmação. Só não disse nada de imediato; ainda sorrindo, estreitou os olhos ao olhar para mim, andando um pouco mais no meu ritmo na clara intenção de falar alguma coisa.

E veio.

"Isso não significa que não pode vir mais aqui" disse "Sei que eu tenho quarenta e quatro anos e você vinte e seis, mas isso não me impede de sentir sua falta"

Sorri de volta e, devagar, fiz que sim.

"Justo" concordei, observando-o abrir o sorriso "Desde que..."

E fomos conversando até que minha mãe veio até a gente, entrando no assunto, fazendo logo um comentário que fez nós dois gargalharmos. Marc e Jade continuaram mais atrás, conversando, mas quando chegamos em casa todos nós fomos para a sala de TV e conversamos sobre as coisas mais estúpidas do mundo.

Era bom me sentir em casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Passar o Natal com os Potter era sempre novo.

Sei que muita gente ia dizer que era estúpido da minha parte dizer isso de uma família com a qual eu passara praticamente todos os Natais dos últimos quinze anos, mas a questão é que, antes deles, eu havia passado todos eles com a minha família. Revezando entre Grimmauld e Suffolk, as reuniões tinham sempre as mesmas pessoas e as mesmas conversas e os mesmos rituais. Sempre começava com um tio meu, Cygnus, repetindo por anos e anos como duas de suas filhas conseguiram ótimos casamentos, e uma delas – Bellatrix – fazia questão de discursar sobre como Andromeda não merecia o sobrenome da família. Passava por meu pai me guiando por entre os convidados e me apresentando como o próximo advogado da família, e terminava com minha mãe dizendo que eu deveria ter dado mais atenção ao conde de alguma coisa ou ao marquês de outra.

E aqui nunca, nunca era a mesma coisa; quando eu tinha onze anos, por exemplo, a gente foi para a casa de campo da família, e quando eu tinha quatorze fomos para a casa de uma das primas de Charlus e James e eu ficamos observando as primas mais velhas dele. Aos quinze, ficamos por aqui mesmo, e aos vinte e um Dorea se preparou por inteiro para receber a minha namorada e a de James. Ano passado mesmo acontecera de uma das tias do James ter pedido o divórcio e ter vindo para cá por não querer ficar na família 'daquele imprestável'.

E esse ano, claro, tinha a Lily. Porque finalmente Dorea havia decidido o que fazer, finalmente começara a temperar o prato principal e a separar os ingredientes para a entrada e a sobremesa depois de passar praticamente o dia inteiro pesando todas as opções possíveis. Ela havia até mesmo convencido Charlus, Kyle e eu a tentarmos ajudar na cozinha, mas ela mesma desistiu da gente depois de apenas dez minutos.

O que, segundo Charlus, poderia ser muito, já que ela o conhecia por mais de quarenta anos, a mim por quinze e mesmo quatro dias eram suficientes para perceber que o máximo de culinária que Kyle conhecia era fritar carne de hambúrguer.

"Quanto mais tempo eu passo aqui, mais ela fica horrorizada comigo" Kyle comentou assim que saímos da cozinha, parecendo realmente divertido "Mas a verdade é que ela está quase certa. Não consegui aprender a fazer comida para o meu neto nem sob ameaça. Será que o James salva os homens dessa casa?"

"James? Difícil. Tenho que te contar da vez em que..."

E conversamos por quase uma hora, até que Dorea se juntou à gente pelas duas horas em que o que ela estava cozinhando tinha que ficar no forno. Todas elas foram passadas conversando sobre livros – 'Olha só, estou surpreso que você leia, Sirius. Cometi o erro que aprendi a não cometer desde que comecei com a Psicologia; julguei você pela aparência' – e sobre os gêneros literários, com Dorea defendendo o romantismo como o mais bem descrito e com Charlus discordando dela ao dizer que o que importava na descrição era o fato de ser verdadeira. Kyle e eu não fizemos muito nessa parte, só nos entreolhando enquanto brincávamos e perguntávamos como os dois conseguiam agüentar tanto tempo de casamento.

E eu não pude deixar de pensar em Mckinnon aqui, neste momento.

Não que eu estivesse pensando em me casar com ela. Longe disso, muito longe disso, porque eu, na realidade, nem pretendia me casar com alguém um dia. Era só que, vendo as questões de semelhança, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar em como isso, na realidade, não parecia ajudar muito em um relacionamento; talvez, no início, facilitasse um pouco, mas depois não parecia ser algo necessário para que se construísse alguma coisa mais séria.

Mckinnon e eu não temos muitas diferenças. Gostamos das mesmas coisas, desde futebol até... até a maioria das coisas que eu pudesse pensar. E isso serviu para que nos conhecêssemos além da cama; fora por conversar com ela enquanto viajávamos e almoçávamos e víamos TV que eu começara a descobrir alguma coisa sobre ela. Costumava colocar uma mecha atrás da orelha enquanto lia, mesmo que o texto estivesse ao nível de seus olhos e não abaixo dele. Gostava de cruzar as pernas com a esquerda por cima da direita, e era também sobre o ombro esquerdo que se apoiava para dormir, independente da minha posição ou do lugar no qual estávamos. Sempre que se maquiava, destacava os olhos, e sempre que colocava as sandálias começava pelo pé direito.

Eu a conhecia. Eu começara a conhecê-la porque me interessava por ela de um jeito que não me interessaria se ela fosse qualquer outra pessoa. E gostava do que eu conhecia; gostava do jeito que ela tinha de rir, do jeito que ela tinha de jogar o cabelo para o lado para que saísse do caminho de minha boca, gostava do jeito como ela, quando atrasada, segurava a tarraxa na boca enquanto colocava o brinco.

Eu gostava dela, e a ponto de não me importar em nada com as nossas diferenças.

"Sirius, me ajuda lá embaixo?" Dorea perguntou em algum momento da conversa, da qual eu já me perdera, juntando à fala ao movimento de levantar-se da cadeira. Não demorei para segui-la e, com um sorriso, dizer meio que um 'até logo' para os dois homens "Preciso da sua altura"

Sorri "Como se vira quando não tem um homem por aqui?"

"Um banquinho. Mas, acredite, eu o perdi em algum lugar por aqui"

Dessa vez, eu ri.

"E eu, que sempre vivia brigando com você e com o James para saberem onde deixavam as coisas" ela continuou, divertida "Pode falar, eu sei que quer"

"Quero" concordei, brincando de volta "Não é você que sempre fala que tudo que falamos volta?"

Ela riu.

"Nunca acreditei tanto em você"

"Aposto que não. Você sabe, como ninguém, utilizar as nossas frases contra nós mesmos"

"Tento meu máximo"

Sempre. E eu iria fazer isso com Mckinnon também.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ei" Jade se anunciou, atrás de mim, fechando com um toque delicado a porta lateral da minha casa antes de, um pouco rápida, descer os três degraus que a trariam para o jardim. Quase caiu; pega de surpresa pela neve, teve que segurar-se na parede até recobrar um pouco do equilíbrio, o cabelo caindo um pouco para a frente nesse meio tempo "Nossa, nevou um pouco?"

Pensei em retrucar e dizer que aquilo era o óbvio, mas ela só estava tentando ser simpática. Por isso, concordei e não disse nada; voltei a me apoiar na parede e a tragar um pouco do cigarro, apontando-o para ela em uma oferta silenciosa.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando ela negou.

"Já provou?"

"Quando eu tinha uns quinze anos. Acho que quase morri de tanto que tossi" respondeu, apertando-se um pouco por causa do frio "Tentei por causa de um carinha qualquer, que jurava que era uma das melhores coisas do mundo. Acho que nunca me arrependi tanto"

Sorri "Que bom que nunca fez muitas coisas erradas, então"

Ela riu.

"É" concordou "Não sei se parece, mas sempre fui um pouco certinha"

Olhei para ela.

"Um pouquinho" disse, colocando um tom de brincadeira "Tirando agora, claro. Ou não está aqui fora para fugir de mamãe?"

Soltou outra risada.

"Acredite, se eu fugisse de Maggie daria toda a desculpa para o Marc não se aproximar meio centímetro daqui em direção à minha casa" respondeu, ainda meio risonha "Já o avisei sobre meu pai para que tentasse fazer com que ele não saísse correndo logo na primeira pergunta – que deve ser o salário dele, acredite – e ficasse até o final de tudo sem terminar comigo"

"Não vai ser difícil" comentei, dando uma última tragada antes de acabar com o cigarro. Não havia cinzeiro lá em casa e, por isso, joguei o maço para o jardim de fundos da outra, sem parar para reparar no som fraco e praticamente inaudível do toque com a neve "Marc é bonzinho"

"É, eu sei" e sorriu por um motivo desconhecido e que, na realidade, eu não fazia questão de saber "Ele é um amor, não é?"

"Não seria a minha palavra para ele, mas está valendo"

Jade só me olhou, divertida, um sorriso no rosto.

"Até porque eu acho que ele vai saber lidar direitinho com o seu pai"

"Depois de um tempo, acho até que ele consegue fazer com que Joseph goste dele" concordou, ainda sorrindo "Quer dizer, Marc é mais velho e, teoricamente – e na prática também –, mais responsável. Além disso, é médico"

"Médicos são, definitivamente, importantes. É quase uma camada social"

"Não é? Estão acima de nós"

Rimos.

"Vão sair que horas amanhã?"

"Ah, vamos depois de amanhã. Meus pais vão para uma festa na empresa dele hoje e na dela amanhã" respondeu "Vamos passar o ano novo juntos, em um clube no qual os dois passam desde que me entendo por gente. Meio... formal, na realidade, mas é melhor que aconteça quando a atenção não esteja toda voltada para o Marc"

"Parece um bom..."mas eu mesma me calei ao ver que Marc abria a mesma porta pela qual nós duas passamos, sem tremer por causa do frio apesar de só estar com uma blusa de manga comprida "Veio ver se eu não apavorei sua namorada?"

"Por quê?" ele replicou, sorrindo "Cheguei tarde?"

Sorri como ele, mas Jade riu.

"Até cedo. Eu vim..." e, então, ela se cortou por causa de um beijo rápido de Marc em sua boca, endireitando-se no abraço dele enquanto olhava para mim "... meio que pedir desculpas pela história do Sirius. Eu realmente pensava que vocês dois..."

"Eu sei. Todo mundo pensa" por um motivo que eu realmente desconhecia. Quer dizer, que necessidade era essa de rotular tudo? "Mas só... não somos namorados"

Eu não sabia o que tínhamos pura e simplesmente porque não tinha nome para isso.

"Espere eu sair daqui. Ela vai escolher outras palavras" Marc brincou, divertido, apertando os ombros de Jade nas mãos enquanto, com o mesmo quê de diversão, me piscava o olho. Estreitei os olhos e mordi o lábio inferior para não acompanhar Jade na risada leve, levantando os olhos dela para os dele "Só acho que quem vai sair é você, Lene. Seu celular estava tocando"

Meu coração deu um salto "Você pegou?"

"Não vou abrir sua bolsa. Nunca se sabe o que uma mulher guarda"

Revirei os olhos mas, com pressa, escolhi não retrucar, passando pelos dois para entrar na casa. Ainda ouvi algumas frases da conversa – 'A mesma coisa que eu guardo, ué'; 'Sim, e eu sei o que você guarda. O máximo para uma namorada, mas para uma irmã?' – antes de sentir meu corpo relaxar um pouco no aquecedor, correndo direto para a minha bolsa para, assim, alcançar meu celular.

E me sentir desanimar um pouquinho ao ver que não era Black.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu não me lembrava de ter acordado tão cedo e ter adorado tê-lo feito. E eu não dizia isso apenas pelo café da manhã maravilhoso de Dorea, ou então por ver um pouco mais de sua excitação ao esperar por James e Lily; não eu dizia isso pela Lily em si. Porque fora eu que abrira a porta para os dois, fora eu que desviara os olhos de James e os colocara, antes de todo mundo, em uma Lily que parecia mais do que apreensiva ao correr os olhos pela sala e procurar por algum dos Potter.

Eu não poderia ter perdido isso. Da mesma forma que, também, não poderia ter deixado passar o momento em que Dorea entrou na sala e causou em Lily um ajeitar inconsciente de postura. E também o olhar assustado e ansioso que ela soltara com a proposta de ficar sozinha com a mãe do namorado, e também o nervosismo crescente conforme eu pegava as sacolas de suas mãos e as ajeitava em meus braços, e também o mordiscar de lábio inferior, de novo inconsciente, que ela fez em uma atitude de concentração.

Não, eu não poderia perder nada disso.

"Relaxa, Lily" disse para ela, por um motivo que eu mesmo desconhecia, falando baixo – para não chamar a atenção tanto de James quanto de Dorea, que estavam um pouco mais à frente, conversando rápido antes de James e eu termos que subir para deixar os presentes – também por um motivo desconhecido. A questão é que ela parecia tão preocupada, tão ansiosa para causar uma boa impressão, que parecia que realmente precisava escutar aquilo de mais alguém.

Ou, talvez, um pouco mais.

"Eles me aceitaram na casa deles quando me desentendi com meus pais" resolvi continuar, me satisfazendo com o pouco de alívio que surgiu em seus olhos "Fizeram mais por mim do que eles fariam. Não são pessoas ruins"

E, então, o que surgiu foi um sorriso.

"Obrigada"

Só lhe pisquei o olho e, então, segui para o lado de James, conseguindo me colocar ao lado dele nas escadas exatamente quando Dorea e Lily começavam a andar em direção à sala de jantar. Não fizemos mais nada que sorrir um para o outro nos dois primeiros lances de escada, esperando estarmos suficientemente afastados das mulheres para que, enfim, pudéssemos conversar.

Eu também mal podia esperar por isso.

"Levantou tão cedo assim para escapar do sogro?"

Ele riu.

"Acredite ou não, foi Lily quem nos acelerou. Não queria causar uma má impressão ao acabar com a pontualidade britânica assim, de cara" respondeu, divertido, quando chegamos no terceiro andar. Virou no corredor em direção à sala de TV, abrindo-a e empurrando-a com o pé por causa da dificuldade gerada por tudo o que carregávamos "Como está Dorea com a expectativa de conhecer minha namorada?"

"Ansiosa. Acredite, eu cheguei aqui ontem de manhã e Charlus já estava desesperado para parar de escutá-la devanear sobre o que fazer para o almoço de hoje" respondi, deixando os presentes no mesmo lugar em que ele os colocava. Ainda havia as bolsas e, por isso, saímos dali, nos dirigindo para as escadas mais uma vez "Arrancou tudo o que eu sabia dela e, quando eu disse que você a monopolizava, ela me perguntou se você realmente estava apaixonado"

James riu de novo "Eu estou"

"Dizendo isso para mim?"

"Digo para quem quiser ouvir" respondeu, piscando-me o olho "Mesmo tendo total noção de que pareço o adolescente nerd da escola apaixonado pela menina popular que faz parte das lideres de torcida"

"Bom, pelo menos agora você entende aquela garota que era meio obcecada por você" apontei, sorrindo quando ele riu ao se lembrar de Bailey. Ela fazia o exatamente o gênero que James estava descrevendo; tinha a típica aparência – com os óculos, o cabelo incrivelmente mal arrumado, as roupas largas, os gestos desajeitados e o sorriso aberto acompanhado do aparelho "Italiano ficou incrivelmente menos prazeroso, não foi?"

"E como" concordou, sorrindo "Enquanto, com Lily, tudo é bom. Desde de..."

E a verdade é que tudo foi mesmo bom. Nos reencontrarmos com as duas na escada, mostrarmos a casa para Lily, ver suas expressões – desde a de surpresa com a sala de música até as de deleite com a de música e a biblioteca – e o jeito como se envergonhava cada vez que o controle sobre sua fala diminuía e ela deixava escapar mais que o que pretendia. Fora assim no escritório de Charlus, fora assim durante toda a atenção que recebera no almoço e no chá, e fora assim na conversa que todos nós tivemos na sala de TV pouco antes de dormirmos.

E Dorea e Charlus gostaram dela de volta. Dorea não conseguia deixar de impressionar com ela, aumentando o número de perguntas ao perceber que ela estava um pouco mais à vontade que no começo, As duas discursaram sobre clássicos da literatura e da música, sobre o gosto de nós, homens, por futebol, e sobre decoração e arte, quase como se fosse a quinta vez da Lily aqui e elas já soubessem do gosto uma da outra. E Charlus... bom, Charlus não era tão fácil de ser lido como qualquer uma das outras duas, mas percebia-se, claramente, que ele a achava inteligente.

O que, infelizmente, não era muito, já que as namoradas do James nunca foram dignas de prêmios Nobel.

A questão é que, no final do Boxing Day, Lily parecia até um pouco a fim de passar mais tempo conversando com os Potter. Despediu-se de Dorea com um abraço e de Charlus com um aperto de mãos e um sorriso mais demorados que o de cumprimento, apertando a mão de Kyle antes de, também, me abraçar.

Era só que o meu dia não estava acabado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O dia 26 passara como um borrão mas, mesmo assim, fora um dos mais lentos que eu já me lembrara de ter vivido.

Começara com o som irritante do despertador do meu celular, me fazendo xingá-lo e, depois, destinar os xingamentos a mim, pura e simplesmente por ter esquecido de tirar o alarme depois do trem de ontem. Depois, passara por um período de horríveis trinta e três minutos, nos quais eu tentara buscar coragem em algum lugar para sair de debaixo do cobertor e levantar para tomar um banho. Eu estava com preguiça de fazer tudo; ligar o chuveiro, esperar a água esquentar, tomar meu banho, recolocar a roupa e, então, tirar o secador da mala e arrumar meu cabelo. Passar a maquiagem parecia uma realidade distante para mim, e mesmo descer as escadas com qualquer um dos meus saltos estava muito longe do que eu queria.

Mas eu fiz. Acabei fazendo tudo isso, só para descer e ajudar mamãe a fazer o café da manhã enquanto papai levava o nosso cachorro – Bibo. Na realidade, eu nem sabia o motivo de tê-lo; ele ocupava espaço, fazia cocôs enormes, acabava com o jardim e, além disso, só era corajoso com gente indefesa. Tinha medo de chuva, por exemplo – para passear. Marc e Jade só desceram quando o Bibo já estava preso na pequena casinha, mais ou menos dez minutos antes de mamãe e eu terminarmos de aprontar tudo para o café.

E Jade até foi simpática, oferecendo ajuda. Aliás, ela sabia como ser simpática com todas as pessoas que via; depois do café, pegamos um táxi e fomos para a casa de um tio meu, irmão de mamãe, e o resto da família – depois das perguntas iniciais sobre a idade dela, como não poderia deixar de ser – realmente começou a achá-la adorável; exatamente como James era nos Evans, ela foi o centro das atenções aqui.

E isso também me divertia. E a Marc também; ele sorria, divertido, e observava de longe depois que as apresentações já haviam sido feitas, só salvando-a quando parecia que a conversa estava demais mesmo para ela.

Esse era o Marc.

"Eu o chamei mesmo de 'amor' ontem à noite?"

"Pois é, eu disse que não seria uma boa palavra"

"Devia ter te ouvido"

"Mas Marc disse para não me ouvir, não é?"

"Não, claro que não. Ele..."

"Disse"

"Não, não disse"

"Posso apostar que..."

Mas fomos interrompidas por uma tia avó minha, que começou a me perguntar quando eu traria o meu namorado para cá. Me deu vontade de retrucar e dizer que seria quando eu fizesse vinte e oito anos, exatamente a idade do Marc agora, mas eu fiquei quieta e só respondi que quando arranjasse um.

O que não, não fizera parte dos meus planos até todos esses pensamentos e todas essas idéias começarem a surgir. Mas eu já me cansara de pensar sobre isso, então simplesmente deixei para lá e segui para ajudar um priminho meu a cortar um pedaço de bolo e a não se lambuzar com a calda.

E, nisso, vários minutos se passaram. E mais se passaram enquanto eu ajudava a colocar a calda na sobremesa, e outros enquanto eu fugia da tarefa de levar a louça para a pia e ajudar a lavá-la. Mais alguns se foram enquanto eu conversava sobre arquitetura com uma prima, e quase duas horas se seguiram quando algum membro da minha família – eu não saberia dizer o que eu era dela – me pediu opinião sobre o projeto para a casa dela.

Assim, a noite chegou. E, sinceramente, eu estava exausta – surpreendentemente feliz e satisfeita, mas exausta - quando chegou a hora de irmos embora; depois de nos despedirmos de todo mundo e de voltarmos para casa, tudo o que eu queria era me tacar na cama e dormir para tirar a exaustão e o atraso do sono de todos os outros dias.

Dos dias passados com Black.

E foi incrível, incrível, que eu pensasse nele de novo. Incrível que, quando eu pensasse em sexo, pensasse nele. Incrível que, quando pensasse em diversão, ele viesse à minha cabeça, incrível que quando eu pensasse em risadas, viesse ele, e incrível que lá estivesse ele de novo ao pensar em... sei lá, companhia. E não era só tudo isso que era incrível; Black era incrível.

O que fazia com que pensar nele, afinal de contas, não parecesse tão incrível assim.

Mas... não sei, a sensação continuava a mesma, como se eu não pudesse me acostumar com todos esses sentimentos que, agora – ou desde antes, mas eu não poderia precisar esse tempo agora , estavam em todos os lugares. Eu sabia que não deveria ser mas, mesmo assim, era, como se eu olhasse para ele e não deixasse de pensar o quão incrível era ele. Era incrível olhar para ele e saber que dormia comigo, olhar para ele e saber que conversávamos do jeito que conversávamos, olhar para ele e saber que eu o tinha de uma maneira incrível o suficiente para que eu pensasse nisso.

E eu pensava, cada vez mais. Pensava, traçava seu rosto – e seu corpo, sempre seu corpo -, relembrava sua voz, revivia seus gestos, ligava tudo junto e o formava por inteiro com um facilidade incrível. Eu conseguia formá-lo, exatamente como era, e imaginá-lo me beijando, me tocando, falando comigo e...

O meu celular tocou.

Saltando da cama, corri para onde estava minha bolsa, não tendo tempo de franzir o cenho ao reparar que o som não vinha dali. Só me permiti meio segundo parada para descobrir a origem do som, então seguindo direto para o meu casaco e tendo certeza de ali estava meu celular mesmo que o toque, agora, acabasse.

Mas eu tinha certeza que ligaria de volta porque, agora, era Black.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ei" Mckinnon cumprimentou do outro lado da linha assim que percebeu que eu atendi ao telefone, a voz um pouco divertida enquanto eu, meio displicente, jogava a blusa que acabara de tirar para o lado "O que foi? Não agüentou não me dar feliz-dia-depois-do-Natal depois de não ter me ligado ontem?"

Sorri "Não agüentou não me ouvir te desejar feliz-dia-depois-do-Natal depois de não ter ligado?"

Ela riu.

"Certo, você venceu" cedeu, risonha "Mas, na realidade, eu te liguei de volta esperando uma oferta para me pegar na estação amanhã"

Tive a minha vez de rir, tirando o que calçava enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, tirava meu outro celular do bolso da calça "Depois do almoço?"

"Três da tarde"

"Qual estação?"

"A de sempre" e, então, parou um pouco "Vai de carro, não é?"

"Por que essa urgência?" repliquei, em provocá-la pelo fato dela já saber que eu iria. Quer dizer, aquela provocação poderia ser voltada para mim, e com muita certeza "Cabelo, roupa, presentes ou os três?"

"Os três, óbvio. Posso até tentar dar um jeito e encontrar uma calça, mas não deve ter uma aqui" respondeu, entrando em alguma fonte de barulho para, logo depois, sair dela. Parecia que alguém a havia chamado mas, sem poder ter certeza – e sem dar muita importância, também -, não dei a mínima, até porque o silêncio acabou de uma hora para a outra e poderia ser algo como uma TV "Não moro aqui de verdade desde que eu tinha onze anos e, como eu não continuo com o mesmo corpo que tinha nessa idade..."

"Não posso reclamar"

"... não sei se alguma coisa vai dar. Talvez uns vinte anos? Preciso ver se..."

"Eu vou de carro, Mckinnon"

"Ah, bom. Ótimo. Estacione, ok? Vou precisar colocar as sacolas no banco de trás ou na mala" ela respondeu, e eu a imaginei sorrindo "Como foi Paris?"

"Lotada"

"Está surpreso? As pessoas romanceiam a cidade ainda mais no Natal"

Ri "Você não?"

"Vou perguntar se você, de novo, está surpreso"

Mais uma risada da minha parte.

"Por aí" porque, apesar de todo esse tempo conhecendo-a, eu ainda me surpreendia com o quão complexa ela poderia ser; desde o momento em que a conhecera, ela se mostrara uma das pessoa menos românticas, mas isso não a impedia de se emocionar com o tipo de coisa que achei que não fosse capaz de mexer com ela "Então, Paris no Natal não é seu ideal de passeio"

"Paris não é meu ideal de passeio nem para um final de semana de trabalho" mas, então, pareceu pensar um pouco, e eu imaginei seus olhos voltados para cima em uma expressão pensativa "Tirando a faculdade de Belas Artes. Adoro aquele lugar"

"É, eu sei. Você já me disse" e, pela demora dela, sorri ao continuar "Desenho. Convite, seis meses, francês estúpido..."

"Especialmente o Bertrand. Ele realmente acabou com a minha esperança de que todos os franceses tomassem banho" me interrompeu, me fazendo gargalhar com a sua frase "Essa parte eu não tinha contado?"

"Infelizmente, não"

Ela riu "Pois é, perdeu uma boa risada"

"Não ganho uma agora?"

"Você tem tempo? Significa que não está implicando muito com a Lily"

Arqueei as sobrancelhas, divertido "Quase meia noite, Mckinnon. Ela está exausta de todo o esforço que fez para agradar Charlus e Dorea"

Ela não me respondeu por um tempo, mas eu tinha certeza que ela, devagar, abria um sorriso. Era como se eu conseguisse vê-la, agora, na minha frente; parte do cabelo por sobre os ombros, caindo em seus seios, e os olhos brilhando em diversão enquanto projetava o gesto de mordiscar o lábio inferior.

Ela estava tão clara para mim.

"Correu tudo bem, então?"

"Preocupada?" mas não fiquei na provocação por muito tempo "Claro que sim. Lily lê, toca piano e é a imagem perfeita da educação, o que agrada Dorea. Lily continua lendo, adora psicologia e é inteligente, o que agrada Charlus"

"Lily também é modesta, o que faz com que eu tenha ficado surpresa dela contar sobre a leitura e o piano e ainda ter falado qualquer coisa que parecesse do tipo 'quero-que-vejam-o-quão-inteligente-eu-sou"

Ri.

"Os Potter têm uma biblioteca, o que explica os livros. Eles têm uma sala de música, o que explica o piano. E tem um palestrante estadunidense aqui, o que explica a conversa sobre psicologia" disse "Pode deixar, você realmente a conhece bem"

Prendeu uma risada.

"Que bom que ela está bem" disse depois de um tempo, um tom um pouco mais brando que, da maneira mais verdadeira até agora, me fez ver o quanto ela se importava com Lily "Você viu pelo presente, Black. Ela estava realmente... nervosa, para usar um pouco de eufemismo"

"Pareceu. Desde o começo, acho" concordei, me lembrando de hoje cedo, logo depois que Lily se encontrara com Dorea. Ela parecia prestes a morder o lábio inferior em nervosismo ao ouvir a proposta da mãe de James, ao pensar que poderia fazer alguma coisa de errado que fizesse Dorea expulsá-la de lá sem que ela nem ao menos tivesse chance de conhecer Charlus.

E não fora muito melhor com ele. Ela parecera analisá-lo, esperar que ele falasse, descobrir o momento certo para falar. Fora, de certa forma, até divertido vê-la deixar escapar sua opinião sobre alguma coisa – sobre a qual eu não fazia idéia, pura e simplesmente por não entender nada – e, depois, meio que se recriminar por interrompê-lo, corando mais e mais todas as vezes em que eu a provocava.

Era incrível pensar em como ela e Marlene eram diferentes.

"Mas foi melhorando" continuei "Até falou sobre a infância, sobre ser chamada de 'foguinho'"

Ela riu.

"Era isso mesmo. Nossa, nem me lembrava" e, então, deu uma pausa para tentar parar completamente de rir "Você? Tinha algum apelido?"

"Fala errada, Mckinnon"

Prendeu outra risada "Não vou te contar o meu"

"Justo se eu não te contar o meu"

"Continuo achando que você tem uma visão errada de justiça. Por que eu tenho que contar primeiro?"

"Posso te dar várias razões"

"Tem tempo?"

"Para ganhar uma discussão? Sempre"

E ficamos conversando, realmente, por tempo demais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Bom dia" mamãe me disse assim que terminei de descer a escada, soltando um sorriso leve na minha direção quando respondi com um muxoxo preguiçoso. Era cedo demais para o que eu me acostumara nesses últimos dias; eu seguia, basicamente, os horários de Black, e ele dormia tarde e acordava tarde "Carinha de sono"

"Talvez porque sejam sete da manhã. Mas sei lá, é só um chute" respondi, conseguindo uma careta como resposta "Onde está todo mundo?"

"Derryck foi à padaria comprar algumas coisas, e seu irmão mostrar à Jade o cachorro" ela me respondeu, mas não parecia realmente prestar atenção nisso "Eu estava te esperando para me ajudar no café. Acha que está suficientemente acordada para, ao menos, não colocar fogo na casa?"

Soltei um sorrisinho, leve, por detrás da preguiça. Mamãe, sempre que podia, se aproveitava do fato de eu gostar de cozinhar; quando eu era adolescente e Sophie me ensinava a fazer doces e pratos típicos, ela era sempre a primeira a me provocar e a dizer que estava adorando tudo isso "Tenho opção?"

"Não, mas eu posso fazer um café e te acordar e..."

"Aceito" cedi, indo direto para a cozinha "O que quer que eu faça?"

"Aquele bolo com lascas de chocolate. E o tempero de... tudo o que está aí"

Olhei. Não conseguiria contar nos dedos.

"Eu vou te ajudar, claro"

"É claro que vai" concordei, abrindo a geladeira para pegar os ovos necessários para o bolo. O resto já estava em cima da mesa, e todo o meu trabalho naquele momento era equilibrar os ovos até lá "O papai, hein? Saiu na hora certa, e de propósito"

"Sempre foi esperto" ela concordou "Quando você e Marc eram bebezinhos, ele sempre dava um jeito de brincar com vocês o máximo que podia para, misteriosamente, desaparecer na hora da troca de fraldas. A hora do estudo, do dever, do trabalho sempre coincidia com isso"

Sorri, pura e simplesmente porque sabia que viria mais.

"Mas como é que eu vou reclamar? Ele é um amor, um fofo, perfeito na ca..."

"Eu não preciso ouvir o complemento disso, por favor"

Ela riu.

"Já basta saber que vocês..."

"Acordada, Lene?" ouvi Marc perguntar da porta da cozinha, entrando e vindo direto na minha direção. Beijou-me a testa em cumprimento ao mesmo tempo em que Jade soltava um 'Bom dia' para mim, me sorrindo de volta quando lhe dei um sorriso "E com cara de preguiça"

"Você é quem continua com cara de acabado"

"Virei à noite de anteontem e dormi quatro horas nas duas últimas depois de quase quarenta e oito horas acordado. Você realmente queria que eu estivesse prestes a entrar em um catálogo de beleza?"

Ri, acertando-lhe as costelas com o cotovelo.

"E não pude dormir, claro. Jade quer ver o Bibo desde anteontem"

"E então?" mamãe perguntou, por cima do ombro, divertida porque já sabia a resposta "Gostou?"

"... Não foi o mais simpático da casa"

"Claro que não. Tem sempre a Lene"

Não pude me impedir de rir, como todo mundo, com a fala – irônica - do meu irmão.

"O que você está fazendo, aliás?"

"É bolo, não é?" Jade perguntou, subitamente animada, apontando para os ingredientes agrupados em um canto "Posso ajudar?"

Fiz que sim, seguindo-a com o olhar enquanto ela contornava a mesa e ia em direção ao saco de farinha. Olhou para a minha tigela e, demorando-se poucos segundos para contar a quantidade de gemas que havia ali, abriu um sorriso, abrindo o ingrediente para, eu tinha certeza, começar a contá-lo de acordo com o que eu tinha à minha frente.

Inteligente.

"Pegou uma namorada que sabe cozinhar?"

Marc levantou os olhos para mim, estreitando-os ao reparar que eu baixara o tom de voz para que as outras duas – que não demoraram meio segundo para começar uma conversa – não escutassem "Pois é. Foi uma escolha difícil, sabe, porque conheci uma descendente de italiana que sabia fazer qualquer tipo de massa e..."

"Estou falando sério"

"Bom, eu não" e, então, ele me piscou o olho, brincando "Teria ficado com a italiana se ela existisse"

Revirei os olhos mas, divertida, sorri, deixando a tigela mais perto de Jade para deixá-la com a massa. Era melhor chegar mesmo logo no chocolate, de longe a minha parte favorita.

Aliás, eu queria que hoje passasse, de certa forma, rápido. Quanto mais rápido o dia acabasse, mais cedo eu estaria ao lado de Black.

Na cama, com ele.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Bom dia" James disse assim que entrou na sala de jantar, segurando a mão de uma Lily que, agora, parecia um pouco mais confiante do que o dia de ontem. Até mesmo o jeito dela de cumprimentar parecia um pouco mais confiante; sorriu para cada um de nós antes de se sentar na cadeira que James puxara para ela, ajeitando o cabelo para que ele não caísse no prato "Não somos os últimos?"

"Sabe como são os americanos, James. Especialmente os que ainda não se acostumaram com o fuso horário" retruquei, divertido "Segundo seus pais, ele já pediu para desistirem dele no café da manhã"

"No segundo dia. Quer dizer, eu achei que ele só estivesse sendo educado, não querendo dar trabalho, mas ele disse mesmo que era falta de costume e, também, a diferença de fuso" Dorea comentou, mas com um tom de quem encerrava o assunto. E foi isso mesmo; ela deixou de olhar tanto para James quanto para mim, voltando a atenção total e completamente para Lily "E você, querida? Dormiu bem?"

Lily sorriu de volta "Muito"

Eu não precisava de muito para saber que o tom no sorriso dela e de James indicava que eles haviam feito tudo, menos dormido. Me perguntei se os Potter percebiam isso mesmo sendo um pouco mais velhos; pela idade e pela época, eu diria que não, mas quando Tonks veio aqui pela primeira vez, aos doze anos, apaixonada por histórias lindas de amor romântico, eu tive que desfazer toda a minha imagem de velhinha totalmente comportada. Não que ela fosse, também, uma versão feminina minha ou de James na adolescência, mas eu realmente tinha que ter esperado um pouco mais de uma mulher que fugiu de casa para casar.

Bom, pelo menos eles casaram. Uma história que, como todas as outras, Dorea gostava de contar; as de hoje, durante o café, rondavam a infância de James e a adolescência que todos nós tivemos. Até Charlus conseguiu desenterrar momentos como o nosso trote no time de futebol, como a nomeação de Remus como monitor nos ajudava a fazer coisas erradas, como Peter sempre se atrapalhava em todas as situações que ele conseguisse se lembrar.

Foi... divertido. Foi divertido ver Lily rindo, provocando James, e foi divertido vê-lo se livrar de todas aquelas situações brincando e rindo enquanto eu ameaçava contar muito mais do que o que era dito à mesa. Lily também se soltou um pouco mais; disse que, como Remus, também havia sido monitora, e que como a gente também ficara em um quarto com quatro garotas no total. Falou um pouco sobre cada uma delas – e Dorea, de certa forma, parecia mais interessada em Mckinnon do que nas tais de Mary e Alice –e perguntou também, embora ainda ouvisse mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Mais solta, exatamente como Mckinnon dissera que poderia ficar.

"Fácil, não foi?" perguntei assim que seguimos para a saída do jardim de inverno, no qual entramos logo depois do café. James e Dorea seguiam um pouco mais à frente, ainda discutindo sobre dar flores como presentes – uma discussão que, para mim, não fazia sentido algum. Quer dizer, flores morriam. As mulheres deveriam ficar mais felizes em receber outras coisas -, e Lily seguia um pouco mais atrás, observando todo o compartimento mais uma vez até olhar para mim e sorrir com minha pergunta "Vê como eles não mordem?"

Ela riu, baixo para não chamar atenção de mais ninguém, mas terminou por concordar.

"São mais receptivos do que eu julguei que fossem" concordou "Muito medo à toa"

"Chegava a ser medo?"

Ela piscou, franzindo um pouco o cenho ao mesmo tempo em que sorria.

"É, acho que sim" respondeu, abraçando o próprio corpo quando saímos para o ar livre "Quando foi fácil conhecer os pais do namorado? Não foi fácil na Idade Média, não é fácil agora e não vai ser daqui a duzentos anos"

Sorri, esperando.

"Especialmente os do James, que esperaram séculos para tê-lo"

"Você poderia não ser boa o suficiente?"

"Poderia"

Abri o sorriso.

"Mas deu tudo certo, não deu?" perguntou, continuando a fala, levantando os olhos para mim para que pudesse olhar nos meus "Acho que deu. Pelo menos, nenhum dos dois me olhou de esguelha até agora, e eu não os peguei sussurrando enquanto olhavam para mim e parando ao reparar que eu sabia o que eles estavam fazendo. Sei lá, eles poderiam estar falando mal de qualquer outra coisa, mas eu acharia que era comigo e..."

"Deus, Lily, relaxe. Quantas vezes eu vou precisar dizer isso?"

"Acho que menos agora"

Ri "Esse seu discurso não é nervosismo?"

"As pessoas tendem a falar mais quando nervosas, não é? Mas eu não, juro que é o contrário" respondeu, divertida, mordendo o lábio inferior no que eu achava ser uma tentativa de não me acompanhar na risada. Mas ela, por inteiro, ria; seus olhos brilhavam e sua expressão estava animada, relaxada mesmo que naquela temperatura e mesmo que na casa dos sogros "James vai concordar comigo. Tem vezes em que eu falo e ele só fica me olhando meio perdido, lutando para não me interromper e me deixar perceber sozinha que o meu monólogo estava durando uns cinco minutos"

Não respondi nada de imediato, ainda meio preso na risada, terminando de virar na casa para, de novo, entrarmos "Nunca diria que você fala demais. Falei ontem com Mckinnon, e ela ficou surpresa com o fato de você ter deixado claro que toca piano e..."

"Falou com ela?"

"Ontem à noite" respondi "Me perguntou de você"

Lily sorriu.

"Marlene é um amor, apesar de não parecer muito" disse "Até ela fica preocupada, de vez em quando"

"Vê...? Foi um pouquinho de exagero da sua parte"

"E eu não poderia ficar mais feliz por estar errada" falou, sorrindo, parecendo realmente animada antes de, então, só passar um tempinho me olhando. Arqueei a sobrancelha e esperei, simplesmente porque sabia que viria mais, esperando com uma certa curiosidade "...Obrigada"

Esperei mais um pouco.

"Foi... legal da sua parte ter dito aquilo logo que entrei aqui" continuou, encolhendo rapidamente os ombros ao parar de falar. Realmente; quando ela ficava um pouco desconfortável – e era isso que estava agora, porque não sabia se era um terreno seguro para mim -, parava um pouquinho de falar e pensava mais um pouco "Ajudou, de verdade"

Sorri para ela, nós dois parando de andar ao chegarmos na pequena escada que nos levaria à casa mesmo que a porta estivesse aberta e, por isso, a temperatura do lado de dentro mais que convidativa "Eu sou uma pessoa legal, Lily"

Ela piscou.

"Provei isso quando disse a você o que o James gostaria de ganhar"

"Não. Você ganhou uma aposta, e só me deu essa informação porque eu disse à Marlene..."

"Eu poderia ter mentido, não é?"

Outra piscadela.

"E, pelo o que eu conto a você, você sabe que sim"

"Sei" concordou, devagar "Como é que eu fui confiar?"

Prendi a risada.

"Bom, obrigada. De novo"

"São dois favores agora"

"Não está mais parecendo tão legal assim"

Dessa vez, fui incapaz de prender a risada, só seguindo para dentro da casa. Agora, seriam as despedidas; e, eu tinha a impressão de que, se não fosse Mckinnon, eu sentiria demais esse momento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Olha só para você" Black disse assim que chegou perto o suficiente de mim para que nos ouvíssemos, pegando algumas das sacolas das minhas mãos para me ajudar a carregá-las até onde quer que seu carro estivesse estacionado. Eu esperava, de verdade, que fosse perto; era realmente exaustivo ter que passar dois dias inteiros com a sua família, conversando com primos que você não vê há séculos, e depois sair carregada de coisas que não usaria só para ser educada "Pessoa muito querida na família?"

Estreitei os olhos ao seu tom brincalhão, aproveitando que estava um pouco mais livre e com um senso maior de equilíbrio para lhe chutar, leve, a parte de trás da perna. Ele não perdeu tempo; riu e, sem se preocupar em desviar, só seguiu em direção à saída da estação, me deixando subir os degraus na frente ao me guiar por um toque na cintura.

"Você não adivinharia o que tem aqui" comentei, um pouco mais alto para que ele pudesse ouvir, tentando olhá-lo por cima do ombro "Uma tia minha só pode achar que eu tenho onze anos. Acredita que ela me deu um livro chamado 'Garotas audaciosas'?"

"Acredito" ele respondeu, o tom de voz mudando para um pouco mais provocante ao, finalmente, chegarmos na rua. Estava mais frio do que eu esperava e, por isso, meu impulso foi abraçar meu próprio corpo, mas tudo o que eu carregava me impossibilitava de fazê-lo como eu queria "Deve ser dela sua herança de não saber dar presentes"

Mordi o lábio inferior para não sorrir demais e, assim, não me trair.

"O que deu ao seu irmão, aliás?"

"Um livro. E ele gostou, ok?" retruquei, parando com ele na rua para que pudéssemos atravessar "Ou foi educado o suficiente para isso"

"Mais educado que você?"

"Ei, calma aí. Eu fui o máximo com a namorada dele, ok?"

Ele sorriu "Ou, talvez, ela seja realmente legal"

"Você me diz" e, quando ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha meio arqueada, eu só sorri "Jade Simons. Ela..."

"... Trabalha comigo. É, eu sei" ele me interrompeu, "Já vi seu irmão, acho. Ele é como você?"

"Fisicamente? É" concordei, descendo na rua quando os carros pararam "Quer dizer, tirando as diferenças básicas de sexo"

Ele riu, mas não retrucou; me empurrou um pouquinho para o lado para que eu desviasse de um carrinho de bebê, fazendo com que nós seguíssemos separados até alcançarmos a calçada. Estava até mesmo cheio para esse dia; parece ou que todo mundo saiu cedo da casa dos parentes – ou qualquer coisa assim – no dia vinte e sete ou, então, que nem haviam dormido fora de casa no dia vinte e seis, já preocupados em trocar os presentes de Natal.

Se Lily estivesse aqui, discursaria horas sobre isso.

"Para onde estamos indo?" perguntei assim que voltei ao seu lado, minha cabeça caindo um pouco para o lado para que pudesse vê-lo. Black, ao sentir meu olhar, apontou para o estacionamento no qual estávamos prestes a entrar "Não é que conseguiu arrumar um lugar perto?"

"Quem você acha que eu sou?" replicou, divertida, entrando e indo logo para o elevador. Já estava no nosso andar e nós fomos, surpreendentemente, as únicas pessoas a entrar, e assim que Black apertou o número de onde íamos eu apertei o botão para que a porta se fechasse.

Não queria multidão. Queria ficar sozinha com ele; queria vê-lo, ter certeza de que não havia esquecido nada do seu rosto – nada da curva de seu maxilar com seu pescoço, nada do curvar de sua boca ao sorrir de canto, nada do tom de seus olhos e de eu jeito de estreitá-los –, nada de seu corpo e nada de sua voz.

Especialmente quando estivesse sussurrada em meu ouvido, me dizendo as melhores coisas possíveis.

"Está vazio?" perguntei, conseguindo um piscar de olhos de volta "O estacionamento?"

Black abriu um sorriso de canto, desviando o olhar para o visor do elevador. Fiz o mesmo e, pela primeira vez, reparei no andar, mordendo meu lábio inferior ao ver que era o último.

Ele havia feito de propósito.

"O que você acha?"

Não respondi, concentrada em contar os segundos até que, finalmente, chegássemos. Estava realmente vazio – havia dois ou três carros além do dele, enquanto o piso no qual entramos estava praticamente lotado – e, além disso, silencioso, o que me fazia já antecipar o momento em que só ouviríamos a respiração e os gemidos e as falas um do outro.

Todos os segundos que demoramos para alcançar o carro, para abrir o porta-malas e para colocar, de qualquer jeito, minha coisas ali, se passaram em um borrão. De um modo súbito, eu só tinha consciência do nosso roçar de peles, do jeito como ele terminara de colocar as coisas e, sem me esperar, entrou logo na parte de trás do carro, e da sensação crescente que aparecia entre minhas pernas e subia por meu corpo.

Eu precisava tê-lo.

"Demorou demais" ele disse assim que abri a porta, a mão terminando de baixar a cueca para, então, se enfiar na minha saia. Ele gemeu, baixo, ao reparar que minha meia acabava perto do limite de minha coxa, os dedos traçando minha pele até minha calcinha para afastá-la do caminho "Quer um orgasmo, Mckinnon?"

Fiz que sim, passando uma das pernas por seu corpo para que, agora um pouco mais aberta para ele, ele pudesse enfiar dois de seus dedos em mim. Apoiei minha testa na dele e, ao mesmo tempo em que ele me masturbava, comecei a masturbá-lo também, sentindo-o crescer em minha mão até que, rápido, ficasse completamente ereto.

"Mas quero que gozemos juntos" sussurrei, fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior ao posicioná-lo em minha entrada. Black moveu o quadril para cima e, então, entrou em mim, mas antes que eu pudesse completar meu gemido ele já baixava e cortava parte do contato.

Me fazendo, assim, começar a baixar o corpo.

"A camisinha" ele murmurou, contrariado, parecendo lutar consigo mesmo para descobrir porque suas mãos seguravam minha cintura e me impediam de descer. E a verdade é que, assim que parei de forçar, também comecei a me perguntar o motivo de não ignorar tudo isso e simplesmente continuar a me movimentar sobre ele "Puta merda, a camisinha"

Gemendo em frustração e desejo, cheguei um pouco para trás até que ele pudesse se inclinar e alcançar o bolso de trás da calça abaixada. Abriu a carteira e pegou, rápido, um pacote, abrindo-o e entregando-o a mim por eu ter mais ângulo para colocar o preservativo.

Não demorei mais meio segundo.

"Black" gemi, baixo, contra sua boca, me movendo contra ele quando suas mãos entraram em minha saia para me segurar o mais perto possível. Um dos dois dedos que estiveram em mim se projetou para minha outra entrada, se enfiando ali – com a facilidade proporcionada pela minha lubrificação, o que me fez gemer com ainda mais intensidade – e me fazendo aumentar meus movimentos "Eu..."

"Senti sua falta" ele falou, suspirando, mordiscando meu lábio inferior antes de escorregar a bochecha pela minha e mordiscar o lóbulo de minha orelha "Puta que pariu, eu senti a sua falta"

Fechei os olhos, aproveitando cada sensação que ele me proporcionava e, desse jeito, me sentindo cada vez mais próxima do orgasmo. Foram quatro dias, só quatro dias – e eu já passara mais tempo sem tê-lo -, mas, ali, pareciam uma eternidade; eu o sentia pulsar dentro de mim e me sentia me apertar sobre ele como se séculos tivessem passado desde a última vez em que no vimos, desde a última vez em que ele me fizera gozar a chamar seu nome ao implorar por mais.

E isso me fazia não conseguir me segurar.

"Eu vou..." e eu gozei, me apertando mais a ele enquanto sentia, pelos dois movimentos extras de seu quadril para que ele também gozasse, meu orgasmo se prolongar. Eu poderia ficar ali para sempre, com aquela sensação que ele me proporcionava, com aquele prazer que ele fazia não acabar tão cedo "Black..."

"Quero tirar suas roupas" ele me interrompeu, beijando meu pescoço, tirando o dedo de mim e subindo ambas as mãos para minha cintura "Quero te ver nua, quero te tocar por inteiro, quero te chupar além de te comer"

Gemi, baixinho, e decidi que aquilo era suficiente para que eu tivesse coragem de sair dele e me separar dele.

Porque não, eu também não poderia esperar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Tem coisa que quebra aí" Mckinnon disse assim que abandonamos tudo o que havíamos trazido em um canto do seu quarto, as mãos agora livres puxando meu pescoço para baixo para que eu não separasse minha boca da dela. Eu não pensava mesmo em fazer isso; desde o momento em que nos separamos para que eu pudesse dirigir até aqui até agora, tudo o que eu menos queria era me separar dela "Você deveria ter mais cuidado com..."

"Você teve?"

"Não" e não demorou meio segundo para me responder "Não, não mesmo"

E, então, voltamos a nos beijar, andando em direção à cama até que ela parou por encontrá-la. Mesmo assim, não nos separamos; caímos juntos no colchão, eu por cima dela, suas pernas rodeando minha cintura e seus dedos se entrelaçando em meu cabelo e suas unhas arranhando minha nuca, como se nada mais importasse.

E não importava, mesmo. Não mesmo, desde o momento em que arrumamos um jeito de nos separarmos no carro – passando pelas quarenta e três multas de excesso de velocidade que eu devia receber, passando pela nossa decisão de pegar logo os presentes, passando pela minha falta de vontade em voltar ao carro para devolver minha mala que ela puxara por engano, passando pela nossa falta de interesse em saber se James e Lily estavam aqui para que tentássemos respeitá-los – até agora, enquanto nos beijávamos desse jeito ao mesmo tempo em que tentávamos tirar a roupa um do outro.

"Deixa eu... deixa eu tirar" ela murmurou no espaço entre os beijos, os lábios batendo contra os meus a cada palavra dita, os dedos procurando pelo fim do meu casaco e de minha blusa. Não me separei dela para que ficasse mais fácil; desviei o beijo de sua boca para seu queixo, para seu pescoço e, então, para a parte nua de seu ombro, me apoiando em uma das mãos enquanto a outra começava a deslizar o zíper de suas botas.

Eu queria vê-la nua antes. Queria ver cada pedaço de sua pele tremer sob meu toque, queria ver suas bochechas corarem em excitação e queria ver suas pálpebras caírem em prazer a cada novo toque meu. Queria ver seu corpo perder o controle enquanto gemia, queria ver seu quadril se apertar contra mim – contra meus dedos, contra minha boca, contra meu próprio quadril – e queria ouvir meu nome sair de sua boca por ser a única coisa que ela poderia dizer.

Eu sabia que o nome dela seria o que eu poderia dizer. Sabia, simplesmente sabia; e, no momento em que terminei de tirar suas roupas, no momento em que a vi completamente nua embaixo de mim, eu já sentia como se estivesse desse jeito. Não conseguia deixar de olhá-la, de admirá-la: eram seus olhos, estreitados, que não se prendiam em nenhuma parte minha; era sua boca, inchada pelo meu beijo, ainda mais vermelha que o normal; eram seus seios, que se moviam para cima e para baixo devido à sua respiração; era sua barriga que, no mesmo ritmo de seu colo, acertava a minha, e eram suas pernas que, firmes, me empurravam um pouco para que eu pudesse tirar a minha roupa.

E lá estávamos nós, nus.

"É isso que eu quero" disse para ela, descendo minha boca pelo seu pescoço até alcançar seus seios. Perdi a conta do tempo em que passei ali, provocando-a, excitando a ela e a mim, ouvindo nossos gemidos e a intensificação deles quando desci o rosto para sua barriga.

E, então, para onde ela me implorava para ir.

Eu gostava disso. Gostava de verdade disso. Especialmente em Mckinnon; era delicioso, simplesmente delicioso, ver como uma mulher como ela – ativa na cama e fora dela, tão segura, tão confiante da capacidade de dar prazer – se entregava daquele jeito, totalmente dependente de mim para alcançar o orgasmo. Ela me deixava me mover, sem me guiar, confiante de que a faria gozar, confiante de que meus dedos e minha língua e meus lábios seriam mais que suficientes para que ela gozasse.

"Deus, Black" ela gemeu, as unhas se enfiando em meus ombros, as pernas tremendo involuntariamente na iminência do orgasmo "Você realmente sabe como... _merda_"

Não respondi, pura e simplesmente porque não queria parar nada do que estava fazendo.

Eu não queria parar, nunca.

"Isso, isso, aí, exatamente..." mas ela se cortou, um gemido substituindo as palavras, as mãos deixando meus ombros e torcendo os lençóis quando suas pernas prenderam meu pescoço. Mais uma pressão de minha língua e, então, ela gozou; o corpo sem controle, a respiração completamente sem ritmo, os lábios deixando gemidos escaparem como nunca antes.

Deliciosa. Eu não conseguia deixar de olhá-la por inteiro, não conseguia pensar na possibilidade de tirar os olhos dela e, se o fiz, foi só no tempo necessário para eu alcançar uma camisinha e colocá-la em mim.

Nós dois precisávamos daquilo.

"De quatro" eu disse, dando um tapinha na lateral de seu quadril antes de ajudá-la a se colocar como eu queria. Gemi pela visão e, por isso, me permiti um momento só olhando-a, só sentindo a mim mesmo me excitar a cada novo segundo.

Sempre mais.

"Me diz o que você quer" pedi, segurando-a nas mãos e abrindo-a "Diz, Mckinnon"

Ouvi-a gemer.

"Diz" repeti "Diz, e eu..."

"Quero que você enfie tudo" respondeu, gemendo, parecendo morder o lábio inferior "De uma vez só, forte, como você..."

Mas, quando eu me movi para ela, se calou, e tudo o que ouvi foram seus gemidos.

Era o que eu sempre queria ouvir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ele não pode ser desse jeito"

"Eu estou falando que ele é. Preconceituoso, machista, ridículo"

Black riu "E segue-se esse caminho?"

"Piora um pouco" discordei, sentando-me na cama para olhá-lo com mais clareza. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado por causa do sexo e seus olhos estreitados por causa do meu movimento, sua boca delineada em um sorriso leve enquanto esperava pela minha continuação "Ele defende com unhas e dentes que mulheres só prestam para criar filhos e fazer comida"

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Sério" reforcei "Seriíssimo"

"Me dê um exemplo"

"Posso dar vários" retruquei, me virando um pouco de modo que, ao me deitar, eu apoiasse minha cabeça em sua barriga. Black aproveitou nossa posição – estávamos quase em noventa graus – e passou a mão por meu colo, rindo comigo quando peguei-a para tirá-la de meus seios "Ele diz, na frente da esposa, que mulheres são inferiores, e se consegue se controlar um pouquinho é só para não causar uma impressão cada vez pior no Peter. Ensina o filho a acreditar nas mesmas coisas que ele, e se o Dudley tem o mínimo de valor é por causa dos avós. Toda e qualquer atividade comemorativa é pretexto para que ele dê à Petunia um jogo de panelas, um avental ou alguma coisa assim. Esse ano mesmo, o presente... para onde está indo?"

Ele riu, terminando de se levantar da cama "Bom o travesseiro?"

Olhei para seu peito e sua barriga.

"Na realidade" fiz um gesto para ele "um pouquinho duro. Mas não estou reclamando"

Black, agora, gargalhou, mas continuou seu caminho em direção à mala. Viajara e, depois, fora direto para os Potter, e então viera direto para cá e para a minha cama e para o nosso sexo.

Não era como se eu fosse dar outra opção, entretanto.

"O que você está fazendo, de qualquer jeito?" repeti, decidindo que já passara muito tempo sem transar com ele "Volta para cama, volta"

"Pedindo desse jeito, eu vou voltar"

"O que me faz repetir, pela terceira vez, a pergunta do seu motivo para estar aí"

Ele riu.

"Você estava falando do Natal" começou, parecendo alcançar o que queria "Me lembrou disso daqui"

Franzi o cenho ao vê-lo estender, para mim, uma bolsa.

"Comprei em Paris" ele disse em resposta ao meu movimento, voltando a entrar na cama quando peguei o embrulho. Senti, quase de imediato, meu coração se acelerar, e desejei com tudo o que eu podia que aquilo não fosse o que eu... "Vi e me lembrei de..."

"Não" interrompi antes que ele pudesse continuar, fechando os olhos enquanto, rápida, deixava o presente cair ao meu lado "Não"

Ele teve a vez dele de franzir o cenho "Não o quê...?"

"Você não deveria ter comprado isso para mim" disse antes que pudesse pensar demais, pela primeira vez desejando que eu estivesse mesmo errada para que, então, nós pudéssemos simplesmente esquecer aquilo e seguir com o que tínhamos "Como um... compromisso"

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha "Compromisso?"

Fiz que sim.

"Eu não te comprei um presente por causa de um compromisso, Mckinnon"

Prendi a respiração.

"E, em algumas culturas – como a nossa -, um presente não é uma proposta de casamento"

"É sinal de compromisso"

"E isso é suficiente para você agir desse jeito?"

Levantei os olhos para os dele.

"Olha" ele recomeçou, soltando um meio suspiro "Eu gosto de você"

_Ah, não._

"Respeito você, admiro você" continuou, e meu coração foi parar na boca, e eu comecei a sentir um desespero crescendo em mim conforme suas palavras faziam sentido. Era isso, só isso; eu estava desesperada "E não quero que você..."

"Não quero saber" disse antes que pudesse realizar que estava dizendo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabendo que cada palavra ali saía porque eu queria que saísse. Eu só não conseguia entender direito o motivo pelo qual elas estavam ali, não conseguia entender que parte da nossa conversa e da nossa história havia nos levado ali "Não quero te ouvir"

"Você o quê, Mckinnon...?"

"Não deveria ser assim. Não é assim" segui, falando, mas sem saber de onde surgia tudo o que eu queria falar "É só sexo, está ouvindo? Só sexo"

Desespero, desespero e mais alguma coisa, quando vi seu estreitar de olhos.

"Não seja uma menininha que..."

"Uma menininha?" ele me interrompeu, o tom de voz baixo combinando com seu estreitar. Havia, em ambos, acima de tudo, raiva, mas mesmo assim eu não vi sua próxima fala chegar.

Eu não queria que ela chegasse.

"Vá se foder, Mckinnon"

E, então, ele se levantou, e pegou suas roupas e vestiu-as e puxou a mala para sair do quarto. Ouvi a porta se fechando e, depois disso, mais nada; ele não voltara – nem olhara para trás, por que iria voltar? -, na voltaria, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sem ser vestir alguma coisa para, assim, fingir que eu não dormiria nua, com ele do meu lado.

E que fui eu que, por querer, decidi dormir sozinha.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Esse capítulo de F&D é parte do motivo pelo qual demorei tanto dessa vez ^-^ Está enorme, não é? Sem a nota, acho, são quase 21300 palavras distribuídas em 73 páginas do Word, com letra Comic Sans tamanho 12 em 75%. Mas a questão é que eu estava planejando um capítulo com menos da metade disso daí, mas ficou impossível por causa do capítulo de Drinks, que começa logo com o Lily encontrando a Marlene logo depois da briga dos dois. Eu precisava postar os dois juntos, não é? Senão, vocês já saberiam o futuro de F&D, e isso não seria legal XD

E, agora, só uma coisinha rápida antes de eu responder tudo o que me mandaram; como vocês podem ver pelo tom da nota, estou melhor. Estou realmente melhor. E, como eu disse também em Drinks, pode parecer que é da boca para fora, mas não é. É incrível ver o cuidado que gente que nem conheço pessoalmente tem comigo, mais do que várias das pessoas que vejo todo dia. É incrível ver que cada palavra realmente anima, realmente ajuda, realmente é algo a mais.

Então, obrigada. Muito *-*

Reviews; obrigada – pela review, e pelo carinho – à **Reca Lupin** (tenho que te responder logo ^-^), **MariaMaria6, Nanda Soares, Nathália, Justine, Samantha, NG e Sophie.**

**Luana –** adorei sua review ^-^ Você quem deve estar meio surpresa com o capítulo, não? Não deve ser o seu favorito, especialmente para quem me perguntou sobre declarações XD Mas a questão é que, acho, eles devem passar uns dois capítulos brigados, e a Marlene deve até fazer uma ou outra coisa quase condenável nesse meio tempo. Ela vai ficar confusa, confusa de verdade, e vai começar a meio que evitar o James – como evidenciado em Drinks – e a aceitar o que sente pelo Sirius, além de se culpar e ficar nervosa e começar a pensar em jeitos de consertar as coisas.  
Mas não, não vai chegar nenhuma declaração como a do James e da Lily. Mesmo na hora deles dizerem 'eu te amo' – que vão ser raros, além de só acontecer um pouco mais à frente – não vai ter muito romance como conhecemos. Mas é como os dois são, não? *-*  
Beeeeijos ;*  
PS: só uma dúvida; você falou que era a melhor fic dos dois – eiii, obrigada \o/ -, mas que não seguia o canon que tanto ama. Qual é?

**Rafinha Granger-Potter** – não demorei tanto, não é? Bom, um mês e meio menos do que da outra vez, e juro que vou sempre tentar ir mais rápido ^-^  
Beeeeeijos ;*  
PS: viajando no catchup? ;)

Só mais uma coisinha, pegando a review da** MariaMaria6**; eu não vou abandonar vocês, nunca. Não deu para ser antes do Natal, mas a freqüência melhorou, não? Pouco a pouco, volto ao que era antes ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

Ainda era dia 31 de dezembro.

Eu mal acreditava nisso, quer dizer. Do dia vinte e sete até aqui, o tempo parecera passar do jeito mais lento possível; os segundos se arrastavam como se fossem minutos, e os minutos pareciam horas e as horas eram como dias. E todos esses dias foram como meses, como anos, como décadas; foram quase como uma eternidade, porque eu olhava para o relógio e o tempo não passava e nada acontecia.

Eu estava parada.

E não era como se eu estivesse parada, deitada na cama, sem fazer nada. Não; eu me movia. Acordava, tomava banho, descia à padaria, comprava as coisas para o café, voltava a subir, fazia o café, via as notícias, assistia a um pouco de qualquer série policial que estivesse passando na TV e dava um tempo no site da empresa antes de fazer o almoço. Terminava, lavava a louça, guardava as coisas, via se precisava alguma coisa para o dia seguinte e sempre me decepcionava ao ver que eu tinha o suficiente para o mês inteiro. Depois, lia um pouco de alguns dos livros que estava devendo e, então, colocava um pouco de maquiagem e trocava a roupa para pegar o metrô em direção às lojas nas quais eu teria que trocar algumas coisas do Natal. Me estressava com a quantidade de gente e terminava por não fazer nem metade do que deveria, mas depois meio que me consolava dizendo a mim mesma que era o suficiente para que eu voltasse em algum momento. E, de volta para casa, a rotina continuava; eu fazia alguma coisa para comer, lia mais um pouco e, depois, me revirava na cama até dormir.

Era uma rotina e, na realidade, não era uma rotina idiota. Eu conhecia rotinas bem piores por aí, que se resumiam a ir do trabalho para casa e da casa para o trabalho, passando todo o tempo ou na mesa do escritório ou na cama enquanto comiam e choravam porque a vida não era exatamente como esperavam. Mas a questão era exatamente essa; eu fazia as coisas que eu gostava, eu as aproveitava e me divertia minimamente com elas, mas tudo o que eu conseguia era me irritar e sentir que eu não estava fazendo as coisas certas e que, por isso, eu estava parada no mesmo lugar.

Eu só não sabia se eu queria começar a me mover.

E essa sensação era estranha, de verdade. Eu sempre tinha alguma coisa para fazer, sempre queria ter alguma coisa para fazer e ir além de onde eu estava. Queria aproveitar, não ser uma daquelas pessoas que só reclamavam mas não faziam nada, e a cada oportunidade que eu tinha eu aproveitava para viver mais um pouco; foi assim quando criança e me chamavam para brincar, foi assim quando adolescente e eu experimentava de tudo, e era assim quando adulta e eu ficava a menor quantidade de tempo possível em casa.

Fosse outra época, eu estaria contando os minutos para que chegasse a virada do ano e eu, finalmente, pudesse sair desse meu cotidiano de dona de casa ao ir para a festa da empresa. Não anteciparia nenhum momento, claro, porque eu nunca fora de fazê-lo, mas não o adiaria e o trataria do jeito como estava tratando agora; não como um sacrifício, não como se eu estivesse indo para a forca, mas como se eu estivesse fazendo única e exclusivamente por uma espécie de obrigação.

E eu nunca fazia nada desse jeito.

Mas a questão é que, afinal, eu estava aqui. Escolhera uma blusa e uma saia, pusera as meias, calçara as botas, ajeitara o cabelo e colocara a maquiagem, e então pegara um táxi e esperara o elevador e cumprimentara as pessoas e conversara com algumas. Bebera um pouco, colocara uma ou outra coisa na boca, vira os fogos e conversara mais um pouco, e então eu já achava que era o suficiente e me preparava para ir embora.

Não havia motivo para ficar.

"Já, Marlene?" ouvi alguém me perguntar, virando para descobrir quem era mesmo que, de alguma forma, eu já soubesse quem era. Charles dizia sempre as mesmas coisas, tinha sempre o mesmo tom de voz, quase sempre o mesmo jeito de começar uma conversa "São duas da manhã. Cedo especialmente para você"

"Eu digo se é cedo ou não para mim" retruquei, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto. Não sabia o motivo; eu não queria sorrir e ele não merecia que eu sorrisse, mas mesmo assim eu não consegui não sorrir "E, convenhamos, isso daqui não está nem um pouco legal. Não vale à pena"

Ele não me respondeu, estreitando os olhos. Eram de um tom acinzentado, pendendo para o verde, delineados por cílios aloirados e parcialmente escondidos por algumas partes de seu cabelo. O olhar não era o seu forte e, talvez por isso, eu tenha pensado logo em Black; seus olhos, acinzentados mas pendendo para o azul – e o melhor tom possível dele -, eram complementados por cílios negros, que só contribuíam para o brilho em cada nuance de cor e me faziam perder neles com uma facilidade impressionante.

Mas eu tinha que tirar Black da cabeça.

"Você vale"

No instante em que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu não consegui acreditar que as havia dito, que havia feito com que ele as escutasse, que havia, ao menos, pensado nelas. Não porque eu nunca falaria algo desse tipo, algo dessa natureza, e até algo mais libidinoso e lascivo ou qualquer palavra que significasse a mesma coisa; não, a pessoa estava errada.

E lá estava Black, de novo. Lá estava Black, porque era no ouvido dele que eu sussurrava todas essas coisas, era com ele que eu sentia vontade de falar tudo isso, era com ele que eu podia falar tudo isso por ser verdade. Black valia à pena, Black me fazia querer sair de qualquer lugar para encontrá-lo, Black fazia parecer – ser – certo fazer tudo isso e mais um pouco.

Black, de alguma forma, era certo.

"Você vai me fazer ter que convidar a mim mesma para o seu apartamento?"

"Você pode aparecer sem avisar" ele me consertou, um sorriso se abrindo no rosto. Isso, exatamente isso; o sorriso dele era bonito, era lindo, e se ele só conseguisse levantar um pouco mais o canto esquerdo da boca, e talvez se não se abrisse demais e se ele...

Merda.

"Vamos logo"

Eu precisava desviar minha atenção, e Charles serviria para isso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu estava na festa há apenas um minuto quando Gabrielle veio falar comigo.

Ela fora rápida, extremamente rápida. Eu ainda nem tinha conseguido falar com a segunda pessoa que viera me cumprimentar quando senti o toque de sua mão na base das minhas costas, sem precisar me virar para saber que era ela mesmo que, ainda, não a tivesse visto. Era o jeito dela de chamar minha atenção, sempre fora; era assim quando estávamos trabalhando, assim quando nos encontrávamos na rua, assim nas vezes em que dormíramos juntos e nos dias nos quais ela tentava puxar conversa comigo.

Gabrielle não me surpreendia mais.

"Vim achando que pudesse te encontrar"

"E o plano ia até...?"

Ela riu.

"Você me diz" respondeu, com um gesto de cabeça me chamando para um outro canto. Não me importei em pedir licença às outras pessoas e só a segui ao que parecia ser à uma janela, mantendo uns dois passos de distância e não me aproximando nem um pouco quando, finalmente, paramos "Até onde eu posso ir"

Fiquei quieto por um tempo, olhando-a. Estava, como sempre, bonita; o tom escuro de ruivo preso em um coque meio desarrumado, os olhos azuis maquiados de leve e a boca com um tom forte de vermelho, o vestido branco decotado revelando um pouco mais da pele de seus seios.

Eu conseguiria desenhá-la se quisesse.

"Não além disso"

"Mesmo?" perguntou, um dos olhos meio que se estreitando em uma expressão de dúvida. Parecia quase pega de surpresa, na realidade, como se a última coisa que esperava fosse que eu desse essa resposta "Vi você chegando sozinho, e pensei 'sem namorada'"

"Não pensou errado" respondi, para então pensar que quem poderia ter cometido algum erro era eu. Não que eu achasse que estivéssemos namorando a ponto de ser como... como James e Lily, mas eu, definitivamente, não conseguia pensar – ou mesmo aceitar – que o que nós dois tínhamos era, como ela chamava, apenas sexo.

Não poderia ser.

Não, porque nós não ficávamos apenas na cama. Já havíamos passado dessa fase – de transarmos, sairmos da casa um do outro, voltarmos a nos encontrar única e exclusivamente para transarmos mais – e, em algum momento dela, havíamos decidido que estava tarde demais e dormimos, de verdade, na mesma cama. Em outro momento, acordamos e decidimos que iríamos tomar o café juntos, e então iríamos almoçar e dar uma volta e conhecer um ao outro sem que realmente pensássemos nisso.

Eu não pensava. Nunca pensei. Mas também não achava que era algo que deveria ser pensado, analisado, detalhado em cada espaço que poderia ser; não, eu achava que deveria acontecer, só acontecer. E aconteceu; de noites a cafés a almoços, chegamos a viagens e a mais momentos juntos, e chegamos a nos conhecer mais do que eu achei que iríamos no começo.

Mais do que ela achou que iríamos no começo.

Porque essa era a única coisa que explicava ela ter agido do jeito que agiu. Mckinnon não parecia com raiva, não parecia superior, não parecia debochada; parecia, talvez, perdida. Eu não poderia ter certeza, claro, porque ficara com raiva – e ainda estava, mesmo que menos que antes – e não era mesmo de analisar as coisas, mas parecia haver algo mais ali.

E tudo, tudo o que eu falara para ela era verdade. Eu gostava dela – estava apaixonado, só podia estar apaixonado - e eu a respeitava, e era por esses dois fatores que eu me daria um tempo para me acalmar e, de novo, tentar falar com ela.

Não dormiria com a primeira que aparecesse, nem que fosse Gabrielle.

"Sem namorada"

"Mas sem que nós dois podemos..."

Ri.

"'Possamos', Gabrielle" corrigi, divertido "Inglês é a língua universal, sabe"

Ela me mandou a língua em uma careta, contendo o sorriso "Eu já disse que treino com você"

"Verdade. Você sempre falou muito"

"Nunca reclamou, mon amour"

"Nunca tive vontade de reclamar, ma belle"

Gabrielle sorriu, satisfeita.

"Eu pediria a você para falar em francês comigo" começou, o sorriso sem parecer que sairia do rosto por um tempo. Ela sorria fácil, sempre sorrira, não importava a situação "Se não achasse você falando inglês a melhor coisa do mundo"

Sorri.

"Você sabe, conheci um fotógrafo americano, e o sotaque britânico é incrivelmente melhor"

"Olhe ao redor e vai encontrar um monte" mas, antes que ela pudesse ter tempo de responder, continuei "Como chegou até aqui, aliás? É restrita a fotógrafos britânicos, e você não é nem um nem outro"

"Ah, eu não te contei? Meu irmão mais velho está namorando uma das diretoras" ela me respondeu, animada, os olhos brilhando um pouco mais "Ele tem quarenta anos e ela uns sessenta, veja só. Quem diria encontrar um amor depois dos trinta"

"Você tem trinta e dois"

"Só daqui a quinze dias, ok? E não espalha, para a maioria aqui eu só tenho vinte e oito"

Revirei os olhos, divertido.

"E por que a surpresa? Nem todas as mulheres são sonhadoras"

Eu sabia disso._ Como_ eu sabia disso.

"Embora algumas gostem de ouvir que não... parecem ter a idade que têm?"

Abri um outro sorriso.

"Parfait" disse, e o olhar de satisfação que ela soltou foi tão infantil e tão sincero que me fez ter vontade de rir "E não, você não parece ter a idade que tem"

"Que bom. Odiaria que nos vissem agora e pensassem que sou cinco anos mais velha que você"

"Bom, você é. Exatamente cinco anos mais velha que eu"

"Dois, mon amour. Dois anos só, lembra?"

Ri, alto, e então fiz que sim, comentando alguma coisa e depois outra e, por fim, mais uma. Mas só conseguimos passar mais quinze minutos sem que ninguém nos interrompesse; as pessoas começaram a chegar e a cumprimentar e as conversas caíram para outros lados sempre que tínhamos que parar a nossa.

Que sempre era recuperada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A boca dele na minha estava errada.

Não era a primeira vez que eu sentia isso. Estava_ longe _de ser a primeira vez que eu sentia isso. Se eu tivesse começado a contar as vezes em que o meu beijo não se encaixara com o de um cara de primeira, eu desistiria depois que o número alcançasse as dezenas. Era algo natural, na realidade, e um beijo poderia e deveria ser trabalhado até que nos permitisse sentir aquele arrepio percorrendo o corpo e aquela vontade de gemer quase incontrolável.

Mas não; não, o beijo de Charles estava errado. Não apenas porque já havíamos nos beijado e já deveríamos nos conhecer, não apenas porque ele gemia com o contato de minha língua e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que aquele gesto estava errado; não, estava errado porque só bastara um segundo e um roçar de lábios para que Black me fizesse querer arrancar as minhas roupas para ele.

O toque de suas mãos estava errado.

E tão, tão errado, que eu não conseguia nem me lembrar como, um dia, eu me excitara com ele. Não conseguia me lembrar como eu conseguira ficar impaciente para tê-lo me deixando nua, não conseguia me lembrar o motivo que eu tinha para, ao menos, deixar que suas mãos encontrassem o caminho para dentro de minha saia e afastassem minha calcinha para me tocarem em um dos meus lugares mais íntimos.

Era o contrário disso. Era o contrário_ exato_ disso. Cada novo pedaço de pele que ele descobria e que tocava me repelia ainda mais, cada roupa que ele superava e afastava e tirava me deixava com mais nojo dele e de mim mesma, cada contato de sua pele com a minha me causava uma repulsa tão impressionante que a minha vontade era tacá-lo longe e nunca mais vê-lo, tudo o que eu não sentia com Black.

Seu olhar em meu corpo era errado.

E isso, por si só, era errado. Eu sempre adorara receber olhares como os que Charles me soltava, sempre adorara tê-los me olhando com uma excitação que era destinada única e exclusivamente a mim, sempre adorara o jeito como eles não deixavam escapar um centímetro de meu corpo. Vê-los reagir a mim era único, para cada um deles, mesmo que todos eles suspirassem e gemessem e sentissem vontade de me tocar.

Mas eu não queria ser olhada. Não queria que suspirassem por mim, não queria que gemessem por mim e muito, muito menos, que me tocassem e passassem a mão e a língua por meu corpo. Poderia ser um roçar de braços, um aperto de mãos, um beijo ou, então, as mordidas em meu pescoço e o arrastar de dedos por minha barriga – descendo e descendo e descendo – que Charles fazia agora; tudo isso não estava certo, porque era o jeito de Black de fazê-lo que me levava à loucura.

Eu nunca me sentira tão errada.

"Puta merda, Marlene. Como você pôde ficar ainda mais gostosa?"

Black sabia como me beijar. Ele sempre soube, desde o momento em que entramos naquele banheiro e sua língua se projetou entre meus lábios para que, no beijo, sufocássemos nossos gemidos mesmo que cada toque me desse vontade de gemer mais. Eu adorava, ansiava pelo momento em que ele inclinaria o rosto na direção do meu, as mãos em todos os lugares – nuca, cintura, costas, barriga, qualquer parte mais íntima – me apertando contra ele, os dentes mordiscando meu lábio inferior e me dando a oportunidade de gemer e fazer qualquer um perceber o quanto eu adorava estar com ele.

"É melhor do que quando eu sonho com você"

Black sabia como me tocar. E era tudo, tudo sempre novo, porque ele reconhecia minhas nuances e me fazia reconhecer as dele e fazia com que cada roçar de pele trouxesse uma sensação nova. Eu não conseguia me acostumar com o jeito com o qual ele tirava minhas roupas, com o qual ele descobria meu corpo – com dedos e lábios e língua - com o qual ele o tocava com o dele e me fazia me sentir daquele jeito único.

"Sabe que eu fico esperando o momento de você me dizer que me quer?"

Black sabia como me olhar. Estreitava os olhos e me apreciava como se nunca houvesse visto nada melhor, não importava o número de vezes em que já havia me visto nua. Eu me sentia a melhor das mulheres, única no mundo, quando ele o fazia, e me fazia me sentir que eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa no mundo exatamente por isso.

"Fico esperando para te fazer suspirar, gemer, gritar. Fico esperando para te masturbar. Quer ser masturbada, Marlene...?"

Black nunca me parecera tão certo. Era certa a maneira como ele sorria ao me ver, certa a maneira como ele ria comigo e gargalhava quando, na cama, discutíamos os assuntos mais imbecis do mundo. Falar com ele, ouvi-lo falar, descobrir mais dele e me deixar ser descoberta; tudo, tudo isso era certo, porque não havia jeito algum de aparecer alguma nuance de errado.

E, então, em um reflexo, eu fechei as pernas.

Não poderia ser diferente, quer dizer. Não poderia ser _nada _diferente, porque seus dedos estavam a um centímetro do espaço entre elas e aquilo seria invasão demais para mim. Eu não conseguia suportar a idéia de vê-lo me tocando naquele lugar, não conseguia suportar a idéia de tê-lo deixado chegar tão longe, não conseguia suportar a idéia de que ele chegara perto o suficiente para fazer tudo isso comigo.

Não queria que Charles me tocasse. Não queria que Charles me visse. Não queria que ele ficasse no mesmo lugar que eu e não queria, também, que eu passasse por aquela situação ridícula de medo e invasão e ódio por mim mesma. Só queria sair dali, me vestir, ir embora e tentar encontrar algum motivo para o que eu estava fazendo agora.

Eu só encontrava motivos para sair dali.

"O que você...?"

"Sai de cima de mim" pedi, quase chutando-o, tateando em busca do lençol para que pudesse cobrir meu corpo enquanto buscava por minhas roupas. Eu conseguia ver, de onde eu estava, minha calcinha e meu soutien, e eu sabia que minha blusa estava em algum ponto perto da mesa que ele usava para trabalho "Onde estão minhas roupas?"

"Roupas? Você está brincando, Marlene?" Charles me perguntou, mas eu só fiz outro movimento de pernas e o afastei um pouco mais para que pudesse sair da cama. Nesse movimento, peguei de canto de olho minha meia calça mas, sem me importar de ainda faltar bastante coisa, comecei a percorrer o espaço para que encontrasse tudo o que precisava "O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

Não me importei em responder, fazendo malabarismo para que conseguisse segurar o lençol ao mesmo tempo em que pegava algumas das roupas. Ao não conseguir pegar o casaco, então, me decidi por só levar até o banheiro o que eu precisava para esconder minimamente meu corpo.

"Marlene, eu estou falando com..."

"Eu vou embora"

"Embora? Puta merda, você não vai embora" ele disse, projetando o corpo para fora da cama. Antes que ele ao menos conseguisse colocar o primeiro de seus pés no chão, entretanto, eu já entrava no banheiro, trancando a porta para que ele não pudesse se aproximar de mim "Abre essa porta"

Só continuei a me vestir, o mais rápido possível, querendo sair dali e não voltar nunca mais. Calcinha, soutien, blusa de manga comprida, um casaco um pouco mais fino por baixo do sobretudo; e, então, eu estava pronta para sair do banheiro, abrindo a porta de uma vez só e desviando de Charles quando ele tentou bloquear minha saída.

"Cadê a pegadinha?" ele resolveu perguntar assim que alcancei minha saia, desistindo totalmente da idéia de colocar minha meia-calça que pegava toda minha perna. Quer dizer, para isso, eu precisaria sentar na cama ou, então, perder um tempo que não queria perder, e não estava nem um pouco afim de aumentar minha estadia aqui "Que porra é essa?"

"Não entendeu? Eu vou embora"

Graças a Deus eu não havia tirado nada dos meus acessórios.

"Não quero mais"

"Não quer mais? Você não quer mais?" ele repetiu, e pareceu tão estúpido e tão ridículo que o meu nojo dele só aumentou "Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?"

"Parece que eu estou brincando?" fechei o zíper da minha saia, peguei minhas meias para colocar por debaixo das botas e vesti-as. Só faltavam as botas em si, o sobretudo e o cachecol, mas eu poderia colocar tudo isso no elevador "Não quero mais e vou embora"

"Que merda de frescura é essa agora, Mckinnon?" mas eu só passei por ele, puxando meu braço com força quando ele o pegou e tentou me parar a meio caminho de me deixar descer o degrau que dividia seu quarto da sala. Quase derrubei o objeto que ele usava para separar um do outro mas, sem me importar, só segui caminho para abrir a porta "Vai bancar a santinha? Você veio até a porra da minha casa, já deu para mim, e só vai sair quando tiver dado mais..."

"Quero ver só você me parar" nojo, nojo, nojo, e uma vontade interminável de sair dali. Só faltava, agora, esperar o elevador e terminar de me ajeitar lá dentro; e mesmo isso não demorou demais, e assim que eu pude apertei o andar do térreo e esperei que a porta se fechasse.

Mas Charles a segurou.

"Vai me pagar por essa, está ouvindo?"

"Estou. Quer que eu aperte o botão da emergência agora?"

Ele soltou a porta, e quando o elevador começou a descer eu suspirei em alívio antes de começar a me arrumar. A vontade que eu tinha era de chorar, de chorar e de não parar, mas eu consegui me controlar; consegui me aprontar antes de chegar ao térreo, saí em direção às ruas completamente vazias por causa da virada do ano e andei vinte quarteirões até o meu prédio, sentindo que o mundo poderia acabar de vez quando finalmente me taquei na minha cama.

Sentindo que meu mundo acabara de vez.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"É aqui" Gabrielle disse, tocando meu braço com a ponta dos dedos enquanto a outra mão apontava para o pequeno hotel. Freei um pouco o carro e fui um pouco para a esquerda, parando exatamente na pequena entrada para que ela não precisasse andar muito naqueles saltos e naquele frio "Tem certeza de que não quer subir?"

Sorri "O quarto é bom?"

Ela sorriu com meu tom entre o deboche e a provocação.

"Então, é isso?" perguntou, apoiando-se mais no banco, sem a menor intenção de sair "Só vamos nos encontrar mesmo no Japão?"

"Só" concordei "E é melhor você descer e arrumar a sua mala para chegar o mais cedo possível em Paris e, desse jeito, se ajeitar para Tokio"

Gabrielle abriu outro sorriso.

"As duas malas já estão prontas, mon amour" respondeu, divertida "Mas pode deixar, eu peguei o fora e já estou indo"

Sorri para ela "Bonne nuit"

Ela fez que sim, me dando um último sorriso antes de, então, sair do carro. Observei-a passar pelo portão e, então, pela recepção, indo para a esquerda no que eu achava ser em direção aos elevadores, andando de um jeito meio lento mas contínuo.

E, então, dei a partida e voltei para o meu apartamento. Abri a porta e, meio segundo depois, já jogava as chaves no sofá e seguia para o estúdio, aproveitando a falta de sono e de cansaço – apesar de serem quatro da manhã – para revelar algumas fotos e selecionar algumas outras. Não era uma tarefa fácil mas, ao mesmo tempo, não era difícil; e devia ser o prazer que eu sentia nisso, porque passar séculos sentado não era exatamente comum para mim.

Eu não conseguia explicar o motivo pelo qual eu gostava tanto de tudo isso.

E todo mundo, praticamente todo mundo – com exceção de James, claro, que era como eu; mais impulsivo e menos preocupado em analisar as coisas -, encontrava todas as razões para isso. Minha mãe, por exemplo, achava que era pura e simplesmente para provocá-la e desonrá-la, mas eu provei que tinha mais o que fazer do que me preocupar com o que ela pensava de mim quando continuei com a fotografia mesmo depois de tanto tempo fora de casa. Segundo Dorea, desde o começo ela reconhecera em mim algo menos burocrático e mais artístico, porque eu era uma pessoa mais livre que sempre fizera o que eu queria. Remus me provocava dizendo que, afinal, era eu que sempre tirava o melhor das pessoas, e Tonks discordava e dizia que era porque eu sempre quis ter as mulheres mais bonitas ao redor.

Não era isso, não era nada disso. Eu já havia passado da idade de fazer as coisas apenas para contrariar a mãe, não achava que fazer o que eu queria significava não seguir uma carreira mais tradicional, era péssimo em ver o melhor das pessoas – além do físico, claro. Isso eu via, e fácil – e eu não precisava de uma profissão para conhecer as pessoas que eu queria. E as modelos, exatamente como eu dissera para Mckinnon, nem eram tão bonitas assim; Vanessa, Barbara, Marcella, para nenhuma delas eu daria uma segunda olhada se fosse uma sexta à noite. Nem mesmo para Gabrielle eu olharia uma segunda vez; descartaria, só porque haveria mulheres mais bonitas e mais gostosas ao redor e eu não conheceria sua personalidade como agora.

Mas a questão é que, até agora, eu não saberia explicar porque eu gostava tanto de fotografar. E não achava que deveria, também; se eu tivesse que arrumar uma explicação para cada coisa que gostava, passaria a vida tentando e não conseguiria chegar até a décima parte do que gostaria.

Mckinnon estava entre elas.

Porque sim, eu a achava bonita. Linda. A combinação do cabelo preto, dos olhos azuis, do corpo curvilíneo; tudo isso, comigo na cama – se movendo contra mim, gemendo comigo, me levando ao orgasmo como nunca antes -, me fazia perder a razão. Mas não era a sua beleza que me fazia admirá-la; eu admirava o jeito como ela trabalhava, como ela se lançava ao desenho, como ela parecia ser sincera acima de tudo.

Parecia, claro. Porque aí estava a parte que eu não entendia; ela não se entregava por inteiro, ela era instável e ela não me levava a sério, e mesmo assim eu continuo achando que, quando essa raiva passar, eu vou procurá-la.

Isso não fazia o menor sentido para mim.

Continuar pensando nela não fazia sentido. Continuar me lembrando de como foi a primeira vez que transamos, de como foi a primeira vez que estivemos em uma cama, de como foram todas as vezes nas quais saímos de onde estávamos e fomos em direção a qualquer lugar em que ficássemos sozinhos. Eu continuava a me lembrar de como conversamos naquele carro quando fomos para Gales, de como decidimos viajar para assistirmos, juntos, ao jogo do Manchester, de como ela se esforçara para criar um projeto antes do tempo para, desse jeito, não ter problema.

Não era disso tudo que eu deveria me lembrar. Eu deveria ter na memória, única e exclusivamente, o momento no qual ela falara que era só sexo, e que eu era uma menininha por colocar algum compromisso por ter comprado um presente a ela.

Era incrível que esse momento viesse junto de todos os outros. E era incrível, também, eu não insistir nele; eu não forçava para que ele viesse, não forçava para me lembrar apenas dele, achava mais fácil que todos os outros viessem antes dessa briga e, provavelmente, de qualquer outra que poderia ter vindo ou que ainda viria.

Eu não conseguia deixar de pensar nela.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cinco dias haviam se passado e eu ainda não conseguia deixar de pensar em tudo aquilo.

Não saía da minha cabeça, simplesmente não saía. E eu fazia de tudo para tirar; lia, via TV, desenhava, adiantava projetos de trabalho, lia mais um pouco, ficava vendo bobeiras no computador, pegava revistas de decoração para decidir o que eu iria mudar, terminava o livro e pegava outro completamente diferente para ver se a história me chamava mais atenção. Tentei com uns sete antes de, finalmente, desistir de olhar no meu quarto; fui parar no da Lily para pegar alguns completamente fora da minha realidade, para ver se algo que eu não conhecia conseguia me prender o suficiente para esquecer de todo o resto.

Deu errado. Deu tudo errado, desde os programas de TV – CSI, House, Brothers & Sisters, Doctor Who, os mais variados possíveis – até cada livro que peguei para ler. Não importava se a história fosse de um médico, fosse de uma família, fosse de acontecimentos históricos; eu sempre, sempre voltava para a noite de Ano Novo, sem conseguir me concentrar em mais nada senão nela e tudo o que eu vivera nela.

Mesmo que não, não fosse tudo novo.

Eu já havia vivido tudo aquilo, quer dizer. Já havia sentido a sensação de que um toque em meu corpo era errado, já havia convivido com a sensação de repulsa e frustração que isso me causava. Até mesmo já comparara, já me lembrara de outras pessoas quando estava prestes a cair na cama com alguém que não tinha nada a ver com ela; sabia como era, reconhecia cada pensamento, e convivia com eles numa boa.

O problema estava na intensidade de tudo aquilo. Não, nunca fora tão intenso, e nunca fora algo de dois lados; a sensação de que aquilo estava errado, a sensação de nojo que eu sentira ao me ter nua e ter alguém me tocando daquele jeito se destinava a mim também. Talvez, só talvez, eu conseguisse ignorar se fosse só o Charles, mas...

Não. não, eu não conseguiria, porque eu não queria.

Em todas as outras vezes, fora diferente. Em todas as outras vezes, eu queria me forçar a continuar, eu me forçava a continuar porque sabia, simplesmente sabia, que havia algumas coisas que nem tempo nem pessoas conseguiriam superar. Não importava o quanto eu tentasse, não importava quanto tempo passasse e nem quantas pessoas eu conhecesse; a sensação continuaria lá, e tudo o que eu poderia fazer seria tentar colocá-la de lado – na impossibilidade de superá-la ou, ao menos, esquecê-la – sem me dar o tempo que todo mundo dizia que era certo.

E eu fazia isso. Eu sempre fizera isso, sem me importar com os outros e com o que eles poderiam pensar de mim. Havia vezes, como nessas nas quais eu continuava apesar de tudo, que eu não me importava nem comigo mesma. Era fácil, sempre fora, usar todos esses pensamentos a favor do meu objetivo final, e eu passava por cima de qualquer coisa para fazê-lo.

E era incrível, simplesmente incrível, que eu não houvesse passado por cima dos pensamentos que eu tinha sobre Black. Era incrível que eu não houvesse passado por cima dos pensamentos que eu tinha sobre nós dois juntos, na cama, nos movendo contra ela ou, então, só deitados enquanto tentávamos não conversar e dormir porque tínhamos que levantar cedo no dia seguinte. Eu não havia ignorado tudo o que ele me causava – o arrepio só de me olhar, a vontade de ficar nua só por causa de seu beijo, os gemidos que me fazia soltar quando qualquer pedaço de seu corpo tocava o meu – e, mais do que isso, respeitara todos esses momentos e parara antes que a lembrança deles e o que estava acontecendo de verdade me deixassem com vontade de vomitar. Eu não conseguia suportar a diferença entre os dois, não conseguia...

Isso era alguém entrando?

Piscando os olhos, então, me levantei da cama – onde eu estava jogada, olhando para o teto, pensando na próxima coisa inútil que faria – e saí do quarto, cruzando o corredor no limiar entre a vontade de continuar entre aquelas quatro paredes enquanto me escondia do mundo e a necessidade de saber quem era. Eu sabia, quer dizer, que era inútil que eu esperasse que fosse Black; ele não tinha a chave do meu apartamento, ele nem ao menos podia subir sem que o porteiro avisasse.

Pensar naquilo era infantil. Mais do que isso; era ridículo.

"Lily?"

E foi com certo alívio que reparei que a única companhia dela era um bando de malas. Sem James, sem melhor-amigo-do-cara-no-qual-eu-não-parava-de-pensar, sem olhares por parte dele que me fizessem ter certeza de que ele sabia que não estávamos bem. Quer dizer, eu não queria nem que Lily soubesse que havíamos brigado – até porque ela parecia estar irradiando felicidade -, e qualquer coisa além dela seria demais.

"Ué, por aqui? Achei que fosse ficar no James"

Ela me soltou uma careta, claramente brincalhona.

"Passo dias fora de casa e você já começa me expulsando quando volto" disse, e eu consegui revirar os olhos em resposta enquanto, com um pouco de esforço, pegava uma das malas para ajudá-la. Pretendia voltar depois mas, pelo visto, ela dera um jeito sozinha "De qualquer jeito, eu me surpreendi que esteja aqui"

Lutei contra um respirar mais fundo "Por quê...?"

"James foi ver o Sirius. Ele vai viajar para Tókio"

Pisquei os olhos, voltando ainda mais meu rosto para frente para que ela não visse o movimento. Quer dizer, eu sabia que ele ia ter que ir em algum momento mas, mesmo assim, eu não esperava que fosse tão cedo.

Não esperava que ele fosse e não falasse comigo.

"Vai?" perguntei, deixando a mala à beira da cama enquanto me sentava no colchão "Hoje?"

Franziu o cenho "É"

"E vai ficar quanto tempo lá?"

"Quinze dias" e, quando ela disse isso, tive certeza que meu olhar se perdeu "Pouco menos, eu acho. Vocês não...?"

"Não nos encontramos faz uma semana, e não acho que vamos voltar a nos encontrar" disse, a última parte da minha frase não fazendo sentido mesmo para mim. Eu queria vê-lo, eu queria vê-lo de verdade, e não conseguia entender o motivo pelo qual estava prostrada no mesmo lugar, sem fazer nada em relação a isso, sem nem ao menos entender alguma coisa do que estava acontecendo de verdade.

Eu estava entendendo alguma coisa?

"Posso te ajudar com as malas?"

Lily sorriu em resposta e, devagar, fez que sim. Só pelo seu olhar, misturando preocupação e cuidado, eu sabia que ela queria saber mais pura e simplesmente para me ajudar, mas também não abriria mais a boca sobre isso até que eu a abrisse e, então, contasse o que havia acontecido a ela. Me respeitava – respeitava a praticamente qualquer um, e eu saberia dizer quais porque, infelizmente, faziam respeito à mim – e tinha o meu tempo, e esperaria o que fosse preciso até que eu ficasse confortável com o que quer que fosse.

Eu só não me imaginava confortável por isso.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que eu, realmente, não insisti no assunto. Poderia, porque talvez precisasse, mas então eu teria, além do respeito, a preocupação e o cuidado. Era tudo o que ela não precisava; estava feliz, estava claramente feliz, e merecia de mim que eu não estragasse em nada tudo isso.

E eu não iria.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"E então?" James perguntou assim que Remus voltou à mesa, o seu sorriso provocante de sempre quando queria brincar com alguém. E era impossível, na realidade, que ele deixasse essa escapar; ter Remus saindo da mesa para atender a uma possível ligação da namorada merecia mesmo ser alvo de provocação "Era mesmo a Tonks?"

Ele concordou.

"O que houve?"

"Não conhece a prima que tem, Sirius?" ele me replicou, divertido, colocando a mão no bolso para tirar a carteira "Está em uma dessas lojas de maquiagem, no caixa, com os produtos passados e sem a carteira"

James e eu gargalhamos.

"Estou indo lá salvá-la"

"É aqui perto?"

"E ela tira os olhos dele, Jay?" provoquei de novo, piscando o olho para Remus quando ele, com uma falsa careta, me olhou "Talvez ela possa comprovar a teoria de que os certinhos são os piores"

"Por que vocês tiraram o dia para me provocar, como se... esquece, vocês sempre me provocam" ele mesmo se interrompeu, rindo com a gente ao colocar algumas notas de dinheiro sobre a mesa "Ela mandou um beijo para você, aliás. E um oi para você, James. Disse que também ganha um beijo perto do seu aniversário"

Rimos de novo.

"Avise a ela que vai ter o mesmo tratamento" James retrucou, brincando de volta, apertando seu ombro em despedida antes que Remus passasse por ele para vir até mim. Disse algo como 'Boa viagem' antes de sair do bar, seguindo para a esquerda onde eu sabia que seu carro estava estacionado. Eu o vira lá, quer dizer, quando eu mesmo fora... "Impressionante como é atrapalhada, não é?"

"Tonks? Você não viu nada" discordei, desviando os olhos da rua para James. Ele estava bebendo, eu achava, água; ganhara um pouco de responsabilidade depois que começara a namorar a Lily, me parecia "Tirando aquelas histórias que você já conhece, posso citar umas cem ocorridas só no último mês. Teve a vez em que ela tropeçou e deu de cara no poste, outra na qual ela levou a bolsa errada na loja e teve que se entender com o segurança e outra na qual pegou o ingresso errado até Mckinnon dizer a ela que a atendente estava certa"

Ele riu, alto, mas não respondeu nada de imediato. Não era como se pensasse, entretanto; James nunca pensava demais antes de falar alguma coisa – e, quando adolescente, nunca pensava -, e não seria agora, sem nenhum motivo, que iria começar.

E muito menos comigo.

"Falando nela..." começou, bebendo mais um goles, brincando com o gelo no copo. Sempre gostara, podendo a temperatura lá fora beirar os quarenta graus positivos ou os quarenta negativos "... vai ficar no fora ou vai insistir?"

Não demorei "Agora? Ficar no fora. Daqui a três dias? Insistir"

Sorriu.

"Entendo você" comentou "Estamos menos imediatistas, ahn...?"

Ri.

"Ia dizer para você ficar mesmo assim" continuou, me fazendo pender a cabeça para o lado "Talvez o Remus esteja certo, quer dizer. Lily... Lily meio que deixou escapar que realmente havia alguma coisa a mais. Antes do Natal"

Fiz que sim, sem conseguir me impedir de, de novo, pensar sobre isso.

Essa mulher, de um jeito ou de outro, ia acabar comigo.

"O quê?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Estávamos conversando sobre... livros. Ela disse que queria dar um para a Cassie, a secretária dela, e, acho, acabei perguntando se ela tinha faculdade" respondeu, piscando os olhos no que eu sabia ser a sua tentativa de se lembrar "Ela respondeu que não, e disse que não poderia tirar nenhuma conclusão sem conhecê-la um pouco mais porque várias coisas aconteciam a várias pessoas. E falou 'Tem a Marlene, por exemplo, que...' e se cortou"

Não respondi nada por um tempo, de novo sem conseguir ignorar aquilo. Queria descobrir sobre ela, descobrir o que havia acontecido com ela para ela parecer ter tanto medo de se colocar em um compromisso, para ela ter feito a expressão que fez quando eu disse que gostava dela. Porque não, não era algo parecido com 'que merda, ele gosta de mim e eu não, vou ter que parar com isso'. Era como se ela não quisesse que eu dissesse porque não queria parar.

Ou, talvez, não fosse nada disso.

Porque eu estava pensando isso agora, quer dizer. Estava pensando agora, única e exclusivamente agora, depois que James me dissera isso e depois que a raiva que eu sentia – que não fora pequena. Não fora nem um pouco pequena – diminuíra um pouco, o suficiente para que eu pensasse. E isso não fora algo que eu fizera há uma semana; na realidade, pela raiva que eu sentira, eu até acho que um 'Vá se foder' saiu barato. Mais do que barato.

Eu só queria ter prestado mais atenção em sua expressão. Queria ter certeza de tudo o que eu começara a pensar depois que o momento passou, queria ter certeza que ela parecera perdida, queria ter certeza de que todas as nuances que eu via nela agora não eram criadas pela minha vontade de que tudo ficasse bem. Já era dia cinco e, por isso, já havia se passado mais de uma semana, e mesmo eu conseguia deixar um pouco de tudo o que sentira para trás enquanto dava espaço a querer uma conversa.

Porque aquilo não fora uma.

"... Por que eu tenho a impressão de que eu não devo comentar isso perto de Lily?"

"Porque eu tenho a impressão de que não deveria contar isso a você"

Sorri.

"Aliás, tenho certeza" ele continuou, divertido "Então, boca fechada"

"Deixa comigo" brinquei de volta "Mas vou querer de presente alguma coisa melhor que um cartão animado"

"Tá brincando? O meu cartão animado não é um cartão animado qualquer, Black, e você vai agradecer depois de ter recebido um tão bom. Não precisa nem me dizer o que quer, claro, porque nós praticamente moramos juntos desde que tínhamos onze anos, e se eu não te conhecesse seria, no mínimo, estranho. E acho que..."

"Não acha que está falando demais? Como a namorada?"

"Ora, cale a boca. Remus é o cara que você provoca, não eu"

"Remus é o cara que nós dois provocamos" corrigi, prendendo a risada "Na falta dele, vai você mesmo"

"Desse jeito, eu vou embora"

"Sinta-se livre"

Só saímos duas horas depois.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Campainha?" Lily me perguntou assim que o som se fez ouvir, o cenho franzido não conseguindo esconder em nada o brilho que surgira em seu olhar. E eu que achava que ela estava clara e obviamente apaixonada só nesse gesto; não, quando fiz que sim o brilho aumentou e seu corpo todo pareceu reagir à expectativa que ela já tinha, como se ela estivesse preparada para isso desde que se separara de Potter.

Eu realmente não poderia acabar com nada daquilo.

"Vou lá atender, ok?"

Não tive tempo nem de fazer que sim de novo antes dela saltar da cama e sair para o corredor, o som de seus passos se perdendo quando voltei minha atenção para o que estávamos fazendo. Estava sensivelmente melhor do que quando começamos mas, mesmo assim, ainda era uma bagunça considerável; como todo bom namorado, inclusive, Potter deveria...

Era eu que não deveria vê-lo como namorado de Lily, mas como amigo de Black.

Porque era isso que ele era, quer dizer. Era de onde ele tinha acabado de chegar, na realidade, se eu quisesse piorar as coisas para o meu lado; eles haviam estado juntos, no mesmo bar e na mesma mesa, trocando palavras que poderiam envolver tanto a neve de ontem quanto o próximo clássico ou, então, o que havia acontecido entre a gente. Tudo, tudo isso era importante; eu queria saber se ele usara o meu casaco preferido – um azul-quase-preto, perfeito para realçar seus olhos nas duas principais nuances que eles tinham - para afastar o frio, queria saber se ele achava que o Chelsea alcançaria a gente, queria saber se ele olharia para mim de novo. Queria saber se ele conversaria comigo sobre a viagem, se ele me mostraria as fotos, se ele as deixaria de lado enquanto me observava desenhar e...

"Realmente, pior do que a sua descrição" e, então, eu acordei de todos os meus pensamentos, levantando meus olhos para Potter. Ele piscava um dos olhos para Lily mas, logo depois, desviou os olhos dela, fixando-os em mim quando tive a minha vez de saltar da cama "Ei, Marlene"

Meu coração deu um salto, e eu percebi que estava quase implorando para que ele sorrisse para mim e mostrasse que estava tudo bem, não do jeito 'eu-não-sei', mas do jeito 'ele-me-falou-que-entende'. Mas isso não aconteceria, isso nunca aconteceria; não havia como Black me entender, não quando, eu sabia, uma justificativa era a última coisa que eu dera – a última coisa que eu me sentia capaz de dar – a ele.

Era a única coisa que eu tinha medo de dar a ele.

"Potter" cumprimentei de volta, tentando me colocar mais distante, tentando não parecer confusa como eu me sentia agora. E, pelo visto, consegui; Potter estreitou um pouquinho os olhos e Lily franziu o cenho, preocupada, e preocupada de tal forma que eu tive que lhe dar um beijo rápido de desculpas na bochecha "Vou para o meu quarto, ok?"

E saí do dela, batendo a porta atrás de mim para não ouvir nada da conversa, para deixá-los mais à vontade e, ao mesmo tempo, para dificultar a minha própria vontade de voltar até os dois e perguntar ao Potter tudo o que eu não sabia que queria ouvir. Tinha tanta coisa que eu queria deixar de lado e, ao mesmo tempo, queria não esquecer. Tanta coisa que eu queria falar e, ao mesmo tempo, deixar guardado. Tanta coisa que me dava vontade de sentar lá com eles, contar à Lily o que aconteceu, perguntar ao James o que ele sabia, e tanta coisa que me dava vontade de ir para bem longe dos dois e deixá-los sozinhos e longe de tudo isso para que pudessem viver o que estavam vivendo sem que eu os atrapalhasse.

Lily merecia isso.

E, por isso, quando ela gritou em despedida para mim, eu só respondi para deixá-la mais tranqüila, porque era melhor que ela não se preocupasse comigo. Eu não precisava mesmo de preocupação; precisava só de um tempo na minha cama, olhando para o teto, tentando dispersar meus pensamentos porque era isso que o branco fazia comigo.

Ou, então, me dava vontade de fazer outras coisas.

E foi isso o que eu fiz, afinal. Me levantei em um salto e dei dois passos largos em direção à pequena mesa no meu quarto que, acoplada à parede, era lotada de blocos de desenho; havia alguns totalmente cheios, outros com esboços, outros com algumas folhas em branco. O ideal, o lógico, seria que eu fosse direto nesses, mas peguei um totalmente vazio e o levei para a cama, no meio do caminho parando para pegar todos os tipos de lápis e borrachas.

Alguma parte dentro de mim sabia que aquilo era ridículo, que era como se eu fosse uma adolescente ridícula e apaixonada que estivesse escrevendo no caderno o primeiro nome com o sobrenome do garoto que ela gostava. outra parte dizia que eu estava sendo infantil não por causa disso, mas por adiar minha confusão enquanto a usava para um hobby. Mas também havia aquela parte, uma parte que não era exatamente pequena, que me impelia por completo a fazer aquilo.

E eu preferia acreditar que era por sua beleza.

Porque sim, Black era a pessoa – não o homem, mas a pessoa, de verdade – mas bonita que eu já havia visto. Tudo nele combinava e, ao mesmo tempo, era um contraste; a pele branca, os olhos azul-acinzentados, o cabelo negro, o corpo alto e definido na medida certa. Era como se nada nele estivesse fora do lugar, como se nada nele estivesse fora de proporção, como se eu pudesse olhá-lo por horas e horas e não conseguir achar nada de imperfeição.

Nem no meu desenho eu conseguia encontrar. Comecei por seu rosto – pelos traços definidos, fortes, que ficaram marcados desde a primeira vez que o vi, parcialmente de perfil naquele bar – e desci por seu corpo, passando pelas linhas de seu pescoço e seus ombros e por seu tórax e seu abdômen, sentindo muito que a folha acabara e que eu não tinha espaço para desenhar o que era a parte inferior de seu corpo e...

E foi aí que eu reparei que não importava.

Não importava que seus olhos fossem os mais bonitos que eu já havia visto. Importava o jeito como ele me olhava, ou quando ele me via pela primeira vez assim que eu chegava ou quando apoiava a testa na minha e deixava claro os traços de prazer. Não importava que sua boca tivesse os melhores traços. Importava que ela sorria ao me ver, importava que ela deixava escapar risadas e falas que eram o máximo, importava que ela se colocava sobre qualquer espaço de meu corpo e me fazia acalcar lugares nos quais eu nunca chegara. Não importava que seu rosto fosse perfeito; não, importava o jeito como ele se inclinava para receber o meu, como ele encontrava o ponto certo entre meu ombro e meu pescoço para se colocar enquanto ele se movia contra mim, importava o jeito como eu conhecia cada pedaço dele tão perfeitamente que o desenho mais do que fluía em minhas mãos.

Eu o tinha por inteiro, e não soubera o que fazer com ele.

E me odiava por isso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Antes de mais nada, vejam a review da Renata para Drinks;

'Você sabe que já fazem 15 dias que atualizou a Drinks? E que disse que não atualizou antes porque queria que a FD estivesse pronta? E que a FD não é atualizada desde janeiro? Tipo, JANEIRO! PELAMORDEDEUS! Socorro! rs'

E foi só então que eu reparei que não havia postado F&D u.u

Sei que parece meio estranho, mas o fato é que eu realmente esqueci. O capítulo já estava na página do fanfiction, já estava revisado, já tinha até uma nota - totalmente esquecida agora, porque não faz mais sentido - e, por algum motivo que eu não sei dizer qual é, eu já achei que o tinha postado. Mesmo. Achei que... sei lá, que ele já estava aqui. Então, gente, mil desculpas. E eu já vou agora, para não me atrasar ainda mais.

Beeeeijos ;*

PS: ahh, esse capítulo vai para a Renata. Sem essa review dela, eu provavelmente postaria o próximo sem que esse estivesse aqui ^-^


End file.
